krisho: Submit to me, slave!
by doubleAA10
Summary: (BDSM) berawal dari Suho yg pernah dipermainkan hatinya, Membuat kris harus meluluhkan hatinya kembali dengan tubuhnya. HARD NC! PWP! Uke UNDETECTED :\ KRISHO \ SUKRIS\ Master Slave. Other: HUNKAI, bit SUYEOL, TAOHO, LAYHO, HANHO #CHAP 11rateT# is up! REVIEW PLIZZ :D Gamsha
1. the past

**SUBMIT TO ME, SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, BDSM, HARD CORE SEX, BOYXBOY, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Length: chaptered (?)**

**Rated: absolute M**

**Main Pairing: KRISHO/ SUKRIS, cameo: find it by yourself**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story are mine. No plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan**

**.**

**A/N: Basically I am a KrisHo hard shipper and this idea is based from a reviewer who personally ask me to write a BDSM story for KrisHo. You know me, I always write about fluff and sweet stuff rite? So I won't allowed any type of BASH or FLAME in my reviews' box later. Is it Understandable? :) thanks!**

**.**

**.**

**highly for readers who really like BDSM CONCEPT, not for teenagers and kids. NOT SATISFIED? UNDESIRABLE? PLEASE QUIT. **

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**Chapter 1 (masih pemanasan)**

Sebuah rahasia adalah sesuatu yang tak boleh dibuka, tertutup dan berbahaya. Namun bagaimana jadinya bila rahasia itu dibeberkan ke dunia, mengiris kembali luka tak kasat mata yang menjadi bagian dari masa lalu yang tak dapat dilupakan?

**#1 year ago#**

**Kim Joonmyun's pov**

" lihat anak manis itu sudah berdiri selama 2 jam, siapa yang ditunggunya ya?"

" eh! ini adik kelas dari sekolah X yang sering datang ke sini bukan?"

aku mendengar dengan jelas orang asing yang hilir mudik membicarakan diriku. Kutunggu sunbae ku yang bersekolah di sekolah lain dalam diam. Ya, aku sekarang sudah berdiri berjam-jam di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Murid-murid sekolah tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkan area sekolah, menyisakan diriku yang berpeluh menahan panasnya matahari di siang hari.

" Chanyeol hyung!" kusapa namja yang bertinggikan 1.8 meter itu dengan riang. Wajahku mengulas senyum manis saat hyung tersebut datang berjalan ke arahku, tubuhnya yang berkeringat disebabkan oleh permainan sepak bolanya tadi menambah kesexyan-nya.

" lagi-lagi kamu" tersirat nada ketidaksukaan dari suaranya namun tak kuhiraukan. Aku terus mengejarnya selama sebulan ini, tiap hari.. karena aku terlanjur jatuh dalam pesonanya, cara senyumnya yang memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi, gayanya yang angkuh dan sombong, wajahnya yang tampan. Aku sangat mencintai kakak kelas di hadapanku ini.

**Tapi itu dulu**

**Karena aku masih polos**

**Aku yang masih sangat muda**

**Aku yang pertama kali baru mengenal cinta**

" hehee.. aku sangat menyukaimu hyung, karena itu aku rela menunggumu main bola" dengan jujurnya aku menyatakan perasaanku, karena aku yakin suatu saat perasaanku akan tersampaikan padanya.

**Tapi itu semua takkan pernah terjadi **

**Dan aku terlalu buta untuk melihat semua itu.**

" hmmm.. kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" aku mendongkak mendengar pertanyaannya, mukaku mulai merona melihat tatapan intens yang diberikan Chanyeol hyung kepadaku.

" nghh.. aku tidak tahu, aku menyukai semuanya dalam diri hyung" dengan malu aku menjawab, aku menunduk seraya memilin-milin ujung seragam sekolahku.

" benarkah? Suho ya~ kau maukan jadi pacar hyung?" aku tersentak mendengarnya, apa? Hyung yang kucintai sekarang mengajakku pacaran? penantian sebulan yang tak sia-sia menurutku.

Aku mengangguk dengan terlalu semangat, menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang pernah kuperlihatkan. Hatiku membuncah karena bahagia. " aku mau hyung, tentuu saja aku mau. Saranghae Chanyeol hyung"

Kupeluk tubuh jangkungnya dengan erat, senyum masih melekat erat di wajahku, kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya saat ia membalas pelukanku. " kalau begitu, kau maukan melakukan apa yang ku minta?"

Lagi-lagi kuanggukan kepalaku beberapa kali dalam dekapannya, msih tenggelam dalam kesenangan sehingga tak menyadari sebuah smirk yang tersungging pada wajah tampannya.

**Aku yang berfikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja**

**Aku yang dengan bodohnya terlena dalam harapan palsunya**

" hyung?" tanyaku dengan malu, kini diriku berada di kamar Chanyeol, seseorang yang telah menjadi kekasihku setengah jam yang lalu. Aku menatapnya terpekur saat ia melepaskan seragam miliknya yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

" hmm.. kau tahu kan apa yang akan kita lakukan? Cepat lepaskan pakaianmu atau kau ingin aku yang membukakannya untukmu?" aku meneguk salivaku dengan susah payah saat Chanyeol mendekat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang liar, tubuhnya yang topless mendorongku jatuh ke tempat tidurnya. Tangannya yang lebar melepaskan seragamku dengan kasar hingga beberapa kancingnya terlepas.

" hyungg.. ja..jangan lakukan ini. Anhh~" ia menghisap nippleku keras membuatku mendesah nikmat, ia memainkan sebelah nippleku yang belum terjamah sedari tadi dengan memilinnya dan menariknya, menimbulkan bercak kemerahan pada sekeliling dadaku.

Tubuhku menggeliat pasrah dalam kukungannya, kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang mencuar memabukanku. Kedua tanganku ia ikat dengan dasi sekolahnya diluar kesadaranku.

" ahh.. yaa.. ahhh.. hyeoonnggg~" kurasakan tangan nakalnya meremas kepunyaanku dari luar celanaku, meraba selangkanganku dengan intensitas tak terkira.

" chann.. hyeonngg.. ah..sakitthh.. hahh" ia masih setia memijat dan menekan-nekan juniorku dengan keras sehingga pre-cum mengucur membasahi celanaku mencetak bentuk penisku yang menegang. Otakku mulai mengambang, menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang mendera pada pusat yang disentuhnya.

" sakit? Bukankah ini nikmat Suho ya?" ia melepaskan celana panjangku menyisahkan celana dalam abuku yang basah, kulihat ia sedikit menggeram menatap tubuhku yang hampir polos.

" hyuungg.. sentuh akuuhhh" dengan memberanikan diri ku naikkan bokongku supaya ia kembali memberi perhatian pada juniorku.

Chanyeol lalu tanpa ragu menggigit keras paha dalamku hingga berdarah, lalu menjilat luka yang dibuatnya dengan pelan, membuatku kembali mendesah dalam kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

" hyunngg...ngaaah… Lebih kerass uhhh" Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalamku, memeras bola kembarku yang berdenyut membalas sentuhan kasarnya. Kututup kedua bola mataku menahan perih namun batangku malah semakin menegang. Kulihat Chanyeol mengoyak underwear yang satu-satunya tersisa di tubuhku ini.

" aarrghh!" tubuhku melengkung saat ia menusukkan kukunya yang tajam ke lubang kemaluanku yang kecil, ia menghujam beberapa kali pusat kenikmatan yang paling sensitive itu, pre-cumku berdesak-desakan untuk keluar membasahi batang kemaluanku hingga mengucur ke lubang erat di antara kedua bongkahan kenyalku.

" ahhh.. arhh.. nhhhhh.. chan ahhhh.. ngahhhh..! "

tangan kanannya tak memberiku ampun, terus menusuk-nusuk lubang penisku seakan memancing cairan putihku keluar. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam, ia langsung menghujam anusku dengan ketiga jari panjangnya, terus menyodoknya tanpa memberi tubuhku kesempatan untuk beradaptasi dengan benda asing, aku terus menutup mataku erat berusaha fokus pada rasa ketiga jarinya yang masih belum memberiku kepuasan. Dapat kurasakan darah yang keluar pada anusku yang mengotori jarinya, yang perlahan menjalar membasahi kedua pahaku ketika rasa perih semakin menderaku. Ia membalikkan tubuhku yang terkulai lemas tanpa melepaskan jarinya pada anusku, yang dengan pasrah menungging dengan kepala terkulai di atas bantal miliknya.

" uuuummphhffff!" aku menenggelamkan kepalaku dan menggigit sekeras-kerasnya bantal tersebut, membasahinya dengan air mata dan salivaku namun tak kuhiraukan. Dapat kurasakan benda yang sangat besar memasuki wilayah privasiku. Benda tumpul dan keras namun bukan sebuah penis. Ia memasukkan seluruh tangan kanannya yang menggepal ke dalam rectumku yang melebar akibat perbuatan kasarnya, digerakkannya kembali kepalannya di dalam tubuhku yang dengan sukses menghujam ususku membuatku kembali menjerit pilu.

"hahhh.. hahhh.. hyee…ong… masukkan punyamu." Kurasakan ia mendengar permintaanku karena kepalannya ia keluarkan dari dalam tubuhku, aku menghela nafasku pelan sesaat namun tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memasukkan miliknya yang panjang dan berurat itu ke dalam tubuhku.

" urghh.. damnn! Kenapaah kau… masih sesempithh iniii" Chanyeol berusaha menahan desahannya saat penis miliknya yang besar itu memaksa masuk dalam rectumku yang berdarah itu. Ia kembali menggigit nippleku hingga memerah, menariknya dengan giginya yang tajam sambil menghunus pusakanya sedalam mungkin, merasakan nikmatnya kepala juniornya yang dengan tepat menghujam sesuatu yang kenyal di dalam sana.

" ahhh! Channn ahh! Terusssh~" lenguhan tersebut kudesahkan sekeras mungkin akibat perlakuan kekasihku yang dengan brutalnya menghujam prostatku tanpa ampun, dapat kurasakan prostatku yang membengkak seiring tumbukannya dalam tubuhku.

" hyungg ahh~ akuu dekattttt hahhh" aku terus berusaha mengejar puncak kenikmatanku saat kurasakan sebuah penis tebal berdenyut-denyut di dalamku.

" ummhh..shhh.." dapat kudengar desahan Chanyeol di atasku yang semakin menggagahiku dengan liarnya, ia menggeluarkan penisnya hingga tertinggal kepalanya saja lalu kembali menghujam anusku sedalam-dalamnya, beberapa kali hingga cairan putihnya menyemprot membasahi rectumku yang tercampur dengan darah berbau amis.

" .. I'm cumminggg! ahhhh" aku meremas kuat-kuat seprai Chanyeol, tubuhku menegang sambil tetap menungging, dadaku naik turun karena kenikmatan yang menyelimutiku, salivaku meleleh keluar dari tubuhku. Dengan mata terpejam rapat, akhirnya kucapai juga puncak kenikmatanku untuk yang pertama kalinya, kukeluarkan cairanku membasahi seprei kekasihku, juniorku yang memerah sempurna itu melonjak-lonjak masih setia memuntahkan lahar putihnya.

"blizzthh"

mataku langsung terbuka mendengar suara tersebut, segera kupalingkan tubuhku menghadap ke arahnya. Dia yang sedang tersenyum meremehkanku sambil mengacungkan kamera videonya.

" hyu..hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" aku menatapnya horror, dengan segera kuberusaha untuk merebut camcorder tersebut namun sia-sia, ia lebih lihai menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku membuatku terjatuh ke lantai menahan sakit pada bagian tubuhku yang masih berdarah itu.

" hmmm.. hanya berniat untuk merekammu lalu kujual ke situs porno" sedari tadi aku tidak menyadarinya menggenggam camcorder nista tersebut.

" andwaee.. bukankah kau mencintaiku hyung? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" sebelah tanganku masih berusaha meraih kakinya, berharap agar ia membatalkan niatnya tersebut.

" Aku tak pernah mengatakan aku menyukaimu Suho ya." Ia tersenyum sinis padaku. Air mataku perlahan menggenang di mataku karena kutahu aku telah dipermainkannya, aku dinodai oleh seseorang yang tak pernah sekali pun mencintaiku.

**Kau yang menyadarkanku akan hidupku yang selalu gelap**

**Kau yang menyadarkanku akan ketakutanku**

**Mimpi buruk itu datang kembali perlahan-lahan menghancurkan diriku.**

**#now#**

**3****rd**** pov**

" hati-hati dengan langkahmu, manusia jalang"

" bintang porno sebaiknya tak usah bersekolah disini"

pemuda mungil itu kembali direndahkan oleh siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di sekolahnya. Ia hanya membisu ketika segerombolan siswa datang padanya dan menyiramnya dengan air parit.

Sakit? Tidak ia sama sekali tidak sakit hati atas perlakuan mereka, mungkin sudah kebal dengan segala kejahatan yang dicamkan padanya.

Dengan tatapan kosong ia berjalan menembus segerombolan manusia tak bermoral itu, tak peduli dengan segala kutukan dan kata kotor yang melayang ke arahnya. Sudah setahun ini ia mendapatkan perlakuan tidak layak dari teman-teman sekolahnya dan ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memperdulikannya.

" ini untukmu" Joonmyeon perlahan menaikkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk di atas meja sekolahnya, melihat seorang pemuda Chinese-Canadian yang tengah menatapnya dengan sedih namun masih berusaha menyunggingkan senyum perihnya, Kris namanya.

Empati kah? Simpatikah ia? Joonmyun sama sekali tidak memerlukan uluran tangan tersebut.

Disingkirkannya tangan pemuda tersebut yang masih menggenggam saputangan berwarna biru itu. " aku tidak perlu"

Kris tidak bergeming setelah menangkap suara dingin dari pemuda manis dihadapannya, ia menangkup wajah pemuda tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya dan kembali membersihkan wajahnya dari air parit tersebut dengan saputangannya, tak peduli tatapan tajam yang diberikan Joonmyun padanya.

" jangan sekali-kali seenaknya menyentuhku!"

Kris melonjak kaget menjauhi namja tersebut ketika Joonmyeon menudingnya sebuah pisau silet yang ia sembunyikan dalam kotak pensilnya. Pemuda berdarah Chinese itu merasakan beberapa helai rambut kesayangannya berjatuhan ke lantai, Joonmyeon memang sengaja memotong rambutnya dengan silet tersebut berniat untuk menakutinya.

" jangan pernah mendekatiku atau kau tahu akibatnya" Kris merasa terpukul, bukan karena kata pedas yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauh, tapi karena sirat mata coklat Joonmyun yang menandakan keperihan yang sangat dalam, dan Kris bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja agar pemuda manis itu kembali tersenyum seperti dulu.

**TBC (aim 20 reviews to continue)**

Busyehh! Peer gini banyak masih aza author ngetik2 gaje, aku ingatkann ya..** ini bukann fluff! Asdfghjkl* maafkan author! Author juga sakit hati ngetiknya, tapi kemarin malam tiba-tiba aza muncul ide nista ini -_-" review ne! gomawo**

Author uda menuaikan bikin sequelnya** " our high school love story valentine version" –nya ya! Judulnya " You are mine and I'M yours" REVIEW please :) **yang ini all** fluff.. ( review yang banyak donk jangan silent :( author sedihh ahh)**

**Sekali lagi gomawoooooo~**


	2. when i fall in love with you

**SUBMIT TO ME, SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, BDSM, HARD CORE SEX, BOYXBOY, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Length: chaptered**

**Rated: absolute M**

**Main Pairing: KRISHO/ SUKRIS, cameo: find it by yourself**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story are mine. No plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan**

**.**

**NOT SATISFIED? PLEASE LEAVE. NO BASH. **

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**Chapter 2 (pemanasan)**

Kris memang selalu datang lebih awal ke sekolahnya sebelum kegiatan mengajar dimulai. Pagi itu ketika kaki jenjangnya hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia tak sengaja menangkap bayangan Joonmyeon yang sedang diteror beberapa siswa bertubuh tegap. Sudah menjadi sarapan bagi pemuda manis itu ketika dirinya terlibat dalam berbagai kasus. Tubuh mungilnya pun terdorong ke dinding dengan kasar hingga melukai sikunya.

" hati hati dengan langkahmu, manusia jalang." Kris hanya dapat bersembunyi melihat adegan kekerasan yang berlaku di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membantu melerai mereka, namun ia tahu teman sekelasnya itu tidak akan senang dengan perbuatannya pun hanya memilih diam dan melihatnya dari pojok koridor tersebut.

" bintang porno sebaiknya tak usah bersekolah disini." Lagi-lagi pemuda jangkung itu hanya dapat menggertakkan giginya ketika melihat salah satu pemuda tegap itu menampar pipinya lalu melemparkan air coklat yang ia yakini sebagai air parit ke wajahnya.

Tidak bohong bila ia tak merasa sakit, Kris merasa terluka saat melihat tatapan kosong dari kedua mata coklat Joonmyeon, seseorang yang dicintainya selama 2 tahun ini, seseorang yang telah berubah 180 derajat. Kris sangat merindukan Suho yang dulunya periang dan pandai bersosialisasi, Suho yang dengan ramah mengumbar senyum manisnya yang menawan, bukan seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang pemurung, bukan dirinya yang pasrah dinistakan dan dianiaya oleh teman satu sekolahnya.

**Kris pov #flashback#**

Segalanya berawal dari perpindahanku ke Korea dari China dua tahun yang lalu, mataku dengan sigap menangkap sesosok bayangan pemuda berperawakan mungil berjalan dengan santai ke arahku sambil mendengar music dari earphonenya. Rambut merahnya terterpa angin yang contrast dengan kulit putihnya menambah point kecantikannya, dalam beberapa detik itulah, aku langsung terpesona dengan keindahan makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

" hey! Siapa namja putih itu?" tanyaku kepada Kai, teman baru yang sekelas denganku, ia memang wajib mengantarkanku mengelilingi sekolah yang menurutku masih asing ini.

" oh! Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, kita sering memanggilnya Suho, dia cukup terkenal di angkatan kita" aku memangut –mangut mengerti, Suho.. guardian angel.. nama yang sangat cocok untuknya, aku tak dapat berhenti menatap betapa indah dan mulusnya wajahnya saat ia berjalan berpapasan denganku. Tak kusangka ia langsung menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dengan kedua mata coklatnya membentuk crescent kepadaku, sepertinya ia memergokiku meliriknya karena ia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku.

" anyong! Kau murid baru yang dibicarakan itu kan? Suho imnida, aku dari kelas sebelah" kuusap tengkukku menahan malu, sedikit salah tingkat aku menyambut uluran tangannya yang sangat kecil dan lembut itu.

" aa..anyong.. Kris Wu imnida" ucapku dengan tergagap, masih terbius dengan senyumannya maut yang dijamin dapat meluluhkan hati setiap namja maupun yeoja itu. Setahun itu, tak pernah sekali pun aku berbicara lagi dengannya, aku hanya mampu menatapnya dari jauh saat ia berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Tahun lalu, hatiku mendadak senang saat membaca pengumuman kalau diriku akhirnya sekelas dengan pemuda manis itu. Betapa inginnya aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekatkan diri kepadanya, tetapi nyatanya aku memang tak berani untuk berbicara dengan Suho, meskipun begitu aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan curi-curi menatap wajahnya saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Tetapi kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama saat video nista tersebut tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

" ya Kris, kemari! Ada video yang seru nih!" dengan polosnya aku mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sedang mengibaskan sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkanku untuk mendekatinya.

" mwo? Ini kan.." aku terperanjat kaget saat melihat layar handphonenya yang sedang memutar video porno tersebut, kupicingkan mataku untuk focus menatap seseorang yang sangat kukenal berada di dalam layar tersebut.

" Suho kan? Damn! Tubuhnya begitu sexy"

Kai yang duduk di sebelah Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar lalu dengan mengarahkan sebelah tangannya mengelus bagian selatan tubuhnya, menggerakan tangannya memutar dan meremas juniornya yang perlahan menegang dari luar celanannya sebelum melepaskan kaitan celananya. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam celana dalamnya dan mulai mengocok juniornya perlahan dengan mata yang masih setia menatap layar handphone Sehun.

" shhh.. hahh..ini begitu nikmat." Tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda berkulit hitam itu, tangan Sehun pun sudah bergerilya di juniornya memancing pre-cum untuk keluar membasahi tangan dan boxer miliknya, dengan melebarkan kedua kakinya dan sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya menahan hasrat dari kemaluannya.

Perlahan aku pun terpancing suasana dari kedua temanku, mereka mendesah tak karuan saat mereka mengejar puncak kenikmatan mereka dengan mengunakan tangannya. Suara desahan yang keras menyelimuti ruangan kelas kita yang kosong, perlahan keringat pun mulai mengucur di pelipisku, nafasku mulai terengah-engah menahan darah yang mengumpul sempurna di penisku.

" ahh.. ahhhhh.. hyeoong..deeper ahh" suara Suho yang mendesah nikmat di dalam video itu semakin membuatku merasakan betapa sempitnya celanaku hingga membuat juniorku kesakitan saat kepala penisku tergesek dengan resleting celanaku.

Aku meremas kemaluanku berusaha menekan segala hasrat yang tiba-tiba membuncah dengan segala cara, walau berakhir sia-sia karena kuakui wajah Suho yang sedang menutup matanya erat dengan desahan-desahan lembutnya terlontar dari mulutnya yang berlelehan saliva membuatnya makin menggairahkan.

" shh.. hyeongg.. ahhhh! sudah tii.. dak nghhh ta..han.. hah ahh" Tubuh putihnya yang melengkung tiap penis besar itu menumbuk holenya dalam dengan gaya doggy style, dan penis putih kemerahan miliknya yang terus melonjak-lonjak mengeluarkan pre-cum tiap prostatnya dihujam membuatku ingin mengulum penis tersebut, menghisap seluruh cairan kentalnya membasahi tenggorokanku yang sekarang kering menatap video tersebut.

Tak kusadari tangan nakalku mulai mengelus-ngelus batang kemaluanku yang mencetak sempurna ketegangannya, merangsang milikku yang besar dari pangkal ke ujung berulang-ulang, sekuat tenaga kutahan desahanku dengan susah payah, namun akhirnya suara nistaku pun keluar bersaing dengan desahan duo magnae yang tubuhnya sudah menegang sempurna, sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai klimaksnya saat kulirik tangan mereka meng handjob satu sama lain dengan cepat.

" k… kai ah… faster… I'm near shh" Kai mempercepat tangan kanannya memanjakan milik Sehun yang berurat tersebut, ibu jarinya membentuk lingkaran kecil merangsang kepala junior sehun yang sensitive itu, digerakkannya jemarinya mengelus lubang kecil di atas juniornya tersebut ke depan dan belakang.

" ahh.. ahh.. kaiii yah~ terlalu banyakkk… yaaa ahhhh" desah Sehun setengah menjerit sambil mengakangkan kedua pahanya lebar saat tangan nakal Kai bermain-main di bola kembarnya, intensitas tak terkira pada scrotumnya langsung membuat juniornya memuntahkan cairan putihnya membasahi tangan Kai.

" Sehun na.. tanganmu.. jangan berhenti nghhhhh!" Kai hampir mengeluarkan cairannya saat tangan kanan Sehun tak sengaja menarik foreskinnya. Rasa nikmat mendera di pertengahan batang dan kepala juniornya saat pemuda pucat itu memijit bagian tersebut.

" nikmat ya Kai?" Sehun menggoda pemuda berkulit tan itu saat ia lirik wajah tampannya yang bermandikan keringat, tangannya masih setia mengocok penis hitam miliknya.

" shhhh.. diamlah.. kulum aku! Nghh.. Aku belum klimaks!" Sehun dengan sigap melaksakan permintaanya, ia berjongkok di lantai berkeramik itu lalu menjilat ujung junior Kai sebelum memasukkan batangnya ke dalam mulutnya.

" ahhh.. kau pintar Sehun nahhh~ hisap akuuu" Kai menjambak rambut pink Sehun mengontrol kepalanya diantara selangkangannya, menggerakkan kepalanya ke depan dan belakang. Pemuda tan itu menutup kedua matanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi merasakan betapa hangat dan basahnya mulut Sehun yang menyelimuti batang kemaluannya itu.

" Kwaii.. nghhhhhh! Uhuk uhuk!" sebulir air mata Sehun jatuh membasahi pipinya saat penis panjang Kai mengaduk tenggorokkannya, namun getaran mulutnya saat bersuara itu malah membuat penis Kai semakin menegang dan pemuda berkulit tan itu semakin liar dan gencar menyodok seluruh batang penisnya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

" ahhhh.. Sehun na.. drink all my essenseeee" Sehun merasakan penis besar itu berkedut-kedut dalam mulutnya pun menghisap dengan keras batang kemaluannya.

" Hyahh! Sehhhuunn ahh…" tubuh Kai pun membusung dengan bergetar menahan hasrat yang meledak dalam dirinya, ia mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya dalam jumlah banyak terus menerus ke mulut Sehun yang dengan sukarela menampungnya. Setelah tubuhnya sudah mulai melemas, Sehun dengan nakalnya masih menjilat-jilat bersih miliknya yang terkulai lemas dari sisa sperma yang menempel.

" pa..pabbo! ini masih sangat sensitive..hentikann nyaahh!" tubuh Kai menggeliat tidak nyaman merasakan titik kenikmatannya dimainkan oleh lidah tak bertulang milik Sehun.

" aku pikir kau masih menyimpan sisa stock spermamu di dalam bola kembarmu itu" tangan Sehun memukul pelan skrotum Kai yang langsung dibalasnya dengan desahan kuat.

" sudahhhhh~ aku lelahh! Lain kali saja Sehunniehh" mati-matian Kai menolak tangan lebar Sehun dari juniornya, ditutupnya erat menyimpan bola kembarnya diantara pahanya yang sedari tadi mengangkang dengan indahnya.

" uhh! Baiklah.. aku tagih jatah spermaku besok!" Sehun mempoutkan mulutnya lalu memakaikan kembali celana dalam miliknya dan celana panjangnya yang berserakan di lantai.

" kris, kau masih belum keluar?" Kai menatap bingung kearahku, lebih tepatnya pada selangkanganku yang masih menegang tersebut.

" aku tak segila kalian yang bisa menghandjob dan mem blowjob di dalam kelas, kalau ketahuan guru BP mampuslah kita" kuusahakan untuk menjawab setenang mungkin.

" jangan mengolok kita kalau penismu masih menegang seperti itu." Sehun berjalan ke arahku dan tanpa aba-aba meremas penisku yang tersimpan di balik celanaku itu.

" yaah.. lepas..kan tan..ganmu sehh…unn" kugigit pipi dalamku menahan desahan karena juniorku dipermainkannya.

"mendesahlah Kris, tidak usah malu seperti itu, kau mau aku menghandjobmu atau memblowmu?" Sehun bertanya padaku dengan blak-blakan, ia dengan cekatan melepaskan tali pinggang hitamku yang melilit indah di pinggangku lalu menarik resletingnya turun, menarik celana panjangku turun ke betis kokohku.

" henn..hentikann sehunnhh" tangannya meraba selangkanganku lalu dikeluarkan milikku dari tengah lubang boxerku, diciumnya kejantananku merasakan wangi manly yang kupunya.

" hmm.. punyamu besar juga.. aku penasaran dengan rasanya" dikulumnya langsung milikku yang menegang sempurna itu, memberi efek getaran pada seluruh tubuhku yang tak pernah kurasakan selama belasan tahun dalam hidupku ini.

" oh my.. ahhh.. sehunn… kaki…ku sudah ti..dak tahannn~" kutumpu tubuh jangkungku pada pundaknya yang cukup lebar itu, kedua kakiku bergetar menahan berat badanku sebelum akhirnya aku terjatuh ke lantai.

" shh.. ohhh.. ce..cepattt" juniorku masih dimanja mulut Sehun yang dekat lihai memainkan lidahnya membelai penisku maju mundur. Ia mengelus dan memisahkan pahaku lebih jauh untuk menghisap sampai ke pangkal penisku, seraya membenamkan hidungnya ke pubic hairku, kulihat matanya yang menatapku intens sambil mengeluar masukkan milikku dalam mulutnya. Ia memasukkan seluruh skrotumku ke dalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya kanan dan kiri bergantian membuatku gila, tangan kanannya masih cekatan mengocok dengan cepat batang kemaluanku yang memerah itu.

" cum for me… Kris…" lidahnya memijit lubang kemaluanku berulang kali sebelum akhirnya menghisap kuat kepala juniorku seraya menekan-nekan perineum ku.

" Shittttt!" aku menekan kepalanya keras diantara pahaku, menjerit mendesah seperti tak pernah berorgasme sebelumnya dalam hidupku. Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas milikku yang melonjak-lonjak dalam sentuhan hangatnya sehingga cairan putihku merembes keluar dari mulut Sehun.

" bagaimana tuan Kris? Kau menikmatinya?" ia bersmirk menatapku yang berpeluh dengan mata agak sayu, masih belum pulih dari pasca orgasmku.

" wooh.. kau benar-benar gila Hun" aku mengusap dahiku yang bermandikan keringat.

" hey! Serviceku tidak gratis.. kau harus membayarnya Kris"

" sudah kubayar dengan spermaku yang banyak itu" aku pun perlahan menaikkan kembali celanaku dan mengaitkannya.

" punyamu terlalu pahit, aku tidak suka" kulihat Sehun memeletkan lidahnya padaku, masih terlihat dengan jelas sisa putih yang menempel pada permukaan lidahnya.

" aku juga tidak memintamu memblow jobku" Ku close kan video porno yang masih terpampang di hadapanku sekarang ini, menatap terakhir kalinya tubuh Suho dalam video berdurasi 45 menit tersebut.

" ya! Kau mau kemana Kris?" Tanya duo magnae itu saat melihatku menyampirkan blazer sekolahku serta mengambil tas sekolahku yang kuletakkan di atas meja belajarku.

" ada hal penting yang harus kuurus"

######KRISHO#######

" kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu?"

" nde.. aku Chanyeol.. waeyo?" tanpa ba bi bu langsung kulayangkan pukulanku tepat di pipi kirinya hingga ia tersungkur, memar terlihat jelas tercetak di permukaan kulit putihnya.

" ya! Kau ini gila ya! Seenaknya datang ke sekolahku kemudian memukulku!" Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya yang terkoyak itu sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mencekram kemeja depanku dengan penuh amarah.

" aku tidak gila! Itu akibatnya kalau kau melukai teman sekelasku, kau kan yang melakukan sex dengan Suho" dengan kesal aku membalas tatapan tajam tersebut, tanganku mencekram kedua pergelangan melukai tangan namja yang lebih pendek dariku itu hingga buku-buku kukuku memutih.

" ohh! Jadi kau mau jadi pahlawan eoh? Ya aku memang yang melakukan sex dengannya, tapi asal kau tahu ia yang dengan sukarela melebarkan kakinya untukku" kulayangkan kembali bogem mentahku ke wajahnya, memukulnya dan menendangnya hingga babak belur, hingga tubuh jangkungnya meringkuk di atas tanah menahan kesakitan dan memohon ampun.

" menghilanglah dari pandanganku, kalau aku masih melihatmu disini kau akan kuseret ke pengadilan" aku menarik kasar kerahnya memaksanya untuk berdiri, kutatap matanya dalam mengatakan setiap kata-kata dariku menunjukkan keseriusan.

" yaaa kau mengerti! Jawab akuu!" Chanyeol dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa langsung menganguk-nganguk lemah sambil terus meminta maaf.

" a..akuu mengertiii… kumohon.. lepas..kan aku..kumohonn" kulihat tatapan memelasnya yang berlinang air mata dengan jijik, asal dia tahu saja pukulanku padanya tak lebih menyakitkan daripada luka di hati Suho. Terakhir kalinya dengan seluruh tenagaku kuhantam kepalanya ke tembok sekolah dengan keras, membiarkan darah menetes dari dahinya sebelum ku benar-benar meninggalkannya.

**TBC**

Thanks reviewnya yang banyak sekali di chap 1, yang jelas tak dapat kubalas satu per satu sangkin banyaknya, gomawo ne reviewers, followers and favoritenya :*

So will you review again please? Gomawooo~


	3. is it a mutual love?

**SUBMIT TO ME, SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, BDSM, HARD CORE SEX, BOYXBOY, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Rated: absolute M**

**Main Pairing: KRISHO/ SUKRIS, cameo: find it by yourself**

**Disclaimer: Idea and story are mine. No plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan**

**.**

**NOT SATISFIED? PLEASE LEAVE. NO BASH. **

**.**

**#info: "High School Love Story CHAP 8" **is up! :) **REVIEW** ya!

**.**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**Chapter 3**

Jam pelajaran olahraga sedang berlangsung pada siang yang terik itu, terlihat para murid kelas Joonmyeon tengah berkumpul di lapangan sambil melakukan pemanasan, pemuda mungil itu terduduk sendirian di tribun sekolah, sesekali beberapa bulir keringat membasahi dahi dan lehernya, kedua mata hazelnya menatap nanar teman-teman sekelasnya yang bersenda gurau di bawah sana sambil merenggangkan otot mereka.

Entah sudah berapa lamanya ia tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan teman sekelasnya, tanpa disadarinya pengalaman buruk tersebut perlahan-lahan membuat seluruh siswa siswi sekolahnya menjauhinya seolah Joonmyeon pembawa penyakit mematikan bagi mereka. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, jujur ia merindukan masa-masa dimana dirinya selalu dijunjung tinggi para guru dan teman sekolahnya, bukan saat harga dirinya diinjak, direndahkan dan diperlakukan seperti seonggok sampah.

Pemuda tersebut perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di antara kedua lengan kecilnya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis, ia hanya meminta waktu untuk menikmati kesendirannya. Menurutnya, sendiri itu jauh lebih baik daripada bersosialisasi dengan murid-murid lain yang malah semakin menyiksa tubuh dan batinnya.

" sakitt…" batinnya saat tangan kanannya tak sengaja menyapa luka yang berada di siku kirinya, luka panjang yang digoreskan ke tubuhnya tadi pagi oleh ulah para senior yang mendorongnya kasar ke dinding.

Beberapa menit lamanya ia menikmati kesendirian itu, Joonmyeon mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya namun tak dipedulikannya.

" hey.. kau bisa demam kalau tidur di cuaca panas begini" suara bass yang sangat dikenalinya menyambut pendengarannya. Pemuda manis itu mendengus kesal saat lalu menatap namja jangkung itu dengan setengah hati.

" tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?" Pemuda yang dinamakan Kris itu hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban kasar Joonmyeon namun masih berinisiatif untuk mendekatinya.

" tidak bisa Suho.. aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, tadi aku pergi membeli obat merah di apotik, pakailah supaya lukamu tidak infeksi"

Joonmyeon menatap kosong pemuda Chinese tersebut yang tengah meletakkan sekantong plastik berisikan alcohol, obat merah dan sekotak plaster di sisinya. Pemuda manis itu tidak mengerti, mengapa dari semua murid di sekolahnya hanya Kris satu-satunya yang masih perhatian padanya, bersekukuh untuk tetap di sisinya tak peduli betapa kasar perilaku Joonmyeon padanya.

" kau.. mau aku bantu merawat lukamu?" Tanya Kris ragu, ia takut Joonmyeon akan melawan seperti tadi pagi kalau ia sembarangan menyentuhnya, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan seraya menatap kembali ke depan, tak berniat untuk beradu pandang dengan Kris yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

" aku bukan Suho lagi, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu" entah sudah keberapa kalinya pemuda manis itu menyuruh Kris untuk berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan guardian namun tak diindahkannya. Joonmyeon merasa dirinya begitu kotor, ia merasa sama sekali tidak pantas lagi untuk menyandang nama panggilan tersebut. Namun beda lagi dari sudut pandang Kris, menurutnya pemuda yang dicintainya ini masih sangat suci, tubuhnya mungkin sudah dinodai tetapi Kris dapat merasakan dengan jelas betapa rapuh dan bersihnya hati seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

" ingat obati lukamu, jangan sampai infeksi" Kris tersenyum lembut padanya meski Joonmyeon tak melihatnya, kedua mata hazelnya daritadi hanya menatap kosong menatap lapangan basket di bawah.

Pemuda jangkung itu membuka sebuah payung besar yang dibawanya tadi lalu disandarkannya ke kursi satu tingkat di atas tempat duduk Joonmyeon dengan hati-hati, payung tersebut ia gunakan untuk melindungi pemuda putih itu dari panasnya matahari.

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Ho" Kris dengan sedikit tak rela meninggalkan pemuda manis itu. Tanpa disadari Kris, Joonmyeon meliriknya yang berjalan menuju ke lapangan dengan tatapan sendu.

" jangan berbaik hati padaku…. aku sudah tidak pantas untukmu Kris" bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri, ia membaringkan punggungnya pada bangku yang didudukinya lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap payung Kris yang setia memayunginya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu

**#######Flashback (Suho pov)######## **

" Suho! Ada murid yang pindah ke sekolah ini loh hari ini! Diaa tampan bangetttt" salah satu teman sekelaku langsung membuyarkan fokusku pada buku biologi yang sedang kubaca.

" huh? Murid pindahan? Siapa?" Tanyaku dengan nada tak tertarik.

" namanya Kris Wu, sumpah ganteng banget! Rambutnya pirang, orangnya cool dan tinggi.. tipe cowo idaman semua orang deh!" Tak ayal aku sedikit penasaran dengan orangnya melihat temanku yang menggebu-gebu menceritakan ketampanannya padaku.

" nah itu dia Ho" jari telunjuknya terarah pada sesosok namja bertubuh tegap yang berjalan di lapangan bersama Kai, mungkin namja tan itu dimandatkan untuk menemaninya berkeliling sekolah.

" wah.. perfect" aku ternganga melihat namja bak model itu, rambut pirangnya yang diterpa matahari membuat surainya menjadi berwarna keemasan menambah ketampanannya.

" benarkan? Aku tahu dia itu tipemu.. cepat kenalan dengan dia.." temanku menarik sebelah tanganku dan mendorongku mendekati pintu kelas.

" ta…tapi.. aku maluu.." ujarku ragu.

" kau takut apa eoh? Wajahmu manis, dia juga tampan.. cepat pergi"

Akhirnya kutaruh earphone ke telingaku berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang melonjak-lonjak sebelum berjalan kearahnya.

" anyong! Kau murid baru yang dibicarakan itu kan? Suho imnida, aku dari kelas sebelah" kutampilkan senyumku yang paling memukau ke arahnya.

" aa..anyong.. Kris Wu imnida" ucapnya dengan tergagap.

Kulirik wajahnya yang sedikit shock dengan was-was, pasti ia menganggapku sok kenal, namun namja tinggi itu malah membalas uluran tanganku, tangan kanannya yang besar itu menjabat kuat tangan mungilku.

" a..aku pergi dulu ya Suho.. see you around" ia membungkuk lalu berjalan meninggalkanku dengan Kai, aku menatap punggung lebarnya hingga bayangannya menghilang, masih dapat kurasakan dengan jelas betapa hangatnya tangan miliknya pada tanganku.

Setahun yang lalu, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di sebuah toko kecil dekat sekolah kita.

" kau juga disini rupanya" aku tersentak kaget lalu memalingkan wajahku ke arah suara tersebut berasal.

" ehh.. haloo Kris.." aku menunduk tak berani menatap wajah teman sekelasku, meski kita sudah sekelas tahun ini namun ini kedua kalinya aku dapat berbicara lagi dengan Kris.

" kamu cocok pakai baju itu" aku menyadari diriku sedang memakai seragam sepak bola dari sebuah Club liga Inggris, Manchester United.

" ahh.. ani… aku hanya mengetesnya saja.. aku membelinya untuk seseorang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun" dengan segera aku melepaskan baju tersebut dan menyuruh penjaga toko untuk membungkusnya.

" Park Chanyeol?" ia membaca nama yang tertera pada punggung seragam tersebut, aku memang sengaja menyuruh penjaga toko untuk khusus menambahkan namanya pada seragam tersebut.

" siapa dia?" kulihat ada rasa penasaran yang terpancar di matanya.

" umm.. seseorang yang kusukai" kucoba memancingnya, aku berharap ia dapat memperlihatkan kecemburuannya padaku namun aku harus menelan kekecewaan saat ia malah bersikap tak acuh.

"Mungkin dia tidak menyukaiku" pikirku saat itu, tentu saja melihat kelakuan Kris yang hampir tak pernah berbicara padaku. Aku menyadari sebelum terlanjur jatuh lebih dalam, akan lebih baik bila aku segera mencari cinta yang lain, sebuah cinta yang berakhir dengan kesalahan yang lebih besar.

" oohh.. begitu, di luar sedang hujan deras, kau tidak membawa payung kan, ambillah punyaku" Kris memberikan payung satu-satunya miliknya padaku, yang dengan ragu kuambil.

" gomawo Kris" kubuka payung tersebut lalu berlalu keluar menerjang hujan. Kulirik Kris terakhir kalinya sebelum ku berlari menjauh. "aku akan melupakanmu Kris"

**KRIS pov***

Kulihat ia berlari menjauhiku dengan tergesa-gesa, pasti untuk menemui namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut. Hatiku mendadak begitu ngilu dan sakit, kusadari hati namja manis itu tidak dapat kurebut, hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

" Seandainya aku menjadi Park Chanyeol, dia benar-benar beruntung memiliki cintamu Suho"

Aku begitu membenci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa jujur padanya, seandainya saja dapat kukatakan segala perasaanku padanya lebih awal mungkin saja aku bisa memiliki Suho. Semuanya sudah terlambat, sekarang aku hanya dapat menatap perih punggung mungil Suho yang perlahan menghilang dalam rintikan hujan tersebut.

" Suho ya.. saranghae… lihatlah aku" kuteteskan sebulir air mata membasahi pipi kiriku. Hari itu, aku patah hati karena cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**Seandainya saja….. waktu berputar kembali, saat itu aku tak akan segan segan menyatakan seluruh isi hatiku padamu dan kau tidak perlu menderita sekarang Kim Joonmyeon.**

**#########flashback end#########**

" Joonmyeon, tolong angkat ini ke ruang gym yah" pemuda manis itu mengangguk mendengar titahan guru olahraganya, ia pun menuruni tangga tribun tersebut lalu membawa dua buah pack besar berisikan bola basket.

Tubuh mungilnya dengan sedikit tertatih menarik benda tersebut ke dalam ruangan gym tanpa menyadari seseorang mengikutinya.

" Blam!" Joonmyeon tersentak kaget saat pintu gym tersebut ditutup pun reflek membalikan tubuhnya menatap seseorang yang berada di tepat pintu tersebut.

" kau mau apa?" pemuda manis yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan teman sekelasnya tersebut pun berjalan mundur sedikit ketakutan melihat smirk yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Namja berkulit agak kehitaman tersebut berjalan mendekatinya dan menerkam tubuhnya hingga keduanya terjatuh ke atas bed balon yang berukuran lumayan besar.

" Taoo.. lepaskan akuu. Sakitt!" Percuma Joonmyeon meronta sambil menendang nendang ke udara, tubuhnya yang kecil kalah kuat dengan namja yang sekarang menahan kedua bahu mungilnya keras hingga membuatnya kesakitan.

Namja tersebut merobek paksa seragam putih Joonmyeon dan menarik kasar helai rambut Joonmyeon ke arahnya lalu meraup bibirnya kasar. Gigi putihnya merobek bibir bawah Joonmyeon hingga berdarah, pemuda manis itu dapat merasakan anyir menyapa indera pengecapannya.

" akhh.. ckphh.. ckk.." Joonmyeon hanya pasrah membiarkan namja tersebut melumat dan merobek bibirnya sesekali mengerang kesakitan.

" kyahhkk!" ia kembali meronta seraya menitikkan air mata saat Tao mengigit lidahnya keras lalu menyedot darah yang keluar dari lidahnya, ia menangis bukan karena sakit tapi karena harga dirinya yang dipermainkan.

" plakk!" namja yang mendominasi itu menampar pipi kanan Joonmyeon keras.

" jangan menangis! Kau tahu kan tugasmu jalang, sekarang layani aku" Tao mengeluarkan miliknya yang panjang dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Joonmyeon yang setengah terbuka.

" jangan mengigitku atau kau tahu akibatnya" Joonmyeon lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan mulutnya yang kotor diaduk kasar oleh penis hitam tersebut. Sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk saat ujung penis tersebut melengkung memasuki tenggorokannya dalam.

" ahh! Mulutmu begitu nikmat jalang… shhh.. ahhhh yaaa.. seperti ituu" seperti kerasukan setan, Tao tanpa memperdulikan air mata Joonmyeon yang mengalir pun makin menghunus pusakanya, terus menerus mengerakkan pinggulnya ke depan belakang dengan liar.

" shh.. minum semuanya jalanggggg!" Terakhir kalinya penis tersebut disodokkan ke dalam gua hangat Joonmyeon dalam sekali, Tao menggeluarkan cairan amisnya dengan penis berurat miliknya berkedut-kedut liar di dalam kerongkongan Joonmyeon. Pemuda manis itu menelan separuhnya dengan rasa jijik, sisanya dimuntahkannya keluar mengotori tubuh putihnya sambil terbatuk-batuk, perutnya terasa begitu mual setelah dipaksa meminum sperma menjijikan Tao.

" plakkk!" sekali lagi pipi kanannya ditampar keras.

" siapa yang menyuruhmu mengeluarkannya hah? Aku bilang minumm.. dasar tidak tahu diri!" Tao menendang keras tepat di perut Joonmyeon membuatnya terplanting menahan sakit sambil memaki-maki.

" akkkhhrr!" ditariknya lagi rambut hitamnya dengan kasar lalu dihadapkan wajahnya pada sisa sperma yang mengotori lantai tersebut.

" Jilat!" Joonmyeon membatu, ia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti binatang sekarang.

" aku bilang jilat, dengar tidak?!" Joonmyeon semakin mengerang kesakitan saat rambutnya makin dijambak dan wajah manisnya dihantamkan ke lantai bersperma tersebut. Sampai mati pun ia tak mau menjilat sperma Tao, harga dirinya tak serendah itu untuk diinjak-injak.

KREK

Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup erat, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya dari cengkraman Tao, tapi ia tak menyangka seseorang yang membuka pintu itu malah seseorang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya sekarang, seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia perlihatkan dalam keadaan yang memalukan.

" K.. Kriss" bisiknya sangat pelan, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk menjerit dan meronta tadi.

Pandangannya semakin mengabur saat melihat namja tinggi itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dilihatnya namja itu menyudutkan Tao ke dinding dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi dengan kilat amarah pada kedua matanya. Joonmyeon akhirnya menutup kedua matanya saat dirasakannya Kris memeluknya, menyelimutinya dengan blazernya dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya menjauh dari ruangan gelap tersebut. Hari itu, ia pingsan di dalam gendongan Kris yang memberinya rasa aman.

**TBC**

^^ GAMSHA FOR THE REVIEWS^^

bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Memuaskan? Leave your review again ne.. aku menangis ngetiknya T.T dan cerita ini benar benar lari dari imajinasiku

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**CHAP 1: kriswu393, aif gii myeon, mr jongin albino, ririchan, dirakyu, lee minji elf, rubikLuhan, KrishoWonkyu, sayakanoicinoe, kikiikyujunmyun, dewi kim, aku suka ff, gamuchablitz, wereyeolves, miszshanty05, purplekim, dragonAqua, anonim, suho wife's, kimjoon, vephoenix, beng beng max, LiezxoticVIP, Emmasuho, cittaharinavika, hae15, tiffany, kimJaeRin, myeonie, guest, squalay, ara Krisan, HaeEunism, chyntia lafrisca, pikaChuu, hunjong, choHunHan, joonmily, nanda-chen, rei akisima, sefita Wu, EXOSTAN keceh, adilia taruni 7, kim eun seob, Water AngelL.**

**CHAP 2: Kim eun seob, wereyeolves, kikiikyujunmyun, pikachuu, gamuchablitz, teleportbabies, mr jongin albino, jung EunHee, Prince Hadhi ESP, Rei akisima, dragonAqua, adilia taruni 7, kimjoon, DobiPanda, Fujoshii G, dokbealamo, hae15, aif gii myeon, Emmasuho, nanda-chen, EXO love Exo, miszshanty05, fykaisoo, dirakyu, cittahari s navika, WaterAngelL, LiezxoticVIP, Blendmelpoze, vephoenix, guest, yehetmania, del10, krishobaby, kiddounicorn, sayakanoicinoe, EXOSTAN keceh.**


	4. be my slave

**SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, hardcore sex, BDSM, crack pair, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Pairing: KrisHo/SuKris, cameo: find it yourself**

**Rated: absolute M**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, no plagiarism please. Kesamaan dengan ff lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

**.**

#INFO **KAIHO**: bagi Kaiho shippers silahkan baca **" My Love Begin in the summer" **one shot! banyakin **Reviewnya** plizzz ^^… yang ini **FLUFF **

**.**

**#**INFO **KRISHO: **author ada buatkan one shot **" My Cute Boyfriend is a Gangster"** :) read and** Review** yah (Author paling suka ff ini)

.

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**(Don't be silent &amp; no BASH please :)**

**not recommended for youngsters below 17, told you!**

**Chapter 4**

**Kris pov* (few hours ago)**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat sudah usai, aku pun perlahan membuka kedua mataku dan mengusapnya seraya menguap lebar. Kuperhatikan jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, itu artinya sudah hampir satu jam aku tertidur, ku pun beranjak bangkit dari atap sekolah kemudian berjalan turun menuju kelas.

Dengan sedikit malas kubuka pintu kelasku, kebanyakan murid sudah berada di dalam kelas, namun mataku tak menemukan bayangan seseorang di tempat duduknya, kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas mencari namja tersebut tapi ia tak dapat kutemukan. Terakhir kali ku perhatikan, ia masih duduk sendiri berpanas-panasan di tribun sekolah satu jam yang lalu.

" kau tahu dimana Suho?" ku bertanya pada seorang siswa yang duduk di bangku terdepan.

" entahlah.. tapi kalau tidak salah, tadi aku mendengar saem menyuruhnya meletakkan peralatan olahraga ke ruang gym" katanya acuh tak acuh sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Aku sedikit mengacak rambutku frustasi, tak ayal aku memang sangat mudah khawatir padanya mengingat namja mungil yang satu itu selalu tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

" lupakan saja Kris, si jalang itu pasti sedang bermain dengan namja lain." salah satu siswa yang lain mengutarakan pendapatnya, aku langsung memicingkan mataku mendengar penuturannya.

" bermain?" tanyaku dengan alis tertaut, suaraku menunjukkan ketidaksenangan.

" kau tidak tahu jalang itu suka sekali menggoda namja lain? Hampir semua siswa di kelas ini pernah melakukan sex dengannya" ia tertawa meremehkan seolah hal tersebut sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Dengan penuh emosi kucengkram erat kerahnya memaksanya berdiri " apa maksudmu?!"

" di kelas ini cuma kau yang tidak tahu Kris! Dia itu alat pemuas nafsu di sekolah kita, kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri!" kedua mataku kontan membulat mendengarnya, tentu saja aku tidak mempercayai kata-katanya sama sekali.

Kudorong tubuh namja itu dengan kasar hingga ia terjungkal kemudian berlari keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan gym dengan hati yang berdesir tak karuan.

" tidak! Itu tidak mungkin, Suho tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu!" aku mengulang kalimat itu seraya menguatkan imanku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kubuka sedikit pintu ruangan gym yang berada di belakang bangunan sekolah, ruangan tersebut sangat gelap namun aku dapat melihat seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui itu sedang melakukan sex dengan orang lain.

Aku melangkah mundur beberapa langkah menatap horror pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapanku, tak ayal hatiku menjadi sangat panas melihatnya. Joonmyeon dengan tubuh tanpa busana tengah berlutut memanjakan sebuah penis dengan mulutnya, dapat kulihat betapa pasrahnya ia dilecehkan dengan air mata berlinang tanpa henti membasahi kedua pipinya yang agak memerah, sesekali ia menahan isakkannya saat sebuah tangan menjambak kasar rambutnya ke depan dan belakang dibarengi dengan pinggul namja yang mendominasi itu bergerak maju mundur dengan liarnya, namja tersebut menghentakkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam kedua belah bibirnya, sebegitu dalamnya hingga scrotumnya terus menerus menampar bibir bawah Joonmyeon yang sudah lengket akibat pre cum yang terus-menerus mengucur keluar dari penis panjang tersebut. Salivanya dan pre-cum dalam jumlah yang banyak pun mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

**Dia itu alat pemuas nafsu di sekolah kita**

" Cough! Cough! Uukhh.." akhirnya Joonmyeon pun memuntahkan hampir seluruh sperma laknat tersebut dari mulut kecilnya, sperma tersebut tumpah mengotori dada, perut serta kedua belah pahanya. Ia pun mengelap bibirnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya, ekspresi jijik terlihat begitu ketara pada wajahnya.

" Plak!" aku mengertakkan gigiku saat namja tak tahu diri itu menampar pipi kanan Joonmyeon, rupanya itulah sebabnya mengapa warna merah tercetak begitu jelas pada pipinya dari tadi.

**kau tidak tahu jalang itu suka sekali menggoda namja lain? Hampir semua siswa di kelas ini pernah melakukan sex dengannya**

Dapat kulihat Joonmyeon tampak sama sekali tidak menikmati sentuhan kasar tersebut, air matanya terus menggenang pada kedua pelupuk matanya. Jelas tidak mungkin ia menggoda para siswa kecuali mereka yang dengan kurang ajarnya memanfaatkan kelemahan Joonmyeon.

Dengan kesabaranku yang mulai menipis, aku pun langsung menerjang masuk ke ruangan tersebut ketika namja tak berperikemanusiaan itu menghantamkan wajah Joonmyeon ke lantai bersperma tersebut, persetan dengan permintaan Joonmyeon yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya. Kusudutkan langsung namja tersebut ke tembok dengan segala upaya agar tangan brutalnya melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Joonmyeon, dengan gelap mata kulayangkan pukulanku terus menerus ke pipi kanannya, berusaha untuk membalaskan dendam Joonmyeon yang telah ditampar olehnya.

" K.. Kriss" suara Joonmyeon yang sangat lemah menyapa pendengaranku, langsung kulepaskan namja yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu kemudian kubalikkan tubuhku beralih ke arahnya.

Tak dapat kupungkiri hatiku hancur ketika melihat tubuh mungil yang terkulai lemas di atas lantai gym tersebut, seluruh tubuhnya juga berlelehkan sperma dari namja sialan itu. Dengan tangan bergetar kutumpukan kepalanya diantara lengan dan dadaku lalu kuusap lembut wajah manisnya yang terkotori sperma dengan sapu tanganku. Joonmyeon membalas menatapku sayu dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, hatiku kembali mencelos ketika kedua manik mata hazelnya kembali menitikkan sebulir air mata.

" jangan melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini" ucapnya dengan suara paraunya yang sangat pelan. " pergilah" kata yang tegas namun menyakitkan itu keluar dari bibirnya yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk itu.

Aku menggeleng keras dengan penuh perasaan bersalah, untuk sekali ini saja aku tak ingin mematuhi permintaannya. Kuusap seluruh tubuhnya hingga bersih lalu kusampirkan blazerku menutupi tubuh polosnya.

" penderitaanmu untuk hari ini telah usai… tidurlah Suho" kucium lama dahinya, dapat kulihat ia tersenyum tipis dengan sisa tenaganya, kedua mata hazelnya pun mulai terpejam ketika dengan perlahan kuangkat tubuhnya yang ringan itu, yang kutahu ia pingsan di dalam dekapanku hingga kedua kakiku membawanya ke rumah sakit.

**#######KRISHO#######**

**NOW (3 pov)**

Namja manis itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya pada malam itu, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah ruangan yang serba putih dengan bau obat yang kental tersebar ke seluruh ruangan tersebut. Joonmyeon baru akan mencoba untuk duduk ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan membatasi pergerakannya. Dengan keadaan yang masih lemah ia mencoba berbalik ke arah kiri untuk menemukan seseorang yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan kirinya yang bertumpu pada tempat tidur, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Joonmyeon.

Namja jangkung tersebut mendengkur halus menandakan dirinya sedang berada di alam mimpi, perlahan senyum penuh kelembutan mengembang di wajah berparas manis itu. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Joonmyeon pun menggerakan tangan kirinya agar dapat terlepas dari genggaman tersebut lalu dielusnya perlahan rahang Kris dengan sayang tanpa berniat membangunkannya.

" nghh.." sontak Joonmyeon langsung menarik tangannya dari wajah tersebut lalu kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya saat Kris terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Namja tampan tersebut langsung menarik wajahnya dan menatap wajah lelah Joonmyeon seraya tersenyum lembut padanya.

" kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kris memberanikan diri mengacak pelan rambut hitam Joonmyeon karena ia tahu namja itu tak mungkin memberontak dalam keadaan yang masih lemah, namja chinese itu segera berdiri lalu menuangkan segelas air putih ke gelas yang tersedia lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Joonmyeon, yang langsung diterimanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

" sudah malam, kau pasti lapar, akan kubelikan makanan" Joonmyeon menarik ujung seragam Kris sebelum ia sempat beranjak meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Kris.

" kau.. tidak ingin.. mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Kau lihat semua kan.. bagaimana dia me.." Joonmyeon tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Kris menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir tipisnya yang masih terluka itu.

" aku mendengar semuanya dari teman sekelas kita, jujur saja pertama kali aku pun tidak mempercayainya.. sampai aku melihatnya sendiri " lagi-lagi Kris tersenyum kecut, seketika itu Joonmyeon tahu betapa dalam ia telah melukai hati namja tersebut, namun apa boleh buat, segalanya sudah tidak mungkin untuk diperbaiki lagi, tubuhnya memang sudah sangat kotor sejak pertama kali ia dikasari.

**itulah sebabnya aku tak ingin kau mencampuri urusanku.**

**Karena aku tak mau kau melihatku dalam keadaan yang tidak pantas**

Joonmyeon melempar satu-satunya bantal ke arah Kris " kalau begitu mengapa kau masih berada disini? Menjauhlah dariku! Jangan terus berbuat baik padaku! Aku muak melihatmu!" dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak ia mendorong kasar tubuh Kris memaksanya untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

**Pergilah.. lupakan aku….**

Tentu saja Kris sedikit kaget melihat namja tersebut yang tiba-tiba memberontak, ia berusaha mencekram kedua bahu Joonmyeon yang naik turun namun namja itu terus memukuli dadanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Joonmyeon benar-benar diluar kendali hingga Kris dengan penuh keputus-asaan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut, merengkuhnya erat sambil menahan sakit karena Joonmyeon masih belum berhenti memukulinya.

" karena aku mencintaimu Suho… jangan menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu"

**kumohon jangan memberikanku harapan**

Dengan segala upaya Joonmyeon memutar otaknya, bagaimana pun juga ia ingin namja yang merengkuhnya itu barbalik membencinya, ia ingin Kris memperlakukannya sama seperti orang lain, bukan memperlakukannya berbeda. Ia takut Kris akan berakhir menyesali pilihannya di kemudian hari dan Joonmyeon tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

**karena aku sudah tidak layak untuk kau cintai**

" jangan bercanda Kris.. kau tidak mencintaiku" langsung saja namja jangkung itu melepaskan pelukannya, masih mencekram kedua lengan kurusnya ia menatap kedua mata hazel tersebut dalam dengan tatapan terluka.

" kau tidak mencintaiku… kau hanya mencintai tubuhku" Joonmyeon tersenyum meremehkan, sebisa mungkin ia menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

" aku berbeda dari orang lain.. aku mencintaimu Suho… tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" tak ayal Kris sakit hati mendengar penuturan kasar Joonmyeon, mengapa namja tersebut tak dapat melihat ketulusan dari perkataannya.

" berbeda? Jangan bohong Kris.. kau bahkan menegang ketika melihatku melakukan sex dengan orang lain" namja jangkung itu langsung membeku ketika tangan kanan Joonmyeon membelai kemaluannya yang masih tertidur dari luar celananya.

" S..Suho.. apa yang kau.. lakukann?" Kris melangkah mundur berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Suho pada juniornya yang mulai terbangun akibat sentuhannya.

" mengakulah kau sama saja seperti orang lain..tujuanmu hanya untuk memasukkan milikmu ke dalam tubuhku.. tidak lebih tidak kurang"

" to..tolong lepas.. nghh" Kris mulai mendesah ketika Joonmyeon terus-menerus meremas juniornya, ia mulai diliputi oleh hawa nafsu, berusaha sekuat apapun Kris mungkin mampu menyangkalnya, sejujurnya sudah sangat lama ia menginginkan sentuhan Joonmyeon pada tubuhnya.

Joonmyeon mendorong Kris kembali ke kursinya lalu ia tanpa ragu membuka kaitan celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya dengan agak kesusahan mengingat junior Kris yang sudah sangat menengang itu memaksa menyembul keluar.

" hen..hentikann Suhoo.." dengan sisa tenaganya Kris berusaha menjauhkan tangan Joonmyeon dari celananya namun namja manis itu lebih cekatan darinya, ia langsung menurunkan celana panjang beserta celana dalamnya hingga ke betis.

" shh ahh" desis Kris pelan saat penisnya langsung mengacung tinggi ke udara ketika terlepas dari celana ketatnya.

" kau masih berani bilang dirimu berbeda? Lihatlah miikmu bahkan sudah sangat basah… memalukan" Joonmyeon menyentuh ujung penis tersebut seraya mengumpulkan pre cum dengan tangan kanannya lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Kris, tak ayal membuat namja jangkung itu merona ketika Joonmyeon menjilati pre cumnya yang dikumpulkannya tadi pada telapak tangannya.

" Ho.." Joonmyeon dapat menangkap wajah penuh nafsu Kris yang menatapnya intens dengan peluh yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya, perut absnya yang mulai berkontraksi membuatnya tambah menggairahkan.

" kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran yah" namja manis itu mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya seraya mengagumi tubuh sexy Kris yang duduk di hadapannya, wajahnya memerah Kris yang terengah-engah dengan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan penis panjangnya mengancung membentuk kurva dengan pre-cum yang mulai kembali mengalir dari lubang kemaluannya.

" akhh.. yaa… ahh… damn.. shhh" Kris tidak menduga Joonmyeon akan menekan juniornya dengan menggunakan sebelah kakinya, ia menggunakan ujung jari kakinya mengangkat bola kembarnya, mengelusnya ke depan dan belakang berulang-ulang, sesekali ibu jarinya menekan periniumnya.

" kau benar-benar sensitive Kris, aku hanya menggunakan kakiku tapi kau sudah kembali basah seperti ini… kutebak kau pasti jarang sekali bermasturbasi.. penismu masih sangat indah" Joonmyeon menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk kakinya mencubit pelan kulit penis tersebut, menariknya dengan lembut.

" ahh! No more" Kris mulai menggeliat ketika kaki tersebut menarik foreskinnya dengan kuat, hingga kepala juniornya yang memerah itu terlihat jelas, pre-cum terus menerus mengalir tanpa henti dari lubang penis tersebut menandakan betapa Kris menikmati permainannya.

" kau mau keluar? hmmm" Kris hanya sanggup mengangguk seolah tak mempercayai suaranya, Kris yakin ia akan langsung mengeluarkan cumnya bila menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

" jangan hanya mengangguk… aku tidak mengerti" Joonmyeon kembali tersenyum meremehkan ketika ia melihat Kris mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas saat kakinya ia tekan lebih kuat pada penisnya yang mulai berkedut-kedut tersebut.

" P..pleaseee.. aku .. sudah tidakk.. tahan" dengan putus asa Kris menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas dan bawah berulang-ulang, berusaha menggesekkan juniornya dengan cepat pada kaki namja manis itu.

" Ce.. cepat…ohh… fuckk!" Joonmyeon yang merasa tidak tega dengan penyiksaan Kris pun menggunakan kedua kakinya memanjakan penis panas Kris, ia menaikkan kulit penis Kris dengan pelan dan menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke bawah dengan cepat, berulang-ulang dengan tempo yang sama hingga tubuh tegang Kris pun akhirnya menggelinjang, absnya makin berkontraksi menandakan ia sudah tak mampu menahan kenikmatan tersebut.

" akhhhh.. fuck ohh fuckk.. ahhh!" cairan putih tersebut menyembur keluar dari lubang penisnya, beberapa kali cairan panjang tersebut dimuntahkannya dari penis berurat yang berkedut-kedut itu, spermanya setengahnya membasahi kedua kaki Joonmyeon dan beberapa mengotori wajah Kris sendiri.

" hmmp.. sekarang kau mengerti kan aku orang yang seperti apa" Joonmyeon menampilkan smirknya lalu membersihkan kedua kakinya dengan tissue yag tersedia, tak lupa juga ia membersihkan junior dan wajah Kris yang lengket karena sperma miliknya.

Ia baru akan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih terkulai lemas di atas tempat duduknya sebelum tangan namja jangkung itu kembali menarik sebelah tangannya.

" na..namun begitu pun.. hatiku masih belum berubah untukmu… memang aku tak kuasa menolak sentuhanmu tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku serius.. katakan padaku aku harus bagaimana supaya kau percaya padaku?"

Joonmyeon menatap Kris tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin namja ini masih sanggup mempertahankan hatinya setelah apa yang ia perbuat padanya? Padahal namja manis itu sudah sangat yakin setelah perlakuannya kepada Kris, ia pasti akan berbalik membencinya kemudian meninggalkannya.

Kris masih menatap dalam namja manis itu menunggu kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan Joonmyeon selanjutnya dengan hati deg-degan, semuanya sudah terlanjur pikir Suho, ia kembali memutar otak agar namja ini benar-benar menyerah padanya, lalu sebuah ide gila tiba-tibe terlintas dalam pikirannya, ia yakin Kris pasti akan langsung menolak syarat tersebut.

" syaratnya.. be my sex slave" Kris memandang cengo namja manis dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya pada syarat gila yang dianjurkannya, untuk mengambil hatinya Kris harus rela menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai penggantinya.

WHAT THE HELL?

**TBC (180 reviews to continue)**

**REVIEW AGAIN NE ^^… WELCOME NEW REVIEWERS**

**-_-" well.. jangan bilang jalan ceritanya tak dapat ditebak, dari judul dan summarynya, readers harusnya dapat menebak kemana alur jalan ceritanya. Kkkkk.. plisss yang ngga sanggup jangan baca! Author tak bertanggung jawab!**

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

**Miszshanty05, krisho9091, fanmyeon0622, del10, lennie anak alay, sefita wu, pinky05KwmS, PikaaChuu, littleXbetweenEO, cittahari. , vepheonix, taorisho, lu shixun, krisho wonkyu, wereyeolves, DragonAqua, fykaisoo, hunjong, anon, emmasuho, lfi sehuna, hae15, EXOSTAN keceh, Evi, Adilia taruna 7, dirakyu, hyunki2204, kriswu393, sayakanoicinoe, liezxoctic VIP, leni t sari 7, aif gii myeonnie, yongchan, kimjoon, askasufa, lee minji elf, kikiikyujunmyun.**


	5. run Kris, run

**SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, torture, orgasm denial, slavery, hardcore sex, BDSM, crack pair, typos, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Pairing: KrisHo/SuKris, cameo: find it yourself**

**Rated: absolute M! orgasm denial handjob**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, no plagiarism please. Kesamaan dengan ff lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

**.**

**#**INFO **KRISHO: **author ada buatkan one shot **" saranghae Kris songsaengnim**" &amp; **" saranghae suho songsaengnim"** RnR yah :D **FLUFF**

.

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**(Don't be silent &amp; no BASH please :)**

**not recommended for youngsters below 17, told you!**

**Chapter 5** (full NC ._. entah napa author hobi kali orgasm denial)

" katakan padaku aku harus bagaimana supaya kau percaya padaku?"

.

" **be my sex slave"**

.

.

.

.

Kris memandang cengo namja manis dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya pada syarat gila yang dianjurkannya.

" HAH?" ulang Kris meyakinkan dirinya tidak salah dengar.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya, sedatar mungkin walau hatinya semakin berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat wajah Kris yang shock.

" kamu benar-benar gila!" Rutuk Joonmyeon pada diri sendiri, ingin rasanya namja manis itu menampar mulutnya sendiri yang sembarangan berbicara sebelum diproses. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melontarkan syarat tak masuk akal tersebut dengan sangat lancarnya setelah ia merendahkan harga dirinya serendah rendahnya di hadapan Kris dengan melakukan foot job nya tadi.

_**Harga diri**_? Pikir Joonmyeon miris. Dua kata itu sudah sangat lama sirna dari kamus seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Kalau memang ia sudah tidak mempunyainya maka ia takkan segan-segan untuk melakukan aksi yang lebih gila lagi. Toh memang segalanya sudah terlanjur, jadi biarkan saja Kris memandangnya lebih rendah lagi, mengecamnya sebagai pelacur juga ia tak peduli. Memang itu yang paling diharapkan Joonmyeon, untuk mengusir namja yang menyita pikirannya ini dari hidupnya.

" aku yakin kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kukatakan tadi Kris Wu" namja manis itu kembali duduk di atas kasur berseprei putih itu dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya.

" a..akuu" jawab Kris ragu, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari menjadi sex slave secara ia tak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Tentu saja Kris dapat dikategorikan namja yang polos, ia tak pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya minus blowjob yang pernah diberikan Sehun padanya dan jangan lupakan footjob yang baru diterimanya tadi.

" oh iya.. mungkin kau tidak tahu.. menjadi sex slave tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan.. aku akan memberikan banyak peraturan untukmu dan kau sama sekali tidak boleh menolaknya Kris..kalau kau berani melakukan pelanggaran sekecil apapun aku takkan segan-segan untuk menghukummu" Joonmyeon mengulum senyum tipisnya saat melihat sirat ketakutan dari kedua iris hitam Kris, jelas itu hanya untuk menakuti-nakutinya saja supaya namja jangkung itu menolak syaratnya.

" a..apakah kalau aku menerima syaratmu.. aku dapat melakukannya denganmu Ho?" tanya Kris makin bingung. Tentu ia mengerti bila dirinya menjadi slave sama saja dengan alat pemuas nafsu Joonmyeon, kalau memang begitu bukannya secara tidak langsung namja manis itu menawarkan tubuhnya padanya.

" pftt.. naïf sekali kau Kris.." Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan lalu menyentuh rahang Kris dengan sangat sensual, itu membuat Kris sedikit menegang mengingat tubuhnya yang masih sensitive setelah pasca orgasmenya tadi.

" kalau kau menjadi slaveku.. kita sudah tidak sederajat lagi.. aku mastermu jadi kau tidak berhak untuk menyentuh tubuhku sama sekali tanpa persetujuanku.. termasuk memasukkan milikmu ke dalam tubuhku" perlahan tangan Joonmyeon turun ke dadanya, mengelus di sekitar nipple kanan Kris dengan gerakan melingkar, lingkaran itu semakin kecil hingga jari lentiknya berdansa di atas nipple tegangnya membuat Kris tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. " tetapi tubuhmu yang sempurna ini seluruhnya adalah milikku, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki" jari tersebut perlahan kembali turun mengelus abs yang terbentuk jelas pada perut Kris, menelusuri keenam kotak-kotak yang berotot itu seraya menekannya setelahnya tangan tersebut turun lagi ke bawah…

bawah…

hanya untuk menemukan harta kebanggaan setiap pria. Jari telunjuknya mengelus dari pangkal hingga ujungnya, hanya untuk merasakan tekstur ereksi yang entah sejak kapan mulai menegak kembali.

" hngghh" desah Kris pelan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di kedua paha kokohnya menahan rangsangan halus dari tangan kanan Joonmyeon yang sangat lembut itu, Kris dapat merasakan bagaimana sentuhan kecil itu perlahan-lahan mulai menaikkan suhu tubuhnya dan mengirimkan darahnya pada pusat kenikmatannya.

" dan hanya akulah yang boleh menyentuh tubuhmu.. kau juga dilarang untuk bermasturbasi.. kecuali kalau aku telah mengizinkanmu untuk menjamah tubuhmu sendiri " Kris reflek menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke depan seakan meminta Joonmyeon memanjakan kemaluannya yang perlahan mulai mengeras sempurna itu lebih, tubuhnya perlahan bergetar mendengar kalimat tegas dari namja manis itu, pikirannya mulai melayang dan terasa kosong, kalimat tersebut mampu menghasilkan dampak besar pada sentuhan panas di kulitnya yang membuat bulu romannya berdiri.

" dengan kata lain akulah yang mengendalikan segala hasrat sexualmu.. kau mengerti Kris?" yang ditanya hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah sambil terus mengeluarkan alunan desahan yang semakin membuat junior Joonmyeon yang masih terbalut celana itu menjerit ingin dipuaskan. Sebenarnya sejak sesi foot job tadi namja manis itu sudah mulai kesusahan menahan libidoya ketika menangkap desahan vocal Kris, ia sama sekali tidak menduga Kris akan menjadi major turn on nya saat dilihatnya namja jangkung itu begitu submissive, tubuh yang sangat sensitive namun sempurna itu sama sekali tidak menolak segala sentuhan yang diterimanya.

" Su… Ho.. ahh... ummhhh" kedua paha Kris bergetar keras ketika tangan Joonmyeon mengelus tulang selangkangnya, perlahan menjamah bola kembarnya yang berat itu, tangan halusnya menangkup scrotumnya seraya memijatnya lembut. Tubuh namja jangkung itu membentuk kurva lalu semakin mengkangkangkan kakinya mempersembahkan penis yang melengkung indah dengan setitik precum di ujungnya itu di hadapan Joonmyeon, memudahkan akses bagi tangan namja manis itu untuk mengelus scrotumnya ke depan dan belakang.

NATURAL SUBMISSIVE

Itulah nama panggilan yang paling cocok untuk seorang Kris.

PLAK

" shh.. arkhhh..!" Kris mendongkak diantara kenikmatan dan kesakitan yang tiba-tiba menguasainya, namja manis itu hanya terkekeh melihat begitu responsivenya tubuh Kris, ia kembali mengelus pelan scrotum namja itu yang memerah akibat tamparan halusnya pada permukaan lembut itu.

" kau harus memanggilku master, itu peraturan pertama yang harus kau patuhi"

" ma…. masterrr.." suara bergetar penuh keputus asaan itu memenuhi ruangan tersebut, sebenarnya Kris sangat malu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh namja yang dicintainya, tapi entah kenapa ia tak sanggup menolaknya, tubuhnya sekarang jelas lebih membutuhkan sentuhan Joonmyeon melebihi segalanya, melebihi harga dirinya juga tentunya.

" good boy" puji Joonmyeon senang, ia tak menyangka calon slavenya itu sangat mudah sekali untuk diajar. Karena ia merasa Kris sangat patuh pada peraturan yang dibuatnya, Joonmyeon pun memberi sedikit kewenangan kepada Kris dengan menyentuh penis keras Kris yang daritadi belum terjamah itu.

" hmmm.. dasar masochist.. kulihat kau menikmatinya saat aku memukul scrotummu Kris, lihatlah precum panjang yang terhubung dengan lubang kemaluanmu ini.." bisik Joonmyeon menggoda slavenya dengan suara sexynya yang ringan namun serak, perlahan terus menaikkan hasrat Kris hingga ke ujung puncaknya dengan mengulum, mengigit, menjilat dan membasahi cuping telinga kanan Kris.

Perlahan dengan penuh keraguan Kris membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi menutup erat, ia menunduk ke bawah melihat jari telunjuk Joonmyeon bermain tepat di atas ujung penisnya, mencubit pelan kepala penis yang merah itu dengan gerakan seduktif. Jari lentik itu terus mengetuk sesekali membuat gerakan melingkar di atas lubang penis yang paling sensitive itu.

" unggghh.. nghhh.. shhhhh.. hahh.. hahh..hahhh" Kris terus mengeluarkan sebulir demi sebulir membentuk precum panjang membasahi kursi yang didudukinya dan jari telunjuk Joonmyeon yang masih berputar pada kepala penisnya, menggodanya dengan gerakan pelan disekeliling lubang kemaluannya dan sesekali dengan iseng mengelus lubang basah itu ke depan dan belakang. Tubuh namja jangkung itu semakin bergetar hebat ketika ia merasakan bola kembarnya semakin mengetat, penuh akan cairan sperma dan batang penisnya terus berkedut dalam genggaman Joonmyeon, nikmat namun sengsara karena tidak dapat memuntahkan hasratnya.

" aku menyukai reaksi tubuhmu Kris.. sangat sensitif" Joonmyeon menjilat bibirnya lalu kembali memancing cairan bening yang lebih banyak keluar membasahi jari telunjuknya yang sudah lengket itu. Setelah puas memainkan bagian sensitif tersebut ia pun mengocok dengan sangat pelan batang penis Kris, libidonya semakin naik saat melihat wajah Kris yang menderita, yang kembali memejamkan matanya dengan menautkan kedua alis matanya erat, dimana ia harus menahan hasratnya karena penisnya dikocoknya dengan sangat pelan hingga sudah jelas ia takkan mampu mencapai orgasmenya.

" m..master… ce..pat...urgghhhh!" baru saja Kris hendak menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah Joonmyeon berusaha menyodokkan penisnya lebih cepat ke tangan kanannya untuk mendapat lebih banyak friksi, namja manis itu malah menggenggam pangkal penis yang berkedut itu erat hingga urat penisnya mengembung jelas pada batang tersebut, membangun intensitas tak terkira yang tak pernah dirasakan Kris sebelumnya. Genitalnya sudah mulai terasa sakit, terutama pada bola kembar dan ujung kemaluannya, dan rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi bercampur nikmat ketika batang penisnya semakin membengkak dan membesar saat Joonmyeon kembali memanjakan pusat hasratnya.

" kau lupa perjanjian kita hum? Akulah yang mengambil alih tubuhmu dan sekarang aku sedang melatihmu untuk mengendalikan hasrat sexualmu itu.. jadi kau tak boleh cum tanpa izin dari mastermu.. penismu ini hanyalah bertujuan untuk memuaskan hasratku.. apalagi tadi kau sudah cum sekali.. harusnya sekarang kau lebih mampu mengendalikan penismu ini.. slave!"

" khhkk!" Namja jangkung itu menunduk seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya agak keras. Ini benar-benar penyiksaan baginya, Kris tidak menduga menjadi slave itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya. Bagaimana mungkin namja manis itu begitu tega padanya tidak membiarkannya keluar namun tangan lihainya dengan sengaja terus memompa batang kemaluannya dengan pelan dan lemah. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal di atas pahanya perlahan beranjak mendekati tangan kanan Joonmyeon yang setia memainkan selangkangannya, Kris begitu ingin meminta tangan putih itu memanjakan miliknya dengan lebih intense tetapi mengingat peraturan Joonmyeon, ia tak ingin membuat namja manis itu marah padanya, jadi Kris hanya membiarkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit bergetar itu terkulai lemah di sisi kiri kanan tubuhnya.

"ouuh.. ungghh…hahh.. hahh.. ahhhh " hanya desahan keras yang mampu Kris lontarkan dari bibir tebal tersebut, namja tampan itu mendapati dirinya susah berfikir jernih dengan tangan Joonmyeon yang masih bermain dengan penisnya dan bola kembarnya selama hampir setengah jam, membuat orgasmenya perlahan-lahan mendekatinya dan sirna ketika ia hampir mengeluarkan cumnya secara berulang-ulang, menyiksanya dengan membangun hasrat sexualnya yang makin lama makin memuncak, seakan seluruh darahnya terkumpul pada penisnya tersebut. Ditambah dengan tangan kiri Joonmyeon yang terus mengacaukan pikirannya dengan memelintir serta menarik nipple kiri dan kanannya bergantian.

" ahh.. ahhh… mas..ter… a..akuu.. de..kat…lagi.. nghh…ungghh..unghh.. umhh" Kris benar-benar sangat kacau sekarang, tubuhnya menggeliat tidak karuan dengan kedua pahanya yang berusaha diapit eratnya mati-matian menahan orgasmenya yang sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya.

" jangan keluar.. aku rasa kau masih belum cukup memuaskanku untuk mendapat hak istimewa tersebut" meski namja manis itu berkata seperti itu, tapi tangannya malah mempercepat temponya mengocok brutal penis tegang yang makin berkedut keras itu hingga suara precum yang basah begitu ketara terdengar di seluruh sudut ruangan tersebut. Tangan kiri namja manis itu juga tidak tinggal diam, ia mengoleskan cairan precum pada dada dan perut Kris hingga terlihat mengkilat, sengaja menggesekkannya pada kedua nipple pink kecoklatan yang mencuat tersebut dan menekan nekan abs berkotak enam yang sedari tadi menegang kesakitan dan terus berkontraksi menahan cairan yang tidak mampu dikeluarkannya dari scrotumnya yang sudah sangat penuh itu.

" anggghhh! Mas..ter…master.. hngghh.. bi..arkan.. akuu.. ke..luu..arr.. ahhh! Pleaseee!" saliva mengucur dari ujung bibir Kris, entah sudah sekian kalinya ia hendak keluar namun tangan calon masternya itu meremas pangkal penisnya dan menekan ujung kemaluannya agar ia tak menumpahkan spermanya.

" no.. ahh.. jangan.. di..tu..tup..nghh.. mas..ter… sakiitthh.. argghhhhh!" erangan frustasi menggema pada ruangan tersebut. Kris meneteskan setitik air mata bersamaan dengan cairan precum yang kembali tumpah saat joonmyeon kedua kalinya menampar bola kembarnya, kali ini tamparan tersebut jauh lebih menyakitkan mengingat scrotumnya yang semakin berat, membesar, mengetat dan sensitive.

Namun Kris tahu itu karena ia telah berbuat kesalahan dengan mencoba mencari kenikmatan sendiri dengan menyodokkan penisnya kembali ke tangan namja manis itu, jadi ia hanya mampu mengapit pahanya erat menahan sakit pada bagian yang dipukul tersebut, seakan menutup akses bagi masternya agar tidak lagi menampar organ sensitivenya.

Dapat dirasakan Kris, namja manis itu mencium pipi kirinya seraya menjilat air mata yang membasahi sebelah pipinya dengan sangat lembut, menambah sensasi tersendiri bagi Kris yang sudah diambang kewarasannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus paha dalam Kris, gesture yang memerintahnya untuk kembali mengangkangkan kedua kakinya. Dengan penuh keraguan dan ketakutan namja jangkung itu pun memberi akses bagi calon masternya untuk menyentuh selangkangannya.

" sakit?" Tanya Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya meskipun ia tahu dengan pasti jawaban yang akan diberikan Kris.

Namja tampan itu dengan ragu mengangguk pelan penuh ketakutan bila Joonmyeon kembali memukul kedua bola yang sekarang sudah memerah sempurna seperti siap meledak tersebut. Namun ketakutannya itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Kris merasakan tangan halus itu merambat dari paha dalamnya menuju selangkangannya dan mengelus memutar kedua bola berat itu dengan pelan seperti berusaha mengurangi kadar kesakitannya. Kris mendengkur nyaman pada sentuhan dingin nan lembut pada organnya meski rasa sakit menyengat itu masih lumayan terasa.

Tiba-tiba tangan hangat yang mengelus sayang scrotumnya pun menghilang, membiarkan hawa dingin menerpa penis beruratnya yang berkedut hebat meminta untuk dimanjakan itu.

" ma..master…" Joonmyeon dapat melihat kedua mata Kris yang terbuka itu sedikit berkaca-kaca seolah memintanya untuk menyelesaikan penyiksaannya.

Sebenarnya hati nuraninya daritadi sudah sangat tidak tega menyakiti Kris. Menyesal? Tentu saja ia sangat menyesalinya.. hatinya terus menerus merasa nyilu saat mendengar erangan kesakitan yang terus dilontarkannya namja tampan itu. Apalagi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi bagi Kris yang masih sangat baru dengan posisi master slave ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Joonmyeon sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghalau Kris yang mempunyai sifat kekeras kepalaan yang kental, dan satu-satunya jalan agar namja jangkung itu benar-benar menyerah adalah dengan cara memperlakukannya kasar.

" kenapa Kris.. Kau sudah tidak sanggup? Kau ingin keluar huh? Kau ingin aku mengocokmu hingga kau klimaks.. Membuatmu mendesah keras seperti tadi hingga kau mengeluarkan spermamu?" Kris sedikit bergidik melihat calon masternya menyeringai kepadanya, ia tak menyangka Joonmyeon yang sekarang sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Joonmyeon yang selama ini dikenalnya.

" i..iya master.. aku sudah sangat.. de..dekat.. izinkan aku c..cum.. untukmu" jawab Kris dengan nafas berat dan terputus-putus, ia benar-benar sudah hampir tidak mampu lagi menahan cairan kental yang akan dimuncratkannya, ia merasa sudah sangat dekat dengan klimaksnya, penis besarnya yang sudah sangat sensitif itu berdenyut pelan di atas perut absnya menunggu untuk dirangsang kembali, meminta untuk dihisap ataupun dikocok, dan Kris tahu dengan pasti ia hanya butuh beberapa pijitan kasar pada batang penisnya untuk dapat cum.

" Tapi sayangnya tubuhmu adalah milikku yang bebas kugunakan sesuka hatiku, aku berhak meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan terangsang penuh dengan penis menegang seperti ini karena sikapmu yang kurang berkenan" Kris memandangnya horror, ia berusaha mencerna kalimat tersebut, dan tentu saja secara tidak langsung dirinya sebagai seorang calon slave tidak mampu menyenangkan Joonmyeon.

" apa kau akan menghukumku karena telah melanggar peraturanmu?" tanya Kris dengan ragu tidak lagi memperdulikan kebutuhan biologisnya yang sudah diujung tanduk. Ia tahu namja manis itu kecewa padanya, mungkin karena ketidakmampuannya untuk menahan hasratnya lebih lama atau karena tak sengaja melanggar peraturan Joonmyeon.

" kau tahu kan Kris.. aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku.. kuberi kau kesempatan sekali lagi.. karena kau belum sah menjadi slaveku kau boleh melarikan diri dari hukuman ini, tapi setelah itu jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi.." ujar Joonmyeon dingin, ia dapat melihat kekalutan dari kedua mata elang Kris.

" kalau kau menerimaku menjadi mastermu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksamu lebih dari ini Kris.. tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya dirimu menjerit" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang tak kalah dinginnya.

**Pergilah.. menjauhlah dariku…**

Kris bergidik mendengarnya, ia dapat menemukan keseriusan dari tiap kalimat itu, ditambah dengan kedua mata Joonmyeon yang tak menampakkan belas kasihan sama sekali saat menatapnya. Bagaimana cara Joonmyeon menghukumnya? Menggunakan kekerasankah? Sepertinya begitu..

Tanpa disadarinya Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar, ingin rasanya ia memilih untuk melarikan diri saja setelah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, namun entah mengikuti insting apa, tubuhnya malah berlawanan arah dengan ketakutannya, yang malah berlutut di hadapan namja manis itu lalu menciumi sebelah kaki Joonmyeon.

Namja mungil itu membatu melihat kelakuan Kris yang tanpa persetujuannya menyentuh kakinya lalu meletakkan bibir tebalnya pada punggung kaki kanannya lama sambil menutup kedua matanya.

" aku akan tetap disini menjalani hukumanku" perlahan Kris masih dalam posisi berlutut menengadah menatapnya lembut bahkan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

**Kau sangat bodoh Kris.. kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu**

Joonmyeon mengertakkan giginya kesal, ia menggeram marah lalu menarik tubuh tinggi itu hingga berdiri dan menjatuhkannya ke atas kasur.

**Kalau kau tidak mau pergi**

**Aku yang akan memaksamu untuk menjauh dariku**

Dengan sangat terpaksa namja manis itu membalikkan tubuh Kris lalu mengikat kedua tangan Kris dengan dasinya yang diikatkan ke ujung kasur, dalam posisi menungging jelas saja Kris tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Joonmyeon selanjutnya padanya.

Namja manis itu memunggut celana Kris yang berceceran di lantai itu lalu menarik tali pinggang tebal yang masih melilit indah pada celana tersebut.

"Suho.. kau bercanda kan?" Kris menatapnya memelas dari samping, ia dapat menduga untuk apa tali pinggang itu akan digunakan.

" kau tahu kesalahan apa lagi yang kau perbuat tadi? Kau lupa memanggilku master selama tiga kali Kris, itu artinya hukumanmu akan tambah parah" Joonmyeon tersenyum meremehkan, kedua tangannya melipat tali pinggang tersebut menggandakannya.

" arghhhh!" satu jeritan pilu lolos dari mulut Kris ketika namja manis itu mencambuknya di punggung lebarnya, segaris panjang berwarna merah tercetak indah pada kulit putih tersebut.

" kau harus menghitungnya Kris.. kau telah berbuat 4 kesalahan tadi, jadi kau harus menerima 20 cambukan dariku" sekali lagi tali pinggang itu melucuti pundaknya dengan suara yang keras menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut .

" uurghh..du..duaaa" Kris mati-matian mengigit pipi dalamnya menahan kesakitan yang mulai menjalar pada tubuh bagian belakangnya. Joonmyeon menelusuri jejak merah tersebut dengan ibu jarinya membuat Kris mendesis, namja manis itu mencambuknya lagi dan lagi. Bukan hanya itu saja, namja berkulit putih tu malah semakin menyakitinya dengan memasukkan penisnya yang menegang itu ke dalam manhole sempit Kris yang jelas masih virgin.

Meskipun Kris terlihat sebagai seorang submissive, namun karena Kris pada dasarnya masih belum memiliki bibit masochist ini pun tidak mampu menahan kesakitan yang menderanya, penis tebalnya yang sedari tadi tegang itu pun perlahan kembali layu, tidak lagi kaku namun bergelantungan dan bergoyang sesuai dengan hentakan tubuh yang berada di atasnya.

" heentikann... sakitt…. Sakitt.. sekalii.. arghhhh!" entah sudah berapa bulir air mata yang lolos dari mata elang itu, namja manis itu tanpa membiarkan tubuhnya terbiasa dengan benda asing langsung menyodoknya kering tanpa pelumas ataupun pemanasan, lebih teganya lagi Joonmyeon sengaja tidak menyodok sweetspotnya. Kris dapat merasakan holenya yang dikoyak paksa oleh Joonmyeon itu mengeluarkan darah berbau amis namun namja manis tersebut tanpa belas kasihan terus mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya yang sudah tercampur dengan darah dengan cepat dan kasar. Dalam setiap sodokannya Joonmyeon melayangkan cambukannya pada tubuh Kris yang penuh luka itu seakan tak mengindahkan jeritan Kris semakin pilu.

" sudah berapa cambukan Kris?" tanyanya pada namja yang dengan pasrah membenamkan wajahnya pada sebuah bantal.

" tujuh.. belasss.. master" suara tersebut terdengar lemah dan sangat kecil, tubuh jangkung itu bergetar keras dan terus menggeliat, namun pergerakannya terbatas oleh ikatan dasi tersebut, akhirnya kedua tangan bergetar Kris hanya mampu menarik erat dasi tersebut tanpa memperdulikan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memar karena tertarik paksa.

Kris tidak habis pikir, kenapa namja yang dicintainya ini begitu tega menyakitinya seperti ini. Apa dengan penyiksaaan yang dilaluinya dapat mengetuk pintu hati Joonmyeon? Kenapa namja yang dicintainya ini sudah sangat berubah dari sebelumnya.. sungguh.. Kris begitu merindukan Suho.. namja polos yang mampu mewarnai hidupnya itu.. bukan Kim Joonmyeon yang seperti ini.

Tanpa Kris sadari, namja manis itu menatap Kris yang membelakanginya dengan tatapan sendu, Joonmyeon tahu namja jangkung itu telah menyesali pilihannya ketika ia mendengar isakan demi isakan yang lolos dari bibir Kris, tangis yang belum kunjung reda.

**Maafkan aku Kris.. aku telah menyakitimu**

**Aku telah memanfaatkan kebaikanmu padaku**

**Dan aku telah menyia nyiakan cintamu.**

" hukumanmu sudah selesai Kris.. kuberi kau kesempatan terakhir.. pergilah dariku.. aku akan menghitung sampai 3" namja manis itu melepaskan ikatan dasi tersebut seraya mengeluarkan pusakanya yang lengket oleh cum dan dilapisi cairan merah dari tubuh Kris ketika sodokan dan lecutan tersebut telah mencapai 20 kali. Sperma dan darah pun perlahan keluar merembes dari hole kemerahan yang penuh luka dan agak merenggang itu.

"1"

namja tampan itu dengan susah payah mencoba duduk di atas kasur tersebut, terakhir kalinya dengan penuh keberanian ia menatap wajah Joonmyeon, namun namja manis itu tidak membalas tatapannya, ia hanya mengesampingkan wajahnya dengan tatapan kosong, namja manis itu tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Kris padanya, karena ia tahu ia takkan sanggup menatap kedua iris hitam Kris yang menyiratkan keperihan yang mendalam, luka yang ditorehkan olehnya.

"2"

dapat terdengar oleh Joonmyeon, langkah kaki namja jangkung itu yang agak tergesa-gesa mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran di atas lantai itu.

"3"

tepat pada hitungan terakhir itu, pintu pun tertutup. Keheningan langsung tercipta di dalam ruangan tersebut yang menyisakan Joonmyeon seorang diri, tanpa seorang Kris di dalamnya.. karena namja itu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menjauh dari hidupnya. Perlahan Joonmyeon pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis lalu namja manis itu pun membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang basah tersebut, ya.. bantal yang basah oleh air mata Kris.

**Dengan begini kau akhirnya meninggalkanku kan Kris?**

**Baguslah.. memang itulah yang selama ini kuharapkan**

**Lalu kenapa…**

**Aku menangis?**

**TBC (240-250 reviews to continue)**

**REVIEW AGAIN NE ^^… WELCOME NEW REVIEWERS**

Wow.. rupanya banyak juga reviewsnya.. ga nyangka ._. gomawo ^^

Mudah2an chap ini juga banyak yang suka.. ehmm.. #cough hide*

Bagi yang mau kasih ide.. sangat diperkenankan kok ^^

Maaf bahasa indonya rada aneh, entah napa otak author English semua pas mau translate ke Indonesia kok susah banget ._." jadinya nyampur aduk deh

Banyak yang kaget.. ga nyangka kris yang jadi slave.. waduh xD summarynya padahal uda jelas banget tulis kris itu slave ckckck

Maaf sebesar2nya tidak semua comment bisa author balas 1 per 1.. tapi author tetap sangat menghargai reviewers ^^ mudah2an readers masih berkenan untuk me review lagi.. gamsha~

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

**Blendmelpoze, Kang Je Soo** (wow.. u read all my stories ^^ thanks..)**, keren, SH, gals, kimtaehyung vsii**( this is bdsm beb.. so ga ada normal NC disini^^)** , park regolas, sithaSparkyuSnowersELF, hunseyo, snowwhitesuho22, kris sistah, wu yi joon**( hehe.. gpp kok ^^ wah ampe direcommend ffnya.. jadi malu 0/0)**, love100, wafiqhah, junmyunyifan, chanchan19, seeya, fanmyeon22, lu shixun **(anyong^^ thanks for the long comment.. and sorry for the typos T.T since I'm to lazy to do scanning -_-" anw, where re u from? :D must be from another country rite?), **erza, takkey07, j12, sefita wu, xolouhn, pinky05kwms, askasufa**(aku suka commentmu ^^)**, LiezxoticVIP, adilia taruna 7, purplekim, keurjun** ( omo benerkah author yang pertama 0.0 maafkan imajinasi author yang terlalu extrim ini .), **emmasuho, krisho wonkyu, myeonfanfan, farindpussy**(^^ arigatou gozaimasu.. untung author pun bisa ngerti dikit2 bahasa jepang xD pasti penggemar anime nih reader, no?^^), **kimsuho24** ( jujur pas pertama kali author read reviewnya jadi pengen ngakak sndri ._. kenapa bisa ngga ngerti #pukpuk)**, leni t sari 7, bluechenchen, kim eun seob, DragonAqua** ( wah jadi tmpt ajang ceramah tempat commentnya xD)**, aif gii myeonnie, yoyoye, hae15** (sesedih itukah ._. padahal sebenarnya nih ff lebih cenderung ke nc loh), **wereyeolves, park chanyoung, lee minji elf, miszshanty05, cittahari s navika, kim jaerin, dirakyu, sayakanoicinoe, yongchan, EXOSTANkeceh, kimjoon, amalia1993, baexian ree, kikiikyujunmyun. **

**Uda lengkap kan? 0.0 kkk.. see you next chap ^^**


	6. punishment time

**SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, torture, orgasm denial, slavery, hardcore sex, BDSM, crack pair, typos, EYD berantakan, bahasa campur aduk, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Main Pair: KrisHo/SuKris. Cameo: EXO, find it by yourself**

**Rated: absolute M! cockring, buttplug and vibrator**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

**.**

**#info: **author uda update **" Our High School Love Story chap 10" :) REVIEW **please**. ^^ make it 240 review.. gomawo**

**#KRISHO**: one shot** " Drawing the Beautiful You" **FLUFF.. manis berkelebihan.. silahkan **direview..** hati2 diabetes akut (?)...

.

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**#Don't be silent please#**

**Not recommended for youngsters below 17, told you!**

**CHAPTER 6**

" uhh.. ayolah Suho~ kau hanya perlu menyapanya saja" ujar namja manis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan namja mungil itu untuk terus curi-curi menatap ke depan kelas, dimana seseorang yang berpostur tinggi itu berdiri dikerumuni beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya.

" ck! Hobi sekali ya menutup perasaanmu sendiri.. kalau naksir kenapa tidak didekati saja sih Ho?"

Suho terperanjat lalu menatap teman sekelasnya yang berdiri di sebelahnya, yang menatapnya dengan malas.

" ya! kau mengkagetkanku saja.. apalagi bagaimana aku bisa dekati Kris.. teman-temannya selalu saja mengerumuninya setiap saat" Namja manis itu menutup setengah wajah kecilnya dengan buku pelajarannya masih setia mengeluarkan poutnya sebal. Pasalnya sudah satu bulan lebih menjadi teman sekelas Kris namun ia masih belum memiliki kesempatan sekali pun untuk berkomunikasi dengan namja jangkung tersebut.

" ckck.. sudahlah.. menyerah saja.. nanti kukenalkan dengan kakak kelasku dari sekolah lain yang tidak kalah tampannya dengan dia" Suho mengalihkan fokusnya dari Kris kepada temannya yang mengutak atikkan smartphonenya mengirimkan pesan singkat pada seseorang di seberang sana, mungkin berencana untuk memperkenalkan Suho dengan seseorang yang dia bilang tampan itu.

" ini fotonya, bagaimana? Orangnya kece kan? Namanya Park Chanyeol" Suho memandang layar smartphone temannya yang menunjukkan seorang namja yang sepertinya tidak kalah tingginya dengan Kris yang sedang berlatih sepak bola di lapangan.

Tampan dan tinggi… attribute yang kurang lebih sama seperti yang dimiliki Kris. Walau Suho harus mengakui Kris jauh lebih memukau dan memesona daripada namja tersebut.

" type mu bukan? Hahaa.. aku sudah mengatur jadwal pertemuan kalian.. besok jam 10 pagi.. otte?" Suho mengangguk penuh keraguan, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mencoba membuka hatinya pada yang lain " baiklah"

Sore itu, namja mungil yang baru selesai dari kegiatan eskulnya pun membuka pintu kelasnya hendak mengambil tas sekolahnya. Perlahan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya ketika kedua mata hazelnya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya, yang meletakkan wajahnya pada kedua lengan kokohnya yang bertumpu di atas meja. Kelas tersebut memang sudah kosong karena semua murid yang lain sudah pulang setelah kegiatan eskul mereka.

Namja berkulit putih yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Kris yang selalu tertidur setelah kegiatan basketnya itu pun perlahan berjalan ke arahnya dan menyampirkan jaket miliknya ke pundak kekar tersebut. Setelah itu seperti biasanya, Suho akan menarik sebuah bangku dengan hati-hati agar tidak berdecit membangunkannya lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia ikut menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas meja Kris lalu meletakkan dagunya di atas lengan kurusnya, mengamati tanpa berkedip perawakan tampan yang tidak sampai 30 cm di hadapannya ini yang masih setia mendengkur halus. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Suho untuk mengambil kesempatan ini demi menatap dalam diam selama setengah jam gurat wajah teman sekelasnya yang biasanya hanya mampu diamatinya dari kejauhan, wajah damai Kris yang menunjukkan dirinya masih berada di alam mimpi itu selalu mampu membuat senyum manis Suho semakin mengembang hingga kedua matanya membentuk eyesmile yang indah.

_Kris…_

_Apakah kamu menyadarinya? _

_Hanya setiap Jumat sore… _

_Aku selalu…._

_Selalu mengamatimu dari dekat…._

_Seperti ini…._

.

piip piip piip piip piiippp…

Joonmyeon menutup jam alarmnya dengan malas hingga benda yang berhenti berdering itu jatuh di atas lantai kamar tidurnya. Namja mungil itu perlahan membuka kedua mata hazelnya lalu bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sudah dua hari ia cuti dari sekolahnya untuk memulihkan stamina tubuhnya yang masih lemah, jelas itu hanya alasannya saja, ia hanya belum siap bertemu muka dengan seseorang yang pernah disakitinya malam lalu. Namun demi mempertahankan nilai absensi sekolahnya, mau tidak mau ia harus kembali bersekolah hari ini dan itu artinya ia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu dengan Kris. Ia menghela nafas sekuat-kuatnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya yang berantakan itu dengan kasar.

" urghh.. mimpi masa lalu yang menyebalkan"

**#######KRISHO########**

Keadaan di dalam sekolah itu tidak banyak berubah, Joonmyeon masih tetap mendapati banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya lekat ketika ia hendak memasuki area sekolahnya. Ya.. ada banyak siswa yang memandangnya jijik, cuek ataupun pandangan mengejek, tidak juga sedikit siswa di kelasnya yang berstatus seme yang memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan liar, seolah ingin menerkam tubuh putihnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat biasa bagi Joonmyeon dalam setahun ini dan sebisa mungkin ia tak mengindahkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan tersebut.

Baru saja namja kecil itu hendak melangkah ke tempat duduknya yang berada di paling pojok belakang, Ia kembali disuguhkan dengan beberapa alat sex toys yang ditaruh sembarangan di dalam laci mejanya. Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan tatapan tak berminat, ia sangat mengerti kalau inilah salah satu cara siswa mengajaknya tidur setelah tangan kanannya mendapati sebuah kunci hotel ketika merongoh laci miliknya. Fuck! Kunci hotel?!

Baru saja namja kecil itu hendak mengumpat dan membanting kunci nista tersebut ke atas lantai, ia menangkap seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya meliriknya tajam dengan menggunakan ujung mata elangnya, hanya selang beberapa detik mereka beradu pandang, namja yang duduk di bangku kedua terdepan itu pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dalam diam ia pun langsung keluar agak tertatih-tatih dari kelasnya dengan membanting pintu agak keras. Joonmyeon hanya menanggapi respond Kris dengan wajah datarnya seolah perlakuan namja jangkung itu padanya memang sangat layak untuk ia dapatkan.

**.**

"Ukkhh.. sakitnya masih sangat perih"

Namja chinese itu berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ke dalam kamar mandi dan perlahan sekali menurunkan tubuhnya menduduki toilet bowl yang tertutup tersebut. Ingin sekali dirinya menjerit menahan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya akibat Joonmyeon yang menyetubuhinya dua malam yang lalu dengan tidakberperikemanusiaan, belum lagi dua puluh luka cambukan pada punggungnya yang masih menjerit perih saat bergesekan dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Namun bukan... bukan itu yang merupakan masalah utama Kris yang membuatnya harus melarikan diri dari namja kecil itu. Ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan luka fisik yang dibuat Joonmyeon pada tubuhnya, hanya saja tatapan hazel yang dalam saat Joonmyeon memandangnya tadi membuat suhu tubuhnya meninggi, membuatnya dikuasai oleh hawa nafsu yang membuatnya lupa akan intensitas kesakitan tersebut.

Selama Joonmyeon tidak ada, Kris berhasil mati-matian menahan hasrat sexualnya nya yang membuatnya frustasi beberapa hari ini, namun setelah akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan namja manis itu lagi pagi ini langsung mengingatkan Kris akan kebutuhan biologisnya yang tidak mampu dicapainya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Namja jangkung itu sangat menyesali kebodohannya waktu itu, hanya karena dikuasai oleh rasa takutnya akan hukuman yang diberikan padanya membuatnya memilih untuk menjauhi Joonmyeon dan sekarang seluruh tubuhnya menjerit untuk dipuaskan. Sekarang namja manis itu tidak lagi menyentuhnya dan itu semakin menyengsarakan Kris yang telah berada di ambang kewarasannya. Namja tampan itu tahu dengan jelas bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan sentuhan Joonmyeon pada kulitnya, namun ia tak menduga hanya dengan membayangkan suara tegas Joonmyeon yang dengan penuh birahi memaksanya kembali menjadi completely submissive mampu memberi efek yang besar pada tubuhnya.

" nngghhh~" Dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal-sengal dan tubuh yang mulai menegang, ia pun menggenggam erat kemaluannya dari luar celana merasakan bentuk penisnya yang kembali ereksi tersebut. Perlahan ia pun mengelus sekali miliknya yang masih terbungkus dari bawah ke atas, merangsang bola kembarnya hingga ke ujung penisnya dalam gesekan panjang tersebut dan seketika itu Kris pun kembali menyesali perbuatannya karena sentuhan itu mengakibatkannya semakin sexual frustrated, penis tebalnya menegang sempurna dalam kesakitan terbalut kain celana dalamnya yang ketat.

" mass..ter…ahhhh" desahnya pelan sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata tertutup. Terlarut dalam kebutuhan biologisnya, ia pun segera memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam celana dalamnya, memeras ereksinya dan memelintirnya beberapa kali hingga keras. Kris berusaha menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya lalu mulai menarik celana panjangnya beserta dalamannya hingga ke lutut dan mulai membalut batang penisnya dengan tangan besarnya dan mulai mengocoknya teratur.

_**Lihatlah..kau sudah kembali basah seperti ini? Memalukan…**_

" hahh..hahhh…. tanganmu..nikmatt.. master…" kalimat Joonmyeon yang merasuki pikirannya itu membuat penisnya melonjak hingga mengeluarkan sebulir precum pertamanya. Tanpa memperdulikan desahannya yang makin tak terkendali itu, Kris pun semakin memanjakan penis panjangnya yang lebih sensitive itu, ia mengelus lubang kemaluannya yang mulai mengucurkan pre cum dengan banyaknya lalu melumasi batang penisnya dengan cairan beningnya hingga semakin basah dan lengket, memudahkan pergerakan tangannya yang semakin cepat mengocok penis beruratnya.

" mmmhhh.. moreee.. master…. Mas..ter… arghhh.. fas..terrr.. ummmhhh" pinggul Kris perlahan mulai menyodok liar tangan kanannya yang mengocok penisnya brutal, karena Kris sedang dalam posisi duduk, maka bola kembarnya pun terjepit penuh kenikmatan dan tergesek ke depan dan belakang agak kasar pada tutup toilet bowl yang berada di bawahnya.

" y..yeahh.. my balls.. mas..ter... ahhhh… so goodd…uhhh.. my nipples tooo…" tangan kirinya pun tidak diam, ia membuka kancingnya sembarangan dan mencubit kasar kedua putingnya secara bergantian membayangkan tangan lihai Joonmyeon yang memilin-milin ereksi nipplenya, tanpa menghentikan sodokan penis panasnya pada tangan kanannya.

Kris masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana jemari Joonmyeon yang lentik namun lihai itu mempermainkan selangkangannya, memberi sentuhan halus seperti sengatan listrik pada kejantanannya ataupun kocokan kasar pada batang panasnya yang membuat Kris membangun hasrat orgasm yang memuncak, makin memuncak namun tangan yang sama juga dengan tega menunda kepuasan sexualnya. Kris mengakui ia begitu menginginkan kedua tangan Joonmyeon menyentuh titik sensitifnya lagi, ia sangat menyukai sensasi candu yang mampu menambah kesakitan namun sekaligus memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya, dimana hanya Joonmyeon seorang yang mampu membuatnya begitu desperate dengan mempermainkan orgasmnya dan peraturan tegas dari namja itu yang dapat membuat Kris harus mati-matian memohon padanya untuk menyelesaikan hasratnya yang memaksa melesak keluar tersebut.

_**Kau tidak boleh cum tanpa persetujuanku Kris.. **_

" tidakk.. masterrr… biarkann..aku.. uhh.. keluaarrr…. Je..ballhh…." Kris mencekram erat pangkal penisnya menahan cairan yang hendak menyembur keluar selama beberapa detik, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit pada penisnya lalu kembali mengocok kemaluannya saat hasrat untuk cumnya agak menghilang, ia memang berniat untuk menunda orgasmnya karena tidak ingin kenikmatan ini cepat berakhir. Sepertinya Kris perlu berterima kasih pada Joonmyeon yang mengajarkannya tentang kenikmatan orgasm denial yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Kris bahkan tidak tahu dirinya menjadi sangat sexually demanding, tidak ketika ia dapat merasakan perutnya yang dengan cepatnya menegang erat dalam hitungan menit pada orgasm denialnya yang pertama hingga hanya mampu bertahan 8 detik pada orgasm denial keempatnya. Wajahnya sekarang memerah sempurna hingga ke leher dan telinganya, urat yang sangat tegang tercetak jelas pada leher jenjangnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan saliva mengucur dari ujung bibirnya, kedua paha kokohnya yang terbuka lebar dan kedua mata yang terpejam erat. Merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan hasratnya yang dipermainkan hingga hampir 20 menit itu, akhirnya tangan kanannya yang mulai lelah itu pun semakin mengocok kencang penisnya yang semakin berkedut keras, candu akan orgasm mulai kembali mendatanginya ketika dirasakan perutnya melilit sakit dan bola kembarnya mengetat hingga absnya berkontraksi cepat.

" ahh.. ahhh..argggghhhh… ma..masterrrr…shhh…c..cummm!" Kris yang kesulitan bernafas itu kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan lebih keras terakhir kalinya saat pinggulnya bergerak liar ke depan untuk menyodok tangan besar nan hangat yang menyelimuti penis tebalnya yang berkedut tanpa henti mengeluarkan seuntai demi seuntai cairan putihnya yang kental yang telah disimpannya selama dua hari, Kris mendongkakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya erat menikmati masa orgasmnya sedangkan tubuhnya yang penuh keringat itu bergetar keras, menggelinjang serta melengkungkan kesepuluh jari-jari kakinya merasakan euphoria yang menerjangnya.

" f…fuck…hahh hahhh hahhhh.." Kris menyeka tetes peluh di dahinya setelah turun dari ketinggiannya, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya dari pasca post orgasm yang intens tersebut.

Namja jangkung itu mendadak takut saat tangan kanannya berupaya membersihkan cairan putihnya dari batang penisnya yang masih setengah tegang itu, meski ia sudah cum dengan sangat kuatnya namun tubuhnya sedikit pun belum merasa puas. Lihatlah penisnya bahkan belum melembut bahkan mulai menegak kembali, bagaimana pun usaha Kris untuk kembali memanjakan kemaluannya, ia tidak bisa datang, tangan besarnya tidak cukup untuk memberinya stimulasi untuk klimaks, bahkan candunya akan sentuhan Joonmyeon semakin menjadi-jadi. Perlahan air mata melapisi pelupuk mata Kris, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mampu lagi menahan sexual frustration-nya yang makin menggila itu. Ia perlu pelampiasan, sekujur tubuhnya haus akan sentuhan halus namja mungil itu, ia butuh Joonmyeon, ia butuh tangan mungilnya yang menyentuh area sensitifnya dan membisikkan kata-kata kotor dengan suaranya yang tegas namun lembut. Sekarang Kris benar-benar sadar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Joonmyeon waktu itu, tubuhnya serasa bukan lagi miliknya, yang hanya akan merespon pada tangan lihai Joonmyeon dan sentuhan-sentuhannya yang membara di atas kulitnya.

_**Tubuhmu adalah sepenuhnya milikku.. dan hanya akulah yang dapat mengendalikan segala hasrat sexualmu**_

**#####KRISHO#######**

Namja manis yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang berlangsung itu pun mengendap-endap keluar dari ruangan kelasnya, koridor terlihat sangat sepi tentu saja karena semua murid-murid sedang berada di dalam kelas masing-masing berkutat dengan buku cetak mereka. Baru saja Joonmyeon berencana untuk membolos ke kantin, kedua mata hazelnya menangkap seseorang yang berjalan agak lesu kepadanya. Namja mungil itu dapat melihat keadaan Kris yang sangat kalut, kedua matanya elangnya memerah dengan air mata yang masih sedikit mengenang, seragamnya dan rambut keemasaannya yang acak-acakan, tubuhnya yang agak berpeluh dan agak bergetar.

" masterrr…." Suara yang ngelangsa itu mengambang di koridor yang hanya menyisakan kedua manusia tersebut.

Kaget.. itulah respon pertama yang diperlihatkan Joonmyeon pada manusia yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini namja kecil itu berfikir Kris tentu tidak akan menggubrisnya lagi mengingat namja chinese itu tidak sudi menatap matanya sama sekali setengah jam yang lalu namun sekarang namja jangkung itu malah menyapanya, terlebih lagi bukan dengan sebutan "suho" melainkan "master"?

Dan yang lebih mengkagetkan bagi Joonmyeon adalah kelakuan aneh Kris yang tanpa aba-aba langsung bersimpuh di hadapannya dan mencium sebelah kakinya yang masih terbalut sepatu indoornya. Tubuh mungil itu mendadak mematung membiarkan rasa iba mendera hatinya ketika Kris dengan sangat putus asa mencengkram erat celana hitam Joonmyeon dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar tepat pada kedua paha atasnya dan menengadah menatapnya memelas, tatapan memohon dari kedua mata sayu yang berair itu membuat Joonmyeon tidak dapat mengacuhkannya.

" ada apa?" bukan keinginan Joonmyeon kalau suara yang dikeluarkannya lebih dingin dari biasanya.

" tolong maafkan aku mas..terrr… pleaseeee… izinkan aku untuk… menjadi slavemu kembali… akuu.. sudah sangat..tidak..tahan...kumohon master.. touch me.." Joonmyeon membulatkan kedua matanya saat namja jangkung itu tanpa malu menggesekkan penisnya yang menegang pada sebelah betisnya. Well.. itu tidak cukup untuk membangunkan "little Joon" nya tentu saja. Namun ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas tonjolan keras Kris yang masih terbalut celana ketat tersebut naik turun mengerayangi betis kanannya hingga agak basah oleh pre cum. Jujur saja, namja manis itu sama sekali tidak menduga efek sentuhannya waktu itu akan berdampak besar pada Kris, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri hatinya merasa senang ketika namja tampan itu memohon untuk kembali padanya.

" apa itu cara yang baik dalam meminta maaf? Kau harus lebih mempelajari etika yang baik Kris" dengan menyeringai Joonmyeon mendorong tubuh Kris hingga jatuh terduduk lalu dengan sebelah kakinya menginjak kemaluan Kris yang semakin membesar itu.

" arghhh.. maaf.. mas..terrr.. sakitttt.. aahhhh" Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di atas keramik menahan kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba menderanya hingga terasa sangat sakit, sentuhan berlebihan dari Joonmyeon yang sangat dinanti-nantikannya membuat penisnya semakin mengeluarkan precumnya membasahi celana depannya yang berwarna hitam itu.

" hmmm.. sebegitu merindukan sentuhanku eoh? Precummu bahkan mengotori sepatuku dan celana panjangku…" Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis saat melihat sol sepatunya yang mulai lengket itu pun mengelus kasar dan semakin dalam menginjak dan mengoyangkan kaki kanannya dalam pada kejantanan Kris yang semakin menonjol tersebut.

" ohhhh… enakk.. master….. shhh… lagiihhh" Kris menaikkan pinggulnya semakin menekankan penis basahnya pada Joonmyeon yang dengan senang hati makin menginjak benda panjang dan tegang itu, namun mengingat peraturan yang dibuatnya tempo hari membuat namja mungil itu melepaskan injakannya pada kemaluan Kris saat dirasakannya ereksi yang terlihat jelas dibalik celana itu sedikit loncat dan berkedut menandakan slavenya akan cum sebentar lagi.

" uhh.. mas…ter… jangan..berhentiii.." desah Kris tanpa tenaga berusaha menghirup udara sebisanya, tubuhnya semakin mengenjang sengsara dengan perbuatan masternya yang menghentikan orgasmnya tepat di detik terakhir ketika ia hendak menyemburkan lahar hangatnya. Namun melihat masternya yang tidak mengindahkan permintaannya, ia pun harus rela mengapit erat kedua pahanya dan mencekram erat penis tegangnya dari luar tanpa memperdulikan tangan kanannya yang sangat basah oleh pre cum, berusaha meredakan kesakitan yang mendera penis yang terbalut perih oleh resletingnya tersebut.

" hmm..hmm.. tidak semudah itu.. sepertinya kau tidak mempelajari sesuatu eoh? Orgasmmu adalah milikku Kris.. dan karena kau berani-beraninya menggesekkan milikmu pada tubuhku tanpa seizinku.. aku akan menyiksa penismu lebih lama lagi" Kris mengangguk lemah mengetahui dirinya akan dihukum lagi oleh masternya namun tetap mengikutinya ke sebuah bilik kamar mandi.

" lepaskan kancing seragammu.. buka juga celanamu beserta celana dalammu.. perlihatkan padaku penismu yang gagah itu" dengan agak susah payah Kris melepaskan celananya mengingat penisnya yang terbalut erat minta dibebaskan itu menegang sempurna.

" hmmm.. selalu indah seperti biasanya Kris.. kau benar-benar merawat penismu dengan baik" Joonmyeon pun tergoda untuk menyentuh penis kemerahan berlumuran pre cum yang berbentuk kurva itu, mengocoknya pelan bermaksud menggoda Kris yang mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan tersebut.

" jilatt" Kris menurut ketika namja manis itu memasukkan dua jari lentiknya ke dalam mulutnya, mengobrak abrik isi mulutnya dan menarik dan menjepit pelan lidahnya dengan kedua jarinya, membasahi kedua jari tersebut dengan salivanya yang terbentuk panjang ketika jari tersebut tertarik dari mulutnya.

" angkat sebelah kakimu slave" masih terbuai dengan sentuhan Joonmyeon pada kejantanannya, Kris kembali mengkangkangan kakinya, ditahannya sebelah telapak kakinya pada dinding bilik yang berukuran kecil tersebut.

Masih terus mengocok pelan batang Kris yang terus menimbulkan desahan pelan dari slavenya itu, Joonmyeon pun memasukkan kedua jarinya mempenetrasi anus Kris yang masih memerah perih itu.

" arrgghhhh… mas…terr…and..waee.." Joonmyeon membiarkan slavenya mencengkram erat seragam depannya menggunakan kedua tangannya berusaha menahan kenikmatan dan kesakitan saat jari panjang tersebut mulai bergerak pelan maju mundur. Kris sama sekali tidak menduga namja manis itu akan memasukkan jarinya ke manholenya, betapa inginnya ia menolak tapi mengingat hukuman yang akan diterimanya jadi dengan terpaksa ia menerima bagian bawahnya diobrak abrik oleh masternya.

" hwaahh! Ma..master.. apa itu?" tubuh Kris menggelinjang kaget dengan terengah-engah saat jari telaten Joonmyeon yang menginvasi lubang anusnya itu melengkung dan tak sengaja mencubit daging kecil tersebut. Hampir saja tubuh jangkung itu jatuh karena sebelah kakinya yang tidak mampu lagi menahan berat badannya kalau masternya tidak menahan pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang sempat digunakan untuk mengocok penisnya tadi.

" kkk~ polosnya… itu prostate mu Kris.. dan aku akan memberikanmu banyak kenikmatan melalui prostatemu ini" dengan santai Joonmyeon mengigit sebelah nipple di hadapannya itu sekaligus menghujam kembali kedua jarinya ke dalam prostat Kris mendapat erangan sexy keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

" uhh…Ra..sanya..anehh mas..ter… hen..tikann.. ahhhh" namja jangkung itu memeluk kepala Joonmyeon yang masih setia menghisap nipple tegang tersebut dengan kedua tangan bergetar hampir tidak mampu lagi menerima rangsangan masternya yang terus mencubit kecil dan memelintir prostatenya dengan ujung kedua jarinya, sedangkan tanpa disadarinya penis tegangnya terus mengeluarkan pre cum dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak hingga membasahi scrotum, paha dalamnya dan sisanya menitik memanjang ke lantai setetes demi setetes. Kris yakin akan cum sekarang juga bila masternya terus memainkan titik sensitivenya yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

" begini saja kau sudah tidak tahan Kris? Padahal aku masih ada banyak hadiah buatmu" Kris mendesah kecewa sekaligus lega saat jari panjang tersebut tercabut dari lubang anusnya yang mulai terbuka lebar tersebut. Namun tidak sampai tiga detik, ia kembali menjerit tertahan saat merasakan Joonmyeon memasukan sesuatu yang dingin dan elastis di dalam liangnya.

" ini hadiah untukmu.. kau menyukainya bukan?" Namja manis itu menggunakan jari tengahnya untuk memasukkan sedalam-dalamnya benda yang disebut sebagai "butt plug" ke dalam lubang anusnya.

" arrrhhhh… mas..ter.. benda..itu.. bergerak… da..lam.. ahh.. tubuh..ku…hahh" Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan slavenya yang polos itu, ia kembali mengelus manhole Kris dengan gaya memutar merasakan betapa lembutnya bagian tubuh tersebut.

" butt plug itu tidak bergerak Kris.. kau yang terlalu memijitnya erat dengan dinding rectummu… aku akan memberikan hadiah lain padamu..bersiaplah Kris" sekarang Kris benar-benar menumpukan tubuh jangkungnya pada masternya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu berbentuk oval yang dingin memasuki liang duburnya, mendorong masuk butt plug yang sudah tertanam dalam di dalam tubuhnya hingga tergesek tepat pada prostatenya.

" euuhhhhh.. ja….jangan… lagiii..ahhh.. uhhh.. ma..masterrr.. to..long.. henti..kannn" desahnya tidak karuan sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar memijit butt plug itu lebih kencang dengan rectum sempitnya hingga benda elastis yang berusaha merenggangkan lubang anus Kris itu kembali tergesek-gesek dengan prostatenya dead on tanpa dapat dihentikan.

" masih belumm… permainan baru akan dimulai Kris" namja jangkung itu masih belum mengerti saat ia melihat masternya mengeluarkan benda berbentuk seperti cincin lalu menyelusupkannya pada pangkal penisnya yang menegang dan basah itu.

" nggh~ Master!" pekik Kris setengah mendesah dalam kesakitan dan kenikmatan ketika Joonmyeon memasangkan cockring pada pangkal penisnya, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri yang hampir serupa ketika ia menahan cumnya dengan menggunakan tangannya.

Masih belum puas menghiasi tubuh slavenya, Joonmyeon kembali mengeluarkan vibrator kecilnya dari kantong celananya dan merekatkan benda oval tersebut tepat di bagian bawah perbatasan antara kepala dan batang penis Kris (frenulum).

" hmmm.. sempurna…. Kau benar-benar indah Kris" puji Joonmyeon seraya membubuhkan kissmark pertamanya tepat di sebelah nipple kanan Kris membuat namja tersebut mendesis kesakitan lalu setelahnya ia pun menjilati luka tersebut membuat Kris kembali mendesah pelan.

" sudah siap slave? lihat berapa lama kau bisa bertahan dari penyiksaan penuh kenikmatan seperti ini" Kris masih menggedipkan matanya bingung ketika melihat masternya membawa remote kecil dari kantungnya, namja manis itu menyeringai lalu mengeset tombol on nya hingga menjadi maximal.

" aaaarrrgggggghhhhhhh" namja jangkung itu langsung merosot ke atas keramik dengan keadaan menungging karena anusnya yang tertanam vibrator dan buttplug tersebut bergetar liar membuat dinding rectumnya menjepit kedua benda tersebut erat, berusaha menahan kenikmatan yang menderanya luar dalam.

" nooooo…. Argggghh… massterrrr… I can't. takkeee itttt…. Terlalluuu nikmattttt…ahhhhhh" desah Kris menggesek-gesekkan kesejatiannya di atas lantai berusaha menahan double kenikmatan yang mendera penisnya. Ia dapat merasakan cockring tersebut bergetar keras dari pangkal hingga ke scrotumnya yang mengetat itu sedangkan vibrator kecil itu menggetarkan ujung penisnya hingga terasa geli pada uretranya. Belum lagi vibrator dalam anusnya yang mengetarkan liangnya dan buttplugnya sehingga buttplug itu memaksa merenggang lalu semakin mengesek dan menggetarkan prostatnya yang mulai membengkak tersebut.

" ahhhhh.. ahhhhhhh.. urrrrghhh… c..closeeeeee… ngahhhh!" tubuh Kris langsung melemas ketika ia mendapati orgasm kering yang pertama karena tertahan cockring yang menghiasi penisnya tersebut, Joonmyeon dapat melihat kejantanan slavenya yang berdenyut-denyut keras dengan urat yang makin menyembul.

" hmmm.. menikmati orgasme pertamamu?" Kris menggeleng pelan dengan air mata yang semakin mengumpul pada kedua pelupuk matanya, rasa sakit pada bola kembarnya dan perut bagian bawahnya kian terasa ketika sperma hangatnya yang hendak menyembur itu ditahan oleh cockring, ia dapat merasakan scrotumnya mulai memar dan memanas.

" nghh.. mas..terr.. jangan men..yiksakuuhh" ia melihat masternya berjongkok di hadapannya dan malah semakin iseng mempermainkan penisnya, menekan kepala kejantannya hingga mengeluarkan setetes precum lalu menjilati lubang kemaluannya, melesakkan lidah tak bertulangnya ke dalam organ sensitifnya hingga terasa geli.

" pleaseeee.. noo.. ahhh… akkuhh.. keluarrrr lagiihhhh" Kris mulai menggila ketika Joonmyeon menghisap lembut kepala kemaluannya yang bergetar keras itu dan memijit sekelilingnya dengan kedua belah bibirnya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok brutal batang keras Kris yang juga bergetar sesekali mencubit-cubit lembut urat penisnya dan scrotumnya. Saat namja manis itu memelintir bola kembarnya saat itulah ia kehilangan kendalinya dan kembali mengeluarkan orgasm keringnya yang lagi-lagi tertahan oleh cockring.

" ma..masterr…jeball.. shh... le..let ..me… cumm…" mengindahkan tarikan lemah Kris pada lengan kemejanya ataupun isakkan pelan yang mulai keluar dari bibir tebal tersebut karena tidak mampu lagi menahan sakit pada penisnya, akhirnya ia pun mengurangi penyiksaan slavenya ini dengan menurunkan level vibratornya hingga ke medium.

" kajja.. ayo kita kembali ke kelas.. ^^" Kris melongo menatap masternya tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat belajar dengan konsen bila tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh sex toys yang dapat membuatnya gila, ingin rasanya ia kembali menangis melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang menggenaskan. Sepertinya ia harus menerima konsekuensinya dengan berorgasme kering beberapa kali lagi bila ingin menjadi slave master sadis di hadapannya ini.

" shhh… aku tahu ini menyakitkan.. tapi kalau kau dapat bersikap baik hari ini aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan apa yang paling kau inginkan" Joonmyeon membelai kepala slavenya terakhir kali sebelum keluar dari bilik kamar mandi menyisakan slave nakednya yang masih terus mendesah keras dengan penis tegang yang ingin kembali menyemburkan laharnya.

**########KRISHO############**

Sudah 4 jam berlalu sejak sex toys nista tersebut terpasang indah pada tubuh Kris, ia kembali memasuki ruangan kelas seperti tidak ada masalah yang terjadi, namun bahasa tubuhnya dan mimic wajahnya memang tidak dapat berbohong, tak ayal membuat banyak pasang mata di kelasnya menatapnya bingung dan khawatir. Kris perlu bersyukur dirinya memakai celana dalam yang super ketat hari itu hingga mampu menutupi penis ereksinya agar tidak begitu menonjol diantara selangkangannya dan celana panjangnya yang berwarna hitam hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari betapa lengketnya bagian privatenya yang terkotori cairan bening.

Sebisa mungkin Kris hanya mampu menggeliat tidak nyaman pada kursinya tanpa terlalu melakukan aktifitas yang semakin merangsangnya, ia berusaha berjalan seanggun mungkin dengan bertumpu pada dinding sekolah agar vibrator yang bergerak liar dalam liangnya itu tidak mengenai prostatnya dan mengurangi pergesekan kain celananya pada selangkangannya. Lebih parahnya lagi bila ia mencoba untuk duduk sepelan mungkin, kursi kayu yang didudukinya menambah penyiksaannya dengan menanamkan vibrator dan buttplug itu sedalam-dalamnya, menggetarkan organ dalamnya hingga perutnya terasa keram, jangan lupakan bola kembarnya yang sudah sangat memar tersebut terjepit dengan tempat duduknya hingga menambah produksi sperma pada scrotumnya dan mempercepat proses orgasm keringnya.

" khhhhhk!" Kris sudah hampir tidak mampu lagi meredam erangan kesakitannya, ini sudah belasan kalinya ia orgasme kering, sakit pada penisnya yang berbalut perih dalam celana dalamnya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas tubuh Kris sekarang sudah bergetar keras dan bermandikan keringat, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinganya dan kedua mata sayunya terus berkaca-kaca berusaha menahan air mata yang jatuh, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, otaknya serasa kosong, dan ia benar-benar tidak lagi mempedulikan sekitarnya. Namja malang itu mencengkram kemeja depannya sedikit di atas kemaluannya seraya mengigit pipi dalamnya, tubuhnya mengenjang dan semakin bergetar, sebutir air mata lolos dari mata kanannya namun langsung dihapusnya. Sakit.. perih…panas.. rasanya kemaluannya sudah akan meledak sebentar lagi bila terus disiksa 2 vibrator, buttplug serta cockring. Kris tak yakin mampu menahan penyiksaan ini lebih jauh lagi, yang ia inginkan yaitu segera menuntaskan kebutuhan biologis yang dipendamnya.

Belum lagi saat gilirannya untuk mengerjakan soal matematika di depan, mau tidak mau ia pun mencoba berdiri lalu sebisa mungkin berjalan ke depan senormal mungkin, meski tetap saja terlihat sangat kaku karena Kris berusaha seminimal mungkin tidak membuat dua alat dalam tubuhnya itu terlalu tergesek dengan prostatnya. Ia mengambil kapur dengan tangan bergetar dan mencoba menuliskan jawabannya pada papan tulis tersebut.

" hyahhhh!" Kris tak sengaja mematahkan kapur yang dipegangnya dan langsung merosot ke atas keramik hingga membuat satu garis panjang pada papan tulis tersebut. Pandangannya mulai mengabur menahan ekstasi yang tiba-tiba diterimanya ketika dirasakannya vibrator dan cockring tersebut bergetar maximum. Ia mencoba menumpukan tubuhnya yang lemas dan limbung dengan kedua lengan dan lututnya pada lantai, Kris berusaha mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakannya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang gemetaran ketika prostatenya kembali dihantam dan kemaluannya digetarkan tanpa ampun, memberikan rasa nikmat serta kesakitan yang semakin menjadi-jadi hingga tanpa malu ia pun kembali berorgasme kering di hadapan teman-temannya karena cairan yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat dikeluarkannya.

Merasa sudah cukup puas menyiksa slavenya dengan mempermalukannya di depan kelas, Joonmyeon dengan santainya berjalan ke depan kelas dan perlahan memapah tubuh jangkung yang sudah terkulai lemas tersebut.

" saem.. sepertinya Kris demam.. aku akan menemaninya ke ruangan UKS" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari gurunya, namja mungil itu pun melesat keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

" mas..masterr.. sakittthhh…" demi apapun Kris benar-benar ingin keluar, penisnya sudah benar-benar keras dan tegang, perutnya benar-benar terasa kejang dan meililit, namun cockring yang bergetar tersebut menghalanginya untuk datang.

" bersabarlah Kris… kita sudah hampir tiba di UKS" Kris semakin mengerang kesakitan ketika masternya mencoba untuk meremas kejantanannya yang sudah hampir meledak itu, rasanya benar-benar perih hingga tidak mampu untuk dijabarkan lagi.

Joonmyeon menyeringai ketika ia mendapati ruangan UKS itu tidak dijaga, ia pun segera mengunci pintunya dan membaringkan slavenya yang sudah pasrah itu di atas tempat tidur berseprei putih tersebut.

" sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar eoh?" tubuh Kris menggelinjang ketika namja kecil itu duduk tepat di atas penisnya, menggesek-gesekkan benda tegang tersebut dengan belah pantatnya sedangkan kedua tangannya yang cekatan melepaskan ikatan dasi Kris dan menggunakannya sebagai penutup mata slavenya, lalu membuka kancing seragamnya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengemut kedua nipple tegangnya.

" shhh.. ja..jangannn.. pe..nisku.. sakitthh… master….uaaahhhh!" Kris mencekram seprei di bawahnya erat ketika Joonmyeon malah semakin menghisap kuat nipple kirinya kemudian menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah sangat sensitive dan sangat siap untuk menyembur itu lebih cepat dan kasar.

" penismu? Benda ini sudah menjadi milikku Kris… jangan lupakan itu" Joonmyeon membuka celana Kris beserta celana dalamnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menyentuh cockring bergetar yang dilengkapi alat sensor agar semakin mengetat pada pangkal penis yang penuh urat dan membiru itu.

" anghhhh! i..iyaaaa master.. please.. pleaseeeee.. aku bersalahhh…. Maafkan aku master… tolong lepaskan.. cockringnya… perihhhh arhhh! Kumohonnnn…hikss" Kris sudah hampir pingsan ketika ia berorgasme kering untuk hampir ke dua puluh kalinya, karena sudah terlalu lemah untuk meronta, ia pun tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi ketika Joonmyeon menyentil dan menampar alat vitalnya yang masih setia bergetar dalam kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan.

" aku sudah memperingatkanmu.. jangan buat aku mengulangi perkataanku lagi.. kau mengerti?" Kris hanya sanggup menganggup menahan isak saat dirasakannya masternya menghentikan getaran pada kemaluannya, namun masih belum menghentikan getaran pada holenya. Namja jangkung itu mendesis menahan sakit ketika tangan hangat itu mencabut vibrator yang tertempel pada penis berdenyutnya dan mengelusnya sayang.

" kalau kau ingin keluar.. kau harus memuaskanku dulu slave" Joonmyeon membuka resletingnya dan menyodorkan penisnya pada mulut Kris yang setengah terbuka, ia mengesekkan kepala kejantanannya pada kedua belah bibir Kris seolah mengisyaratkan slavenya untuk membuka mulutnya.

" hmmm.. bagus slave… seperti itu.. shhh" Namja jangkung yang penglihatannya tertutup itu pun hanya mampu mengikuti instingnya memaju mundurkan kepalanya menghisap dan menggigit kecil benda panjang yang ia yakini sebagai penis Joonmyeon, meski tidak dapat melihat namun ia sudah sangat puas dapat mencicipi benda pusaka yang perlahan mulai membasahi mulutnya dengan precum manisnya. Hanya dengan menghirup wangi kejantanan namja yang dicintainya ini lagi-lagi mampu membuatnya hampir orgasme kering.

" cukup Kris.. aku tidak akan keluar di dalam mulutmu.. melainkan ini.." Kris memekik ketika masternya menarik kemaluannya dari gua hangatnya dan langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam manholenya yang masih dipenuhi dua sex toys yang belum berhenti bergetar tersebut. Mati-matian Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau disetubuhi lagi untuk sementara waktu, luka di anusnya yang masih belum sembuh itu masih terasa sangat teramat perih.

" aku memberikan dua pilihan padamu… penismu yang sudah sangat sensitive itu memasuki tubuhku tanpa boleh keluar atau aku yang memasukkan penisku ke dalam tubuhmu?" Pilihan apa itu, keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan, memang Kris sangat ingin mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh mungil masternya tapi ia tidak mampu untuk menahan siksaan puluhan orgasm kering lagi, penisnya sekarang sudah sangat sensitive dan sangat perih meski hanya disentuh pelan sekalipun.

" pi..pilihan kedua master" Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis lalu menaikkan sebelah kaki Kris pada bahunya, ia mengeluarkan jari panjangnya kemudian langsung melesakkan penisnya ke dalam manhole Kris tanpa aba-aba.

" urggghhhh!" tubuh Kris melengkung menahan kenikmatan yang menderanya, ujung penis Joonmyeon berhasil menanam lebih dalam vibrator dan buttplug yang bergetar tersebut hingga menghantam usus dan mengores prostat bengkaknya. Namja jangkung itu hanya mampu melihat bintang ketika masternya menyetubuhinya dengan sangat liar.

" ahhh.. akhhh! Ma..master lebihh ke…kiriii..ohhhhh! lagiihh nghhh.. masterr~" tanpa Kris sadari, instingnya menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur agar menyamai ritme sodokan penis namja berkulit putih tersebut, desahannya semakin gila ketika namja yang mendominasinya menghajar prostatnya tanpa ampun, titik yang mampu membuatnya melihat putih. Hanya beberapa sodokan saja Kris sudah kembali memohon untuk keluar, ia sudah sangat dekat dan ia jelas tidak ingin mendapat orgasm kering lagi.

" hnghh.. kriss.. jangan.. menjepitku begituu.. uhhh" Joonmyeon menggeram menahan nikmat ketika dinding rectum slavenya seolah menghisap seluruh batang kemaluannya, seakan tidak membiarkannya bergerak meskipun sudah ia renggangkan dengan dua buah sextoys sebelumnya, terlebih lagi vibrator yang bergetar maximal itu tanpa berhenti merangsang ujung penisnya hingga terus menerus mengeluarkan pre cum.

" master..masterrrrr… c..closeeee! pleaseee.. lett me cummmm! Nghh~ I beg youuu..jebalhh" Kris mencekram kedua bahu Joonmyeon ketika masternya dengan sengaja mulai memijat penis oversensitivenya yang sedaritadi terus meneteskan precum membanjiri perutnya, merangsangnya hingga semakin dekat dengan puncak kenikmatannya hingga Kris terus menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha menahan kesakitan pada kepala penisnya yang semakin memerah dan kedua bola memarnya.

" shhh… cum now!" dengan sekali hentakan panjang Joonmyeon mengeluarkan cairan panjangnya ke dalam tubuh Kris, memuncratkan seluruh air maninya ke dalam liang sempit yang senantiasa memeras habis penisnya. Namja yang berada di atas itu masih terus menyelami dunia kenikmatannya hingga ia kembali dari ketinggiannya, setelah itu barulah ia mengakhiri penyiksaan slavenya dengan mencabut cockring tersebut dari penis Kris yang bengkak itu, membiarkan Kris merasakan dunia surgawi yang didambakannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

" ahhhhhhh!"

Tubuh Kris langsung menggelinjang dan membusur, sperma putih yang kental langsung menyembur ke udara dalam jumlah yang banyak dari lubang kemaluan Kris yang terasa sangat sensitive itu. Penis panjang yang melengkung tersebut berkedut keras hingga menyemburkan lahar panjangnya terus menerus ke sembarang arah tanpa mampu dihentikan, hingga Joonmyeon harus mengarahkan batang penisnya pada tubuh Kris agar namja jangkung itu mengotori tubuh polosnya dengan cairannya sendiri.

" arrrkkkhh! Ahhhhh! Nghh… angghhhh! Hahhh.. ahhhh!"

Efek puluhan orgasm kering yang didapat Kris membuatnya tidak mampu menghentikan untaian cairan putih kental yang terus menyembur keluar dari penisnya sedangkan Joonmyeon terpana menatap slavenya yang terus menerus mengerang dan mengeliat pasrah di bawahnya dengan penis masih setia berdenyut dalam genggaman dan kocokan tangan masternya berupaya mengosongkan kedua scrotumnya yang memar dari jutaan sperma.

Begitu kenikmatan yang melandanya telah usai, namja tampan itu berusaha menghirup udara sebisa mungkin dengan kesadarannya yang hampir minim. Seluruh otot tubuhnya melemas dan tak bertenaga hingga ia bahkan tak mampu bergerak di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa lagi memperdulikan air mata, saliva beserta sperma yang mengotori wajahnya, perlahan ia pun menutup kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat itu ketika masternya membuka penutup matanya kemudian menghentikan dan mencabut vibrator beserta buttplug dari anusnya yang semakin perih itu. Bukan hanya anus saja, penisnya yang sudah terkulai lemas itu pun terasa sangat perih dan berdenyut-denyut.

Namun segalanya terbayarkan saat Joonmyeon menjilati wajahnya berupaya membersihkannya dari sperma miliknya dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Kris perlahan tersenyum tipis di sisa tenaganya, lalu membawa ciuman manis itu ke dalam mimpi indahnya.

Joonmyeon perlahan menarik wajahnya menatap wajah damai Kris yang sudah terlelap itu, wajah tampan yang pernah menghiasi masa lalunya. Seketika itu juga ia mengingat kembali mimpinya tadi pagi

_Hanya setiap Jumat sore… Aku selalu mengamatimu dari dekat….seperti ini_

Sedikit rasa sakit menyergap hati Joonmyeon namun ia menggeleng keras berusaha menghentikan lamunannya, ia berdiri dari kasur tersebut seraya merapikan pakaiannya. Setelah ia membersihkan tubuh slavenya dari sperma yang menempel, ia pun hendak memakaikan kembali seragam Kris pada tubuh jangkungnya tanpa berniat membangunkannya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba membaringkan tubuh jangkung itu menyamping ketika hendak memakaikan kemeja putih tersebut, namun aktifitasnya langsung berhenti ketika kedua mata hazelnya baru mendapati punggung Kris dengan banyak luka panjang yang belum mengering tersebut.

Yaaa.. luka akibat cambukan yang dilayangkannya kepada Kris tempo hari. Rasa penyesalan yang dalam benar-benar menampar namja mungil itu, ia tahu dirinya memang sudah keterlaluan padanya. Perlahan Joonmyeon mengambil obat dari kotak p3k dan mengoleskannya pada luka punggung tersebut kemudian membalut tubuh atas Kris dengan perban. Dipakaikannya kembali seragam Kris dengan rapi lalu menyelimuti namja jangkung tersebut.

Hanya disaat seperti inilah, Joonmyeon akan bersikap sangat lembut kepadanya, namun mau tidak mau ia harus menjadi Joonmyeon yang kejam kepada Kris saat ia terbangun nantinya. Joonmyeon tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia tidak bisa jujur pada Kris dan juga pada perasaannya, karena itulah ia dengan tega menyakiti Kris, meski tak ayal hal yang dilakukannya melukai hatinya juga.

Hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu betapa terpuruknya dirinya saat Kris benar-benar meninggalkannya dua hari yang lalu, berapa banyak bulir air mata yang ia keluarkan dalam kamar gelap itu mengingat kekerasan fisik yang dilakukannya terhadap tubuh Kris. Hanya dirinya yang mendengar beribu kata maaf yang dilontarkannya malam itu, meski segalanya takkan mampu mengobati luka yang ia torehkan di hati Kris. Tidak akan pernah bisa…

Joonmyeon mencium punggung Kris yang berwangikan obat itu terakhir kalinya sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, membawa sejuta penyesalan yang akan terus menumpuk di dalam hatinya.

**TBC (at least 300+ reviews to continue)**

**REVIEW AGAIN NE ^^… WELCOME NEW REVIEWERS**

**OPEN TO ANY IDEAS AND OPINIONS**

Sepertinya banyak readers yang bilang chap lalu sedih ya.. maafkan mood kelam author.. author sudah berusaha naikan level NCnya &amp; terus kurangi mellow2nya karena sepertinya dominant reviewers ga suka BDSM yang bikin mewek..

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Mudah2an chap ini juga banyak yang suka..^^ #sudah cukup hot? Author ga tanggung jawab qlu readers mimisan yee

sekali lagi maaf bahasa indonya yang aneh.. gegara bahasa inggris gaje yang senantiasa menaungi otak author -_-"

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

**Luhanbaek, Sefita Wu, Suhooooooo, exoxoxoxo, joonmyeon91, hoho91, fanmyeon, wu fan, kris sistah, erza, bacon Exostan (**eer.. sudah terlanjur ga bisa diubah lagi), **j12, infiKa, nurayuoctarina1, lu shixun (** xD what. Your English is alrdy like an expert u know… yeah3x. of course kris will be back to his master :p thanks for the ideas.. But for the last, I really can't change suho's character.. mian), **dragonAqua, Vita Williona Venus, onlyforexo(** supaya antimainsteam :p)**, adilia taruni 7(** ngejleb! -_-" kenapa readers bisa pikirin ampe situ, author aja ga kepikiran.. yahh namanya juga ff bdsm),** suholic**( author sih pengennya buat gitu tapi liad aza endingnya gmn)**, chanchan19**, **hyebinbaekyeolshipper, tata l kpop, a, Rei akisima(**nanti mungkin chanyeol akan keluar lagi.. tapi ga janji ya), **clorophylpanda, purplekim, naideel**(plot yang bisa dibaca itu kayak gimana ._.? makasih ^^),** blankyeol** ( kris suka.. author juga suka banget ^^), **babysist** (yup.. pertanyaan chingu uda terjawab di chap 4), **xolouhn, tie (** chap lalu paling panjang words nya chingu), **jiy, Jennifer giselle55, j12(** suho kan lebih pengalaman jadi wajar kalo agresif :3 iya.. memang benar kok chingu.. ^^ kayaknya perasaan suho utk Kris ketara x la dari chap 3), **hae15(**iya emang rada OOC sih suho ._. eer.. masa slave ga bottom? Sekali2 beda dunx xD), **parkyeonra, felixio ciel (**jangan marah chingu.. ya iyalah suho ga bisa merkosa yang lain.. kan si kris sendiri yang relain dirinya di uke in ._.), **jenny park (** hati suho masih polos kok T.T sip3x.. sudah cukup keras?), **cittahari s navika (** demi apa aku ngakak sama commentmu chinguu.. makasih xD aku suka.. apalagi part magnae line itu, chanyeol sama dio..^^), **ririchan (** ada apa? ._. chingu pertanyaanmu ambigu.. author ga bisa jawab karena ngga ngerti), **amalia1993, park regolas (** commentmu epic xD! Uke semacam suho? Bwahaha), **askasufa (**nice comment.. :') author tersentuh bacanya), **kimjoon(** ngakak! Punya suho ga sekecil itu kali kkk)**, kim jaerin( **haha~ kris suka tuh dijebolin mami.. ntr liad aza akhirnya gimana.. mungkin terakhir jadi krisho tapi ga janji.. cameo juga bisa tiba-tiba nongol), **richsuo (** antimainstream itu perlu.. yang ini lebih ngeri lagi.. kuatkanlah hatimu), **sithasparkyusnowersELF, Dewi kim, dragonAqua(** sumpah! bisa2nya keingat derpfacenya kris.. setelah author bayangin sendiri**,** author ngakak kek orang gila xD), **aif gii myeonnie (** author juga lebih kasian sama mommy), **dirakyu, fykaisoo (** serem tapi kris suka tuh :3 imajinasi chingu wah bener..xD author ikut2an ngakak), **krisHo Wonkyu, kriswu393.**


	7. why do you kiss me?

**SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, pwp, torture, orgasm denial, slavery, hardcore sex, BDSM, crack pair, typos, EYD berantakan, bahasa campur aduk, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Main Pair: SuKris dominantly. Cameo: EXO, find it by yourself**

**Rated: absolute M! sextoys! Video sex.. Kris uke**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

**.**

**#KRISHO**: SEQUEL **" My Cute Boyfriend is a Gangster"** :) di **chap 2** nya.. Review ya! :3

**#KRISHO**: REPOST **" Saranghae Suho Songsaengnim"** yang belum pernah baca sebelumnya silahkan dibaca^^ hikss reviewnya yang dulu menghilang gara2 kena banned T.T

.

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**#Don't be silent please &amp; DLDR#**

**Not recommended for youngsters below 17, told you!**

**CHAPTER 7 (**chap 6 lalu author pernah edit dan nambahin ceritanya.. bagi yang gataw.. tekan tombol **"prev"** ^^) **PWP videosex**

" selamat datang"

Pada pagi yang terik itu, terlihat seorang namja mungil tengah memasuki sebuah toko dua tingkat yang berukuran lumayan besar dengan santainya, ia melangkah tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh para pembeli dan penjual yang berada di dalamnya. Sedangkan namja jangkung yang sedari tadi mengekori di belakangnya hanya mampu membatu tanpa berkeinginan untuk masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

" Kris.. palli… jangan hanya berdiri di luar saja.. cepat masuk!" hardik Joonmyeon tidak sabar, waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 7.20 sedangkan aktifitas sekolahnya dimulai pada jam delapan pagi, itu artinya kedua murid sekolah SM itu harus segera bersaing dengan waktu bila tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas dan dihukum guru kedisiplinan.

" u..uhh.. kau yakin suho ya?" Tanya Kris sambil menggeliatkan kedua kakinya tidak nyaman, bagaimana tidak? Dua anak murid SMA yang berbalut seragam sekolah berani memasuki toko yang khusus menjual barang berbau seks, Kris hanya dapat berharap dalam hati agar para penjual di dalam toko itu masih mempunyai hati nurani untuk tidak melaporkan mereka kepada kepala sekolahnya.

" tentu saja.. bukankah dari kemarin aku sudah mengatakan akan memberi permainan baru untukmu? Ayo masuk" tanpa mendengar seribu alasan yang terlontar dari mulut slavenya, namja kecil itu langsung menarik tangan Kris dan membawanya ke lantai dua, dimana khusus menjual seks toys terlengkap dalam berbagai ukuran dan bentuk. Untuk sekedar informasi, Kris hanya akan memanggil masternya " suho" ketika keduanya berada di luar, jadi intinya hubungan master-slave tersebut masih dirahasiakan oleh keduanya.

Namja jangkung itu hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon melewati rak-rak sex toys yang Kris sama sekali tidak mengerti cara penggunaannya, hingga berhenti pada sebuah rak bertuliskan dildo saat masternya mulai memilih benda panjang berbentuk penis yang berbeda ukuran, warna dan fungsi.

" hngghh" desah Kris sepelan mungkin agar masternya tidak mendengarnya ketika egg vibrator yang dipasang di dalam anusnya mulai bergetar dalam getaran rendah, benda nista tersebut disetting agar hanya bergetar selama satu menit setiap setengah jam.

Joonmyeon memang membuat peraturan untuknya agar namja tampan itu selalu memakai egg vibratornya yang diberikannya dua hari yang lalu setiap kali ia berpergian, tidak lupa juga untuk memakai cockring yang tidak terlalu erat pada pangkal kemaluannya agar penis tersebut masih dapat mengeluarkan urine, namun masih berfungsi untuk menahan cumnya hingga penisnya selalu setengah tegang dalam kondisi apapun. Sejujurnya, Kris cukup tersiksa dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang harus menahan hasratnya setiap saat terutama ketika sekstoys yang terpasang pada tubuhnya terus merangsang titik sensitivenya yang sukses membuat darahnya berkumpul pada kejantanannya. Hal tersebut jelas membuat keinginannya untuk menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri dan memainkan penis tegangnya itu semakin besar dari waktu ke waktu, namun ia tidak berani untuk membuat masternya marah dan menghukumnya mengingat peraturan Joonmyeon yang telah mengclaim tubuhnya sejak hari pertama ia menjadi seorang slave.

Ditambah lagi, namja tampan itu rela mengenyahkan kebutuhan biologisnya demi mempertahankan keberadaannya di sisi Joonmyeon, meski hanya sedikit tetapi dalam beberapa hari ini Kris dapat melihat kedua mata namja yang dicintainya itu berbinar senang, sinar kedua mata coklatnya tidak lagi seredup setahun belakangan ini. Jelas saja fakta yang ditemukannya itu membuat hati Kris berbunga, setidaknya keberadaannya mampu menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit hati dari keterpurukan dan kesepian Joonmyeon, akan lebih baik lagi kalau Kris dapat menutupi luka akibat penghianatan Chanyeol seutuhnya. Namja jangkung itu rela melakukan apa saja agar dapat menggantikan posisi Chanyeol di hati namja manis itu.

Pikiran Kris melayang kepada dua hari yang lalu, dimana Joonmyeon meneleponnya dini hari untuk berskype sex hanya karena tidak bisa tidur. Kris yang masih dalam setengah sadar pun reflek mengangkat smartphonenya yang tiba-tiba berdering nyaring setengah mengumpat karena merasa tidurnya diganggu.

"yeoboseyo" mata Kris yang terpejam itu pun otomatis membelalak lebar mendengar suara angelic yang sangat dikenalnya, ia menjauhkan layar smartphonenya dari telinga kanannya hanya untuk melihat nama Suho tertera begitu besar pada layar tersebut dan jam digital yang tertera pada bagian atas kanan yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

" m..master.. ada apa?" Tanya Kris tidak santai dengan hati berdebar-debar, ini pertama kalinya namja mungil itu meneleponnya, biasanya mereka berkomunikasi lewat message texting saja.

" nyalakan skypemu.. aku ingin melihat tubuh naked mu sekarang juga.. phonesex saja tidak cukup untuk memuaskanku"

Kris mengerjapkan kedua mata elangnya, bisa-bisanya masternya meneleponnya hanya untuk menuntaskan hasrat sexualnya, namun bila masternya membutuhkannya sekarang maka ia tidak berani membantah permintaan masternya. Namja jangkung itu langsung memutuskan koneksi teleponnya setelah mengiyakan perintahnya, tanpa mengulur waktu ia pun menyalakan layar computer mac book air nya kemudian menghubungkan akun skypenya dengan masternya di seberang sana. Kris berusaha menutupi kegugupannya ketika wajah mulus Joonmyeon terlihat jelas memenuhi layar laptopnya.

" kkk~ rambutmu berantakan sekali Kris.. tetapi tidak masalah itu malah membuatmu semakin menggairahkan.. sekarang lepaskan piyamamu dan celana dalammu.. perlihatkan pantatmu padaku.. kau memakai vibrator yang kuberikan padamu bukan?"

" i..iya.. aku juga masih memakai cockring sesuai dengan perintahmu master" Joonmyeon menyeringai puas ketika ia melihat slavenya dari seberang sana mulai mengatur angle laptopnya tepat menghadap tempat tidurnya lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya, terlebih lagi ketika ia mengetahui slavenya tidak memakai celana dalam dikarenakan Kris merasa tidak nyaman mengenakan sesuatu yang membungkus ketat kemaluannya yang setengah menegang tersebut.

Kris dengan penuh keraguan berbaring terlentang pada kasurnya, kemudian ia pun menekukkan kedua lututnya dan mengkangkangkan kakinya lebar tepat menghadap layar laptopnya, tanpa malu memperlihatkan penisnya yang setengah menegang yang diperindah dengan cockring pada pangkalnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya berada pada kedua pantat sintalnya, menarik menjauh kedua bongkahan tersebut sehingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas anus kemerahannya yang terisi vibrator transparant yang tidak terlalu tebal namun panjang yang masih belum bergetar, pada setengah hingga ujung vibrator itu berbentuk seperti bola berdiameter 4 cm yang tersusun memanjang. Sesuai dengan perintah masternya, Kris memang diharuskan untuk memakai egg vibrator ketika berada di luar tetapi saat di dalam rumah ia harus mengganti egg vibrator tersebut dengan vibrator panjang yang kini sedang menusuk titik terdalamnya.

" hmmm.. bagus Kris.. sekarang aku ingin kau menungging dan menggerakkan vibrator itu dengan pelan.. nyalakan dan naikkan levelnya hingga ke 8" Kris merinding mendengar suara masternya yang terdengar berat itu, suara dan kedua mata hazel yang penuh dengan birahi itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip saat Kris mulai menungging dan menggerakkan vibrator plastic itu dengan tangan kanannya perlahan keluar masuk lubang anusnya yang masih terasa agak perih. Namja jangkung itu dapat melihat kedua tangan masternya mulai merayap ke bawah dan memainkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi telah menegang sempurna.

" nghhh.. ahhhh… ma..masterrr.. feelsss.. gooodd… mmphh" Kris tidak mampu menahan erangannya saat ujung vibrator yang perlahan bergetar itu menyentuh prostatenya, ia sengaja semakin menungging dan membuka lebar holenya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai meng- in and out benda panjang yang sudah bergetar hampir maksimum tersebut dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, sepertinya ia melupakan perintah masternya tadi yang menyuruhnya bergerak pelan.

Anusnya yang sudah terlatih untuk diisi selama seminggu ini pun terus terlihat berkedut-kedut berusaha menghisap erat vibrator tersebut seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Kris tidak akan munafik, selama ini ia bahkan tidak tahu betapa nikmatnya menjadi seorang bottom, yang memberikan sensasi tidak berujung ketika benda asing menerobos masuk liang ketatnya dan menumbuk sweet spotnya tanpa henti.

" unghh.. teruskan slave.. putar vibrator tersebut.. mhh.. bayangkan itu penisku yang sedang mengaduk holemu… shhh.. " Joonmyeon pun semakin mempercepat kocokan penisnya mengikuti ritme tusukan vibrator tersebut, namja manis itu menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk kirinya membentuk lingkaran pada pangkal penisnya sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik penisnya agak kasar dari pangkal hingga ke ujungnya sesekali mengocok dan memelintir batang panasnya ketika namja jangkung itu mengikuti perintahnya mengaduk dan memutar benda bergetar itu ke dalam hole sempitnya.

" ngahhh! Le..lebihh dalamm… master… nghhh!" Kris menarik vibrator tersebut hingga hampir seluruhnya keluar dari anusnya kemudian dengan sigap menusukannya kasar sambil memutarkannya ke kanan kembali ke dalam liang hangatnya hingga dengan tepat menumbuk dan menggetarkan daging kecil tersebut.

" shhhh! Damnn.. holemu itu masih tetap sempithh.. lubangmu menghisap dan memijit erat penisku.. nghhh! bayangkan aku melebarkan pahamu dan mempenetrasimu dengan cepat dan keras…. Tangan kiriku yang menusuk nipple tegangmu dan memelintirnya keras..shh.. sedangkan tangan kananku mengocok cepat penismu" Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya menahan sesuatu yang akan melesat keluar dari penisnya ketika kedua tangannya meremas batang kesejatiannya erat.

" anggghh… f..fuckk…. h..holekuu.. penuhh.. ahh.. mas..masterr…"

Namja jangkung yang sedari tadi sudah tenggelam dalam dunia kenikmatannya itu pun menghimpit guling miliknya dengan kedua kakinya, Kris menggunakan sebelah tangannya menekan nipple kirinya dan memijitnya hingga memerah sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap bekerja cepat menghantam prostatenya berulang-ulang hingga pinggulnya ia hentakan dengan cepat ke depan dan belakang berlawanan arah dengan tusukan vibrator tersebut, ia mengkangkangkan kakinya semakin lebar memberi lebih banyak akses bagi penisnya agar semakin tergesek dengan guling yang berada di bawahnya.

" nyalakan vibrator itu hingga level 10, aku ingin kau mendesah lebih keras.. merintih dan memohon padaku dengan suara serakmu itu.. nghhhh" Joonmyeon merasa semakin sakit pada perut kejangnya ketika ia melilit scrotumnya guna untuk menahan cumnya, ia tidak ingin kenikmatan ini terlalu cepat berakhir, tidak ketika slavenya benar-benar menuruti perintahnya dengan menumbukkan prostatnya sendiri dengan liar, tangan kiri Kris yang daritadi mencubit nipplenya pun kembali memanjakan buttnya, ia memasukkan jari tengahnya pada holenya yang masih tertanam vibrator dan menggerakkan tangannya keluar masuk berlawanan dengan vibrator tersebut.

" masterrrrhh.. dekattthhh.. a..akuu.. mauhh.. keluarrr.." erang Kris sambil menggesekkan penisnya yang berlumuran pre cum dengan kasar pada guling tersebut, tidak memperdulikan ia akan mengotori sepreinya.

" tidak.. kau belum boleh melepaskan cockringmu.. tapi kau harus tetap mengocok penismu Kris.. kau masih belum cukup untuk menghiburku" Joonmyeon merasakan penisnya berkedut keras melihat slavenya yang semakin menggeliat menahan hasrat yang terus berkumpul pada selangkangannya.

" p..please.. master… aku..sudah tidak..tahannn.. nghhh" mohon Kris putus asa, sudah tiga hari masternya tidak mengizinkannya cum sama sekali dan itu sangat menyiksanya, apalagi sekarang dimana masternya menyuruhnya untuk memainkan penisnya sendiri, sangatlah nikmat ketika tangan lebarnya akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk menyentuh kejantanannya, tapi itu semakin menyakitinya karena penisnya yang terus membesar terikat cockring. Namun ia tetap menggerakkan vibratornya liar tepat pada sweetspotnya.

" d..damn.. kau benar-benar..menggairahkan Kris.. shhh.. ahh..akhh.. c..cummmmmhh!" erang Suho, ia memuncratkan spermanya pada laptopnya mengotori layar dan keyboard sehingga Kris dapat melihat dengan jelas titik cairan putih kental yang menyembur dari lubang kemaluan masternya pada layar di seberang sana, hal itu membuat Kris hampir mengikuti masternya cum bila tidak ditahan cockring tersebut.

"m..masterrr…" panggil Kris ketika namja manis itu kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Joonmyeon masih dapat melihat tangan slavenya yang bekerja pada batang kemaluannya dan holenya.

" kau ingin keluar slave?" namja tampan itu menangguk mengiyakan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia perlahan menurunkan kecepatan tangannya dari mengocok kemudian mengelus penis sensitivenya ketika orgasm kering hampir menghampirinya.

" baiklah… kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar slave.. aku ingin kau mengocok penismu cepat dan lambat bergantian dengan menggunakan fleshlight dan tanpa cockring sambil tunggangi vibratormu.. sekali lambat kedua cepat ketiga lambat hingga seterusnya..akan kuhitung hingga dua puluh setelah itu kau boleh keluar"

Benar-benar master yang sadis, Kris tahu peraturannya kalau ia tidak mampu mengimbangi permainan Joonmyeon, namja manis itu akan menghukumnya dengan memakai cockring dan chasity device selama seminggu. Ia tidak yakin akan memenangkan permainan itu sekarang mengingat penisnya yang sepertinya sudah siap meledak bila hanya dilepaskan cockringnya saja, namun kalau ia tidak menerima tantangan Joonmyeon, itu berarti ia tidak bisa cum lagi hari ini dan tidak mungkin ia dapat tidur dengan keadaan penis yang sangat tegang.

" a..aku terima tantanganmu master" jawab Kris ragu

Sepertinya Kris tidak salah memilih jawaban ketika namja jangkung itu menangkap raut wajah masternya yang terlihat bangga, namja manis itu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya santai ketika kris kembali berlutut di atas tempat tidurnya setelah mengambil fleshlight baru yang dibelikan Joonmyeon padanya.

" shhh.. ohhhh" Namja tampan itu mengarahkan vibrator tersebut hingga ujungnya yang tumpul itu bertumpu pada kasurnya lalu ia perlahan menduduki vibrator tersebut hingga benda panjang itu tertanam utuh ke liangnya.

" eummmmhhh" ibu jari dan telunjuk kiri Kris dengan cepat langsung melingkar pada pangkal penisnya menggantikan cockring yang ia lepaskan dari penisnya, shit! Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan sperma yang memaksa keluar dari kejantanannya, apalagi dengan vibrator yang terus bergetar di dalam anusnya.

" kau akan kalah kalau kau cum Kris" namja jangkung itu mendesis, ia menarik kasar bola kembarnya ke bawah dan memeras kulit di antara scrotumnya dan batang kemaluannya erat. Setelah ia yakin dirinya mampu menguasai hasratnya, ia pun memasukkan fleshlight yang pertama kali digunakannya tersebut ke batang panasnya.

" sa..tu" sebuah gerakan pelan pada tangan kanannya menaik turunkan fleshlight tersebut pada penisnya sedangkan pinggulnya naik turun sekali menunggangi vibrator tersebut. Kris tidak dapat menahan desahannya, ia dapat merasakan penisnya sedikit berkedut ketika fleshlight itu memompanya erat, sextoys nista itu dengan lihainya menghisap kemaluannya seraya menghasilkan rasa hangat melingkari batang kejantanannya.

" du..dua.. hahhh ahh" dua gerakan cepat meng in out penisnya pada sextoys itu menimbulkan bunyi basah yang terdengar jelas oleh Joonmyeon, Kris menutup matanya erat menahan hasrat cumnya yang mulai kembali lagi ketika prostatnya ditumbuk dua kali dengan getaran maksimum.

Ia perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya dari liang fleshlight itu lalu digesek-gesekannya silicon berwarna beige itu pada bagian bawah batang penisnya naik turun, menelusuri urat-urat yang timbul pada batang keras itu. Ketika ia merasa agak tenang, tangan itu kembali memasukkan penisnya pada liang hangat fleshlight dan memompanya dengan lebih dalam , memasukannya hingga silikon itu menyedot ke pangkal juniornya.

" tigahhhh.. ohhh~" fleshlight itu dipompa dengan ritme lambat selama tiga kali, namun tidak mengurangi tingkat kesulitan Kris untuk datang, karena semakin pelan tangannya bergerak, ia semakin merasakan silicon basah nan hangat itu bergerak memijitnya sekaligus menyedot penisnya dengan ritme teratur.

"e..empatthh" seperti itu dan seterusnya.. gerakan cepat dan lambat pada tangan kanannya disertai dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang naik turun sukses membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang, pre cum yang banyak membasahi liang fleshlight tersebut, bahkan ada beberapa yang jatuh menetes membasahi seprei di bawahnya.

" lebih cepat Kris! Atau besok aku akan menghukummu kembali" gertakan Joonmyeon sukses membuat tubuh Kris semakin mengenjang sengsara, salivanya bercucuran melalui ujung bibirnya yang setengah terbuka, mau tidak mau air mata pun turun membahasi pipinya ketika ia mati-matian menahan pangkal penisnya ketika kemaluannya berkedut keras, tidak kuat untuk menahan spermanya ketika penisnya dikocoknya cepat delapan belas kali pada hitungan yang ke delapan belas.

" sebe..lass.. duabelasshh… tigaa ahh belassss.. empathhh belas.. hikss.. wa..wannaaa cummm.. akkkhh" ditariknya fleshlight itu dari penisnya kemudian dengan cepat Kris pun menutup lubang kemaluannya dengan erat, tidak ingin mengecewakan masternya yang masih belum memberinya izin untuk datang.

" jangan keluar… lanjutkan Kris" Kris menggeleng pelan, air matanya terus mengucur tanpa bersuara, kedua ibu jarinya masih setia menghujam lubang kemaluannya yang sangat basah dan lengket oleh pre cum sedangkan kedua pahanya berusaha ia apit erat.

" kau berani membantahku Kris?" Tanya Joonmyeon dingin, dengan pandangan yang buram oleh air mata kris dapat melihat tiada senyuman pada wajah masternya, kedua matanya menggelap artinya ia akan benar-benar marah bila Kris mengecewakannya kali ini. Namja jangkung itu berusaha menghembuskan nafasnya menetralkan hawa nafsunya sebelum membuka lubang kencingnya.

" mnhh!" beberapa tetes pre cum keluar menetes memanjang dari ujung penisnya yang sudah sangat basah, untung saja itu bukan cumnya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia kembali memasukan penisnya ke dalam fleshlight itu dan kembali memberi kenikmatan pada batang panasnya. Pantatnya yang sedari tadi diam pun kembali menusuk-nusukkan vibrator tersebut ke dalam anusnya sesuai dengan ritme kocokan tangannya. Untungnya setelah delapan belas kocokan cepat, kocokan pada penisnya selama sembilan belas kali kembali beritme lambat meski Kris harus menahan frustasi saat ia merasakan fleshlight itu kembali menghisap pelan penisnya tanpa ampun dengan lambat.

" delapannhh… belasshh.. sembilann.. belass.. ahhhh! d..dua.. ngggghhhhh!" tanpa menunggu lagi namja jangkung itu langsung menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam fleshlight tersebut tanpa sempat mencabutnya. Kris yang tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya hanya mampu menelungkupkan tubuhnya sambil mendesah dan mengerang sedikit menungging karena belum sempat mengeluarkan vibrator dari holenya, selama beberapa detik namja tampan itu hanya terus menggerakkan pinggulnya liar menyodok keluar masuk fleshlight tersebut dengan penisnya yang masih setia mengeluarkan lahar putihnya.

" cummu banyak juga.. sampai-sampai fleshlight itu tidak sanggup menampung semua spermamu" Kris melirik sextoy tersebut yang sudah lembap, penuh dan kotor oleh cairannya. Ia perlahan menghentikan vibratornya dan mengeluarkannya dari manholenya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memijit pelan penisnya hingga ia yakin tidak ada cairan sperma yang tersisa dari scrotumnya.

"ma..master terima kasih.. hahh.. hah" Kris perlahan duduk di atas ranjangnya dan mengarahkan tatapannya pada layar laptopnya sambil menetralkan deru jantungnya.

"untuk?" Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

" karena sudah berbaik hati mengizinkanku keluar" namja manis itu mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung, sedetik kemudian tanpa disadarinya tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Joonmyeon tertegun rupanya slavenya memiliki etika yang baik, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dari namja jangkung tersebut. Sedangkan Kris menatap masternya tidak percaya, meski hanya sebentar tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat namja mungil itu tertawa ringan, bukan tersenyum meremehkan atau kekehan pelan. Mendengar suara lembut yang mengalun itu mampu membuat Kris mengabaikan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta, membuatnya ingin melihat senyum dan tawanya.

Lagi..

dan lagi…

" ya kris.. kau mendengarku?' kris mengedipkan kedua mata elangnya lalu beralih ke bawah menatap namja kecil itu mengoyangkan sebelah tangannya tepat di hadapannya.

" y..ya.. mast.. eh..suho" Joonmyeon menatap namja jangkung itu jengah, otak slavenya sedari tadi sedang berkelana di alam bawah sadarnya.

" aku bertanya kepadamu.. kau mau dildo yang mana?" Kris mengarahkan matanya menatap dua buah dildo yang berukuran XL di tangan kanan dan kirinya, sama ukuran namun berbeda fungsi.

" t..terserah kamu saja Suho… aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang sextoys" namja manis itu menimang-nimang terus membeli dildo berwarna biru yang di sisi-sisinya terdapat tonjolan keras pada seluruh batang dildo tersebut. Dimasukannya barang nista itu ke keranjang yang telah berisikan anal beads dan nipple clamps.

" aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencoba benda ini pada tubuhmu Kris" namja manis itu berjinjit kemudian berbisik padanya, dapat dilihat muka slavenya yang sudah tidak innocent itu bersemu merah, bukan hanya kata vulgar Joonmyeon yang membuatnya malu, hanya saja tadi wajah cantiknya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, mengingatkannya kembali pada ciuman pertamanya di ruang UKS dengan namja mungil itu seminggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya Kris ingin menanyakan tentang ciuman tersebut namun ia tidak cukup berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Apa arti ciuman yang diberikan Joonmyeon padanya? Apakah namja manis itu juga mencintainya? Sepertinya tidak mungkin.

**##########KRISHO######## **

" Yo Kris! Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan pujaan hatimu itu eoh?" Tanya Kai yang tempat duduknya memang berada di belakang Kris, ia memperhatikannya dalam seminggu ini sahabatnya menjadi sangat dekat dengan Joonmyeon, pergi sekolah saja barengan.

" e..ehh.. ah.. sepertinya begitu" jawab Kris seadanya, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada sahabatnya kalau ia sekarang adalah sex slave dari Joonmyeon bukan.. meski dapat ia rasakan aura gelap dari tatapan tidak menyenangkan teman-temannya, ia berusaha menghiraukannya. Tentu saja dirinya yang tiba-tiba bersahabat dengan seseorang yang bereputasi buruk dan sering dianiaya berdampak buruk pada image seorang Kris.

" jangan katakan kalau kalian berpacaran" todong Sehun sambil membaca komik yang sempat dibawanya ke sekolah.

" memang tidak..hatinya tidak mudah untuk diluluhkan" jawab kris jujur, ia menatap ke bangku belakang dimana namja manis itu duduk termenung seorang diri seperti biasanya.

" hhh.. aku tidak mengerti.. kenapa kau bisa menyukai namja kotor seperti dia..mphhtt" jawab Sehun blak-blakan yang langsung dibekap oleh Kai. Namja tan itu dapat melihat wajah keruh sahabatnya yang terlihat sakit hati mendengar penuturan namja berambut pink itu.

" lupakan kata kekasihku ini.. mulutnya memang tidak bisa diam..mi…"

" dengar ya OH Sehun.. aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pendapat kalian.. bagiku Suho adalah segalanya bagiku.. dia tidak kotor.. hatinya masih sangat bersih dan aku mencintai dia apa adanya tidak peduli masa lalu apa yang pernah dilaluinya.. jadi jangan pernah menjelek-jelekannya di hadapanku" amuk Kris dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak, ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya berdiri dan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan lantangnya hingga seluruh murid di dalam kelas itu mendengar pernyataan cintanya, termasuk Joonmyeon, yang sekarang tengah menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Namja jangkung itu menggebrak meja dengan kasar lalu berjalan ke arah Joonmyeon dan menarik namja mungil itu keluar dari kelasnya, tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata yang menggosipkan keduanya. Kris menarik Joonmyeon ke dalam kelas kosong dan menutup pintunya dengan agak kasar, sepertinya ia bahkan lupa tentang peraturan Joonmyeon yang tidak memperbolehkannya sembarang menyentuhnya, dan namja tampan itu malah beraninya menarik tangan masternya dengan kasar, terlihat jelas bercak kemerahan pada pergelangan kanan Joonmyeon.

" dangsineun michyeoseo? Apakah kamu tidak malu membelaku di hadapan teman-temanmu… kau akan kehilangan teman dan sahabatmu.. dasar bodoh!" namja manis itu menjitak kepala Kris dengan lumayan keras, namun namja yang dipukuli itu masih tidak bersuara, malah memeluk tubuh mungil Joonmyeon dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu kanannya.

" kris lepaskan aku! Kau sudah berani membantahku eoh?" Joonmyeon mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan tersebut, ia dengan seluruh kemampuannya mendorong dada bidang Kris memaksa namja jangkung itu untuk menghadapnya, namun namja manis itu langsung mematung ketika melihat kedua mata kris yang basah. Ia menangis..

" wae? Kenapa kau tidak menangis? Kenapa kau tidak marah ketika mereka mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang dirimu? Hikss…kenapa kau selalu bersikap seolah tidak apa-apa.. kenapa kau harus bersikap tegar.. kenapa kau yang harus menanggung semua kesalahan namja sialan itu.. waeeee?!"

Joonmyeon tidak mengerti, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapati seseorang menangis karenanya, menangis di atas penderitaannya, menangisi rasa sakit yang terus tertoreh pada hatinya.

" kau tidak perlu merasa terluka demiku Kris.. apa yang mereka katakan itu benar.. aku jalang dan aku kotor.. tubuhku digunakan hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu belaka.. fakta itu tidak dapat diubah" entah dorongan apa namja manis itu mengelus kedua pipi Kris, menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata elangnya. " suatu saat kalau matamu benar-benar terbuka.. kau akan berbalik membenciku" lanjutnya lagi

" aku tidak mungkin membencimu.. apapun yang kau lakukan tidak dapat mengurangi rasa cintaku padamu Suho" Kris meremas kedua tangan mungil Joonmyeon yang masih bertengger pada kedua pipinya yang masih basah itu, mata elang itu berusaha mencari cahaya dari kedua mata coklat yang tengah menatapnya kosong.

" tapi aku tidak mencintaimu" balasnya datar, namja kecil itu menarik kedua tangannya dengan kasar dan mencoba melangkah melewati Kris, ketika ia hendak membuka pintu kelas tersebut, kedua tangan kokoh Kris kembali menarik bahunya menghadapkannya kembali pada wajah tampannya.

" kalau begitu kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku?" tanyanya dengan pandangan nanar, Kris berharap pertanyaan ini dapat mendapat jawaban yang diharapkannya, namun sepertinya ia harus mengubur harapannya dalam dalam ketika jawaban yang diterimanya sukses menghancurkan hatinya.

" tidak ada alasan.. aku menciummu sebagai hadiah seorang master kepada slavenya karena kau berhasil menyelesaikan hukumanmu.. itu saja… apalagi itu hanya sebuah ciuman.. tidak ada artinya bagiku" bohongnya sambil berusaha menyangkal mati-matian benih cinta yang kembali perlahan tumbuh di hatinya, karena sebenarnya namja manis itu mencurahkan segala perasaan yang dipendamnya lewat ciuman singkat tersebut. Joonmyeon memberanikan diri menatap wajah tampan yang penuh kekecewaan itu sebentar lalu kembali berbalik menjauh.

Perlahan namja mungil itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci hotel dari kantung celananya, sebuah kunci yang meninggalkan sepucuk surat berukuran kecil itu membuat Joonmyeon menggeram marah. Ia tahu, dirinya terjebak dan ia harus kembali merelakan tubuhnya menjadi alat pemuas nafsu dan WC umum untuk kesekian kalinya.

**Jalang.. aku mempunyai video sexmu di ruangan UKS dengan Kris Wu.. kalau kau tidak ingin video ini menyebar.. datanglah ke hotel X dengan ruangan yang tertera pada kunci hotel. **

**TBC (at least 380-400 reviews to continue)**

**REVIEW AGAIN NE ^^… WELCOME NEW REVIEWERS**

**OPEN TO ANY IDEAS AND OPINIONS**

Ada yang merindukan author? Mana suaranyaaaa?! xD Maaf lamaa buangetts updetnya… sebenernya author berencana untuk updet sejak tgl 14 lalu.. tapi karena kasus naga.. mood dan ide author hilang seketika.. akhirnya setelah berhasil menetralkan mood author.. ff ini dapat dilanjutkan juga T.T tetap Reviewww nee? Ga review ga kulanjutkan loh xD #evil … abis bikin ff NC itu susah bukan mainnn -_-" aplg pas g ad mood itu loh! Huff* buing buing~ (0.0)9

See you **one month later** (lagi masa2 ujian final author) doakan ujiankuu sukses yahh ^^ pai2~

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO: (maaf ga bisa balas semua tapi author tetap menghargai para reviewers ^^love u all.. gomawooo~ uda lengkap ya?)**_

**Staystrongkris (**aaa.. heboh bener 0.0)**, Cittahari s nafika (**^^ gpp kok chingu.. lagi2 ngerusuh di review boxku yah :p awas tuh beagle line! Tabok satu2.. ehh2 aku ngga setujuu ihh xD.. baek itu ukenya suho #harus masa mami diukein terus sihh..jadi kapan jadi semenya dunx.. ntr author suruh mami makan obat kuat dulu supaya besar ehh* #plak), **P, randomgirl9704, little rabbit** (santé ^^ g usah seformal itu)**, lsharohifah, ritayuliantika, indiraaaaa, angelExo12Alien, joonmyeon0522, guest, dea** (namanya juga bdsm ^^ tapi yang author tahu qlu bdsm yg jadi ukenya itu suka disiksa loh. Namanya masochist)**, krisho11060522, richleader, kris sistah, 88cinz, barbiemyeon, sithasparkyusnowersELF, monsterfood181, soororo (**hanya chap lalu saja karena kurang puas.. ini pertama x nya reader review ^^)**, krisho, jaerin, cosmo (**suho bakal luluh kok sama pengorbanan kris.. kalu tidak kan ga bisa tamat kkk)**, rosa tanjung (**uda ditulis hard NC masih ngotot baca juga xD)**, fykaisoo, hyebinbaekyeolshipper (**wajah angel berhati devil :p), **infika, lu shixun **( sorry late updet, xD why? Is it funny? coz I think he really sexual demanding last chapter, no? thanks :3 next chap will be more hardcore, this chap I have no heart to bully kris coz he is still sore :p throws heart back ;D), **exo fangirl, ayumkim (**sekali2 dunx :p rasanya enak siksa kris..muhahaaha… iyaaa karena dulu aku stress baca english lama2 akhirnya buatlah bdsm versi sendiri :p wekk.. siksa itu termasuk kasih sayang suho sama kris lohhh), **junjae q (** iyaa efek disiksa mempengaruhi psychology nya), **windteleporth (** nah uda kutaruh hunkainya.. wew… aku ngakak pas baca nyempil buat onani xD), **tie **( itu chap lalu ad 3000an kata juga.. xD YEAH! This is hentai ff man :p itu di summary tulis UKE UNDETECTED.. jadi sampai sekarang author ga bisa pasttiin suho itu seme ato bukan..kkk.. ehem.. jawabannya uda terjawab di chap 3 kan? Dulu suho hanya menyukai kris tapi melihat kris yang cuekin dia.. dia memilih untuk membunuh benih perasaannya pada kris lalu beralih ke chanyeol krna itulah yeol itu cinta pertamanya.. tapi setelah kasus itu, kris kembali mendekatinya dan benih cinta suho pun perlahan tumbuh, tapi karena dy merasa sangat tidak pantas lagi untuk kris dan karena mental problem, berakhirlah kris disiksa seperti sekarang), **beefyyhan** ( nah itu bisa ngejawab sendiri.. cinta itu buta dan selalu ada hal yang dikorbankan :p), **leehyh **( xD eoh! Sbnrnya tanpa akun pun bisa sih :p kapan yah.. setelah suho perlahan mulai membuka hatinya untuk kris saat itu kris menjadi seme mungkin tapi mungkin hanya di chap terakhir #perkiraan), **guest, beatburger, ling ling pandabear, imjustlol (**^^ kkk~ its still not that hot yet.. thanks btw), **leecinz, suhokim, kimjoon, kim jaerin (** iy tambah.. xD kyahahaa.. uke yang ga ada manis2nya.. terlihat bgt ya kris uke x disini LOLL.. beda dunx! Kan ini kris yang pengen diukein.. qlu chan kan gamau.. oke hunkai nongol nih)**, amalia1993 **( dari chap 1 ditulis nih chingu ga akan ada fluffy2nya :/), **kimtaehyung vsii **( karena kris lebih sexy bayanginnya), **anaknya hunkai **(sengaja :p biar suho imut tenaganya lumayan loh), **purpleKIM **( kalo emg ga kebiasaan baca NC hardcore emg bisa kek gitu sih ._. iy baik kris sama suho OOC banget dsni), **j12** (-_-" itu mah artinya dari awal ga baca smua dunx kan NC semua di chap lalu.. yoi! Kris kek cewe yang direngut perawannya xD heh! Gini2 suho kecil tenaganya lumayan lohh! Kris aja sampai kalah waktu arm wrestling), **park regolas (** xD uda ditelan bumi? Mungkin ganti. Tpi mngkn di chap terakhir untuk sekarang suho semenya), **utariLA (**selamat datang di dunia ff :) nah itu uda bisa ngeriviw), **maria kim (**yes! Review terngakak! Perutku ampe sakit pas baca uke serem bermuka phedofill xD thumbs up* papi emang mukanya mesum sangat!), **wereyeolves (**hati2 mimisan)**, hae15 (** pengen.. sakit juga author pas nulisnya.. mewek2 sendiri), **emmasuho (**ga jelas..untuk sekarng suho dulu deh), **guest, fujoshii G (**eerr.. thanks I guess.. namanya juga NC hard.. harus menggairahkan dunx ^^ Sukris dominantly), **luv22 **( ini butuh baca ff byk2 baru bisa buat kek gini), **junmeong, kim jaerin (**mudah2an papi bisa jebol mami :p kita doakan bersma)**, guest (**pfttt! Kacianilahh suho xD masa ampe 1000x dan kalo bsa pengen si buatin suho nyemein chanyeol.. masalahnya mustahil :') eer pengen ngeluarin chan sih tapi ga tepat waktunya.. XD aku malah pengen nyemein suho #plak), **oh yumi chan **(iya ga salah ._. sekali2 antimainstream itu perlu), **deushiikyungie (** kenapa wktu bilang kerennya ga ikhlas kali pake emot "._."), **jennypark ( **loh uda berubah genre yah xD sehoror itukah? Aku pikir kris jadi seme itu sexy.. karena uke yang di slavekan uda mainsteam), **nyeknyek (** g enak kalo kris terus jadi seme :p), **suhokim (** untuk sekarang seme dulu), **aif gii myeonnie** (UNYU-IMUT-CUTE? Itu bukan satu kata yang sama yah xD? Bayangin aza papa jadi pendek sependek suho.. jadi rasanya ga manly2 amad #maksa kan lbh menggairahkan pake sextoys di tmpt umum :p), **sherry dark jewel (**ga apa2 sih aku rapopo saja.. silahkan berimajinasi yang mampu membuat anda nyaman :3), **watashiwadjie (** sekarang suho dulu sih), **vita williona venus (** iya terlalu uke makanya kuedit lagi meski tetap az peran kris uke untuk sementara wktu.. qlu kris seme lagi kan bisa ketebak alur ceritanya). 


	8. will you still love me?

**SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, pwp, humiliation, torture, orgasm denial, slavery, hardcore sex, BDSM, crack pair, typos, EYD berantakan, bahasa campur aduk, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Main Pair: SuKris for now. Other: hunkai **

**Rated: absolute M! rape.. **warning**: bloodplay, little bit pissplay **

**Disclaimer: **Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

**#KRISHO**: author ada buat ff baru judulnya **" Because of Byeol"** **DOG!** AU. Pet shippers silahkan mendekat xD.. **rated T** yah

**#KRISH0**: one shot rated** M **PWP **"Sweet Sins At Work" **

**.**

**~^^happy reading ^^~**

**#Don't be silent please #**

**Not recommended for youngsters below 17! **

**CHAPTER 8 ****(****dichap ini 2 adegan NCnya bagian belakang.. **disini juga ada** HunKai smut NC.. **yang mau baca silahkan. Yg gmw juga boleh diskip..anggp az bonus xD **bagian awalnya mengarang indah dulu yah)**

.

**Jalang.. aku mempunyai video sexmu di ruangan UKS dengan Kris Wu.. kalau kau tidak ingin video ini menyebar.. datanglah ke hotel X dengan ruangan yang tertera pada kunci hotel. **

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya namja mungil itu membaca kertas lusuh tanpa nama pengirim yang berisi kalimat ancaman tersebut dengan hati membara. Joonmyeon menggeram kesal lalu dikoyaknya surat tersebut dan dibuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, diacaknya rambut hitamnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya kembali ke kelasnya, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari siswa siswi yang ditemuinya di koridor.

Ia kesal pada pengirim surat itu yang seolah memojokkannya, terlebih lagi ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat tidak hati-hati hingga kegiatan nista itu dapat terekam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Bisa saja namja manis itu menolak ajakan sex dari namja asing tersebut, tetapi ia tak ingin mengambil resiko bila video tersebut tersebar hingga ke kantor kepala sekolah. Joonmyeon sungguh tidak ingin melibatkan dan menyusahkan Kris, ia hanya ingin melindungi Kris dengan segenap kemampuannya sebab namja jangkung itu hanyalah korban dari tindakan asusilanya, sangat tidak pantas bila Kris dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena perbuatan tidak senonohnya.

" Dan yang terpenting, Kris tidak boleh tahu tentang ancaman ini. Aku hanya perlu mengorbankan tubuhku maka segala masalahnya akan teratasi seperti biasanya. Benar begitu kan, Joonmyeon?" namja manis itu bermonolog meyakinkan dirinya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja, meski begitu tetap saja perang batin menyelimuti hatinya, entah kenapa ia merasa ragu.. takut untuk memberikan tubuhnya pada seseorang yang tak dikenalnya di luar sana.

Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat ajakan tidak senonoh seperti ini oleh teman sekolahnya, namun ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu bersalah kepada seseorang berdarah Chinese-Canadian yang senantiasa bernaung di dalam pikirannya. Perasaan bersalah tersebut menjadi semakin besar sejak Kris mulai mendekatinya dan memasuki kehidupannya yang selalu ia tutup rapat-rapat selama setahun ini. Joonmyeon tahu dirinya sangat kejam ketika ia dengan tega terus mempermainkan perasaan cinta Kris yang murni itu, lebih parahnya lagi ia seperti biasa dengan mudahnya memberikan tubuhnya untuk dijamah namja asing, menutup sebelah mata seluruh kasih sayang dan perhatian Kris kepadanya. Rasanya ia benar-benar sangat jahat.

Selama ini Joonmyeon hanya bisa pasrah ketika namja-namja menjijikan itu memperlakukannya dengan buruk, yang dengan kasar menyentuh tubuhnya, menamparnya, melukainya, menghinanya dengan kata-kata kasar dan pedas, seringpula menyetubuhinya hingga tubuh kurusnya penuh dengan luka bekas darah dan kaum-kaum adam tersebut juga lah yang tanpa malu mendesahkan namanya di atas ranjang, menyenggamainya dengan liar tanpa memberikan pilihan untuk Joonmyeon untuk dapat menolaknya. Namja manis itu sering merasa jijik dan mual, tubuhnya benar-benar hina dan kotor oleh bau amis sperma yang hampir setiap minggu melekat di tubuhnya.

Joonmyeon masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa terpukulnya dirinya ketika ia dipaksa untuk menservice kaum adam berstatus dominan untuk kedua kalinya di tempat umum, terlepas dari keperjakaannya yang Chanyeol rengut untuk pertama kalinya beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Kenangan pahit tentang bagaimana ia meraung, meronta dan menjerit penuh ketakutan di bawah kukungan seorang asing namun tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat yang berniat menolongnya, hanyalah tatapan mengiba dan suara tawa yang ditangkapnya, terlebih lagi kesakitan luar dalam meremukkan tubuhnya dan ia yang lemah itu hanya dapat mengeluarkan kristal bening dari kedua manik matanya sambil membekap mulutnya menahan isak.

Ia trauma…

Psychologicalnya terguncang…

Dua…

Tiga…

Empat kali…

Hingga hatinya sekarang tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, sekarang ia bahkan tak mampu lagi menghitung berapa puluh orang yang menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai toilet umum, mengelikan. Dirinya masih cukup beruntung hingga tidak mengidap penyakit sexual mengingatnya tidur dengan berpuluh-puluh namja remaja dengan hormone sex yang tinggi.

Setahun yang lalu, ia hanya mampu menangisi dan menyalahkan hidupnya yang mulai porak poranda, tidak ada lagi keinginannya untuk hidup di dunia ketika kedua orang tuanya sendiri bahkan tidak mau lagi mengakuinya sebagai anak kandungnya, dimana ia harus menanggung rasa malu seorang diri saat cercaan dan kritikan pedas menerpanya.

.

" menurut rumor yang beredar, anak bungsu dari directur Kim itu menjual dirinya demi memenuhi hasratnya.. menggelikan"

" dia sungguh berbeda dari kakaknya, dasar anak yang tidak berguna"

" ia pembawa malu bagi keluarganya, sial sekali orang tuanya memiliki anak menjijikkan seperti dia"

" hey! Aku bertaruh denganmu untuk menidurinya malam ini"

" jalang! Berapa harga yang harus kubayar agar kau mau melayaniku?"

" pfft! Kau boleh memperkosanya tanpa perlu membayarnya, dasar bodoh!"

" gratis? Jeongmal? Wah.. tubuhmu seperti sudah tidak harganya.."

.

_Ketika Kim Joonmyeon yang selalu diagungkan itu tidaklah lagi sempurna.._

_Ia bahkan lebih rendah dari binatang_

_Dirinya benar-benar hina_

_Rasanya ia ingin mati saja_

Namun segala persepsi negatif yang bernaung di otaknya sedikit demi sedikit mulai dipatahkan oleh seorang Kris Wu. Ia yang dahulu berfikir meskipun ia, seorang Kim Joonmyeon, menghilang dari muka bumi ini juga tidak akan ada orang yang mencarinya… menginginkannya... membutuhkannya… mengharapkannya. Hingga pada akhirnya namja tampan itu rela menjadi bayangannya, mengawasi gerak geriknya walau dari kejauhan, sebisa mungkin tanpa absen selalu berada di sisinya ketika ia terpuruk, mencoba melindunginya dalam diam tanpa memandangnya dengan sebelah mata ataupun menghitung seberapa kasar perlakuan namja mungil itu padanya. Joonmyeon hanya pura-pura tidak tahu saat Kris membelanya dan memukul senior-seniornya saat ia dibully, ataupun saat namja tampan itu selalu lebih cepat datang ke sekolah setiap hari hanya untuk membersihkan meja belajar Joonmyeon dari tulisan spidol yang berupa makian kasar dan loker sepatunya dari paku, atau meminjamkannya blazer sekolahnya yang besar untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya waktu seragam satu-satunya disembunyikan saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, belum lagi saat Kris tidak mengumpulkan tugas demi mencari tugas assignment Joonmyeon yang hilang hingga ke tempat sampah.

_Namja itu berusaha meraih tangannya_

_Namja itu berusaha menguatkannya _

_Dan memberikannya alasan untuk bertahan hidup_

Karena itu tidaklah bohong jika hati Joonmyeon perlahan mulai tergerak atas segala perhatian Kris padanya, namja mungil itu dapat merasakan lamban laun dirinya juga mulai sedikit membuka hati pada namja Chinese-Canadian itu. Joonmyeon tahu dirinya perlahan mulai berubah meskipun mati-matian ia mengelaknya, ia menyadari namja chinese itu dalam setahun ini perlahan dengan mudahnya menggeser kedudukan Chanyeol, namja sialan yang begitu ingin ia lupakan, di dalam relung hatinya. Terlebih, Joonmyeon tak sengaja memupuk kepercayaannya terhadap Kris serta merawat benih cinta yang dulu sempat tertanam di hatinya, namun ia melupakan fakta.. fakta penting bahwa Kris tidak tahu menahu mengenai aktifitas malamnya.

Dan setelah Joonmyeon sadar akan rasa hangat yang menjalar di hatinya ketika bersama dengan namja chinese itu, ia tahu dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan besar dan itu membuat namja berparas malaikat itu semakin dihantui oleh ketakutan. Perasaan takut dihianati oleh Kris seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, yang dengan mudahnya menghempaskan perasaannya setelah menggunakan tubuhnya.

Joonmyeon tahu ia tak dapat selamanya melarikan diri dari kris, melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan juga hatinya. Meski sekarang bibirnya mampu berucap dengan lantang bahwa ia tak sedikit pun memiliki rasa kepada kris, sebenarnya hatinya sempat berhenti sesaat ketika melihat ekspresi hancur dan kecewa dari wajah tampan tersebut. Namja manis itu tentu mengerti alasan yang paling ingin namja Canadian itu dengar, padahal Kris mau menerima kekurangannya, dan kalau bisa Joonmyeon juga ingin berkata jujur dengan perasaannya namun nyatanya ia tidak bisa… ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menyambut uluran tangan Kris.

Joonmyeon mencekram kunci hotel tersebut erat dengan tangan kanannya hingga telapak tangannya memerah. Pandangannya mengabur, senyum remeh menghiasi paras indahnya.

"Bagaimana ya reaksi Kris kalau ia tahu aku akan berhubungan badan lagi dengan namja lain tepat setelah aku menolak perasaannya?"

Joonmyeon kembali mengingat wajah penuh kekecewaan Kris ketika namja itu mengetahui dirinya dijamah tangan lain di rumah sakit malam itu…

Wajah sendu yang memperlihatkan luka yang mendalam namun tetap memaksakan senyuman perihnya…

"Mungkin Kris akan menyesal pernah mencintaiku…"

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan penuh keputus asaan dari namja bermata bulan sabit itu

Dan setetes cairan bening pun meluncur dalam diam pada permukaan pipi mulus tersebut

**######KRISHO#######**

Di atas atap sekolah SM, dapat terlihat sesosok namja jangkung sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai berkeramik sambil menatap kosong gumpalan awan yang menghiasi langit biru. Bel sekolahnya telah berbunyi tanda masuk kelas, namun ia tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya, masih setia tergolek tanpa semangat, jelas sekali ia berencana untuk cabut kelas hari itu.

Disentuhnya layar ponselnya hanya untuk membuka media aplikasinya, menatap tanpa jenuh foto wajah berparas manis yang sangat dikenalnya, hal yang selalu dilakukannya kala ia moody. Kris tersenyum tipis melihat ribuan foto seseorang yang disimpannya selama ini, foto candidnya hingga foto selca yang dulu pernah dipost namja cantik itu di social media. Kris tertawa geli ketika tangan kanannya menscroll ke bawah hanya untuk menemukan banyak foto candid namja malaikat bersurai merah yang curi-curi diambilnya satu tahun yang lalu saat pelajaran berlangsung, foto dimana namja manis itu tertawa dengan riangnya di depan kelas bersama dengan sekelompok temannya, fotonya ketika ia sedang mengikuti perlombaan voli antarkelas, ataupun foto memalukan seperti mulutnya yang berantakan dengan saus tomat ketika memakan spaghetti bolognaise buatan kyungsoo dan foto wajah merengutnya yang penuh dengan krim vanilla ketika teman sekelasnya merayakan ultahnya dengan melempar strawberry shortcake pada mukanya.

Kris membelai layar smartphonenya penuh kasih sayang ketika layar tersebut menampilkan sebuah foto selca namja yang dicintainya itu, terlihat namja mungil berponi lebat kemerahan itu mencoba beraegyo dengan memeremkan kedua matanya hingga membentuk bulan sabit, kedua alis matanya yang lebat sedikit melengkung ke bawah dengan bibir tipisnya yang tersenyum mengerucut menahan malu, tangan kanannya mengepal di depan pipi bersemunya yang masih sangat chubby.

Dulu Kris akan beranggapan bahwa foto ini sangatlah menggemaskan dan membuatnya fanboying, namun sekarang ia tidak menduga foto seperti ini pun dapat membuat hatinya sesak, kerongkongannya terasa tercekat hingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Dengan kelopak matanya yang mulai berair itu ia terus mengelus layar tersebut, menelusuri pipi putih nan mulus dari namja mungil itu seolah ia dapat menyentuh namja tersebut, seseorang yang sulit untuk digapai, seseorang yang mungkin tidak dapat ditemuinya lagi, seseorang yang kini menghilang sejak setahun yang lalu.

" Suho ya~ harusnya aku tahu dari dulu.. kau tidak mencintaiku.. dan harusnya aku.. tidak terluka saat kau.. tidak membalas perasaanku… hhh.. padahal aku sangat mengerti.. bahwa aku tidak mempunyai sedikit pun.. kesempatan untuk memilikimu.. Ha.. Ha… Ha.. aku memang bodoh.." ketawa lirih pun mengalun dari bibir tebal tersebut.

Kris memejamkan kedua matanya yang memerah seraya memukul dadanya keras dengan sebelah tangan bergetarnya berulang kali berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan cairan beningnya, berusaha untuk tetap tegar namun sakit tak kasat mata itu terus menghujam ulunya, rasa sakit yang menusuk itu dapat ia rasakan hingga ke setiap ujung jari tangannya. Kris mengakui ia memang sangat bodoh, patah hati untuk ke dua kalinya oleh orang yang sama, cintanya selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan pada orang tersebut. Suho dan Kim Joonmyeon.

Seringkali namja tampan itu merasa lelah untuk mempertahankan perasaannya pada nama Korea itu, tidak jarang pula ia ingin menyerah pada ketidakpastian. Namun ia lebih tidak berdaya untuk melupakan Joonmyeon sehingga membuat Kris kembali mengejar cinta pertamanya itu. Mirisnya, ketika Kris merasa dirinya hampir menyentuh ujung jari Joonmyeon, namja dingin itu segera menjauhinya dan membangun tembok tinggi yang jauh lebih tebal dan kokoh.

Kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menjadi seseorang yang terlalu serakah dan egois. Ia egois karena pada awalnya ia ingin dekat dengan Joonmyeon hanya untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya dan membahagiakan namja yang ia cintai itu. Tetapi ketika ia melihat suatu perkembangan dalam hubungan mereka, Kris menjadi serakah, ia merasa dirinya sungguh naïve ketika berfikir namja tersebut mulai memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya hingga membangun harapan bahwa Joonmyeon akan menerima perasaannya.

Namun hari ini ia dilempar pada kenyataan yang pahit, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tidak ada ruang kosong dalam hati Joonmyeon untuknya, hatinya hanya mengukir satu nama dan itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Ia bisa saja marah dan memakinya, melampiaskan segala emosi gundahnya pada Joonmyeon dan membuang perasaan cinta tersebut sejauh mungkin seperti seorang pecundang, tapi Kris tahu itu tidaklah mungkin, kasih sayangnya sudah terlalu dalam untuk namja mungil itu.

Kris mencoba untuk tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, ia kembali memejamkan matanya merasakan angin dingin yang menyapa kulitnya, dalam kekosongan pikirannya itu ia pun terlelap dengan alis mata tertaut, berharap angin sejuk itu membawa pergi rasa sakit hatinya pada cinta pertamanya itu.

(kris: mamahh T.T guee galaoo gak bisa move onnn! TAT)

. **HUNKAI (abis ada yang penasaran tentang sepasang oreo vanilla ini :p.. oh iya disini author pake bahasa informal aja)**

" cabut kemana anak itu? Lihatlah dia bahkan meninggalkan tas sekolahnya begitu saja" sungut namja berambut pink yang bername tag Oh Sehun itu dengan perasaan setengah bersalah.

Orang yang dicibirnya tak lain adalah namja jangkung berdarah panas yang menghardiknya tadi pagi, kalau Kris bukan teman sekelas yang diklaimnya sebagai sahabatnya satu setengah tahun ini, mungkin Sehun akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Sekarang jam pelajaran sore telah usai, namun namja chinese Canadian itu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi pagi, jadi sekarang Sehunlah yang berbaik hati merapikan barang bawaan kris yang berupa buku teks pelajaran sekolah yang tebal beserta alat tulisnya ke dalam ransel Oakley milik Kris.

" itu kan salahmu Sehun! Lain kali tolong diproses dulu kata-katamu sebelum kau berbicara" satu jitakan sayang melayang ke kepala Sehun. Namja yang lebih muda beberapa bulan itu pun hanya mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kepada kekasihnya.

" yang aku katakan tadi kan ada benarnya.. kris saja yang terlalu sensitive" Kai menggeleng kepalanya, sepertinya ia terlalu memanjakan kekasihnya ini hingga sifatnya menjadi susah diatur. Tubuhnya saja yang menang tinggi, sedangkan otak dan sifatnya masih benar-benar kekanakan.

Hanya sekedar informasi mereka mulai pacaran sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, sebelumnya mereka hanya sepasang sex buddy yang masing-masing susah mengontrol hormon teenager mereka. Seperti kata teman-teman mereka yang lain, orgasme akan jauh lebih memuaskan bila dibantu oleh orang lain, entah siapa yang memulai malam itu, diliputi oleh rasa penasaran kedua tangan mereka pun saling menjamah selangkangan satu sama lain, mencari kepuasan yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya dengan beronani, hingga untuk pertama kalinya mereka klimaks di tangan satu sama lain. Namja albino itu tidak akan melupakan bagaimana sexynya erangan Kai yang menggema memenuhi kamar remang-remangnya saat ia membasahi tangan kanan Sehun dengan air maninya. Sehun mengakui Kai adalah sex partner yang hebat. Stamina Kai mampu menyeimbangi staminanya, baik posisinya sebagai uke maupun seme. Mereka cocok satu sama lain di atas ranjang dan itu membuat Sehun tidak ingin memiliki pasangan tidur yang lain selain namja tan itu.

Mereka sering hang out berdua karena mereka sekelas selama dua tahun terlebih mereka merupakan teman sebangku. Setiap weekend mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua di kamar Sehun, bukan hanya untuk melakukan aktifitas ranjang melainkan saling berbagi cerita ataupun menonton film horor hingga tengah malam, mengobati kesepian dan kebosanan satu sama lain. Sehun merasa sangat nyaman dengan Kai yang selalu berada di sampingnya begitu pula sebaliknya. Kai merasa meskipun Sehun orangnya sangat cuek dan blak-blakan namun Sehun adalah sahabat yang paling setia dan paling memperhatikannya. Namja berkulit putih itu rela menghabiskan seharian penuh di hari minggu untuk merawat Kai yang sedang sakit bahkan di hari seninnya Sehun bahkan menolak untuk pergi ke sekolah demi menjenguk sahabat tannya itu.

Sehun bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ia mulai memiliki perasaan khusus pada Kai, selama ini ia lebih menjaga sahabat satu-satunya ini hanya karena namja tan itu lebih pendek darinya (kai: sialan lu hun!¬.¬). Daripada memperlakukannya sebagai kakak, sehun memilih untuk memperlakukannya sebagai dongsaeng, yang biasanya mampu membuat Kai mengamuk dan merajuk selama seminggu lamanya hanya karena sahabatnya berbicara dengan bahasa informal kepadanya, tentu saja akhirnya Sehun pun yang akan berinisiatif meminta maaf duluan dan mengajak Kai berbaikkan dengan membelikannya ayam goreng kesukaannya.

Mereka menjalankan hubungan sahabat dan sexfriend itu hingga Sehun tidak mampu menahan keinginannya lagi untuk segera memiliki sahabatnya seutuhnya, segalanya berlangsung dengan cepat saat keduanya memerankan drama sekolah yang dianut dari drama 'reply 1997' tentang seorang namja sebagai pemeran sampingan yang memiliki perasaan terpendam kepada teman lelakinya yang lain. Saat Sehun disuruh memerankan perannya sebagai Lee Howon, ia berimprovisasi dengan mencium kening Kai, yang selaku teman lelakinya dalam drama tersebut, ketika namja tan itu tertidur di atas meja sekolahnya sambil mendengar lagu dari earphone ungu miliknya. Jelas Kai langsung terbangun dan mengedipkan kedua matanya kaget akan perlakuan Sehun padanya, kecupan kening itu tidak ada di dalam skripsi, seharusnya Sehun ikut berbaring di sebelahnya dan menatap wajahnya yang terlelap dalam diam. Kai tidak mampu menahan semburat merah pada wajahnya ketika Sehun menaikkan dagunya ke atas, memaksanya menatap manik mata Sehun sebelum akhirnya namja albino itu mengutarakan perasaannya terang-terangan dan langsung menyambar bibir tebalnya lalu mencumbunya dalam tanpa peringatan, sedangkan Kai yang masih dalam keadaan shock hanya mampu menutup wajah menahan malu saat beratus pasang mata baik itu guru maupun murid dari bawah podium melihat mereka berciuman dan berbagi saliva dengan mulut menganga, well ada yang fangirling juga tentunya. Well.. Kai cukup bertebal muka mengingat aksi Sehun yang tidak dapat diprediksinya.

"hey..hey! kai..ah! Wind to teleport.. Thypoon to kkamjong.. kau melamun apaan sih? mukamu sampai merah gitu.. ayo kita segera pulang dan bersiap-siap.. kau ingatkan perjanjian kita hari ini?" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah yang menganga tersebut, membuyarkan lamunan indah kekasihnya.

" ck! Iya-iya..aku ingat perjanjiannya.. tuan oh sehun tercinta.. today I'm bottom rite?" kai mendesah sambil memutar bola matanya jengah karena tidak dapat mengagahi kekasihnya selama dua minggu berturut-turut.

Kai ingat perjanjian bodoh kekasihnya seminggu yang lalu, seperti biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan sex di rumahnya, hanya saja untuk mengatasi kejenuhan mereka, Sehun mengajaknya untuk lomba menahan orgasm dan jelas dimenangkan oleh namja albino itu, pemenangnya mengajukan syarat untuk menjadi seme di minggu berikutnya dan mereka tidak boleh berhubungan intim hingga saat tersebut tiba supaya lebih bergairah. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit melakukan kecurangan, ia sudah beronani duluan sambil mendesahkan nama Kai sebelum bertanding, jadi wajar saja ia lebih tahan lama dibandingkan kekasihnya, tapi ini dirahasiakan saja oke?

" yeap! today you are my cutie pie… ^^ hotel X as usual baby" kecup basah pun mendarat beberapa detik pada bibir tebal yang merekah itu sebelum tangan kanan kai digandeng kekasihnya menuju ke tempat parkiran sekolahnya dimana Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya (ceritanya sehun pake sim tembak jadi :p).

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Sehun pun mengantarkan kekasihnya ke rumahnya barulah ia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri untuk grooming. Setelah yakin ia telah mencukur bersih bulu ketiak dan kakinya serta membersihkan tubuhnya luar dalam terlebih organ bagian bawahnya yang menjadi peran penting malam ini. Namja bertubuh vanilla itu pun mengenakan pakaian yang lebih dewasa, memakai parfum ayahnya dan menyibak poninya ke atas untuk menutup umur belianya. Setelah merasa tampan, Sehun pun dengan cekatan mengemudikan kendaraannya menjemput kekasih tercintanya yang sudah bersiap-siap di depan pintu.

" lama menunggu?" Tanya Sehun berbasa basi setelah namja tan itu duduk di seat sebelahnya dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Kai tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, ia juga memakai make up agar rupanya tampak dewasa dengan mengacak rambut coklatnya hingga sedikit berjabrik serta memakai kemeja bodyfit lengan panjang yang digulungnya ke siku. Damn sexy! Tanpa sadar Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri menatap tubuh Kai, tepatnya pada kedua tonjolan kecil berwarna kecoklatan yang terbentuk jelas dari kain kemeja putih tersebut.

" tidak juga.. hmmm.. kau wangi baby Hun~ aku suka wangi tubuhmu~" Kai menarik kerah kemeja Sehun sebelum mencium sejenak leher kekasihnya yang berada di samping, melumat pelan membuat sebuah tanda kecil berwarna kemerahan di leher jenjang tersebut seraya menghirup aroma parfum maskulin dari tubuh kekasihnya.

" hmmnnhh~ sabar sayanghh.. jangan disinii" setelah puas mendengar desahan memelas kekasihnya, kai pun melepaskan hisapannya dari leher putih dengan tanda berwarna kemerahan tersebut sedikit menyeringai nakal, mencoba balas dendam dengan merangsang namja albino itu karena diukekan kekasihnya hari ini. Namja tan itu tahu Sehun tidak akan bisa menahan libidonya yang tertahan sejak satu minggu yang lalu, sedangkan Sehun masih tak tahu menahu dengan gelagat kekasihnya yang tampak lebih agresif pun mengedipkan mata sayunya bingung namun ia tak mempermasalahkannya.

" kalau begitu cepat jalan hun ahh~ palli.. eumhh.. hole ku sudah tidak tahan menunggu untuk memakan pisangmu~" goda Kai melenguh erotis penuh kesengajaan dengan suara yang didesah sesexy mungkin. Kai bersumpah ia dapat melihat jakun kekasihnya yang naik turun menelan saliva dengan susah payah ketika namja tan itu sengaja mengigit telunjuk kanannya pelan seraya mengerling nakal kearah kekasihnya.

Kai memang iseng sengaja membuat kekasihnya tidak tahan untuk segera menyerangnya karena ia tahu Sehun sedari tadi melirik tubuhnya seolah menelanjanginya. Meski Sehun memiliki birahi yang tinggi namun namja tan itu tahu dengan jelas sifat kekasihnya yang masih memiliki etika untuk tidak melakukan sex di atas mobil barunya, terlebih di tengah jalan. Kai mau lihat seberapa kuat mental kekasihnya untuk menahan diri bila ia terus melenguh disampingnya.

Mencoba untuk tenang namja putih itu menjalankan mobilnya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dari mulutnya, berupaya untuk menahan hasratnya yang mulai membangunkan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya itu. Oh! sekarang Sehun menyesal mengapa ia membuat peraturan untuk menahan hasrat selama seminggu, sekarang mendengar desahan pelan di sebelahnya saja mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding, akal sehatnya perlahan mulai hilang ketika ia tak sengaja melirik Kai mengapit dan menggesek-gesekkan kedua pahanya sensual keatas dan kebawah seakan mengundang hasratnya.

Tidak! Tidak ! tidak!

Bukan gayanya untuk melakukan sex di mobil, making love in the car is not Sehun's style! itu akan sangat membahayakan keselamatannya, apalagi cukup beresiko bila tertangkap basah oleh orang di luar sana. Sehun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hotel tersebut lumayan dekat dengan rumah Kai, ia hanya perlu bertahan selama 15 menit untuk tiba di tujuan. Sehun mulai berkeringat dingin meskipun ia sudah membuka AC mobil hingga maksimal, ia dapat merasa benda privatenya mulai mengeras dan suara erotis di sampingnya sungguh tidak membantu.

Sabar Oh Sehun.. 10 menit lagi… dan…

Damnn!

Traffic jam bebehhh!

Sehun mengutuk-ngutuk berpuluh-puluh kendaraan di depannya yang menahan laju kendaraannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia pun mengerem mobil pribadinya dan langsung menaikkan batang mobil di sisinya untuk menghentikan lajuan mobilnya hingga mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di belakang sebuah bus besar.

Ckittt!

Dan badan kedua makhluk adam itu sedikit tercondong ke depan dengan tidak elitnya, salahkan cara mengemudi Sehun yang barbaric, salahkan juga kekasihnya yang terus mendesah hingga membuatnya tidak konsentrasi dalam berkendara.

Salahkan juga selangkangannya yang semakin tegang dan membesar ketika tergesek kasar dengan kain celananya saat rem dadakan itu berlangsung, Sehun menggeram frustasi ketika ia melihat tenda besar di bagian bawahnya yang seperti merajuk minta dikeluarkan dari sarangnya untuk dimanjakan.

" little hunnie sudah tidak tahan yah?" Sehun mendelik sebal ke arah samping, ia tahu kekasih usilnya ini sedang mempermainkannya, sedangkan yang dilirik tajam pun pura-pura tidak membalas tatapannya, malah melotot girang dengan tatapan polos ke selangkangan Sehun yang terlihat membesar.

" ja..jangan nakal Kaii.. akhhh!" reflek Sehun mengijak pedal gas seraya menaikkan pinggulnya ke atas saat tangan kiri Kai meremas ereksinya, membuat suara mobil itu berbunyi namun tidak bergerak.

" ayoo..palliiihh~ penisku sudah berkedut sejak menunggumu di rumah.. hun tidak kasihan sama little Kai? Atau tidak merindukan holeku? Padahal kai sangat merindukan penis Sehunnie yang besar menumbuk sweetspotku..nghh" perlahan tangan kanan namja tan itu mengelus miliknya sendiri dari luar jeansnya sebelum membuka kancing dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalamnya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap merangsang tenda kekasihnya yang semakin menegang dibalik celana kainnya itu.

Remasan demi remasan membuat kepala Sehun berkabut, terlebih kalimat kekasihnya yang menggoda itu membuatnya semakin tidak tahan untuk melesakkan seluruh batangnya ke dalam surga hangat dan penuh kenikmatan duniawi itu.

" hahhh.. ahh.. c..chagi.. tun..ggu.. sebentar.. lagiihh.. kita.. ngahhh.. sampaiiihh~" Sehun berusaha menggapai pergelangan tangan Kai yang masih memanjakan selangkangannya, pinggulnya sedikit bergerak gelisah ke atas dan ke bawah tidak teratur membalas remasan lembut-kasar-kuat-penuh kekasihnya, nafasnya mulai tersenggal dan memberat ketika kekasihnya memberikannya remasan terakhir pada pusat kenikmatannya yang membara. Ia sedikit kecewa ketika puncaknya tertunda, ia sudah sangat horny dan selangkangannya sangat panas hendak mengeluarkan hasratnya.

" tahan..Hun~ kauh tidak..mauh mengotori… ummmh.. boxer..mu .. kannh.. ohhh"

Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat kekasihnya beronani, ia daritadi terlalu memikirkan kepuasannya hingga tidak memperhatikan kelakuan ekstrem kekasihnya.

"k..kai babyy~ a..apa yang kau.. lakukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nafas berat yang keluar masuk dari mulutnya, sepertinya sudah ia tidak sanggup bernafas dengan hidungnya menatap pemandangan yang menggairahkan itu.

" eummh.. mem..bayangkan.. tanganmu.. ahh.. di atas tubuh..ku.. seehun..niee ahh~"

Sehun merasa perut bagian bawahnya terus berdenyut sakit menahan sperma yang terus memberat pada kedua testisnya saat melihat tangan kanan Kai masih bergerak teratur pada batangnya sendiri naik turun di dalam celana dalam calvin klein-nya, membuat tenda besar itu terlihat bergerak-gerak lihai dari luar jeans yang dipakainya. Sedangkan nipple kiri Kai terus dipijat dari luar kemejanya dengan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memeras selangkangan Sehun tadi, nipple yang daritadi ingin dijamah Sehun itu semakin menggoda imannya, bentuknya semakin mencuat indah dan keras dibalik kemeja putih tersebut, warna kecoklatan semakin tercetak jelas ketika tangan pemiliknya mencubit pelan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk menggesek puting tersebut ke atas dan ke bawah seerotis mungkin, menggaruk ujungnya beberapa kali dan menarik-narik lembut benda sekecil kacang itu. Sehun perlahan mulai mengelus kembali ereksinya pelan atas bawah sedikit mendesis tidak tahan dengan darah yang mengumpul semua pada pusat kenikmatannya, ia tidak tahu melihat kekasihnya beronani di dalam mobilnya sendiri merupakan pemandangan yang paling erotis.

" umm.. hun ahh.. mau hisap susukuhhh?" tawar pemuda tan itu tanpa ragu membuka tiga kancing teratasnya sedikit tergesa-gesa, berlutut di atas seatnya dan memberikan sebelah putingnya yang dimainkannya tadi kepada kekasihnya, ia mencondongkan dadanya mempersilahkan Sehun untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Sehun berkedip dua kali speechless melihat pemandangan indah disodorkan di hadapannya, sedaritadi ia berusaha memegang teguh pendiriannya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh di dalam mobil, namun iman siapa yang sekuat itu ketika melihat setetes keringat gairah mengalir tepat di samping kepala puting tegang yang merekah sedikit kecoklatan itu.

" akhh! Nyahh.. se..sehunn ahhh…. Jang..an ..sekuathh.. ituhhh.. ngghhh.. ohh~" tanpa ragu namja berambut pink itu langsung menarik tubuh Kai mendekat ke wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia dengan penuh nafsu melayangkan lidahnya tepat di atas kepala nipple itu dan menghujam goresan kecil berbentuk cekung itu dengan cekatan, lidahnya membelit kepala kecil yang menonjol itu sebelum langsung menghisap kuat titik sensitive kekasihnya yang sudah menjadi fokusnya selama dua puluh menit yang lalu, mengecap rasa asin dari keringat kekasihnya yang berbaur dengan wangi hormone disekeliling dada kirinya.

Sehun yang sepertinya melupakan cara untuk bernafas itu terus mengemutnya tanpa jeda benda keras yang menjadi ekstasinya itu dengan terengah-engah, Kai yang tidak mempedulikan nipplenya yang terasa bengkak dan merah itu pun semakin mencondongkan dadanya, mendesah tidak karuan sambil memeluk kepala kekasihnya erat seraya menjambak pelan surai merah jambu tersebut, seperti memintanya untuk terus memberikan kenikmatan tak berujung pada puting kirinya.

" hahh..hahh.. ~ i..inihh..sakitt" Sehun perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam saat mendengar suara parau sang kekasih pun mendongkak menatap penuh gairah manik hitam di atasnya, keringat yang bercucuran di sekitar leher tan itu, bibir tebal basah dan yang buka tutup menghirup udara, jakunnya yang begitu ketara bergerak di lehernya, rambut yang lengket dan berantakan, dada memerah yang membusung naik turun.

" apanya yang sakit..hum? apa aku terlalu kasar?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara berat menahan nafsu, ia khawatir terlalu menghisap nipple kekasihnya hingga membuatnya kesakitan. Namja yang paling tinggi diantara keduanya itu menggerakkan ibu jari kanannya mengusap memutar nipple kiri yang membengkak penuh air liur itu dengan lemah lembut. Meski gairahnya sudah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, kekasihnya tetaplah prioritas utamanya.

" shh..bu..buhkan.. i..inih.. sehunhh.. so closeee.. hahhh" Sehun mengarahkan tatapannya ke bawah mengikuti tangan kanan kekasihnya, mengertilah ia bagian tubuh apa yang sakit ketika melihat tangan tan itu menarik celana dalamnya ke paha dan melingkarkan tangannya pada organ intim yang uratnya berdenyut liar tersebut. Dengan segera namja albino itu menghalau tangan kekasihnya yang berada pada selangkangannya dan menggantinya dengan tangan lebarnya sendiri.

" penismu sakit? Apa perlu aku sembuhkan sayang?" kai mendongkak ke atas saat tangan besar milik kekasihnya itu mulai mengurutnya dengan lambat, teratur dan beritme, benar-benar khas handjob Sehun. Sepertinya namja albino itu tidak mengerti atau tidak peduli dengan kekasihnya yang tersiksa akan hasratnya yang berada di ujung penisnya itu. Sehun menambah penyiksaan kekasihnya dengan meremas pantat sintal Kai dan mulutnya kembali menjilat kecil, menggigit dan menarik nipple kiri yang oversensitive itu dengan gigi putihnya.

" oh my… ahhh.. hunn.. kau..ah.. membuatku… gila…ohhh!" Sehun membiarkan saja pinggul kai yang bergerak liar menyodok tangan kanannya yang masih bergerak lambat itu, sayangnya namja tan itu melewatkan smirk penuh kemenangan dari kekasihnya. Kai terus menerus melenguh semakin keras berusaha mencapai puncak kenikmatannya di dalam sentuhan tangan hangat dan besar itu, orgasmenya terlihat sangat dekat namun nyatanya masih jauh.

" aku tahu kau suka dengan tanganku Kai ah~ keluarkanlah.. muncratkanlah spermamu ke wajahku.. I know you want it baby" kai terus berpegangan keras pada kedua pundak lebar Sehun, menumpu semua berat badannya pada tubuh kekasihnya sedangkan pinggulnya masih belum berhenti menghentak ke depan dan belakang tidak beraturan, malah semakin cepat tak beritme saat mendengar perintah kekasihnya, membayangkan wajah Sehun yang rupawan itu berlelehan cairan putih yang diproduksinya membuat hormonnya makin tak terkendali.

" fuuu! Ti..tidak..bisaa arkhhh! Masiih.. ja..uh.. hah..hahhh.. hun.. hun.. tanganmuuhh.. cepattt.. ahhhhh.." dengan frustasi kai menggunakan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang masih setia menyelimuti organ panasnya kemudian menuntun tangan lebar itu untuk mengocok penisnya cepat agar bertemu dengan sodokan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

Smirk sehun tidak kunjung lepas saat menatap paras indah penuh keringat dan gairah di hadapannya ini, yang terus mengerang dan melenguh nikmat dengan menggerakan tangan kanan miliknya pada kejantanannya yang melengkung ke atas dengan indah, penis kecoklatan didalam lingkaran tangan besarnya itu terus bocor mengeluarkan cairan lendir yang bening mempermudah slidingnya pada batang basah tersebut, ditambah foreskinnya yang terus naik turun mengikuti pergerakan tangan Sehun tak pernah membuat namja tinggi itu bosan melihat kesejatian kekasihnya yang tebal dan besar itu.

" hahh..se..hun..nieehh.. cummmmhh" Sehun yang tersadar dari keterpanaannya pun langsung melonggarkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi melingkar erat pada kejantanan Kai, mengurangi friksi yang diterima namja tan tersebut hingga membuatnya mengerang frustasi. Satu elusan dari bawah ke atas pada lubang kecil genital Kai pun langsung berhasil mengurung kembali sperma yang sudah berada di ujung kejantanan tebal tersebut ke scrotumnya, jelas membuat perut bagian bawah Kai mendadak mules, sedikit perih dan kejang.

"yaa sehunn! Sedikit lagi.. kau inihh .. tega.. sekalihh T.T" Kai mencoba mengelus penisnya namun kedua tangan Kai langsung diikat ke belakang dengan tali pinggang oleh kekasihnya agar tidak menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, namja tan itu terkulai lemas di atas seatnya dengan ereksi yang masih berdiri sempurna di antara pahanya, kedua mata hitamnya sedikit berembun menahan sakit pada testisnya dan ujung kejantanannya yang masih berkedut liar sedangkan bibir tebalnya buka tutup untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen dengan dada kembang kempis, detak jantungnya masih sangat cepat hingga wajahnya masih bersemu merah.

" pembalasan dendam Kai baby.. siapa suruh kau usil menggodaku tadi hum?" Kai melirik kekasihnya dengan muka merengut, digesek-gesekkannya kedua pahanya berusaha mencari friksi nikmat pada kejantannya, tapi tetap saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya orgasme.

Akhirnya Kai hanya mampu berbalik berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas seatnya dengan gelisah, menunggu dengan tidak sabar kendaraan di hadapannya yang baru bergerak 1 meter itu.

**#########KRISHO########### **

Kedua kaki mungil itu telah berdiri sempurna di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang berornamen klasik bergaya barat, nomor 88 terdekorasi dengan font Georgia itu terpampang dengan jelas. Namja mungil itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum dengan berat hati mengetuk pintu tersebut. Pekerjaan rutin mingguan yang paling dibencinya, hell! dia bukan seorang gigolo yang menghasilkan uang dari menjual tubuhnya, ia memberikan tubuhnya karena dipaksa bukan sukarela. Kalau saja video sex itu tidak berada di tangan namja dalam kamar tersebut, ia tidak akan mau menyetujui ajakan namja sialan itu untuk bersenggama di hotel.

" Semua ini demi Kris, hwaiting Joonmyun!" batin Joonmyeon menguatkan niatnya.

Ia tidak begitu memperdulikan dirinya yang berada di dalam video tersebut, hal ini ia lakukan semata karena tidak ingin Kris terjebak dalam kasus tersebut, ia tidak ingin merusak masa depan kris karena kesalahan yang diperbuatnya kalau sampai Kris dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Namja mungil itu dengan tangan bergetar mulai memasukkan kunci yang daritadi dipegangnya erat ke dalam lubang pintu di hadapannya dan memutar kenopnya. Dengan setenang mungkin Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan remang tersebut dengan wajah yang ia buat sedatar mungkin. Ia dapat menangkap dua buah bayangan namja sedang duduk di atas ranjang menunggunya dengan senyuman miringnya, senyum remeh.

" tamu kita akhirnya datang juga"

Joonmyeon hanya mengetahui wajah familiar tersebut merupakan senior yang berada setingkat diatasnya. Dengan penuh keraguan ia pun menutup pintu tersebut tak lupa untuk menguncinya, sebelum berjalan pelan ke arah dua namja yang sudah menanggalkan atasannya itu, tubuh lumayan berbentuk itu terpampang indah di hadapan Joonmyeon.

" s..sunbae" ujar namja manis itu sedikit terbata-bata ketika ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan kedua sunbaenya. Joonmyeon menatap namja bermata rusa pada sebelah kirinya seraya menganalisisnya, pundak kakak kelas itu sedikit lebih lebar dari dirinya, meski wajahnya sangat cantik namun kontras dengan tenaganya yang besar dan sifat manly bawaan lahirnya itu. Berbeda lagi dengan sunbae yang berada pada samping kanannya, tubuhnya tinggi beberapa centi dari Joonmyeon dan tegap, pahanya kokoh meski masih terbalut jeans ketat, wajahnya kalem namun pendiam dan expressionless.

Dengan sedikit ketakutan yang menyergap hatinya, Joonmyeon perlahan memutar bola matanya menatap ke seluruh ruangan tersebut, berjaga-jaga bila ia melihat sextoys ataupun tiang tinggi untuk menggantung tubuh para submissivenya. Joonmyeon mendesah lega ketika ia tidak mendapatkan hal aneh di ruangan tersebut, setidaknya ia bersyukur tak ter BDSM kan malam ini, tidak ada lilin panas ataupun pukulan cambuk yang menyakiti kulitnya hingga menimbulkan luka berminggu-minggu pada tubuhnya atau dipasangkan gagball aneh hingga mulutnya kelu.

" ehem! bisakah kita memulai hoobae manisku?" tatapan mata angel itu langsung beradu pandang pada sepasang mata rusa yang menatapnya dalam. Joonmyeon merinding tiap suku katanya yang terkesan serak dan berat, sepertinya sunbae tersebut juga tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan namja dominan lain yang sudah pernah menidurinya dengan kasar dan tidak berkeperimanusiaan. Mungkin ia akan berjalan terseok-seok saat pulang sambil memegangi pinggulnya menahan sakit seperti biasanya.

" a..arra.. tapi sunbae harus berjanji untuk menghapus video itu" Joonmyeon memberanikan diri untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya, ia mendengar suara mendengung tanda setuju dari sunbae cantik yang bernama Luhan itu sebelum tubuh kurusnya langsung ditarik ke atas tempat tidur.

" s..sunbaee.. tungguu.. biarkan aku melepaskan bajuku dulu..~akhhhrrr" namja manis itu langsung dibanting ke atas tempat tidur oleh Luhan dan tanpa menunggu lagi, sunbae tersebut langsung menggigit keras leher putih Joonmyeon, sambil menduduki perut abs namja termungil itu agar ia tidak dapat meronta, tangan luhan mulai membuka kasar kemeja pink Joonmyeon satu per satu tanpa melepaskan gigitannya pada leher berbau vanilla tersebut.

" gahhhh! Sun..baeeeehh! Hajimaaaaa! Hrrgghhhh!"

Gigi taringnya yang lumayan tajam itu merobek dan mengoyak titik vital Joonmyeon hingga membuatnya menjerit keras namun tidak dapat meronta karena tangannya ditahan berat badan seniornya, jadi ia hanya dapat mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga telapak tangannya berdarah oleh kukunya sendiri. Darah segar mulai merembes keluar dari leher putih yang mulai berubah kemerahan akibat darah yang mengumpul pada titik tersebut. Luhan malah tertawa senang melihat cairan merah itu merembes membasahi bantal putih di bawahnya dan kemeja pink yang dipakainya, lalu segera menyedot dalam luka yang dibuatnya hingga cairan merah cair yang terasa kecut tersebut perlahan keluar hanya setetes demi setetes.

" hah.. hahh… hahh.. hahhh" sekujur tubuh Joonmyeon terasa melemas, pandangannya mengabur dan dadanya naik turun dengan detak jantung tak beraturan, ujung jari tangannya serasa membeku, jantungnya berusaha memompa darah lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga sekarang ia merasa sesak nafas mungkin karena kekurangan darah, ia merasa sangat pusing dan agak mual namun ditahannya mati-matian untuk tidak pingsan. Ini baru pemulaan dan 10 menit berlalu Joonmyeon sudah mulai tidak kuat, ia tidak tahu dirinya akan kehilangan darahnya begitu banyak.

" heh! Kau ini lemah sekali! Padahal kata senior yang lain kau cukup kuat di atas ranjang.. mana buktinya?!"

Satu tamparan lumayan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Joonmyeon, sakit dan menyengat namun mampun untuk membantu namja manis itu mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang.

" maaf sunbae.. tubuhku kurang sehhh—Aarghhhhh!" jeritan namja kecil itu semakin menjadi-jadi, namja yang menindihnya itu sekarang mengigit telinga kanan Joonmyeon, daun telinga Joonmyeon yang agak memerah pun menjadi merah pekat, juniornya hanya mampu menggertakkan giginya menahan sakit hingga urat lehernya tercetak jelas, keringat mulai membanjiri tubuhnya ketika ia merasa telinga kanannya yang berdarah dengan urat berwarna biru mencetak di permukaannya itu seperti akan diputuskan oleh seniornya. Kedua tangan rusa itu tidak tinggal diam, ia mencubit kedua dada rata Joonmyeon yang telah terebaskan dari kemejanya dan menarik seonggok daging itu dengan kasar.

" sekali lagi berani beragumen denganku.. kau tidak akan keluar dari sini dengan utuh.. kau mengerti? Jawab jalang!" ditariknya kedua bongkahan itu dengan lebih kasar seraya menikmati wajah kesakitan namja berwajah malaikat dibawahnya, tanpa terasa selangkangan Luhan sudah sangat keras di atas perut abs Joonmyeon, ia memang sangat mudah turn on dengan melihat submissivenya menjerit mengaduh kesakitan.

" a..aku mengerti s..sunbae.. joesonghamnida" Joonmyeon meneguk ludah yang berkumpul memenuhi rongga mulutnya dengan kerongkongan yang tercekat. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat masih membekas pada leher dan telinganya, ia bahkan dapat merasakan telinganya berdengung dan urat nadi pada lehernya berdenyut-denyut.

Tanpa berani melakukan perlawanan, Joonmyeon membiarkan saja jeansnya yang sedari tadi masih dipakainya mulai diturunkan oleh namja yang lain yang bernama Lay itu, ia mulai merasa dingin saat udara AC itu menerpa tubuh bugilnya.

" heh.. dia bukan masochist rupanya.. penisnya saja masih lembek seperti ini" tutur Lay mengoyangkan bagian private Joonmyeon yang tak bertulang itu, sedangkan Joonmyeon menunggu dalam diam dengan hati degdegan, leher dan telinganya saja digigit tanpa belas kasihan, bisa jadi mereka berniat memultilasi organ intimnya.

" hmm..nanti saja main-mainnya Lay, sekarang kulum aku jalang.. mendesahlah seperti pelacur ketika aku menyodok mulut kotormu ini" namja rusa itu menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan untuk mengatur posisinya, ia duduk di atas dada putih tersebut sedangkan kedua kakinya mengkangkang indah tepat di depan wajah joonmyeon, ia lalu beranjak maju dan mendudukkan selangkangannya yang masih terbalut celana coklat tipis tepat di atas wajah manis tersebut.

" eummhhh~" Joonmyeon tersendak salivanya sendiri ketika bibir tipisnya digesekkan pada benda mengeras yang menonjol jelas dibalik kain tipis yang mulai diemutnya, jelas kali seniornya tidak memakai pakaian dalam dibalik celana tersebut. Dengan kewalahan ia menggunakan lidahnya dan kedua belah bibirnya memijit lembut testis namja yang berada di atasnya, dengan ujung lidahnya mengelitik dan memutar scrotum indah berbentuk bulat sempurna itu, agak memar namun setiap kontur dan bentuk kedua biji tersebut terpatri jelas di bibir merekah milik Joonmyeon.

" aku bilang mendesah.. kenapa kau diam saja jalang?!" dengan kasar dijambaknya rambut hitam Joonmyeon ke atas, membuat namja itu sedikit meronta saat oksigen tidak menyapa indera pernafasannya.

" nghhh.. mfftthhh.. mghhhn.. nrrrrhhh" wajah Joonmyeon semakin memerah mencoba untuk menangkap udara, terlebih saat Luhan dengan brutal menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan penisnya pada wajah manisnya.

" ohh yeahh.. terus jalangg..bersuaralahh… ahhhh" mengabaikan rontaan Joonmyeon, ia terus menggesekkan penisnya ke mulut dan hidung mancung Joonmyeon. Bibir merekah itu bergetar dan nafas hangat yang keluar dari mulut tipis itu menimbulkan sensasi nikmat pada bola kembarnya saat namja manis itu terus menerus melenguh kehabisan pasokan udara. Sedangkan Joonmyeon menghirup udara sebisanya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia mulai menyedot-nyedot testis mungil itu, mengabaikan rasa asem pada kain tipis yang mulai basah itu dan menggigit kecil pangkal kejantanan namja tersebut seraya menghirup aroma lelaki disekitar kemaluan namja yang mendominasi itu.

" f..fuckk.. mulutmu sangat ahlihh… shh.. persiapkan mulutmu untuk disodok sayang!" Luhan menjauhkan kejantannya dan menarik celana tipisnya yang elastis itu dan membuangnya, ia kembali mengkangkang selebar-lebarnya di atas tulang selangka Joonmyeon dan menyodok ereksi yang menegang penuh kesakitan itu sedalam-dalamnya diantara bibir tipis merekah berleleran air liur di sekelilingnya.

" pffftttttthh.. euunghhh.. mghhhh.. shhhttttt" Joonmyeon mencoba merilekskan kerongkongannya yang disodok membabi buta, namun tetap saja menyusahkan untuk deepthroating dengan gaya tiduran sepert ini. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan geli merambat area selangkangnya, Lay pasti sedang memainkan penisnya ketika ia merasa ada jilatan kecil mengelilingi kepala kesejatiannya yang masih tertidur.

Namja manis itu berusaha menaik turunkan wajahnya 90 derajat demi bertemu dengan sodokan penis putih kemerahan tersebut. Tiap fuckingnya Joonmyeon hampir mau muntah karena ujung kesejatian Luhan terus menghantam ujung kerongkongannya dan menggesek daging kenyal kecil yang bergelantungan di dalam mulutnya tersebut.

" yeahh.. likee that! Melenguhlah yang kerassss! Ohhhhhhh~" namja rusa itu menarik kasar kepala Joonmyeon yang masih menghisap erat penisnya hingga membentuk 110 derajat dan menenggelamkan seluruh batang penisnya ke dalam mulut kotor itu. Luhan dapat merasakan hembusan hangat hoobaenya yang menggelitik pubic hairnya dan pangkal penisnya sebelum mendesah keras merasakan testisnya mengerat membalas getaran kuat pada seluruh batang kejantanannya hingga ia meledakkan seluruh cairan maninya selama tiga kali ke dalam kerongkongan Joonmyeon. Baru saja namja mungil itu hendak bernafas, ia kembali tersedak saat ada cairan lain berbau amis yang menyapa indera pengecapannya.

GLUK

GLUKK

Mau tidak mau Joonmyeon harus meneguknya, rasa amis berbau pesing itu merembes keluar dari bibir tipisnya, warna kuning itu sedikit mengotori seprei yang ditidurinya.

"_Damn! I'm the lowest of the low" _batin Joonmyeon miris menahan tangis ketika ia mencoba meneguk cairan menjijikan itu. 

" hey! Kenapa kau masih belum menegang juga huh? Apa kau mengalami erectile dysfunction?" sebelum sempat Joonmyeon beradaptasi dengan rasa mual di dalam perutnya ketika ususnya mengolah campuran air mani dan urine yang diminumnya tadi, ia kembali melenguh tertahan ketika tangan yang memainkan penisnya sedari tadi tiba-tiba menarik kasar kemaluannya, mencoba memerahnya seperti memerah susu sapi. Namja manis itu mulai menjerit kesakitan dan berusaha menolak sentuhan tangan Lay. Penis memerahnya terasa perih dan panas, terkulai lemas di atas paha kanannya.

Lay yang merasa bosan pun mengambil sebuah suntik dari dalam tasnya, Joonmyeon awalnya bingung dengan perubahan sikap lay, ia pikir Lay mempunyai sex role kink namun ketika ia melihat jarum suntik tersebut diarahkannya pada kejantannya yang masih lemas itu, wajah Joonmyeon langsung berubah pucat dan menendang-nendang, tangannya masih tidak dapat bergerak karena diduduki Luhan.

" diam! Atau aku akan menguliti penismu!"

" akrhhhh!" Joonmyeon kembali menjerit kuat menahan air matanya saat namja unicorn itu mengangkangkan kedua pahanya secara paksa, tanpa aba-apa testisnya ditonjok keras oleh kepalan tangan kanan Lay, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat mengerayangi scrotumnya yang memerah, panas dan memar sedangkan perutnya terasa keram dan nyilu. Tanpa sedikit pun belas kasihan ataupun membiarkan Joonmyeon beradaptasi dengan kesakitan yang melanda tubuhnya, batang penisnya kembali ditarik kasar dengan kepala penis menghadap ke arah namja topless tersebut.

" jima… hahh.. hahh.. hajimaa.. sunbaee.. kumohon… aisshhhh!" Joonmyeon mengigit bibir bawahnya dan kedua tangannya meremas seprei di bawahnya ketika cairan bening tersebut berhasil disuntikkan ke lubang kemaluannya, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana cairan dingin tersebut mengalir melalui uretranya dan berhasil membuat perut bagian bawahnya mengejang kaget hingga kesakitan melanda scrotumnya, urat benda yang bergelantungan di bawah penisnya itu terasa ditarik-tarik dan mengetat.

Cairan tersebut bertugas seperti aphrodisiac atau obat kuat seperti levitra, bahkan jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dan lebih efektif. Tidak sampai lima menit, Joonmyeon mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman, tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin seperti sedang demam tinggi, selangkangannya terasa sangat panas dan membara, terutama kedua buah pelirnya yang bertugas memproduksi cairan sperma lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dada Joonmyeon mulai memerah dan bergerak naik turun kesulitan menangkap oksigen akibat hasratnya yang mulai membludak, hormonnya langsung membuat joonmyeon menggelinjang dengan penis kemerahan yang ereksi sempurna dengan urat nadi di sekelilingnya yang sangat ketara berdenyut-denyut membalas belaian udara dingin.

" sudah mulai terangsang eoh?" Tanya Lay dengan smirk yang jarang terpatri di muka datarnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapan batang keras Joonmyeon dan menghembuskan angin di bagian bawah (underside) batang penis tersebut.

" hangghhhhh.. su…sunbaeeehhh~" kesejatian Joonmyeon tanpa disentuh langsung berkedut liar dan langsung mengeluarkan cairan beningnya, sebulir demi sebulir mengalir keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan, perlahan melumasi genital sensitive yang belum terjamah itu.

" nikmat eoh? Kau jauh lebih manis jika diam mendesah seperti ini" lay perlahan membaui kejantanan indah yang terpampang di hadapannya itu, menghirup aroma vanilla manis itu sebelum menyantap makanan pembuka tersebut, lay tidak menduga cairan bening itu bahkan terasa sangat manis hingga ia mengulum kasar naik turun pada ereksi tersebut, membersihkannya dari seluruh precum yang ada, namun semakin dikulum penis tersebut semakin bocor tiada henti.

" hwaahhh… ohhhh.. sun..sunnbaeeehhh~ ber..hentii ahhh… ngahhhh..noooohhh~ " Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya menahan nikmat pada seluruh kelaminnya, ia melenguh tidak karuan saat gigi Lay menggaruk-garuk seluruh urat penisnya yang menyembul dan berdenyut itu.

Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak berdaya, seluruh tubuhnya terlalu sensitive terutama pusat kenikmatannya dan otaknya terus mengkabut seakan tidak mau bekerja sama, otaknya kosong dan pikirannya melayang hingga ia bahkan tidak sadar kedua tangannya diikat oleh Luhan pada masing-masing bedpost dan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang dengan menekukkan lututnya juga diikat erat pada bedpost bagian bawah, sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuknya melarikan diri ataupun menutup selangkangannya dari rangsangan yang ada.

Namja manis itu tetap menutup matanya sambil mendesah tanpa henti saat biji pelirnya diikat kuat oleh hardness, supaya selain tidak cepat orgasme juga membuat ereksinya tetap dalam keadaan sepenuhnya tegang. Penisnya kini memerah sempurna dengan bagian ujung kepala yang memerah seperti darah segar dan dilapisi selaput cairan bening, namun tampak sangat menggiurkan sehingga membuat Lay terus menghujam lidahnya pada bagian tersensitive dari organ kelaminnya, menghisap tanpa bosan ekstasi yang terasa semakin gurih di lidah. Kedua testisnya menggembung berwarna biru karena ditahan oleh sextoys nista tersebut, terlihat sangat gembung dan sangat padat karena hardness tersebut memisahkan kedua biji penuh tersebut.

Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari, ada orang lain yang menempati kamar hotel tersebut, dirinya bersembunyi di bilik toilet menunggu waktunya untuk menampakan wujudnya. Wajah tampan dengan tubuh yang menjulang tinggi itu akhirnya keluar dan bersandar di tembok dengan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, menatap tubuh sexy Joonmyeon yang penuh keringat itu mendesah di atas ranjang, bergerak gelisah menahan seluruh hasrat yang mengumpul di kemaluannya hingga membuat ranjangnya berdecit.

" ho~ kau tidak pernah berubah ya? Masih tetap mendesah seperti binatang ketika penismu dikulum"

Joonmyeon membeku ketika suara serak basah yang berat menyapa pendengarannya, suara itu… suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar.. suara yang pernah ia rindukan. Dulu.

Namja manis itu lantas membalikkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menemukan si pemilik suara yang kini memandang remeh ke arahnya, seringainya yang khas terpatri pada paras tampannya.

" kenapa? Kau kaget melihatku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa eoh?"

Joonmyeon terpaku melihat senyumannya yang sama sekali tidak berubah, masih tetap mampu membuatnya terpana akan kesempurnaannya. Namja manis itu dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih sedikit berdebar untuknya meskipun ia berusaha mencegah detaknya hingga tidak menggila.

Ia menggeram marah, dengan mengabaikan kebutuhan biologisnya Joonmyeon mulai bergerak liar berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali berwarna merah itu. Joonmyeon begitu ingin memaki dan membentak namja dihadapannya kini, kalau bisa ia ingin melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah ke wajah sok tampannya. Berani-beraninya sekarang namja jangkung itu menampakkan lagi wajahnya yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya setiap malam. Namja yang membuatnya tergila-gila, yang membuatnya menyesal mengapa dulu ia dengan bodohnya memberikan seluruh tubuhnya padanya.

" Park fuckin Chanyeol"

**TBC? At least 480 reviews to CONTINUE ;) hargailah usaha author T.T**

**WELCOME NEW REVIEWERS**

**OPEN TO ANY TYPES OF COMMENTS **

**(chap depan akan ada lanjutan dr hunkai dan kris!uke with sextoys)**

Sorry cliffhanger :p ..abis terlalu panjang sih qlu dilanjutin.. 2 bulan uda berlalu.. ada yang rindu saya?^^ maaf karena author telat updetnya #bow..jangan marah… dendam itu tidak baik ^^

sebenarnya author halangan untuk ngelanjutin ff gegara:

Ujian final yang tidak lancar..

kena peringatan dari univ juga T.T..

lum lagi tangan kananku yang retak jadi susah ngetik.. gimana mau ngetik digerakin aza ngga bisa.. ini ngetiknya murni pakai tangan kiri + kelingking tangan kanan -_-

a..aku ngga cuat mamahh TAT ini chap bdsm terextreme yg pernah aku tulis ¬.¬ #plak suho huhuhuhu.. T,T gua gak tegah

Ini author baca review dari chap2 lalu.. **masih aza banyak yang ngotot pengen kris seme?** Meski byk juga yg senank kris jadi uke -_-" nanti **sampai waktunya juga kris bakal jadi seme kok.**.(harusnya) ..tapi yg jelas suho **g akan kubdsmkan**.. ngga sesuai skripsi az :p

Ada yang nanya gender author**?** Aku **yeoja**! . panggil saja author **AA** ato **RED** n umurku **20** taon tgl 10 agustus ini.. :3

Darimana tau nama2 sextoysnya? Author juga lupa ._. mngkn pengetahuan dari manga yaoi yang kubaca sejak SMP kali yah

Terus lappy seingatku g bisa rusak krna terkena sperma aza deh? xD habis dulu lappy author pernah kecebur ke kolam tapi ampe skrg msh baek2 aza :p

**Anw author penasaran.. disini ada readers yang cowo ga? Terus apa tanggapanmu sama ff ini?** Yang g dijawab juga gpp sih ._. pengen tau aza

Akhir kata.. **Review** lagi yaahh.. **grasiaazzz** :D **no silent reader please**

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **_(kali ini author ngga ngebalas dl yah. Tanganku kek uda mau putus TAT)

**Poriansweet, Belindia, Guest, Nuguya, 13613, exoverdoxe, Guest, lolamoet, EXOtic Rei Kim, arr, fujo77, yummyyummy, Barbie myeonthor, blendmelpoze, 13613, nam mingyu, yulie berzodiactaurus, chen 21, princess yoona, lunaa21, anonymous, suho2205, raniazzara**, **jiaheng, fankleadersh, joonie, junmoney, zi ling, little dark wolf 99, heyhey, cittahari s navika**, **guest, farindpussy, princessnana, elfishminxiu**, **kimxiumin99, xlkslb, hanjeje, jinjunmian, little rabbit, swagharoo, jjaexx, 88cinz, windteleporth, dobi dobi 369, hyebinbaekyeolshipper, anik exofans, aif gii myeonnie, infika, dancer andi, lu shixun**, **lingling pandabear, soororo, NS **(suhoxheechul pair gitu?), **cosmo, purplekim**, **suhoobsessed**, **tie, mariekim, jennypark**, **jino kim**, **wereyeolves**, **rubikluhan, anugrah snowflakes**, **emmasuho, reader**, **kim jaerin**, **hyun seung 9809, kimtaehyung vsii, park regolas, ayumkim**, **sithasparkyusnowerself, utariLA**, **suhokim, wenky meil**, **amalia1993, adilia taruni 7, dirakyu, yusnizhecwek kampong**, **exostan1127**.


	9. never bother my love for you

**SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, pwp, humiliation, torture, edging, slavery, hardcore sex, BDSM, typos, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Main Pair: SuKris. Other: hunkai, LayHanChanHo****.**

**Rated: absolute M! **warning**: Aprosidiac sex, rape, sextoys, enema, piss **

**Disclaimer: **Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

.

**#HUNKAI**: oneshot **M** PWP **" KAI, YOU MUST BE MINE" **PSYCHO

**#SUKRIS**: Chap 3 rated** M **PWP **"WILD IMAGINATION" **

**#SUHO: HUMOR **RATED **K " I'M NOT SHORT" **coba baca deh :)

**#SUKRIS: HUMOR **rated **K " KRIS' PREGNANCY PERIOD" **ttg kris yang hamil

**#KRISHO: **Chap **3 " REWIND THE PAST AND START OVER AGAIN" **uda diupdet :D

**.**

**~^^happy reading ^^~**

**#Don't Be Silent Please #**

**Not recommended for youngsters below 21!**

**This chapter will be a Long story**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 (last** part may be **disgusting**, can't handle it, please **skip**, I had warn you. **3 adegan, **LayHanChanHo, hunkai smut dan trkhr kris!uke** **)

yang di**BOLD** adalah **isi hati** Joonmyeon.

.

.

" Woahh.. easy dude!" ujar Chanyeol kalem dan duduk di samping tempat tidur yang ditiduri Joonmyeon sekarang, mengabaikan namja naked yang terus meronta-ronta di atas tempat tidur meminta untuk dilepaskan. Kedua kaki putihnya yang terikat itu menyikut ke sembarang arah, namun ditahan kedua tangan Lay yang masih berada diantara selangkangannya.

" apa mau mu dasar sialan? Tidak puas kau menyiksaku selama ini! Kau kan yang menyuruh mereka mengancamku?"deretan gigi Joonmyeon bergelemetuk menahan amarahnya. Diusahakannya untuk merenggangkan tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya, namun ditahan Chanyeol setelah memberi isyarat agar Lay turun dari tempat tidur, memberikan waktu berduaan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Namja berdimple itu sedikit mendengus kesal karena mainannya direbut namun tetap mengikuti titahan Chanyeol untuk berdiri di pojokkan bersama Luhan.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum pelan dan mengelus-ngelus pelan kedua pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon yang memerah dan sedikit terkelupas, membuat seluruh tubuh Joonmyeon meremang seperti terkena sengatan listrik karena dibelai tangan lebar Chanyeol.

Oh… betapa Joonmyeon mendambakan kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol dan entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan sentuhan halus Chanyeol yang bertemu dengan kulitnya. Ia haus dan Ia rindu…

" mereka hanya orang-orang yang kubayar untuk memanggilmu kembali karena aku yakin kau tidak akan mau kemari kalau kupanggil.." ujar Chanyeol tenang lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur Joonmyeon, tangan kanannya yang mengelus pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon pun perlahan merambat ke pipi kiri Joonmyeon yang terlalu lemah untuk memberontak.

Joonmyeon yang setengah sadar sedikit menutup hazelnya menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol yang kini menarikan ujung jarinya pada rahang Joonmyeon, ibu jarinya mengelus pipi halus Joonmyeon yang merah karena efek suntikan aphrodisiac.

"kau tidak akan mengerti sebagaimana aku merindukanmu, Suho ah" lanjutnya lagi, diturunkan wajah tampannya demi bertemu dengan wajah pemuda manis tersebut, begitu dekat hingga hembusan hangat Chanyeol membekas pada permukaan kulit salju di bawahnya.

_Suho…_

_Suho….._

Perlahan Joonmyeon kembali mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya karena merasa janggal ketika dipanggil menggunakan nama samarannya. Mungkin dulu Joonmyeon tidak akan merasa aneh bila Chanyeol memanggilnya Suho, namun sekarang ia hanya memperbolehkan satu orang memanggilnya dengan nama tersebut.

Hanya Kris Wu…

Dan ia sadar Chanyeol bukanlah Kris…

Pemuda manis itu reflek menoleh ke kiri, sebisa mungkin menjauhi bibir cinta pertamanya yang hendak meraup bibir tipisnya itu. Hatinya bergejolak hebat ketika permukaan benda kenyal itu sedikit menyapu miliknya. _**Bahkan rasa bibir Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berubah sejak setahun yang lalu.**_

" Suho yaaa…."

Tubuh mungil dibawah kukungan tubuh kekar Chanyeol itu bergetar hebat ketika mendengar suara bass mantan kekasihnya membisikkan namanya tepat pada telinga kanannya. Joonmyeon tahu ia takkan kuasa menolak saat Chanyeol menggunakan kedua tangan lebarnya menghadapkan wajah mungilnya pada wajahnya, kedua iris hazel itu akhirnya bertemu sapa dengan kedua obsidian kelam yang tersimpan berjuta hasrat sebelum akhirnya permukaan bibirnya dilumat oleh sang dominan. Awalnya Joonmyeon berusaha melawan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya ketika menerima ciuman yang cenderung tergesa-gesa tersebut, begitu berantakan dan asal-asalan namun semakin kedua organ tersebut tanpa jeda menghangatkan satu sama lain, semakin memuncak pula gairah keduanya.

_**Kris…**_

" ye…ollhh…h..yung" erangnya pelan dibawah kesadarannya dalam setiap lumatan, gigitan kecil dan sedotan pada kedua belah bibirnya yang mulai membengkak._** Ciumannya kali ini juga jauh lebih lembut dari yang pertama.**_

Perlahan namun pasti, Joonmyeon yang sudah terbuai oleh ciuman yang dirindukannya itu pun bergairah untuk membalasnya. Ia yang dari pasif, terdiam dan pasrah menerima cumbuan tersebut pun mulai menggerakkan kedua belah bibir merekahnya ketika otaknya tidak mampu lagi berfikir rasional, menahan tiap gejolak dalam tubuhnya ketika seluruh ruang mulutnya disapu lembut oleh lidah tak bertulang Chanyeol, yang bergerak-gerak lihai mengobrak abrikkan setiap titik kelemahan Joonmyeon yang masih dihafalnya sejak setahun yang lalu.

Permainan intens yang begitu memikat dan menyesatkan hingga membuat Joonmyeon mengesampingkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, menghalau sekelebat bayangan pemuda Chinese-Canadian yang memenuhi memori otaknya, membuat hati kecilnya bercampur aduk antara bingung dan bersalah, namun Chanyeol tidak mengiba ketika kedua tangannya yang masih menangkup erat kedua pipi Joonmyeon mulai basah dari manik-manik indah yang mengucur dari kedua hazel yang terpejam.

_**Jeongmal mianhae…**_

Tak terdengar sepatah pun isakan dari belah bibir tipis yang masih dijamah dengan saliva keduanya yang mengucur dari ujungnya, dirinya hanya menangis dalam diam, menderita dalam penyesalan yang tak berujung. Tubuh pemuda yang berada di bawah itu begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya namun terbuka, mengundang dan bergairah.

"a.. aku..mem..benci..mu…hyung.." bisik Joonmyeon tersengal-sengal memecahkan keheningan malam yang panas saat Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk melepaskan pergulatan bibir keduanya, meskipun suara parau itu hampir tidak terdengar namun tidak luput dari pendengaran Chanyeol yang tajam. " sang..att…"

Pemuda tinggi itu menatap sekilas manik hazel sayu yang berkaca-kaca di bawahnya, yang menyiratkan sejuta keperihan dan luka yang menganga di hatinya. Bekas-bekas air mata berlelehan disekitar pipi hangat tersebut " ya.. aku tahu.."

"tapi meski kau membenciku, hal itu tidak bisa menahanku untuk bercinta denganmu lagi malam ini, aku merindukanmu Ho…" lanjutnya dengan suara serak penuh nafsu.

Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap saat meneliti tubuh rapuh Joonmyeon yang jauh lebih ringkih dari tahun lalu, dimana sekarang tulang selangka dan tulang rusuknya tercetak jelas pada tubuh bagian atasnya. Perlahan, jari-jari panjang Chanyeol berdansa di sekujur tubuh polos Joonmyeon, lebih tepatnya pada bekas-bekas luka yang tergores pada permukaan kulit yang dulunya bagai porselin tersebut, luka kering yang tercipta hampir tiap minggu akibat sex brutal yang dilakukan para kaum adam binal yang menyetubuhinya.

Joonmyeon mendengus mendengarnya, tidak lama kemudian ia tergelak keras, diantara menertawakan kalimat Chanyeol atau nasibnya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh hingga tidak bisa lepas dari cinta pertamanya tersebut " make love? Yang aku ingat kau dulu melakukan sex bukan bercinta denganku… sampai sekarang juga begitu" **dan kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku.. selamanya takkan pernah.**

" huh? Apa peduliku.. selama kita saling memuaskan di atas ranjang tidak ada bedanya menurutku" Chanyeol menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Joonmyeon yang terluka, mengendus-endus ekstasi vanilla yang sudah bercampur dengan darah yang agak mengering, menghirup sedalam-dalamnya pheromone Joonmyeon yang sukses membuatnya candu selama setahun ini " dan kuharap kau tidak melupakan bagaimana nikmatnya klimaksmu saat pertama kali kau melakukan sex denganku"

Wajah Joonmyeon ketara menunjukkan ketidaknyamanannya ketika luka yang terbuka itu dihisap-hisap oleh Chanyeol, membuatnya terasa perih kembali karena dilapisi air liurnya. Namun efek dari obat perangsang itu berbalik menyerangnya, membuat Joonmyeon tidak berkutik ketika lehernya yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya digigit-gigit kecil hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan, ia mulai gerah kembali ketika lehernya terasa gatal namun membara di sekeliling love bites tersebut.

" shhhh.. a..apa dengan .. mem..buatmu pu..as? Kenapa hyung.. tidak.. membi..arkan..ku bebas sa..ja?" pertanyaan retorik yang menahan hawa nafsu itu terlontar dari bibir tipis tersebut, Joonmyeon tidak memerlukan jawaban Chanyeol namun namja dengan smirk di bibirnya itu dengan senang hati membalasnya.

" orangtuaku bercerai setahun yang lalu, mereka menyalahkanku karena menjual videomu ke situs porno dan aku dilarikan ke luar negeri oleh ibuku untuk menamatkan sekolahku, tapi itu bukanlah lagi masalah, sekarang ibuku sudah menikah lagi dengan lelaki bule brengsek super kaya yang meninggalkanku dengan segepok euro tiap bulannya, sekarang aku tidak perlu susah-susah menjual video pornomu lagi untuk mendapatkan segelintir uang heh!"

Digerakkannya kedua tangan lebarnya menelusuri S line Joonmyeon seolah sangat memuja tubuh ramping di bawahnya " aku hanya ingin kau kembali padaku Ho… tubuhmu membuatku gila, kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku yang tidak bisa menyentuhmu setahun belakangan ini, bahkan tubuh yeoja dan namja di luar sana tidak cukup untuk memuaskanku" ungkapnya jujur tanpa memperdulikan perubahan ekspresi wajah malaikat tersebut.

" Joonmyeon bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan? Dia hanya menginginkan tubuhmu saja" hardik Joonmyeon dalam hati pada diri sendiri. Ditatapnya pedih pemuda yang pernah dicintainya itu mengubah gayanya yang sebelumnya duduk menyamping di sisinya hingga menaikkan seluruh tubuh tegapnya di atas ranjang, lebih tepatnya menyamankan dirinya diantara selangkangan Joonmyeon yang terbuka lebar sebelum kembali menindih tubuh kurus tersebut.

" shhhh…" tubuh mungil itu menggeliat kecil ketika Chanyeol mengemut keras dadanya yang agak membengkak karena sebelumnya ditarik kasar oleh Luhan, luka gores kuku yang cukup tipis di sekitar nipple abusenya yang sensitif terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum sedangkan perut ratanya dielus dan ditekan-tekan, memberi rangsangan yang besar pada kejantanan kakunya yang terikat hardness.

Joonmyeon mengigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras hingga berdarah agar membuatnya tetap dalam keadaan sadar, ia tidak ingin menjadi binal karena nafsu belaka dan seharusnya Ia merasa jijik ketika disentuh oleh Chanyeol, namja yang sepantasnya tidak lagi dicintainya.

" kenapa kau diam saja? Sepertinya kau lebih suka kuperlakukan kasar yah.." Chanyeol mendengus tidak puas ketika Suho nya tidak mendesahkan namanya seperti saat mereka melakukan sex setahun yang lalu, dimana namja manis itu tanpa malu terus mengerang namanya tiap titik sensitifnya dipermainkan. Tanpa mengindahkan Joonmyeon yang menggelengkan kepalanya penuh ketakutan, ia pun turun dari ranjang untuk menuju ke lemari pakaian, ditemukannya beberapa penjepit pakaian yang memang disediakan oleh pegawai hotel.

" a..andwaeee.. c..chan.. Hyung!" tubuh mungil itu reflek terhentak ke atas ketika benda laknat itu menyepit nipple kirinya dengan keras, ereksi kecoklatan yang kecil itu lantas mencetak warna kemerahan berbentuk bulat yang merata pada sekelilingnya.

" a… akkhhh..kkhhhh" setengah pasangnya juga tidak luput dari penyiksaan clothspin tersebut, rasanya sedikit lebih perih karena benda tersebut terpasang tidak tepat, yang bukan menjepit pangkal putting mungil itu melainkan batangnya.

" tenang saja, sebentar lagi nipplemu tidak akan sakit lagi karena pengaruh obat perangsangku" digigitnya ujung dari penjepit baju itu dan digerakkannya kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, menarik-narik nipple kanan Joonmyeon dengan tak berperikemanusiaan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menampar-nampar clothspin yang menjepit nipple kiri Joonmyeon hingga kepala kacang kecoklatan itu tergores dan berdarah.

" ahhh.. sa….sakitthhh.. hyunngggg… henn..tikannn!" jerit Joonmyeon parau, ia menarik-narik kedua tangannya yang terikat berusaha melepaskan diri dari penyiksaan Chanyeol pada kedua nipple abusenya, ia bahkan tidak bisa membandingkan organ tubuh mana yang jauh lebih menyakitkan, diantara kedua pergelangan tangannya yang mulai berdarah, kedua nipple yang ditarik kasar ataukah kejantanan berkedut-kedut kaku yang terus membesar hingga terasa menyesakkan di dalam hardness kekecilan tersebut.

_Oh she wants me, oh she's got me…_

" aish… siapa yang meneleponmu? Mengganggu sekali" Joonmyeon memelototkan kedua matanya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol tanpa bersalah merongoh ransel miliknya. Namja manis itu tahu siapa yang meneleponnya di seberang sana, karena cuma seseorang itu yang memiliki nomor teleponnya.

" hyung! jangan tekan tombolnya, biarkan aku yang bicara padanya" pinta Joonmyeon panic karena tidak ingin namja yang meneleponnya tahu apa yang sedang Ia lakukan sekarang, namun terlambat karena telepon itu sudah diangkat oleh Chanyeol, dilengketkannya smartphone itu ke telinga lebarnya sendiri.

"_Ho? Syukurlah.. aku pikir kau tidak akan mau menjawab teleponku lagi_" jelas seseorang dengan suara yang bass di seberang sana ketika teleponnya diangkat, terdengar jelas namja itu menghela nafas tenang sangkin takut kalau Suho tidak akan memaafkannya, ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah mereka bertengkar tadi pagi .

Chanyeol menyerngitkan alis matanya mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya, hanya perlu waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon itu adalah seseorang yang pernah menghajarnya hingga babak belur tempo hari.

" kau masih berhubungan dengan bodyguardmu rupanya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Joonmyeon yang masih terikat dengan senyum remehnya, sedangkan yang ditanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung mendengar kata 'bodyguard'.

" _Suho? Kau disana?"_

Chanyeol masih dengan senyum remeh yang terpatri di wajah tampannya itu pun berniat membalas pertanyaan namja di seberang sana, hitung-hitung sebagai pembalasan dendam karena memukulinya waktu itu, Chanyeol sangat yakin kalau namja tersebut memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Joonmyeon dan ia ingin membuktikan kalau Joonmyeon adalah miliknya " Suho ada disini, tapi karena ia diikat di atas ranjang jadi aku yang membantunya untuk mengangkat telepon, kau tentu masih ingat suaraku bukan?"

Kris yang berada di rumahnya seketika mematung ketika mendengar suara bass membalas pertanyaannya di ujung sana, bukan suara angelic Suho yang sangat ia harapkan. Dan apa katanya tadi, diikat? Ranjang?

" siapa kau?!" hardiknya marah hingga mencetat urat-urat di pelipisnya. Ia sangat yakin namja di seberang sana pastilah orang tidak tahu diri yang akan menyetubuhi Suhonya, tidak aneh kalau dirinya tidak menemukan namja manis tersebut setelah sekolah berakhir dan ia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak curiga. Ditambah lagi, Kris semakin panic ketika mendengar suara jeritan Joonmyeon yang tidak begitu jelas sebagai backgroudnya. ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Joonmyeon sekarang, hatinya kini berdebar kencang dan terus mendoakan namja yang dicintainya itu baik-baik saja.

" naega? Aku yakin kau bisa menebakku siapa atau kau orang yang mudah melupakan orang-orang yang pernah kau hajar?" Kris mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar berusaha membongkar memory otaknya, ia tidak pernah membuat daftar-daftar orang yang pernah dihajarnya selama ini, kalau pun ada maka daftar tersebut akan mengalahkan ketebalan yellow pages.

" aishh! Aku tidak ingat! Kau apakan Suho?! kalau kau menggunakan Suho untuk balas dendam, aku tidak akan segan-segan kembali menghajarmu!" ancam Kris dengan murka, tangan kirinya mengepal erat menahan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun sedangkan tangan kanan yang masih menempelkan smartphone ke telinganya itu bergetar keras ketika ia mendengar alunan tawa di seberang sana.

" silahkan datang saja kalau kau tahu dimana kita berada dan kalau kau penasaran dengan apa yang akan kulakukan pada Suho, kenapa tidak kau lihat saja sendiri"

Kris menjauhkan telepon genggamnya ketika ponselnya bordering, ia termanggu menatap layar smartphonenya, tepatnya pada video call invitation dari nomor telepon Joonmyeon. Kris begitu tidak ingin menekan tombol hijau tersebut, tapi hati kecilnya sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan namja asing itu pada Joonmyeon sekarang. Menghiraukan hatinya yang belum siap, ditekannya tombol accept itu dengan ibu jari bergetar.

" Pa..ark Chan..yeol" desisnya geram ketika layar teleponnya memperlihatkan wajah yang amat dikenalnya, ia tidak mungkin melupakan namja yang pernah menyakiti Joonmyeon.

" sepertinya kau sudah mengingatku.." Chanyeol menaikkan poninya, terlihat bekas jahitan yang cukup panjang di pelipisnya dan Kris dapat menduga luka itu adalah hasil dari perbuatannya dulu saat ia menghantamkan kepala Chanyeol ke tembok.

" berani sekali kau memperlihatkan wajahmu kepadaku! dimana Suho?! Kalau kau sempat menyentuhnya satu jari saja, akan kubu….!"

Belum sempat ia selesai berbicara, layar smartphonenya memperlihatkan seseorang namja bertubuh pucat yang diikat mengangkang diatas tempat tidur, sesuai dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Kedua pentilnya dijepit oleh sesuatu dan di sekitar permukaan dadanya yang naik turun bersemburat kemerahan, kedua pahanya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan batang ereksi bengkak yang terikat sextoys pada pangkal dan testis mungilnya, meski layarnya tampak buram namun Kris juga masih dapat menangkap lelehan darah kering di area leher dan telinganya yang tercabik, bahkan titik warna merah menodai seprei yang ditidurinya. Namja yang diikat itu, Joonmyeon memandang horror ke arahnya, lalu sedetik itu ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya sebisa mungkin pada lengan kirinya karena pergerakannya yang terbatas.

" Matikaan" bisik Joonmyeon lemah, ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa sesak ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya dengan smartphone yang masih terhubung dengan Kris yang sedang sibuk mengotak atik smartphonenya, mencoba melacak keberadaan Joonmyeon dengan aplikasi GPSnya namun si pintar Chanyeol lebih awal untuk mengunci GPS smartphone Joonmyeon sehingga lawannya tidak mampu mengetahui keberadaan mereka, ia tidak ingin Kris menganggu acaranya malam ini dengan Suhonya.

Chanyeol mengintruksi Lay untuk menaiki ranjang, melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Namja yang belum cum sama sekali itu dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaannya sejak sedari tadi ia sudah turn on parah melihat Joonmyeon yang tidak berdaya itu mengeliat dan terangsang di atas ranjang, ia berlutut di antara selangkangan Joonmyeon, menatap ereksi mungil yang melapisi seluruh batangnya itu sekilas kemudian mendaratkan tatapannya pada clothspins yang berserakan di sisi tubuh Joonmyeon.

" _siapapun kau, jangan sempat kau menyentuh Suho! Asdfghjkl FUCCKKK" _

Lay tidak memperdulikan keributan dari smartphone Joonmyeon, ia dengan tenang mengambil beberapa clothspins itu dan dijepitnya berderetan pada paha dalam Joonmyeon, tempat dimana kumpulan urat-urat yang mampu merangsang penis bengkak yang mengacung tegak itu, dibelainya pelan kedua paha dalam Joonmyeon yang bergetar keras tersebut.

" nghhh! Jang..an disa..nahh unftt" desahan Joonmyeon yang mati-matian ditahannya itu pun mengalun bebas ketika titik sensitifnya yang lain dijepit, Lay mengangkat batang penisnya dan scrotumnya ke atas, membuat anus kemerahannya itu terekspos jelas, lalu menanamkan beberapa clothspin di area antara anus dan bola kembarnya, setelahnya Lay mengoyang-goyangkan jepitan tersebut hingga membuat perineumnya terasa tergelitik bercampur perih karena kulitnya ditarik-tarik, namun penisnya tetap dalam keadaan sepenuhnya tegang karena obat perangsang yang diterimanya. Tidak perlu lama bagi Joonmyeon untuk merasakan permukaan kulit yang dijepit itu terasa membara, geli-geli nikmat yang menghantarkan rangsangan kecil-kecilan itu pada kemaluannya, membangun produksi sperma dalam kedua testis gembungnya yang terjepit nikmat namun menyakitkan, membangun keinginannya untuk keluar tetapi surganya yang terasa dekat itu masih sangatlah jauh dan yang Joonmyeon butuhkan adalah sesuatu yang dapat membantunya hingga ke puncak.

" lakukan apa yang kau mau Lay, lihatlah baik-baik Kris.. wajah Joonmyeon yang haus sex itu" pancing Chanyeol yang memposisikan angle smartphone Joonmyeon yang layarnya sedikit menyamping menghadap selangkangan Joonmyeon namun masih dapat memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk tubuh putih tersebut dan ekspresi penuh sarat nafsu namja manis itu.

" _kau sengaja memanas-manasikuuu! motherfucker! tunggu sampai aku bertemu lagi denganmuuu! kau tidak akan selamat!"_

" j..jangan lihat Kris.. ma..tikann ahhh.. sambung..annhhh… nyahhh.. shhh.. ahhh..ahh!" Joonmyeon mengigit lengan kanannya sendiri ketika kemaluannya yang sedaritadi sangat gatal itu akhirnya disentuh dengan friksi yang pas. Kedua bola kembarnya yang diikat hardness itu diremas erat oleh Lay, terlalu kuat hingga dua testis gembung yang terpisah itu menyatu dengan strip kemerahan membelah tengahnya, disela-sela penyiksaan akan testisnya yang terasa sangat panas itu, Lay tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk memeras penis yang sudah sangat merah itu, meratakan seluruh precum yang semakin bocor dari ujung kemaluannya hingga bunyi basah terdengar jelas dalam tiap kocokan tangan Lay, ditambah dengan suara gemericing beberapa clothspins yang memukul satu sama lain ketika terhentak-hentak ketika kemaluan yang sangat sensitive itu ditarik ke atas.

_" #! #%&amp;^* j_auhkan tanganmu dari Suho!_"_

" ja..janganhhh di koh..nghhh.. cokkk..hiksss.. krisssshhh… ahhh.. hahh! Tu..tuppph!" Kris menatap kosong layar tersebut, ia ingin mematikan smartphone yang masih memperlihatkan adegan yang menyayat hatinya tersebut, rasanya jauh lebih perih daripada menonton video sex Suho setahun yang lalu ataupun service blowjob pada teman sekelasnya seminggu yang lalu, menandakan cinta namja tampan pada Joonmyeon semakin dalam dari hari ke hari.

Kris merasa kacau namun tidak bergeming, otaknya seakan tidak dapat berfungsi untuk hanya menutup ponselnya ketika ia melihat setetes air mata Joonmyeon mulai tumpah ruah, menangis kesegukkan dalam tiap desahan yang tidak ingin dilontarkannya. Sungguh, Joonmyeon tidak ingin Kris, satu-satunya orang yang paling ingin dirahasiakannya, melihatnya seperti ini, mengerang seperti hewan hanya karena dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Terlebih, ia baru menyadari ia tidak mau disentuh namja lain selain Kris, bukan juga Chanyeol.

" Hannnhhh… yaaa.. AHHHHH!" Joonmyeon menarik tali merah yang melilit pergelangan tangannya erat ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya di tangan hangat Lay, batang kesejatiannya berdenyut-denyut mengeluarkan cairan bening namun kental dari lubang kencingnya, melumuri batangnya sendiri yang sangat lengket oleh precum dan tangan kanan Lay yang lancar naik-turun dengan irama cepat. Orgasme tersebut meledak kuat di dalam tubuh Joonmyeon meskipun spermanya tidak dapat menyembur deras karena tertahan hardness.

" yahhh! Anghh! Hen..ti..kanhh.. ouuuhhhh!" Kedua kakinya yang tidak dapat bergerak-gerak bebas itu menarik-narik kasar bedpostnya hingga membuat ranjang itu bersuara nyelekit ketika Lay masih belum berhenti mempermainkan penisnya yang masih tetap keras tersebut, menyakiti organ oversensitive itu ketika ibu jari Lay mempoles semena-mena kepala kejantanannya yang berwarna merah darah.

__" hentikan brengsek! kau menyakitinyaa!"__

Setelah puas menyiksa kejantanan namja yang terkulai lemas tersebut, Lay mengambil cairan bening dari batang kejantanan Joonmyeon dan dipoleskannya pada penis panjangnya sendiri yang akhirnya terlepas dari penyiksaan celananya lalu diarahkan kepala kejantanannya pada hole yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Joonmyeon tahu siap tidak siap ia harus menerima penis itu di dalam tubuhnya, dengan ditatap Kris. Chanyeol yang masih ingin menambah sakit hati namja yang memukulinya itu pun berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon dan ditariknya rahang namja manis itu menghadapnya, ditatapnya kedua mata angelic yang berkaca-kaca itu dengan santai " selagi Lay mengclaim mulut bawahmu, mulutmu ini juga harus bekerja arra?"

Dielusnya bibir bawah Joonmyeon sebelum memberdirikan smartphone ributnya yang belum disconnect itu di atas meja yang berada di samping kasur, ia membuka pengait celananya lalu mengeluarkan ereksinya dari tengah boxernya, digesekkannya kepala penisnya yang berbentuk jamur itu pelan pada belah bibir Joonmyeon menginsyaratkannya untuk menghisapnya, melapisi daging kenyal itu dengan cairan bening yang lengket. Dengan bibir bergetar Joonmyeon perlahan membuka kedua belah bibirnya, hendak melumat benda menjijikan itu sebelum suara bass Kris yang tadinya membisu kembali memenuhi ruangan panas tersebut.

"_ lepaskan Suho… aku mohon.. lepaskan dia"_

diturunkan harga dirinya demi memohon kepada lawannya, ia terlalu frustasi hingga kedua mata elangnya memerah namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya dengan bodoh melihat namja yang dicintainya itu mulai dijamah kembali oleh seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Tidak, ia tidak akan kuat melihat Joonmyeon disetubuhi lagi, terlebih di hadapannya.

" woah! Kemana perginya bodyguardmu yang angkuh itu eoh? Hahaha! Bukankah tadi kau bahkan mengancam akan memukuliku" Kris mengigit pipi dalamnya menahan amarah yang sudah di ubun-ubun, namun ia masih tahu keadaannya sungguh tidak menguntungkannya bila ia memaki sekarang, maka dari itu ia memilih untuk diam dan tunduk pada Chanyeol, mengalah bukan berarti kalah bukan?

" kalau kau tidak ingin Suho kenapa-kenapa, berlututlah padaku dan memohon ampun" baik Joonmyeon dan Kris mematung mendengar perintah Chanyeol, ini menyangkut harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria dan Joonmyeon tidak ingin Kris deminya menaati perintah gila Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Joonmyeon memprotes, namja jangkung itu beranjak menjauhi smartphonenya yang sebelumnya sudah ia berdirikan lalu tanpa ragu berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol, bukan hanya berlutut, ia bahkan bersujud dan menurunkan kepalanya di atas lantai kamarnya

"_ a..aku mohon.. lepaskan Suho… jangan setubuhi dia.. aku memohon kepadamu"_

Sayangnya kris terlalu naïf untuk mempercayai Chanyeol, namja licik itu memberi intruksi kepada Lay dengan tangan kanannya, namja berlesung pipit itu dengan senang hati menurutinya dengan menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam anus Joonmyeon yang kering dan tanpa persiapan, membuat namja mungil itu reflek melolong kesakitan ketika dinding manholenya tersobek kasar oleh benda yang memasukinya.

_"Tidakkkkk!_" jerit Kris sekeras-kerasnya saat melihat Lay mulai mengeluar masukkan penisnya di dalam anus Joonmyeon yang berdarah, yang tanpa belas kasihan mempenetrasi dengan sadis seolah Joonmyeon hanyalah sebuah boneka sex sedangkan benda berukuran kacang itu tidak luput dari penyiksaan Lay, kedua tangan besar itu menarik-narik kasar clothspins yang mulai mencabik kedua nipplenya, berniat memutuskan ereksi kecoklatan itu dari pangkalnya.

_" kau berjanji akan melepaskan Suho bajingan!"_ setitik air mata keluar dari mata elang itu, symbol yang menandakan kegelisahan hatinya yang bercampur aduk antara marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa, kebencian dan derita. Kris memukul meja belajarnya hingga tangan kanannya berdarah, ia membenci dan menyesali dirinya sendiri yang sekarang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi Joonmyeon, menuding dirinya sendiri yang melibatkan Joonmyeon hanya karena aksi kekerasan yang dilakukannya.

" Aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa Suho itu adalah milikku bukan milikmu!" balas Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan makian-makian yang melayang padanya, ia lalu memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Joonmyeon secara paksa hingga membuat namja yang mengerang kesakitan itu tersendak, memaksanya untuk melayaninya sebelum dirinya sendiri yang akan menyetubuhinya, memanas-manasi Kris yang ia yakin masih menonton porn live mereka.

_" sial! Suho bukan milik siapa-siapa!"_

" shhh.. damn! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kulumanmu begitu prohhh!" dianggapnya tanggapan Kris sebagai angin lalu, Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan penisnya hingga hidung mungil Joonmyeon tenggelam diantara pubic hairnya, menghirup aroma sexnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menariknya keluar, ditampar-tamparnya wajah manis itu dengan penis tebalnya, melapisi pipi kanan Joonmyeon yang ikut tersentak-sentak dengan saliva bercampur pre-cum.

" nyahhh!" Joonmyeon reflek memajukan pinggulnya ketika penis panjang Lay akhirnya menemukan sweetspotnya, yang terasa jauh lebih geli bercampur gatal karena obat perangsangnya belum berakhir. Lay dengan senang hati kembali membenamkan seluruh batang kemaluannya pada sarang hangat namja di bawahnya, mungkin karena tubuhnya kecil, meski ia disetubuhi berapa kali pun holenya masih tetap sempit dan mengigit, membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang tiap hisapan manhole Joonmyeon.

_" begitukah caramu memperlakukan orang yang kau sayangi?"_

" hahh.. ahh! Nahhh… ngfttttt! Mngghhh! Auuffffhtt" Chanyeol kembali memasukkan kejantannya pada mulut Joonmyeon yang terbuka lebar tersebut, tak ayal membuatnya mengerang nikmat menahan gejolak ketika penisnya yang dikulum itu digetarkan keras oleh mulut Joonmyeon yang belum berhenti mendesah tiap sweetspotnya dimanjakan.

" aku tidak _bodoh_ seperti dirimu Kris, aku tidak pernah menyayangi jalang ini apalagi mencintainya"

**ya, aku mengerti..**

**sangat mengerti...**

** tapi apa kau perlu menjelaskannya sekali lagi padaku? **

**kau kejam hyung...**

" ufffhhh.. hikkk.." Namja bertelinga lebar itu melingkarkan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya pada pangkal kemaluannya, menyumbat jalur aliran spermanya sedangkan pinggulnya belum berhenti mendorong keluar masuk alat kelaminnya dalam pada mulut namja yang menangis itu, sangkin panjangnya penis Chanyeol, benda berurat itu memaksa melewati batasnya dan membentuk kurva menggesekkan setengah batang penisnya pada kerongkongan Joonmyeon. Tiap sodokan kasar tersebut Joonmyeon tersendak salivanya sendiri karena kerongkonganya terbakar dan perih karena digesek-gesek penis berdiameter delapan tersebut, dan jauh lebih panjang daripada milik Luhan ataupun Lay. Namun entah karena pengaruh obat, manholenya yang gatal tersebut berkontraksi tiap detik sesuai dengan kocokan pada mulutnya, menjepit dan memijit erat seluruh penis putih yang menyetubuhi asal-asalan tanpa henti.

" Akhh! Shitttt! Ahhh" Lay menyentak brutal penisnya, tidak sanggup menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi ketika pusatnya dipijat penuh kenikmatan, terlalu kasar hingga clothspins yang ada di perineum Joonmyeon bergoyang dan akhirnya terlepas satu per satu, namun begitu menyiksa bagi Joonmyeon karena area sensitifnya dicubit kasar oleh penjepit berat tersebut hingga menimbulkan goresan luka. Penis Joonmyeon berdenyut-denyut di udara dengan mengalirkan beberapa tetes precum membalas tiap semburan keras sperma yang memenuhi rectumnya.

" minggir! Sekarang giliranku" usir Chanyeol tidak sabaran seraya mendorong tubuh lay menjauh dari kasur, ia sejak tadi sudah tidak tahan untuk keluar saat disedot-sedot keras oleh mulut professional Joonmyeon.

_" aku tidak main-main sialan! jangann masukkannn atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" _

" membunuhku? lucu.. lebih baik kau diam saja dan lihat apa yang akan kulakukan padanya." Bagi Chanyeol tidak susah baginya untuk memasukkan penisnya pada manhole Joonmyeon yang berlelehkan cairan seperma dan darah, terbuka dan berkedut menantang penis siapapun untuk membali memanjakan dinding dalamnya. Chanyeol tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk mendorong masuk kepala jamurnya yang besar itu ke dalam liang hangat Joonmyeon, terlebih karena sisa-sisa precum dan sperma lay sungguh membantu penisnya melalui rongga dinding ketat yang sudah sangat slick tersebut.

Meskipun tidak sesakit penetrasi yang pertama dengan Lay, air mata kekecewaan bercampur sakit hati mengalir dalam diam membahasi pipi kanan Joonmyeon, ia menutup kedua mata angelicnya pasrah ketika tubuh di atasnya mulai bergerak teratur. Tidak ada yang berubah, ia tetap disenggama oleh orang yang sama, sex yang sama kasarnya, tanpa perasaan dan cenderung sama sekali tidak dihormati. **Once again, I'm being raped by him.**

" shhh! holemu tidak pernah berubah dari satu tahun yang lalu, tetap sama ketatnya, uhh" Chanyeol mengelus luka gores dengan bentuk V itu berwarna merah kebiruan pada perineum Joonmyeon dengan ibu jarinya, tubuh Joonmyeon mengelinjang menahan perih ketika luka tersebut disentuh, terasa sunguh sangat menyengat. Tapi Chanyeol membaca isyarat tubuh Joonmyeon sebaliknya, ia menganggap Joonmyeon sedang menggodanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kasar.

" argghhh!" Chanyeol menghalau dua deretan panjang jepitan baju pada sisi kiri kanan paha dalam Joonmyeon yang masih lumayan sempurna, minus satu dua clothspins yang tertarik waktu bersenggama dengan Lay. Namja tampan itu menggunakan kemeja pink Joonmyeon lalu dilibaskannya pada clothspins yang masih setia menjepit daging putih tersebut, melepaskan jepitan tersebut satu per satu hingga melukai paha kurus Joonmyeon.

" hanya bedanya tubuhmu jadi jauh lebih sensitif, kau menyukainya bukan? hole sluttymu lebih memeras penisku ketika pahamu kupukul" Chanyeol semakin mempercepat in and outnya ketika paha bagian dalam Joonmyeon yang paling dekat dengan kemaluan mungilnya itu terus menjadi sasaran dengan libasan terkuat hingga robek dan mengeluarkan setetes darah.

" s..sudahhh! sa..ahhh..kithhhh! hikss.. hyunnggg!" Tubuh yang menjadi estasinya itu dikasarinya tanpa jeda, setelah menjatuhkan seluruh clothspins hingga berserakan di sekeliling paha namja mungil itu, ia beralih menyakiti kedua nipple bengkak Joonmyeon, satu-satunya titik kelemahan Joonmyeon yang masih diperindah dengan clothspin. Ia mengigit clothspin yang menjepit nipple kanan yang terluka tersebut, lalu memutarnya dengan deretan giginya, memperhatikan dengan dekat bagaimana kacang kecoklatan tersebut dipelintirnya cepat hingga terkoyak, beberapa tetes darah kecut bahkan muncrat mengenai bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan wajahnya, ia menggunakan ibu jari kananya menghapus noda darah pada dagu dan bibirnya sebelum menyesap ibu jarinya kembali, membaui darah segar Joonmyeon yang kini sedang merintih menahan sakit ketika akhirnya clothspin itu terlepas dari nipple kanannya dengan bercak-bercak darah di sekelilingnya.

Diluar dari perkiraan, ereksi mungil yang dipikir Chanyeol akan melayu itu tetap saja keras seperti kayu, ia mencoba menarik penis mungil itu ke bawah meski agak terbatas karena hardness yang melingkarinya, namun batang kokoh itu terlontar kembali ke atas dan menampar perut rata pemiliknya" kau masih turnon rupanya? Atau kau turn on karena ditonton? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak cum di depan kris saja selagi aku menyetubuhimu?"

" jangan, lepaskan aku!" ronta Joonmyeon tiba-tiba ketika seluruh kerja otaknya yang sedaritadi berkabut karena nafsu seks itu kembali bekerja, ia baru sadar Kris masih belum mematikan koneksi video callnya dan ia paling tidak mau Kris melihatnya cum karena penis orang lain.

" Jangan? Tapi ekspresimu mengatakan hal yang berbeda Ho" ditariknya dagu Joonmyeon agar menghadap ke layar smartphonenya, memperlihatkan wajah manisnya yang mematang dan penuh keringat, kedua mata sayu menahan nafsu dan bibir tipis menggoda yang sedikit terbuka dan tersengal-sengal, sayangnya Kris tidak kuasa membalas tatapan tersebut, namja tampan itu menurunkan tatapannya dan hanya menunduk kecewa, terdiam dengan kedua alis mata berkerut dan bibir tebal yang membentuk garis tipis yang datar.

_" aku bersumpah akan menemukanmu dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri Park Chanyeol, aku akan membuatmu menyesal setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Suho"_ sumpahnya, Kris tidak akan sebodoh tahun lalu untuk hanya menyeret Chanyeol ke pengadilan setelah menge rape namja yang dicintainya untuk ke dua kalinya, persetan apakah dirinya yang akan masuk penjara, ia rela melakukannya demi membalas dendamkan dendam Suho.

" Oh ya? aku menantangmu! Suhoo.. Mendesahlah seperi jalang, perlihatkan wajah hornymu pada Kris saat aku menyodok holemu sayangg" paksa Chanyeol yang masih mengarahkan wajah Joonmyeon di hadapan Kris yang sudah sangat murka itu selagi pinggulnya bekerja keras untuk memanjakan dan dimanjakan rectum gatal nan basah di bawahnya.

" Shitttt! P..penismu tidakk..ada apa-apanya.. annhhhh" maki namja manis itu kasar ketika Chanyeol semakin liar bergerak di atasnya, mengisi anusnya yang kosong dengan benda kebangaannya yang semakin membesar dan merenggangkan manholenya hingga terasa sangat penuh.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu..shhh.. aku harus menyodokmu lebih kasar eoh? Li..hatlahhh holemu menghisap seluruh penisku ketika aku menyodok prostatemuuh" ditemukannya dengan mudah prostate Joonmyeon yang kian membengkak dan oversensitive setelah dimasuki penis Lay, membuat namja manis itu menggigit ibu jari Chanyeol yang masih bergelantung di rahangnya erat, menahan desahan yang berada di ujung lidahnya itu mati-matian. Ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui kenikmatan penis Chanyeol yang semakin akurat menggesek dan menumbuk prostatenya tiap detik.

Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol memerlukan bantuannya untuk membuat Joonmyeon berterus terang pun perlahan melepaskan tali merah yang melilit paha Joonmyeon, ditahannya kedua kaki yang meronta itu dan memposisikan dirinya dibawah Joonmyeon, namja manis yang terhimpit diantara Luhan dan Chanyeol pun menyadari tanda bahaya. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah berusaha melepaskan satu-satunya tali yang masih mengikat erat pergelangan tangannya, sedangkan kaki kanannya menendang pipi kanan Chanyeol sekali, membuat namja bertelinga lebar itu kesal dan menaikkan tubuh bagian bawah Joonmyeon tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua pergelangan kaki Joonmyeon, dikeluarkannya sebagian penisnya dari lubang hangat itu memberikan sedikit tempat untuk penis Luhan yang tidak sebesar miliknya.

"ja..jangannn! kalian akan mengoyak hole—ARGHHHHH!" dengan sekali hentak penis putih Luhan tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam manhole Joonmyeon, dengan penis Chanyeol yang tertanam sebagian, belum bergerak namun neraka terasa nyata untuk Joonmyeon yang pertama kali mendapatkan double penetration. Kejantanan Chanyeol yang tebal saja sudah membuat seluruh holenya perih dan penuh, ia tidak menyangka holenya masih memiliki satu ruangan lagi untuk sebuah penis. Meski nyatanya kedua penis tersebut membuat hole yang berdarah untuk kedua kali itu menganga lebar hingga ia dapat merasakan sisa sperma amis Lay dan darah bau anyir keluar dari lubang lelakinya, turun mengotori kedua batang kelamin pria yang menyenggamahinya.

"hentikannn!ohhh! pe..penuhhh hikss…jangann ka..sarrrh" Namja manis itu hampir tidak mampu bernafas saat kedua makhluk adam itu tidak memberikan waktu jeda baginya untuk beradaptasi dengan dua penis di dalam tubuhnya. Dimulai dari Chanyeol yang bergerak masuk ke dalam hole yang semakin terasa sempit daripada diisi satu penis itu berlawanan dengan penis Luhan yang keluar hingga menyisakan kepala penisnya saja di dalam anus tersebut.

" enak bukan mempunyai dua penis besar mengerape slutty holemu? Aku tau kau menikmati penis lelaki lain menusuk holemu" Chanyeol membelai kejantanan Joonmyeon yang terapit diantara perut absnya dengan abs Joonmyeon, membuat penis mungil itu kembali melonjak-lonjak karena merasa terabaikan. Namja diantara ketiganya itu melengkungkan kesepuluh jari kakinya ketika dua penis berbeda bentuk itu menyodoknya semakin keras dan cepat hingga membakar dinding rectumnya, membuatnya gila dengan menusuk dan menggesek brutal prostatenya akurat persekian detik.

Joonmyeon mati-matian tidak mau mengakui perkataan Chanyeol, namun tubuhnya yang memiliki efek obat perangsang yang tinggi itu tidak mampu menahan gelora kenikmatan yang memanjakan titik sensitive pada anusnya, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak dan menggelinjang sedikit membentuk kurva menghadap Chanyeol, ereksi mungilnya yang sudah sangat menggembung berlelehan precum itu semakin gatal dan meminta untuk dipermainkan ketika holenya terus dilanda dua penis yang mempunyai pergerakan yang berbeda.

"a..aku keluarrr! Bersiaplahh mengisi anusku dengan spermakkuu seperti duluh" Chanyeol memberi peringatan beberapa detik sebelum ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan isi sperma di dalam scrotumnya yang terus memaksa keluar, organ vitalnya hanya mampu bertahan lima belas menit di dalam liang erat tersebut, ditambah dengan penis Luhan yang setia menggesek memanjang underside penisnya.

"t..tidakk! jangan keluarkann.. ahhhh.. di dalammm! Jangannnnhhh!" sia-sia saja Joonmyeon meminta karena ia mulai merasa anusnya kembali diisi penuh oleh cairan yang hangat, namun Karena semburan yang diarahkan lubang penis Chanyeol begitu keras dan tepat menghantam sweetspotnya. Secara tidak sadar Joonmyeon merenggangkan otot kemaluannya hingga dirinya mencapai orgasme keduanya, jauh lebih menuntut hingga penisnya yang masih tertahan hardness itu menyemburkan air maninya seperti keran bocor yang berwarna bening itu ke perut sendiri.

Cengkraman manhole Joonmyeon yang awalnya melonggar itu kembali mengetat erat lalu menghimpit penis Luhan hingga menyentuh dan bergesekkan dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih belum menyelesaikan orgasmenya, membuat penis mungil namun masih keras itu terhantam-hantam dengan friksi yang cocok oleh cairan sperma Chanyeol sehingga Luhan mengikuti kedua pria yang menindihnya itu mencapai ketinggiannya, mengisi dan mencampurkan spermanya dengan sperma Lay yang setengah mengering dan sperma baru Chanyeol di dalam tubuh mungil Joonmyeon yang sudah sangat lemah oleh disorientasinya pada orgasme yang dicapainya sendiri. Namja manis itu melupakan seseorang di seberang sana yang entah sejak kapan akhirya mendisconnect video call tersebut, memilih untuk tidak melihat porn live itu hingga selesai karena ia tidak ingin membunuh perasaannya sendiri kepada Joonmyeon bila ia melihat tubuh namja yang dicintainya itu diisi bibit yang bukan miliknya dan melihatnya cum oleh penis lelaki lain.

* * *

**########KAIHUN########**

**BLAM**

Pintu kamar hotel tersebut tertutup dengan tergesa-gesa oleh Kai, namja tan itu tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk membanting tubuh Sehun di atas ranjang dan melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan agresif, menghisap bibir atasnya terbawa nafsu yang ditahannya sejak di dalam mobil dan kedua tangannya mulai menanggalkan apa yang patut ditanggalkannya pada tubuh tegap Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namja tampan itu dengan tersengal-sengat menghisap bibir bawah Kai seraya membantu kekasihnya melepaskan kemejanya, mengekspos abs-abs indah berwarna coklat yang agak bersinar dilapisi keringat gairah.

Setelah keduanya telanjang sempurna tanpa sehelai pakaian pun di atas tempat tidur, Kai yang memang lebih terbawa nafsu itu segera menindih kekasih jangkungnya dan memposisikan kejantanannya di atas kepala Sehun, sedangkan ereksi Sehun yang setengah berdiri itu bertemu dengan wajahnya sendiri.

Sehun mendorong penis kerasnya ke bibir tebal kekasihnya yang berada di atasnya, namja tan yang mengerti dengan keadaan aroused Sehun pun langsung membuka mulutnya dan menelan sebagian batang kemaluan kekasihnya ke dalam gua hangatnya membalas kocokan pelan tangan Sehun. Ia mencoba untuk menghisap penis putih dengan kemerahan di ujungnya itu dengan sepelan mungkin, hanya untuk mengoda kekasihnya yang mulai mengerang nikmat menahan libido yang mulai berkumpul di antara kedua pahanya yang mulai bergetar.

" an…nhhh.. s…shitttt… euuunnhhhh!" Dapat Sehun rasakan kepala Kai mulai ia tarik kembali ke atas, namja tan itu menggunakan lidahnya membelai memutar kepala penis Sehun dengan lihai berberapa kali sebelum kembali menurunkan kembali wajahnya menghisap kuat penis Sehun dengan mencekungkan kedua pipinya. Saliva mulai turun dari ujung bibir Kai ketika ia mencoba menurunkan kepalanya ke bawah demi memasukkan keseluruhan batang penis Sehun ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Kalau saja mereka tidak melakukan gaya 69, seharusnya sekarang Sehun tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik rambut kekasihnya dan mengendalikan kepala Kai pada selangkangannya. Damn! sekarang kedua pahanya hanya mampu bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika Kai sengaja mendesah untuk merangsang kepala penis Sehun yang terus menerus menusuk ujung kerongkongannya.

" b..blow jobmu… memanghh.. ahh.. yang terbaik..c…chagii.. yahhhhh"

Kai tersenyum mendengar pujian kekasihnya sambil terus mengulum penis panjang tersebut, ia mulai mempercepat kuluman penis tersebut, gigi putihnya yang rapi itu juga ikut berpartisipasi dengan mengigit pelan urat-urat yang menyembul di sepanjang penis putih kemerahan itu, sesekali mengaruk kulit pada batang penis keras itu dengan deretasn atas dan bawah giginya. Setelah beberapa kali mengaruk, Kai tidak akan pernah lupa untuk menarik foreskin kekasihnya pelan lalu kembali menghisap lembut ujung kejantanan Sehun yang terlihat semakin memerah indah tersebut, sedangkan lidahnya terus mengelitik frenulum Sehun di dalam mulutnya.

" ohhh! Cepatthh lahh… jang..annhh.. menggodakuhhh.. nghhh~" Sehun yang sedari tadi terus menggeliat tidak karuan pun terus memompa kejantanan berwarna coklat kekasihnya, sejak 15 menit yang lalu ia mencoba untuk membalas perlakuan kekasihnya namun selalu terhenti dan kembali mengerang hingga akhirnya ia pun dapat mengikuti ritme hisapan kekasihnya.

" nnahh.. ku..lum ..lebihh.. uuunnhh.. da..lammmh" Kai yang hawa nafsunya semakin meninggi juga menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri dengan cepat keluar masuk ke dalam mulut hangat nan basah kekasihnya, precum dan saliva yang lebih banyak keluar dari mulut Sehun dikarenakan ereksi kai yang lebih besar dari miliknya, Sehun terbatuk sebentar karena sodokan brutal kekasihnya pada kedua belah bibirnya, kerongkongannya tak pernah terbiasa menerima kepala penis Kai yang tebal walau ia sering melatih rahangnya sendiri untuk mem blowjob demi mendapatkan sperma gurih Kai, meskipun bulu lebat yang berada hampir di seluruh selangkangan kekasihnya membuatnya lebih sulit bernafas.

Akhirnya Sehun pun menyerah dan mengeluarkan penis Kai dari dalam mulutnya kemudian beralih memainkan testis Kai yang terasa semakin berat itu. Namja albino itu menjilat kedua bola kembar itu kemudian menghisapnya lembut untuk menggoda Kai lebih intens, ia pun menjulurkan lidahnya pada garis tengah daripada scrotum kekasihnya dan perlahan menjilat pelan hingga ke glansnya, lidahnya mengusap sensual sekali pada ujung penis yang berlendir oleh pre cum itu lalu dengan nakalnya kembali menelusuri batang sensitive itu dan memberi perhatiannya kembali pada kedua biji kecil yang mulai memar tersebut. Di sisi lain, tangan kanannya mulai mengelus-elus manhole Kai dari luar, merasakan lubang kekasihnya yang mulai menjepit-mengendur sesuai dengan rangsangan pada organ kemaluannya.

" shh.. h..hunn.. m..masukkann ahh" kai yang holenya memang merupakan tempat paling sensitifnya pun tidak kuasa menahan desahannya hinga tak sengaja melepaskan kulumannya dari kejantanan Sehun. Namja tan itu menutup kedua matanya membayangkan tangan kekasihnya yang panjang itu menjebol liangnya selalu sukses membuatnya addicted. Namun, jari kekasihnya yang nakal itu hanya menggesek ke atas dan bawah dari luar tanpa berniat memasukkan 1mm pun ke dalam lubang gatalnya.

Sehun sebenarnya pun tidak tahan ingin segera menjebol kekasihnya, ia dapat melihat bagaimana reaksi hole kekasihnya yang terus berkedut-dedut menunggu penisnya memasukinya. Namun ia masih ingin membalas godaaan kekasihnya pun hanya sedikit menusuk manhole Kai dengan kuku tumpulnya.

" hunnieee! Je..jebalhhh..finger..me.." Kai yang sedaritadi telah berhenti dari kegiatan menghisap lollipop Sehun pun hanya mampu meremas seprei di bawahnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Sehun, tanpa sadar gairahnya semakin memuncak ketika wangi kejantanan kekasihnya yang tajam dengan jelas menyapa indera pernafasannya.

Namja tan itu semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya berupaya menarik perhatian Sehun untuk memanjakan titik-titik sensitifnya, yang sekarang masih setia mengulum kedua testis bengkak Kai dengan tangan kanan yang masih menggoda manholenya dan tangan kiri yang mengelus sensuai paha dalam Kai.

" aku menolak.. kau pasti akan langsung cum kalau kumasukkan jariku saja "

Sehun senang melihat penis coklat kekasihnya yang sudah sangat keras, terlebih ketika ujungnya meneteskan sebulir pre cum ke wajahnya yang berada di bawahnya, sungguh sangat sexy. Hal itu membuat Sehun tidak sanggup menolak makanan pembuka yang telah disediakan kekasihnya, dengan santai ia pun menarik foreskin kekasihnya dan beralih menjilati ujung penis Kai, merasakan precum yang keluar semakin deras karena rangsangan di kepala kemerahan itu.

" a.. akhhh! Hisap.. annhh.. seluruhnyaaa… jangan.. hhahh.. ujungnya sajaahh…" Kai mulai bergetar hebat ketika kekasihnya menyantap kepalanya yang basah itu dan menjilati lubang kemaluannya pelan, ke atas dan kebawah sesekali menghujamnya dengan ujung lidahnya, menggoda penis kekasihnya yang mulai berkedut-kedut, setetes demi setetes precum dijilatnya bersih tanpa terlewatkan, namja berambut pink itu pun terus memberi rangsangan hebat pada ujung penis coklat itu dengan lidah tak bertulangnya menelusuri memutar di sekitar lubang kencing Kai yang lengket.

" p..pleaseee.. hunn! Sudahh cukupp.. aaahhhhh!" tubuh kai langsung meremang serta menggelinjang ketika permintaannya terkabul, kekasihnya akhirnya tidak lagi menggodanya dan menghisap kuat seluruh batang hingga ke pangkal kejantanannya.

"hmmnnhh~" desah Sehun dengan sengaja hingga menghasilkan efek getaran pada batang yang dikulumnya itu, tidak hanya menggunakan mulutnya saja, kedua tangannya juga ikut memisahan bongkahan kenyal tersebut hingga manholenya yang berwarna pink itu terekpos pada udara dingin.

"hahh..hahh..n..near hun..hunnie..anngghhh!" setelah cukup bermain-main dengan kekasih desperatenya, namja albino itu pun menghentikan penyiksaan tak berujungnya. Dengan tangan kanannya, ia pun mulai membobol liang surga Kai tanpa berhenti menyedot batang keras kekasihnya, hanya separuh namun satu jari putih itu reflek dijepit kai erat, seperti tidak mau jari kekasihnya dikeluarkan dari manholenya.

SPLURT

Karena kaget, satu tembakan sperma kental pun berhasil keluar dari kejantanan Kai yang langsung ditelan Sehun, namun kai masih jauh dari kata selesai, ia masih sangat tegang, bola kembarnya masih sangat mengetat dan penisnya masih terasa sakit ingin dipuaskan.

" c..cepatt.. hunn.. akuuhh..masih..ingin keluarhh.. shhh" Sebelum Kai memaksa untuk kembali menusuk kejantanannya kedalam kerongkongan Sehun, namja albino itu akhirnya berinisiatif untuk memuaskan kekasihnya. Ia menghisap kuat ujung kejantanan Kai, tidak lupa juga mengocok brutal batang kemerahannya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan jari tengah kanannya setia menusuk kecil manhole berkedut itu, ibu jarinya juga ikut memainkan kedua bola kecil yang bertengger indah itu, mengesek memutar merasakan betapa ketat bola kembar kekasihnya lalu me-rollingnya ke depan dan belakang.

SPLURT

SPLURT

" akhh..khhh.. hunn.. ahhh.. i.. can't.. control..nggghhh…anngghhh" tubuh Kai bergetar keras tidak mampu lagi menahan seluruh hasrat yang memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya, ia menggeliat liar ketika pusat kenikmatannya terus menerus meledakkan cairan cinta tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia kenikmatannya sendiri, Kai menggoyang kasar pinggulnya ke bawah, berusaha menyamakan ritme cepat Sehun yang mendeepthroatnya, namja putih itu berusaha menanamkan penis kekasihnya sedalam-dalamnya ke dalam mulutnya sesekali terbatuk-batuk ketika semburan demi semburan kecil kembali keluar dari lubang kemaluan Kai, namun ditelannya tanpa sisa sperma Kai yang sudah menjadi candunya tersebut.

" hahh.. hahh.. hunniehh.. holeku masihh gatall" Kai memberi sinyal untuk kekasihnya untuk segera memasukinya, namun namja tampan itu masih tetap usil. Sehun ingin mempermalukan kekasihnya lebih lama lagi mengingat betapa usilnya kai yang menggodanya beberapa waktu lalu.

" kau belum puas eoh? Kenapa kau tidak bermasturbasi di depanku? Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran supaya memasukimu" Kai menatap Sehun tidak percaya, ini pertama kalinya kekasihnya menyuruhnya melakukan masturbasi sendirian. Namja tan yang masih sangat tidak puas itu ragu untuk menolaknya ketika jari tengah Sehun yang masih tertanam 1/3 di dalam holenya itu mulai mencongkel-congkel luar dari dinding holenya.

Kai menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang merona itu kembali pada kemaluan Sehun lalu digunakannya kedua tangannya mengontrol pergerakan tangan kiri kekasihnya pada liang surganya, menggerakan satu-satunya jari panjang itu in-out dengan ritme yang semakin cepat, mengabaikan ekspresi kaget Sehun yang tidak menyangka Kai akan melakukan apa yang disuruhnya.

" Hunnieehhh~ annnhh… akuhh.. mau penishhmuuhh" digigitnya pelan kulit pangkal kejantanan Sehun yang berdenyut itu dengan gemas, pinggulnya yang fleksible itu juga reflek bergerak dengan tempo konstan berlawanan arah dengan jari tengah Sehun yang mengelitik dinding rectumnya. Tidak butuh lama bagi penis Kai yang layu untuk berdiri tegak kembali dan bergoyang-goyang kaku sesuai dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang maju mundur.

" yahhh.. kenapa dilepas?" protes Kai tidak puas yang merasa mainan satu-satunya direbut paksa oleh kekasihnya saat jari yang memanjakan titik kelemahannya tercabut hingga holenya berkedut keras akibat kekosongan yang mendadak. Sehun yang sedaritadi memuja tubuh sexy berlimpahan keringat di atasnya itu pun mendorong tubuh tan tersebut ke dinding terdekat. Sehun menaikkan kaki kanan Kai ke pundak kirinya yang lebar sebelum kembali mengorek anus kekasihnya sekali lagi dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, meyakinkan kalau hole tersebut sudah siap untuk menerima kejantanannya, ia tentu tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya kalau tidak di prepare dengan baik.

_Prak!_

" hahh.. annhhh.. hunniehhhh.. paliihhhh! Sodok akuh.. dengan penishmuuuh" erangnya frustasi ketika kekasihnya mulai mengarahkan kejantannya pada hole yang terbuka lumayan lebar tersebut. Kai melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher putih itu seerat-eratnya ketika seluruh tubuhnya diangkat ke udara, dikalungkannya juga kedua betis kokohnya melingkari pinggang ramping Sehun ketika penis panjang kekasihnya tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam anusnya, memenuhi kebutuhannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

" nghh.. shh.. holemu nikmathh babeee" semakin dipenjarakannya tubuh tan itu pada dinding dingin berwarna chrome tersebut agar memudahkannya melakukan sex dengan gaya berdiri. Kai yang bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuh kekasihnya itu pun dihentak-hentakan kedua tangan Sehun yang menyangga kedua paha tannya berupaya untuk menunggangi kesejatian putihnya.

_Thud!_

" eunngghhh.. da..lamhhh… lagiiihh ahhh!" tanpa sadar Kai menjambak helai pink Sehun dengan tangan kanannya, berupaya menengadahkan wajah tampan Sehun lalu mencumbui bibir tipisnya lagi, diremas-remasnya penuh kasih sayang bercampur nafsu rambut Sehun ketika kekasihnya membalas dalam ciuman tersebut dan bibirnya mulai merangkak ke leher tannya, kai merenggangkan leher jenjangnya ketika permukaan kenyal itu bermain-main di dekat telinganya, menjilat bulir-bulir keringat yang ada seraya membaui pheromone Kai yang menguar dari leher kekasihnya tanpa melupakan pergerakkan pinggangnya yang seirama dengan kedua tangannya.

" se…se..ahhhh! akkkuhh.. datangghhh!" Kai menjepit kedua betisnya semakin erat pada pinggang Sehun ketika ia merasakan perutnya berkontraksi kuat, Sehun yang mengerti kekasihnya akan mencapai ketinggiannya pun menghisap-hisap nipple coklat Kai yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, membantunya mencapai puncaknya tanpa menyentuh penis Kai pada awalnya, ia ingin melihat apakah kekasihnya bisa cum hanya dengan sodokkan dan hisapan pada nipplenya tanpa friksi pada permukaan kulit penis coklat tersebut. Sehun melirik kepala ereksi kekasihnya yang terbuka itu mulai mengeluarkan semburan kecil seperti air mancur mini mengotori perut tannya sendiri, barulah Sehun berbaik hati mengocok penis yang masih dalam tahap orgasmenya itu hingga selesai, memerasnya hingga benda coklat itu terasa lembek dalam tangannya.

" jongkok sayang…" Kai yang sudah diturunkan dari koala hugnya itu pun menuruti permintaannya, ia berjongkok di depan selangkangan Sehun yang mulai mengocok-ngocok penisnya cepat di hadapannya. Namja tan yang mengetahui niat Sehun pun membuka mulutnya lebar dan mengeluarkan lidahnya seraya menutup kedua matanya erat, takut kalau sperma Sehun akan tidak sengaja menyemprot matanya nanti. Hanya butuh sepuluh detik bagi Sehun yang hampir mencapai puncaknya itu mengeluarkan tali-tali sperma kental yang disimpannya selama seminggu ke atas permukaan wajah manis Kai, bahkan ada yang terlontar jauh hingga cairan putih kental itu mengotori rambut kekasihnya.

_BUKK!_

" yah! Apaan sih daritadi ribut-ribut gitu di kamar sebelah" protes Sehun sewot yang merasa aktifitas panasnya sedari tadi terganggu dengan keributan dari kamar sebelah yang memang tidak ada peredam suaranya.

" apa lebih baik kita memanggil roomboy saja? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka.." Sehun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya yang tengah membersihkan sperma facialnya dari wajah dan helaian rambutnya. Ia juga kurang lebih sama khawatirnya dengan pemilik kamar sebelah, sebab sedari tadi ia mendengar adanya benturan keras atau semacamnya, ia meragukan kalau terjadi perkelahian yang tidak diinginkan di dalam kamar tersebut.

* * *

tok tok tok

" jwesonghamnida"

Tidak mendengar adanya tanda-tanda seseorang akan membuka pintu atau menjawab ketukan pintunya, roomboy yang berwenang itu pun memasukkan kunci kamarnya yang bernomor 88 dan membuka perlahan gagang pintu di hadapannya. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun yang berada di belakang pria tersebut curi-curi melirik setiap celah pintu dengan was-was, mungkin mereka berfikir akan menemukan mayat di dalam kamar tersebut seperti film-film detektif yang pernah ditontonnya.

" permisi, apakah ada orang?" roomboy itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan gelap itu sebelum akhirnya merasa bersalah ketika menemukan empat lelaki di atas tempat tidur, dengan salah satunya yang terikat di atas ranjang.

" ma..maaf menganggu, saya dipanggil karena mendapatkan laporan keributan dari kamar sebelah" pria itu membungkuk ketika tiga pasang mata menatap tajam ke arahnya, merasa aktifitasnya diganggu. Kai dan Sehun yang curi-curi menatap ke dalam juga ikut ternganga ketika melihat kinky sex yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

" k..kaiiii…" baru saja sepasang kekasih itu hendak berjalan keluar karena merasa malu sekaligus bersalah, namun namja tan itu kembali membalikkan kepalanya reflek saat mendengar suara familiar yang lemah memanggil namanya. Disipitkan kedua matanya mencoba menangkap wajah seseorang dari kegelapan, ia kelabakan ketika menemukan namja yang diikat itu adalah salah satu dari teman sekelasnya.

" Hunnn! Sehunniee.. itu Joonmyeonnn!" ditariknya lengan kekasihnya memintanya untuk berbalik, namja tampan yang menjadi sedikit alert mengenai apapun yang berhubungan dengan namja yang ditaksir sahabatnya itu pun ikut-ikutan memfokuskan penglihatannya. Ia tercenung menatap Joonmyeon, tepatnya pada kedua hazelnya yang sangat memerah, bengkak dan berair. Seketika itu Sehun merasa bersalah saat menjelek-jelekan teman sekelasnya itu tadi pagi, dirinya mengiba melihat betapa tersiksanya Joonmyeon yang seolah memohon dalam diam sepasang makhluk adam itu untuk menolongnya, harapan satu-satunya.

" ya! Bagaimana kalian bisa membawa dongsaeng ku ke hotel hah? Dia masih dibawah umur tahu!" protes Sehun sekeras mungkin agar roomboy itu mendengarnya jelas, ia jelas tahu peraturan hotel ini yang tidak menerima anak dibawah umur 19 tahun. Kedua namja diantara ketiganya mulai panic ketika roomboynya seperti berbicang kepada staffnya yang lain dengan walkie talkienya, Lay dan Luhan jelas juga masih dibawah umur dan ia tidak mau ditangkap dan diadukan kepada sekolahnya.

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Sehun yang berpenampilan dewasa itu untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia mengiris tali merah yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon dengan pisau buah yang sempat diambilnya dari ruangan sebelumnya dan menanggalkan kemejanya untuk menutupi tubuh mungil Joonmyeon, hanya tersisa singlet putih pada tubuh tingginya. Luhan dan Lay tidak bisa menahan perbuatan Sehun yang kini mulai mengangkat tubuh Joonmyeon yang sudah tidak berdaya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang mencoba menghajar kepalanya itu terlebih dahulu dipatahkan oleh tendangan highkick Kai tepat di wajahnya, tidak sia-sia Kai berlatih balet selama bertahun-tahun hingga seluruh kakinya terbentuk kuat dan kokoh bagaikan baja.

" gomawo Sehun ah.. Kai ah" ucap Joonmyeon jujur saat Sehun mendudukan tubuh polosnya yang hanya berselimutkan kemeja kebesaran itu di kursi belakang mobilnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga namja yang menghinanya tadi pagi kini menolongnya dari sergapan tiga makhluk buas yang memerintahkannya untuk melayani kebutuhan sex mereka selama beronde-ronde.

Sehun tersenyum sangat tipis sebelum menduduki kursi pengendara sedangkan kai duduk di samping kekasihnya, ia menyalakan mobil mininya dan mengendarainya hingga ke jalan raya setelah Joonmyeon memberitahu alamat apartmentnya, suasana di dalam mobil sangatlah hening sampai Sehun berdehem memecahkan keheningan "jadi.. ehemm.. Joonmyeon.. "

Namja manis yang menunduk itu menaikkan wajahnya membalas tatapan Sehun melalui kaca spion " untuk masalah tadi pagi.. a.. aku minta maaf.. tidak seharusnya aku menghakimimu padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu" lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih kecil karena menahan malu.

Perlahan senyum mengembang pada paras malaikat itu, tiada yang lebih membahagiakan untuknya ketika mengetahui dua teman sekelasnya menerima kondisinya " gwenchana, tidak usah dipikirkan.. aku bisa mengerti"

" jangan sedihh Hunn! Aku yakin Kris akan segera memaafkanmu setelah kau berbaikan dengan ]oonmyeon" ujar Kai menguatkan kekasihnya karena ia tahu kekasihnya yang sangat kekanakan itu tidak tahan untuk didiamkan sahabatnya meskipun hanya sehari saja.

Namja tan itu menepuk-nepuk punggung bidang Sehun beberapa kali sebelum berbalik ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar menatap Joonmyeon " Myeon kau sangat beruntung loh, Kris sangat menyayangimu kau tahu? Sejak dari pertama kali kami berkenalan dia tidak pernah berhenti bercerita tentangmu. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana bahagianya dia ketika dipasangkan sekelas denganmu, lihatlah dia bahkan lebih memilih untuk membelamu daripada sahabatnya sendiri"

Joonmyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar pernyataan tersebut. **Sejak pertama **kali** Kris mengenal Kai? bukankah itu merupakan hari yang sama dimana aku bertemu dengan Kris dua tahun yang lalu, sudah selama itukah Kris memendam perasaannya padaku?**

* * *

" disini kan?" Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mobil Sehun berhenti di lobby apartmentnya, ia berterima kasih sekali lagi seraya menundukkan kepalanya sopan pada keduanya sebelum memasuki gedung apartmentnya. Ditekannya angka 5 pada tombol lift tersebut seraya merongoh card pintu depannya dari tasnya hingga tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri di depan pintunya.

" ho? Syukurlah.. kau pulang juga" Joonmyeon menengadah hanya untuk menemukan seorang pemuda jangkung berlari mendekatinya, namja tampan yang sibuk meneliti itu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya ketika menemukan dirinya hanya memakai kemeja Sehun yang kelonggaran namun cukup panjang untuk menutup area privatenya.

" ke.. kenapa kau bisa tahu letak apartmentku?" namja manis itu lantas menepuk jidatnya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia menanyakan pertanyaan sebodoh itu, pasti Kris dapat dengan mudah meminta alamatnya dari wali kelasnya yang memiliki daftar siswa yang mencantumkan seluruh biodatanya.

Gurat penyesalan sangat ketara pada wajah tampannya ketika ia mendapati luka baru pada kedua pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon, ia mengelus lembut luka kasat mata itu dengan ibu jarinya sehingga membuat namja manis itu dapat merasakan betapa bekunya tangan lebar yang biasanya hangat tersebut, Kris pasti melewatkan makan malamnya dan menunggunya selama berjam-jam disini. " maaf, aku tidak tahu harus mencarimu kemana.. yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggumu di sini dan mendoakan keselamatanmu.. maaf.. aku sungguh tidak berguna"

_**Myeon kau sangat beruntung loh, Kris sangat menyayangimu kau tahu?**_

Namja itu mendesis kesal ketika menemukan pernyataan Kai itu benar adanya, bahkan setelah mengetahui dirinya melakukan sex dengan orang lain, Kris masih bisa datang kemari karena mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dihalaunya kasar kedua tangan yang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya tersebut " kalau aku tidak pulang hari ini, kau tetap akan berdiri disini hingga membeku keesokan harinya? Dasar namja bodoh!"

Kris terhenyak mendengar kalimat kasar Joonmyeon, tidaklah namja manis itu tahu bahwa Kris begitu mem- valued nya melebihi segalanya, bahkan nyawa Joonmyeon jauh lebih berharga daripada nyawanya sendiri.

" pulanglah.. aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang Kris" perintah Joonmyeon tanpa melihat pada sepasang mata elang yang terluka tersebut, ia menabrak lengan kanan Kris, mengeser tubuh tegap itu untuk memasuki ruang apartmentnya sendiri. Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan lebih lanjut dengan seseorang yang mejungkir balikkan perasaannya seharian ini, yang sukses membuat hatinya sesak dan batinnya lelah tiap bertemu naga tampan tersebut.

" Tu..tunggu! biarkan aku masuk.. aku hanya ingin mengecek apakah kau benar-benar baik-baik saja" tangan kanan Kris dengan cepat menahan daun pintu yang akan tertutup tersebut, menghiraukan tangannya yang sakit karena terjepit pintu asalnya dirinya dapat berlama-lama barang sedetik saja dengan Joonmyeon.

Aksi tarik menarik daun pintu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika keduanya masih tidak mau mengalah, dengan jari-jari Kris yang mulai memucat dan membiru karena semakin dijepit kerasa oleh Joonmyeon.

" Aishh! Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja, aku masih dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang dan jangan menginjak ke dalam rumahku kalau kau masih ingin holemu selamat malam ini" ancam Joonmyeon yang merasakan darahnya kembali mendidih ke ubun-ubun saat emosinya memuncak, mungkin ada sisa-sisa obat perangsang berdosis tinggi tersebut yang masih berkeliaran melalui darahnya.

Kini kaki kanan Kris yang sengaja diselipkannya pada celah pintu itu karena kekuatan Joonmyeon yang semakin mengendur, efek samping dari obat yang masih belum memulihkan seluruh tenaganya.

" a..aku tidak peduli! Kau boleh menggunakan tubuhku asalkan aku bisa membuat tubuhmu jauh lebih baik" ucap naga itu keras kepala, ia yang juga seorang lelaki tentu dapat mengerti betapa sengsaranya bagi seorang namja bila hasrat sexualnya ditahan dan betapa sakitnya organ tubuh bagian bawahnya bila tidak segera mengeluarkan frustasinya, meskipun ia harus merelakan holenya dirobek paksa oleh Joonmyeon. " biarkan aku membantumu okay?"

Namja manis dengan pipi membara itu mulai tersengal-sengal mendengar tawaran menggiurkan Kris, ia masih ingin berfikiran rasional namun disisi lain ajakan Kris sungguh sangat mengundangnya untuk kembali memanjakan organ vital setengah ereksinya yang mulai kembali gatal dibalik kain kemeja tipis yang dipakainya.

"aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau menangis nantinya" ucapnya penuh penekanan, ia membuka daun pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan namja jangkung itu untuk memasuki rumahnya, mereka tidak perlu takut untuk melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh karena ruangan apartmentnya seluruhnya kedap suara dan Joonmyeon hanya tinggal sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Kris memasuki ruang tempat tinggal Joonmyeon yang cukup luas untuk ditempati satu orang tersebut, karena biasanya keduanya akan melakukan sex di atap sekolah, tangga darurat atau di kamarnya sendiri, mengingat kedua orang tua Kris hanya akan pulang sekali dalam seminggu.

Pemuda tampan yang sudah sangat mengerti dengan kewajibannya itu tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk menanggalkan helaian yang menutupi tubuh tegapnya, memperlihatkan tubuh bugilnya di hadapan Joonmyeon, masternya, yang berdiri menyangga tubuhnya pada dinding kamar mandi dengan berlapiskan kemeja yang masih utuh.

" kemari" titah Joonmyeon yang menaikkan ujung kemejanya, mengenggam ereksi yang belum berdiri sempurna itu dan mengarahkan kepala kejantannya pada wajah Kris yang berjongkok di antara selangkangannya, namja tampan itu menghisap pelan kepala kemerahan itu sekilas, menggesekkan permukaan lidahnya beberapa kali pada lubang penis yang kecil itu sebelum memasukkan seluruh batangnya diantara bibir tebalnya.

" masterhhh ummhhh" digetarkan kemaluan kurus tersebut menggunakan kerongkongannya, Kris mendorong pelan tubuh bagian bawah Joonmyeon hingga kedua pantat masternya bersentuhan dengan dinding berkeramik kamar mandinya yang dingin lalu semakin menenggelamkan penis yang lambat laun semakin membengkak dan membesar itu ke dalam mulutnya, mendeepthroatnya tanpa tersendak lalu menjepit dan memijit pangkal kemaluan penis putih itu dengan belah bibirnya. Dihisapnya kuat benda kokoh nan panjang itu dan dikeluarkannya perlahan tanpa menghentikan aksi hisapannya, membakar gairah pada setiap kulit penis Joonmyeon.

" blowjobmu sema..kin bagus Kris.. tidak sia-sia aku mela..tihmuh uhhh" Joonmyeon menjambak rambut pirang slavenya yang berada di selangkangannya seolah menyalurkan hasrat sexualnya yang semakin tidak tertahankan, entah karena mulut slavenya yang semakin ahli memanjakan titik-titik sensitive pada organ panasnya ataukah dirinya yang masih dibawah pengaruh obat hingga merasakan blowjob Kris jauh lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya.

" hannhhhh.. masthheee..unffftt" kris mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada paha Joonmyeon dan menyelipkan tangan lebarnya diantara selangkangannya untuk mengelus paha dalam Joonmyeon, sedikit menyerngit ketika ujung jari-jari kirinya mendapati permukaan yang agak kasar pada permukaan paha yang biasanya selalu mulus tersebut. Joonmyeon yang menyadari ekspresi Kris pun mengerakkan kaki kanannya pada sekujur ereksi Kris yang sudah kaku, mengalihkan focus kris dari luka-luka baru pada paha dalamnya.

" penismu sudah keras Kris.. sepertinya kau sangat suka memblowku huh?" Joonmyeon mengunakan permukaan atas kaki kanannya menendang-nendang sangat pelan scrotum berat Kris karena berisi sperma yang diproduksinya berkat stimulasi dari egg vibrator pemberiannya. Kedua benda tersebut bergelantung indah hingga memental fleksible diantara paha kekar yang terbuka lebar tersebut, ia mencubit salah satu dari testis itu dengan jari kakinya sebelum menggesekkan dua benda sensitive ke depan dan belakang dengan pelan.

" anhhhh yeahhh.. a.. aku sukahh memblowmuu masterhh… aku juga sukkah kakimuuuhh" balas Kris jujur yang tidak mampu lagi mendeepthroat masternya ketika selangkangannya dielus-elus, diciumnya seluruh kejantannya masternya yang berdiri tegak itu sesekali mengigit kecil permukaannya, tangan kanannya juga ikut berpartisipasi menggosok permukaan hangatnya pada kejantananan Joonmyeon, mengesek pipi kanannya pada underside penis Joonmyeon seolah benda itu adalah kucing peliharaannya sebelum memasukkan kepala bengkak yang kemerahan itu pada mulutya dan memijatnya dengan friksi yang cukup.

" nghhhh..mas..terh.. a..akuhh bo…leh keluarh?" pinta Kris mencoba keberuntungannya, ia tahu peraturan masternya yang tidak memperbolehkannya cum sebelum dirinya, namun testisnya yang dipijit-pijit oleh kaki Joonmyeon membuatnya mengetat untuk mengeluarkan cumnya. Joonmyeon menatap sekilas slavenya yang menggerakkan pinggulnya sesuai irama kakinya demi membalas friksi pada batang penisnya kakunya, dapat ditangkapnya cairan bening lengket yang keluar dari lubang kencing yang terbuka itu mengotori permukaan atas kakinya. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon tidak ingin membiarkan slavenya keluar secepat itu, namun ia sendiri juga tidak mampu menahan hormone nafsu binalnya sendiri, ia harus mengizinkan slavenya keluar terlebih dahulu agar anusnya merenggang, ia tidak ingin membuang waktu memprepare hole slavenya yang masih kering.

" cum for me, my slave.." dipercepat pergerakan kakinya pada underside titik vital yang mulai berdenyut-denyut tersebut, kedua tangan Kris dengan insting meraih pergelangan kaki kanan Joonmyeon dan mengontrolnya sesuai dengan irama pergerakan pinggulnya ke depan dan belakang.

" anggghhh!" dibenamkannya permukaan atas kaki halus tersebut diantara selangkangannya, menjepitnya dengan belah pahanya dibawah scrotum memarnya, memberi stimulasi yang cukup ketika tempat penyimpanan spermanya dijepit erat oleh kaki yang berada di bawahnya. Satu semburan kuat dari lubang kejantanannya pun keluar membasahi pergelangan kaki kanan Joonmyeon, dilanjutkan dengan semburan-semburan kecil yang creamy pada permukaan kakinya dan juga mengotori batang kejantanannya hingga sekujurnya berwarna keputihan yang lengket.

" maaf master, aku mengotori kakimu" namja tampan itu perlahan menunduk lalu menjilati kaki kanan masternya, membersihkan tali-tali sperma miliknya dari permukaannya hingga bersih.

Hanya kepada Joonmyeon lah Kris rela menurunkan harga dirinya, ia yang menungging untuk menjilati masternya pun melebarkan kedua bongkahan pantat sintalnya, memberikan akses luas bagi Joonmyeon untuk mengeluarkan eggvibrator yang masih tertanam tersebut, namja manis itu menggantikan benda oval itu dengan sextoys yang dibelinya dengan Kris tempo hari. Benda dengan empat bola plastic yang berbeda ukurannya, dari diameter terkecil 2cm hingga diameter paling besar berukuran 5 cm, keempatnya terhubung dengan tali yang cukup tebal.

" unnhh.. hahhh..huhh.. hahhh..huhh.. hahhh" nafas panas Kris mulai menderu ketika anusnya perlahan ditanam anal beads satu per satu, ia mengenggam pergelangan kaki kanan joonmyeon dengan pasrah, seolah menyangga seluruh kekuatannya pada kaki masternya ketika satu lagi anal beads kedua terbesar diameternya memenuhi kekosongan rectumnya. Perlu beberapa menit bagi Joonmyeon untuk menanamkan keseluruhan dari sextoys terbarunya, ia menggunakan jari tengahnya mendorong masuk bola berdiameter terkecil itu sedalam-dalamnya pada tubuh Kris hingga menyisakan penariknya saja.

" tidak sakit bukan? Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengeluarkannya lagi dari anusmu, perlahan" Joonmyeon mengajak namja tampan itu untuk duduk di atas toilet bowl yang terbuka itu dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya disangga pada kedua bahu sempitnya, ia menatap intens anus kemerahan terisi penuh yang terpampan dihadapannya itu, ereksinya berkedut kesenangan ketika pemandangan indah itu menunjukkan adanya kontraksi kuat, hole tersebut berkedut-kedut beberapa kali sebelum bola hitam terkecil itu keluar setengahnya, bercampur dengan manjuice Kris.

" ohhh.. ohhh myy.. ahhh.. goddd!" Kris mengerang tidak nyaman saat perutnya yang kaku itu ditekan pelan oleh masternya, membantunya mendorong sextoys tersebut dari dalam tubuhnya, ia dapat merasakan ketiga bola plastik itu mengelinding diantara dinding rectumnya yang terus berkontraksi. Ia memfokuskan hampir seluruh kekuatannya pada otot-otot anus dan kemaluannya, mendesak anal beads kedua yang diameternya lebih besar 1 cm dari yang pertama tersebut.

" a..ahhh! masterhh.. se..sesuatu akan keluarhh ahhh" dengan terburu-buru digapainya pangkal kemaluannya sendiri yang mulai kembali ereksi tersebut, stimulasi berlebihan pada seluruh rectumnya membuatnya ingin menyemburkan sesuatu namun rasanya tidak seperti mengeluarkan cum dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Kris dapat merasakan cairan seperti air mengalir setetes demi setetes dari lubang kencingnya.

" sudah tidak kuat? Baiklah aku akan membantumu kali ini.. kau terlalu menyita waktu untuk sebuah anal beads, ingat jangan mengeluarkan apapun dari penismu" setelah yakin slavenya terus mengetatkan lingkarannya pada pangkal penisnya, tangan kanannya pun menemukan penarik dari anal beads tersebut dan ditariknya kasar dua buah bola hitam terbesar itu dari lubang anus yang sempit itu.

" ohhh!" tubuh Kris bergetar hebat menahan gelora gairah ketika dua benda di dalam tubuhnya berputar kencang dan menubruk satu sama lain sebelum dipaksa keluar dari lubang surganya. Dikencangkannya cengkramannya pada kemaluannya yang berkedut sangat keras membalas gesekan demi gesekan dari ruang senggamanya, mati-matian menuruti perintah dari masternya supaya tidak keluar, baik itu air mani ataupun urine.

Joonmyeon mengelus penis berkedut slavenya yang hanya mengeluarkan setetes cairan spermanya yang bening itu terkagum-kagum, ia memijit pelan scrotum besar tersebut hanya untuk membuktikan betapa sensitifnya kemaluan Kris ketika tubuh jangkung itu masih sedikit terhentak-hentak membalas sentuhannya. " bagus.. kau slaveku yang sangat patuh, bersiaplah karena aku akan membersihkan lubang anusmu"

Ditariknya selang air yang sudah terhubung dengan keran air lalu dimasukkannya ujung benda panjang itu ke dalam anus Kris yang sudah agak merenggang lalu dinyalakannya keran air tersebut hingga membuat namja yang diisi itu mengeluarkan suara yang menyerupai lolongan, air itu agak menetralkan seluruh dinding rectumnya yang agak panas oleh birahi dan memenuhi perutnya hingga merasa kejang dan keras, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika mual yang teramat sangat mulai menyerangnya, ia diisi begitu penuhnya hingga perutnya menggembung layaknya orang hamil.

" auuunfttt! Emmmphhtttt.. uhukkkk uhhhh!" cairan bening menyembur tak tertahankan dari mulut Kris ketika penis Joonmyeon tiba-tiba mengisinya dengan kasar, membuat air yang masih terisi sepenuhnya di dalam anusnya itu menabrak-nabrak dinding rectumnya kasar, prostate beserta kantung kemihnya tidak luput dari senggolan maut tersebut ketika penis kurus itu bergerak-gerak dengan lumayan cepat di dalam tubuhnya.

" tahan kris.. don't spill it out" ujar Joonmyeon memperingatkan ketika ia merasa air dalam anus itu pecah keluar melewati sisi-sisi penis kurusnya, mungkin kris reflek mengeratkan dinding rectumnya sehingga mendorong keluar air yang berada di dalam perutnya.

Joonmyeon berhenti dari kegiatannya sebentar untuk membuat perenggangan otot-otot anus Kris beradaptasi menahan cairan tersebut, perlahan ia mengambil plastik berisi dildo terbarunya yang diletakannya di atas wastafle terdekat lalu menggunakan benda dengan tonjolan-tonjolah pada seluruh batangnya itu dan mempenetrasikannya ke dalam rectum Kris tanpa melepaskan penisnya sendiri, mengunci aliran air yang berusaha mengosongkan perut Kris.

" Akkhh! Jangan dima..sukkan lagi masterhh.. Penuhhhhh!" Joonmyeon dapat melihat perut slavenya semakin membulat ketika ia menanamkan sebagian dildo tersebut, yang sepertinya semakin memperkecil ruang bagi cairan yang sudah tidak berwarna bening tersebut. Didorongnya perlahan penisnya kembali pada tubuh di bawahnya tanpa mengeluar masukkan dildo XL tersebut, masternya hanya memutar-mutar dildo tersebut pada tempatnya, namun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Kris gila karena seluruh dinding rectumnya yang basah digores-gores memutar oleh tonjolan-tonjolan mungil yang lumayan keras pada dildonya tanpa terkecuali.

" ma…steeerr..! a..aku tidakhh tahannnhhh lagiih" jerit kris pilu ketika rasa mualnya semakin menjadi-jadi, seluruh organ tubuhnya bagian dalamnya terasa sangat perih seperti diperas, terutama bagian ususnya, ditambah ia harus menahan kelenjar cairan dengan otot-otot kemaluannya supaya tidak keluar sedangkan dinding anusnya yang diisi penuh oleh penis asli dan penis karet itu dilatih untuk mempertahankan seluruh cairan yang membuat perutnya membengkak.

" hahhh! Sabar…uhhh.. akuu hampirrhh dekathhh.." Joonmyeon yang merasa stimulasi dari penisnya saja tidak cukup pun mengaruk manholenya sendiri dengan jari kanannya, mencari prostatenya dengan tergesa-gesa dan menusuknya dengan cepat dan akurat. Sweetspotnya yang masih membengkak dan oversentisif itu dengan mudah menghantarkan Joonmyeon pada kenikmatan duniawinya, mencampurkan isi testisnya dengan air yang semakin berlimpah ruah tersebut.

" Ma.. Masterrhhhh! c..cumhhhhh!" Digapainya kemeja Joonmyeon yang sudah kusut dengan frustasi saat masternya mengeluarkan penisnya yang mulai layu dan mencabut kasar dildo berukuran extra itu dari tubuhnya, membuka lebar jalur pembuangannya hingga Kris tidak mampu menahan cairan agak kecoklatan yang sudah bercampur dengan sperma putih Joonmyeon. Kris merenggangkan seluruh otot diantara belah pahanya itu hingga sejumlah air di dalam perutnya berdesak-desakkan keluar ke toilet bowl melalui satu-satunya jalur keluar yang sudah cukup lebar itu, mengempeskan seluruh cairan yang terisi penuh di perutnya hingga hantaman demi hantaman air tersebut menjepit sweetspot dan tempat penyimpanan air kencingnya, menstimulasi kedua organ dalam itu hingga Kris merasakan denyutan pada kedua scrotumnya yang semakin mengetat, sakit yang tajam menyerangnya sebelum jalur uretranya terbuka lebar memberi jalan bagi jutaan sperma bening Kris untuk keluar, menyemprot seperti selang air selama beberapa detik sebelum air kuning berbau amis keluar perlahan dari lubang kejantanannya, setetes demi setetes lalu mengalir deras, membasahi batang kejantannya sendiri hingga selesai, air urinenya bahkan masih terlihat menetes-netes dari scrotum besar yang bergelantung di atas toilet bowl tersebut.

Seketika seluruh tubuh Kris melemas, ia baru mengalami pengalaman sex terintens namun menyakitkan. Tangannya bahkan masih bergetar karena disorientasinya ketika memflush toilet yang didudukinya. Otaknya masih tidak mampu bekerja sama dengan baik setelah postorgasmnya sehingga terduduk lemah tanpa melakukan pergerakkan yang berarti, namun kedua matan sayunya tidak berhenti menatap Joonmyeon yang beranjak membersihkan dirinya di dalam stall shower, namja manis itu tanpa mengindahkan keberaan Kris pun membuka krannya membiarkan air membersihkan tubuhnya dari bau aftersex nya tanpa menanggalkan kemeja basah Sehun yang mencetak seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Dikuncinya air tersebut lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri dengan handuk.

* * *

" Suho?!" Kris reflek berlari mendekatinya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Joonmyeon sebelum tubuh itu ambruk, Kris semakin dilanda kekagetan dan kekhawatiran saat melihat wajah pemuda itu sangat pucat, yang sebenarnya sudah ia perhatikan sejak tadi. Joonmyeon mengerang pelan lalu berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lengan kanan Kris namun gagal ketika ia merasakan seluruh sendi-sendi tubuhnya melemas.

Ia bahkan tidak cukup tenaga untuk memprotes ketika Kris membantu mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya lalu mengangkat dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang miliknya, kemudian meninggalkannya sejenak untuk kembali membawa peralatan obat-obatan. Dibiarkannya namja jangkung itu membuka kemejanya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan piyama miliknya.

" Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu" Kris menepati janjinya meskipun tubuh polos Joonmyeon yang mengundang birahi itu terpampang sempurna di hadapan Kris.

" kenapa? apa karena tubuhku terlihat jelek?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan suara mencicit tanpa menelah pertanyaannya. Padahal kalau Kris adalah namja lain, mungkin mereka sudah menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengerape tubuhnya yang lemah.

Kris yang baru memasangkan satu buah kancing piyama yang teratas menatap tubuh yang terkulai lemah itu sebentar, memang ada bekas memar dan kemerahan di sekitar dadanya dan area selangkangannya penuh luka, namun keindahan tubuh pias itu tidak berkurang sama sekali.

" wae.. kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu?" Namja tampan itu perlahan naik ke atas kasur dan berlutut diantara selangkangan namja manis yang sepertinya kaget dengan kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Kris menaikkan kaki kiri Joonmyeon ke bahu kanannya hingga mengekspos sebagian besar selangkangannya, bahkan hole yang agak basah namun sudah bersih dari sperma-sperma kering juga terpampang indah di hadapannya.

Namja manis itu merinding ketika Kris mengelus kedua paha dalamnya yang penuh luka itu sebentar lalu menutup kedua obsidiannya serta menempelkan kedua belah bibir tebalnya pada paha dalam sebelah kirinya yang terangkat itu lama " aku jadi ingin melakukannya denganmu Ho..."

Kris perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan menatap hazel namja yang dicintainya dalam, menatap ekspresi wajah yang terhenyak dan ia menangkap sinar ketakutan dan kekecewaan pada kedua mata sayu tersebut, dan juga.. hazel menyedihkan itu menandakan ekspresi hati yang hancur karena kepercayaan yang sempat ia bina itu runtuh.

Joonmyeon menutup kedua matanya dengan gugup, hatinya semakin berdebar kencang ketika mendapati wajah Kris semakin mendekati wajahnya, namja berdarah Chinese itu mengecup dahi Joonmyeon dengan penuh perasaan " tapi bukan sex yang aku mau, aku hanya ingin make love denganmu Ho.. dan aku tidak ingin memaksakan kegoisanku atau memaksakan perasaanku padamu, aku tahu kau masih belum mencintaiku dan aku hanya akan melakukannya kepadamu saat kau sudah siap, saat kau sepenuhnya percaya kepadaku kalau aku memang tidak berniat untuk mempergunakanmu sama sekali dan mempercayakanku untuk menyertai setiap masa-masa sulitmu, hatiku adalah sepenuhnya milikmu Suho... ani... Kim Joonmyeon"

Joonmyeon memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang tidak terdefinisikan. Namja blonde itu mulai menjauhkan wajahnya ketika melihat Joonmyeon sedikit mengesampingkan wajah datarnya, tidak berani membalas senyuman hangat Kris kepadanya ataupun sedikit usapan sayang pada rambut hitamnya. Kris tidak sakit hati ketika mendapat perlakuan dingin Joonmyeon, namja itu bahkan tidak bersuara untuk menjawab pengakuannya sama sekali. Padahal dibalik sifat dingin tersebut, berbagai emosi bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya, perasaan antara bersalah dan terharu, sengsara namun bahagia karena Kris begitu menghargainya. Ia tidak dapat bersuara karena kerongkongannya terasa tercekat menahan haru dan ia tidak ingin Kris mendengar suaranya yang parau menahan tangis bahagianya. Pengakuan Kris menimbulkan kesan kuat yang membuat Joonmyeon akhirnya menyadari Kris memang berbeda dari Chanyeol ataupun namja lain yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja.

Namja jangkung itu turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil peralatan obat-obatan yang sempat ia letakkan di nakas meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Joonmyeon, ditekannya luka-luka di sekujur badan Joonmyeon dengan obat antiseptik dan obat merah sebelum direkatkan dengan kain kassa sesekali meringis pelan menatap luka yang sepertinya sangat perih tersebut, seolah merasakan tubuhnya sendiri yang terluka. Setelah obat tersebut mengering, ia kembali membantu Joonmyeon memakaikan celana piyamanya.

" Sudah.. Aku akan berada disini. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja aku, aku akan tidur di sofa saja." Namja itu hendak berdiri dari sisi tempat tidur Joonmyeon sebelum ia merasa bathropenya ditarik pelan oleh pemilik tangan mungil itu.

" Kau..." Ucapnya dengan pelan tanpa menatap Kris, meski ruangan tersebut lumayan gelap namun Kris tidak berhalusinasi untuk menemukan secercah semburat pada permukaan wajah manis itu " kau.. Kuizinkan untuk tidur di tempat tidurku.. Tidurlah di sampingku, aku tidak mau lehermu terkilir besok karena tidur di sofa."

Namja tampan itu mengerjapkan mata elangnya tidak percaya, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan Joonmyeon memperhatikannya dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Kris yang menyerah dengan konflik batinnya pun akhirnya dengan ragu berbaring kaku di samping Joonmyeon yang tidur membelakanginya, meskipun Joonmyeon tidak menghadapnya sama sekali ataupun mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadanya namun hati kecil Kris terasa sangat senang bukan main ketika ia diperbolehkan tidur seranjang dengannya

" A.. Aku boleh memelukmu?" Tanya Kris was-was setelah berapa waktu lamanya, ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali dari orang yang ditanyainya, kesan dingin yang sudah dapat Kris prediksikan. Hanya suara detak jarum jam yang memecahkan keheningan kedua insan tersebut.

Kris yang berfikiran namja mungil itu sudah tertidur pun perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pundak sempit Joonmyeon dan memberanikan diri melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dengan hati-hati pada tubuh hangat tersebut. Merasa tidak ada penolakan, ia pun membenamkan bibirnya pada puncak kepala Joonmyeon, menghirup pheromone vanilla namja yang dicintainya

" mian.. Aku gagal melindungmu lagi" bisiknya parau seraya mencium lembut puncak kepala bersurai hitam itu.

Seandainya saja Kris tahu bahwa sebenarnya namja manis yang berada di rengkuhannya masih belum berada di alam mimpi, yang berusaha menahan isakannya meski dirinya sendiri tidak tahu penyebab mengapa dadanya terasa sesak ketika merasakan sesuatu membasahi helai rambutnya.

Kedua insan itu mempertahankan posisi intim tersebut sepanjang malamnya, melupakan sejenak masalah panjang yang mereka lalui hari ini, namun Joonmyeon sepertinya melupakan masalah yang paling penting, benda tersebut.

Bukti dari video terlarang itu, masih ada di tangan sang pemilik.

Dan Joonmyeon masih belum menyadari bahwa ada masalah besar yang akan menimpa dirinya.

**TBC? (jangan pelit buat REVIEW, ga harus buat akun untuk review loh :)**

**I won't put target this time, if u like this fanfic to Continue, then please humbly Review, appreciate the writer who puts effort in writing ^^**

**Chap ke depannya akan lebih fokus ke cerita, not PWP and the last Kris! uke in next chapter. wohoo bentar lagi tamat :v **

****penasaran? MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN? WELCOME NEW REVIEWERS**  
**

12 rb words done! Phew! Ngebut nih xD moga2 readers puas.. noh! **Uda ada kris!uke nya. Jd jangan ngambek lg yah.** Huwaaa.. pasti ada yang ngga puas, aku jg ngga tau kenapa krisho lebih mendominasi di awal chap T.T yep! **aku jg tau kemampuan menulisku semakin minus dari chapter ke chapter T.T**

jwesonghamnida buat yang nunggu lama, f**f ini stlh mencapai target baru aku mulai ketik pnya, jadi harus nunggu 3-4 hari deh -.- maafkan dakuu~** sbgai gantinya ini chap aku tulis super panjang drpd chap2 sblmnya.. pliz don't bunuh gua -_-" #jeongmalmianhae #klukkluk

Omg.. sprtinya aku harus rehat dari segala yang berbau rate M dulu untuk minggu ini -.-" ampe mual n sakit kepala masa aku nulisnya! Aaa.. ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan LOL

**Anweh aku mimpiin Suho loh xD aaaa..** #bagi-bagi kebahagiaan :v mimpi ddk berhadap2an ria sama suho terus aku suruh dia nyanyi beberapa lagu albumnya terus dianya salah2 karena cuma hafal bagiannya doanx :v, pas dia salah ato nadanya lari pas versi chinese terus senyum malu2 kucinnggg.. aaaaa! ciyuz tu anak emang imoedd bgt! xD

Yang penasaran knp aku slalu buat target untuk reviewnya? karena aku anak kuliahan yg sering kena **writer block n unmood **gegara byk tugas**.** FF ini juga per chapternya tulisannya sungguh panjang menurutku dan memakan waktu berhari2, ini ff terumit menurutku :v. Rasanya ngga enak ketika dikejar deadline proposal sama presentasi terus ngga bs peras otak demi kelanjutan ffnya, **rasanya bersalah bangett sama readers**. Karena itu aku membuat target meski tetap aza rasa ngga enaknya itu tetap ada -_-"**.**

****Seburuk2nya ff ini, aku uda berusaha sebisa mngkn untk menyenangkan readers dari cerita^^.****

* * *

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO: yg lagi2 ngga bs kubalas smua. **__Yang uda__** setia nunggu ff ini gitu lama, thanks dan sori bgt (**__dan juga yg__** ngucapin slmt ultah ke author, doain peljrn author mulus dan doain author cpt sembuh.. makasihh ya readers smua :* )**_

_**Avs1105 **__(how can? Bagi2 tissue :v) __**, Guest1, guest2, infika, fatin durimasu &amp; furuharamiyuko **__(mian, sori nunggu lama^^), __**vee, 13613**__ (nunggu bgt ff ini ya? Mksh)__**,**__**Xxx, waterdragon, HKshipper, milkymm, olala meow**__ (atas permintaanmu, cukup hot?)__**, mrs kim **__(ahaha ini ff emg sering jadi viral marketing?)__**, miraichann, kioku no ashiato, asachindesu **__(thx uda mendukung bgt ff ini ^^),__** chamucchan, icecream3rasa &amp; onestep020412 &amp; shellokim &amp; yoyoyo **__(mian)__**, cherryblossom**__ (itu udh kepengaruh x :P)__**, baekh05 **__(salken, nah endingnya masih gaje, ntah krisho ato sukris__**), kv807, nanamoon, guest3, dancer andi, miss tsundere, kimjunhee, lu shixun **__(wht re u confusing abt? Thanks anway you give me lots of comments to other ff as well, sorry i make u wait),__** fujo77, aisyahmardiyah777 **__(Jiah! Ngga ad kuota, thx anway)__**, 13613, mysehunnieexo, guest, lunaa21, krishoshippeo, hyun seung 9809, myeoncream, hanjeje, kimchilays, christine, suhoismybias, tie (**__rencananya sih dirape di chap lalu, apa daya kepanjgan..mkch doanya ^^)__**, mlnrflsr ( **_mian aku meracuni otakmu xD makasih ucapannya, met ulth ke mamamu jg)_**, blendmelpoze (**__ pengen kris nganuin yeol?), __**kris uke, kaisoosan(**__ cewe kok gua, dulu sejak smp2 mulai suka yaoi meski masih smut, skrg mah sukanya hardcore :P anak dibawah umur gak boleh baca wee), __**rakan, cosmo (**__thx doanya, uda baikkan kok)__**, wenky mell, deerlu200490**__ (nikah? Jau bener), __**nadiaa, xanyeol, wereyeolves**__ (sumve ini siapa sih tau nama asliku pasti ada di krisho grup itu, perlihatkan wujudmu?)__**, poriansweet**__ (makanya pake obat pembasmi jamur?)__**, missleanna**__ (kok gua yg jaad -.-), __**rubikluhan, kimtaehyungvsii, emmasuho, urikaihun **__(sip kaihun nih)__**, utariLA **__( makacii ^^ ini kris uke)__**, hamsterxiumin **__(__yeah. Sbnrnya meski ni ff bdsm ujung2nya pasti ada fluff/ romancenya, ga bisa diubah -.- emg uda style gua x yah), __**nam mingyu (**__ lagi galao gua chap lalu mkny crtinya kek gitu. Lol, kris galao, kalo baekyun mah ntr kepanjangan ff ini), __**fly5 &amp; del 10 (**__thx ^^ perlahan namun pasti, hati suho uda mulai kebuka d chap ini), __**soobabybee **__(hunkai 4 u), __**amber1809fx **__(scene lucu d ff bdsm? ._.), __**elfishminxiu**__ (kan smbnyinya d kmr mndi)__**, jenny park**__ ( iya galao gua d chap lalu, moonlight? Cocok bgt lh tu lagu sama chap lalu), __**jongin48, dirakyu, little dark wolf 99**__ (capslog smua 0.0 noh hunkai), __**leexdngh, sita ainin **__(thx bgt^^)__**, berlindia**__ (aku g brengsek T.T lol abs ga ad cast yg cck lg sih :p yg lay hororkah?)_

_**Uda lengkap yah? Se x lg minta maaf sama readers yg ngga aku balas . karena ada yang pertanyaannya uda kejawab di chap ini. Aku ada baca review kalian kok .. hehehee. Sekali lagi MIAN &amp; GOMAWO REVIEWERS ^^ #bow **_


	10. do i still have a chance?

**SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, lil fluff, crack pair, typos, EYD berantakan, bahasa campur aduk, bahasa tidak sopan.**

**Main Pair: SuKris for nc**

**Rated: Absolute M. smut + orgasm denial. **

**Disclaimer: **Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

.

**#KRISHO: " SORRY JOONMYEON BUT I LOVE YOU" chap 12 **UPDATE! :) maaf lama.. minta **Reviewnya **yah^^

**# HUNKAI KRISHO: "EARTH WATER FIRE"** one-shot**, sequel dr hunkai!chibi &amp; krisho!chibi, humor. **

**#KRISHO: "WILD IMAGINATION" CHP 4 krisho **Updet! Suho!hybrid, bdsm.

**#KRISHO: "DON'T HATE ME DADDY" CHP 2 **rated** T**, chibi!suho.

**.**

**~^^happy reading ^^~**

**#Don't be silent please #**

**Not recommended for youngsters below 17! **

**CHAPTER 10 (**bahasa ku kurang baku, mianhae)

Pemuda manis itu perlahan membuka kedua hazel angelicnya ketika cahaya matahari memasuki jendela kamarnya dan menyapa retina matanya, ia mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku, terasa begitu letih, berat dan seluruh otot persendiannya seperti mau putus saja. – _apa yang aku lakukan kemarin? Ohh..!_

Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya kemudian meraba-raba sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong—_masih hangat_— menandakan pemuda Canadian blasteran itu sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dari dirinya, ia pun segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dengan melupakan keadaan tubuhnya yang belum membaik.

" aishhh! Pinggangkuuu…" rutuk pemuda mungil itu kesal sambil berjalan terseok-seok memegangi pinggulnya sendiri yang berdenyut nyeri seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali Joonmyeon tidak merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini layaknya uke yang baru terengut keperawanannya, mengingat bagaimana dirinya disenggamahi brutal oleh dua penis tanpa foreplay yang cukup pada anusnya yang ia yakini masih merenggang hingga sekarang.

Joonmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ruang dapur, berencana untuk membuat sarapan sebelum kedua hazelnya menangkap sosok namja ber bathrope yang (tidak terlalu) dicarinya itu tengah menggunakan dapurnya. Kris yang berdiri membelakanginya tentu belum menyadari keberadaan Joonmyeon yang tengah mendekatinya pun masih bersiul-siul riang sambil mengoyangkan nampannya, sesekali menaikkannya ke atas hingga nasi yang digorengnya ikut terhentak dengan sempurna. Aroma makanan yang menyapa indera penciuman Joonmyeon pun dengan mudahnya menggelitik perut lapar Joonmyeon yang belum terisi sejak kemarin malam, ia bahkan tidak tahu Kris pintar dalam mengambil ahli dapurnya. Ani.. tepatnya, ia memang hampir tidak tahu apapun tentang Kris, dalam hatinya ia memberi mental note supaya lebih memperhatikan lelaki tersebut kelak.

" pagiiii…"

Kris berjengit kaget ketika telinga kanannya tergelitik oleh hembusan ringan Joonmyeon yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

" e..eh.. p..pagi… suho… " Joonmyeon tanpa sadar tertawa kecil ketika pemuda di hadapannya reflek berbalik menatapnya horor serta menutup telinganya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya, merasa puas berhasil menjahili Kris yang tadinya terlalu serius memasak.

Di sisi lain, hal sepele yang dilakukan Joonmyeon malah dengan mudahnya membuat jantung Kris harus memompa darah lebih cepat setelah mendengar alunan kekehan merdu yang sangat jarang didengarnya—"_demi apa dia tertawa dan tersenyum kepadaku pagi ini~_" batin Kris ber fanboying ria, ia bahkan belum berhenti menatap tanpa berkedip seulas senyuman mematikan dari namja manis di hadapannya tersebut.

Sayangnya kebahagian Kris tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya Joonmyeon dengan sadisnya menjewer sebelah telinganya tanpa aba-aba, meski tidak terlalu keras, dan bersikap sedingin mungkin layaknya seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya yang nakal " jadi bisa ceritakan padaku.. kenapa kau menggunakan dapurku tanpa seizinku.. hmm?"

Kris lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketakutan, siapa yang dapat menyangka kalau Joonmyeon akan memarahinya hanya karena sembarang menggunakan propertinya. Pemuda jangkung itu hampir menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena kebodohannya, bagaimana mungkin ia dengan mudahnya melupakan posisinya sebagai seorang slave yang harus selalu di bawah Joonmyeon, tentu saja apapun yang ia lakukan di dalam rumah masternya harus dengan seizin pemiliknya. Joonmyeon yang merasa kesal karena Kris tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya itu pun semakin memelintir telinga Kris yang permukaannya sudah memerah seutuhnya tersebut.

"a.. awhhh! M..maaf hooo! Kau terlihat begitu lelah jadi.. ahh! Aku hanya mau membuatkan.. ouh! Sarapan untukmu.. akh!"

Pemuda tampan itu langsung mengesek telinga abusenya sendiri yang berdenyut-denyut perih ketika Joonmyeon akhirnya melepaskan jewerannya. Joonmyeon pura-pura mendengus kesal meskipun rasa sebalnya seketika lenyap mendengar alasan Kris yang terdengar manis di telinganya—_karena itu artinya Kris masih mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya_— kemudian ia pun melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan gaya memerintah " huh! kalau masakanmu enak mungkin aku akan berbaik hati untuk meringankan hukumanmu"

" a..aku akan dihukum lagi?" tanya Kris dengan suara mencicit, dengan takut ia menatap memelas pada Joonmyeon yang kini berdiri di sisinya mengamati hasil masakannya, simple saja nasi goreng Kimchi, makanan kedua yang paling Joonmyeon sukai selain sushi tentunya. Profesi Kris terdahulu yang hampir mirip seperti stalker membuat pemuda tampan itu mengetahui secara detail biodata Joonmyeon, baik hal yang penting maupun sepele.

" wae? Mau membantahku?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada menggertak, ia berbalas menatap tajam Kris yang berada di samping kirinya.

" a..aniyo… aku memang bersalah.. kau pantas menghukumku.." ujar Kris mengaku pasrah dengan muka yang sedikit merengut, nyalinya langsung menciut melihat tatapan sangar masternya.

Sudah cukup baginya ia disiksa dengan air dingin yang hampir meledakkan seluruh isi perutnya kemarin, bahkan sekarang organ dalamnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri, ditambah dengan manholenya yang penuh luka karena diisi dildo beserta penis masternya. Lebih baik ia mengalah daripada membuat Joonmyeon kembali murka seperti semalam dan lebih menghukumnya lagi.

" pintar.. kalau kau bersikap baik seperti ini mungkin aku bersedia mencabut hukumanmu dan memberikanmu hadiah Kris" balas Joonmyeon dengan tenang, ekspresi datarnya perlahan tergantikan dengan air muka yang penuh senyum. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu kembali meneliti makanan yang hampir matang di hadapannya dan menyendoknya untuk mencicipi rasanya.

" hmm… mashitaaa.." pujinya tanpa sadar sambil kembali mengecap-ngecap sisa rasa kimchi di permukaan bibirnya, senyumnya semakin merekah indah hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang menawan. Atmosfer yang tadinya sempat sedikit tegang itu perlahan kembali menyejukkan hati Kris ketika pemuda manis itu dengan polosnya kembali mengecap antusias masakan buatannya tanpa menanggalkan senyumannya. Ah… Suho nya ternyata tidak banyak berubah seperti yang dipikirkan Kris selama ini, masih sangat polos dan menggemaskan.

Kris masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, ia pernah memohon mati-matian resep masakan nasi goreng kimchi ini dari teman sekelas Joonmyeon dulu, Do Kyungsoo, anak kelas memasak yang sangat suka mencoba resep masakan baru dan memberikannya kepada Joonmyeon untuk dicicipi, mengingat Joonmyeon sangat menyukai makanan Kyungsoo terutama nasi goreng kimchi beserta spaghetti buatannya. Sejak saat itulah Kris mulai belajar memasak, dengan harapan suatu saat nanti ia diberi kesempatan untuk membuatkan Joonmyeon lauk favoritenya, berharap untuk menyenangkan hati pemuda manis itu serta mengharapkan sebuah senyuman terima kasih yang tulus dari namja yang dicintainya itu setelah ia memakan masakan buatannya—dan kini Kris tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya ketika ia akhirnya mendapatkan senyuman yang selama ini ditunggunya.

Perlahan Kris pun ikut tersenyum lembut tanpa melepaskan pengamatannya dari wajah yang sukses membuatnya tergila-gila selama dua tahun ini. Entah karena nekat atau terlalu terbuai dengan ingatan masa lalunya, Kris yang tidak mampu lagi menahan luapan rasa sayang yang membuncah di hatinya itu perlahan menaruh permukaan tangan kirinya di atas surai legam Joonmyeon, masih belum bergerak. " wajahmu.. masih sedikit pucat Myeon"

" ahhh.. geurae? Mungkin aku agak kekurangan darah" Joonmyeon menyentuh dahinya sendiri sebentar untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya kemudian kembali pada aktifitasnya menaruh nasi goreng kimchi yang sudah matang itu ke mangkuknya dan mangkuk Kris.

Kris sempat tercenung ketika mendapatkan pemuda manis itu bahkan tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali pada sentuhan intimnya pada puncak kepalanya, membuat tangan lebarnya pun mulai berani membelai penuh kasih surai lembut Joonmyeon yang agak berantakan khas baru bangun tersebut, merapikan anak-anak rambutnya satu per satu hingga lebih tertata.

" dia juga tidak menolak sentuhanku" batin Kris berbunga-bunga yang makin tidak mampu menahan kebahagiaan kecilnya. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya semalam hingga ia diperbolehkan menyentuh Joonmyeon serta mendapatkan senyuman manis darinya—yang biasanya sangat sulit untuk didapatkannya kecuali tatapan tajam, dampratan yang menyakitkan atau sebuah halauan kasar pada tangannya.

" kajja! Ayo kita makan!"

Saat Joonmyeon baru hendak mengangkat nampannya yang sudah berisikan dua mangkuk nasi goreng kimchi, Kris tanpa membuang waktu mengambil nampan tersebut dari kedua tangan Joonmyeon, insting gentlemannya bangkit karena ia jelas tidak mau menyusahkan Joonmyeon untuk membawakan sarapan miliknya. Pemuda tampan itu dapat melihat dari ujung matanya kalau Joonmyeon tengah menatap sebal kepadanya, pipi kanannya sedikit digembungkan kemudian ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan secepat mungkin di depannya, meninggalkan Kris yang masih memegang nampan di belakang.

" dasar sok keren" cicit Joonmyeon yang masih dapat ditangkap Kris, namun bukannya sakit hati, Kris malah menganggapnya sebagai pujian semata sebab setelahnya, ia menangkap beberapa gelagat aneh dari Joonmyeon, seperti saat pemuda manis itu berdehem lalu menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah ataupun menahan semburat merah yang menjalar pada kedua pipinya dengan memasang ekspresi dinginnya.

Entah apakah ini memang hanya naluri Kris atau bukan, namun ia merasa Joonmyeon menjadi lebih terbuka kepadanya pagi ini sehingga ia dapat dengan mudahnya membaca hampir seluruh perasaan Joonmyeon dari gelagatnya seperti sebuah open book, bahkan wajah dinginnya pun dapat menunjukkan apa yang dipikirkan Joonmyeon sekarang ini. Tidak seperti dahulu saat Kris harus menerka-nerka sendiri apa yang ada di benak Joonmyeon, dimana pemuda penyendiri itu selalu menutup dirinya sendiri dengan memasang wajah datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa meskipun ia diperlakukan semena-mena oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Bahkan Kris sempat membuat persepsi sendiri kalau Joonmyeon begitu membencinya karena namja itu cenderung menghalaunya dan menjauhinya.

" apakah aku ada menyuruhmu untuk makan di meja? makan di lantai sana"

Kris mengerjapkan kedua mata elangnya cengo menatap Joonmyeon, ia yakin pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

ohh.. sepertinya ia akan menarik kembali hasil pemikirannya tadi, Joonmyeon tetaplah sadis kepadanya.

" eobsseo" jawab pemuda tampan itu kecewa namun ia tetap menaati perintah Joonmyeon yang menepuk-nepuk lantai keramik yang berada tidak jauh darinya, menginsyaratkan Kris untuk makan bersisian dengannya. " selamat makan"

" hmmm.. mari makan" balas Joonmyeon yang mulai membersihkan sumpit yang akan dipakainya dengan sebuah sapu tangan.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya defeated, ada-ada saja, kemarin malam Joonmyeon mengizinkannya untuk tidur seranjang dengannya bahkan memperbolehkannya memeluknya, namun sekarang untuk makan semeja saja ia tidak diperbolehkan—kurang lebih ia merasa perasaannya dipermainkan, diombang-ambingkan tidak tentu arah oleh pemuda manis tersebut, seperti diterbangkan ke awan beberapa saat yang lalu namun sedetik kemudian dijatuhkan ke dasar jurang—nasib.

Kedua kaum adam itu pun memulai sarapan mereka dengan tenang, hanya suara dentingan sumpitlah yang mewakili keheningan di dalam ruang makan yang cukup luas tersebut. Kris yang merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang sudah berlangsung selama beberapa menit tersebut pun membuka suara.

" Ho.. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" hmmm? Apa?" balas Joonmyeon yang ikut-ikutan menghentikan pergerakan sumpitnya, ia menunduk untuk membalas tatapan Kris yang berada di bawahnya.

Pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, merasa ragu untuk menanyakan hal tersebut, namun rasa penasaran yang besar kembali mendorongnya untuk membuka mulutnya sekali lagi " itu.. aku hanya penasaran.. apa selama ini kau tinggal sendiri di apartment sebesar ini? Maksudku.. eeerr.. orang tuamu… Ah! Lupakan!" erang Kris frustasi, otaknya tidak dapat menyusun sebuah pertanyaan yang layak tanpa ingin menyakiti perasaan Joonmyeon, namun lidahnya malah tidak dapat sinkron dengan pemikirannya.

" tenang saja.. kenapa panik seperti itu? Kau ini lucu sekali Kris.. sekarang aku memang tinggal sendirian disini karena namaku sudah dicoret dari daftar anggota keluarga Kim, tapi bisa dikatakan aku cukup beruntung karena ibuku masih mau berbaik hati untuk curi-curi membiayai kebutuhan harianku" dijawabnya pertanyaan Kris dengan kalem seolah pertanyaan tersebut hanyalah angin lalu.

Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak menduga Kris akan bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya, ia paham apa yang ingin ditanyakan Kris dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menutupinya. Ia pribadi tidak lagi merasa sakit ataupun merasa tersinggung apabila seseorang berniat mengungkit kembali sesuatu yang sudah lama berlalu, karena menurutnya semua hal, sesuatu yang baik maupun buruk yang pernah terjadi tetaplah merupakan bagian dari lembaran masa lalunya yang tidak dapat diubah.

" m..mian.. aku terlalu banyak bertanya" nafsu makan Kris mendadak hilang mendengar jawaban tersebut. Setelah video sex tersebut beredar, Kris memang sedikit mendengar kabar angin dari teman-teman sekelasnya perihal latar belakang Joonmyeon yang goyah, kasus keluarga Kim yang terguncang oleh para investor yang menarik investasinya dari perusahaan ayah joonmyeon, ataupun gossip perihal kedua orang tua Joonmyeon yang akan bercerai dan masih banyak lagi, meski tidak sepenuhnya benar.

" nan gwenchana.. lagipula aku lebih suka seperti ini.. rasanya jauh lebih bebas dan tidak terikat" entah apa yang ada di benak Joonmyeon sekarang, ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan seolah menerawang, namun kalimat demi kalimat meluncur dengan mulus dari belah bibir tipis tersebut "aku juga tidak perlu lagi merasa iri kepada kakakku karena selalu dielukan kedua orang tuaku.. juga tidak perlu lagi mengejar ketinggalanku hanya karena aku selalu dibandingkan dengan kakakku yang akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan ayahku kelak"

Kris menatap sayu Joonmyeon dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, mungkin di dalam lubuk hatinya ia pun turut merasa simpati terhadap pemuda manis tersebut, namun Joonmyeon tidak butuh rasa iba, ia hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaannya yang terlalu lama dipendamnya, ia butuh suatu wadah untuk menampung segala keluh kesahnya yang membelenggunya selama ini.

Setelah puas berbicara, Joonmyeon pun kembali tersenyum lembut kepada Kris, sangat tipis namun ada suatu cercah keikhlasan dan ketulusan yang tersemat indah pada paras bibir Joonmyeon—" ya… aku jauh lebih bahagia sekarang Kris"—_dan aku bersyukur dapat bertemu dan mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi_.

Joonmyeon yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya pun menutup pembicaraan tersebut, meninggalkan Kris dengan tanda tanya besar di dalam benaknya karena jawaban Joonmyeon yang cenderung ambigu, Joonmyeon tentu tidak mau membuat Kris menjadi besar kepala bila mengaku dirinya lah yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya, begitu dicintai oleh seseorang yang pernah menjadi orang yang istimewa di hatimu tentu merupakan hal yang membahagiakan bukan?

Pemuda manis itu menaruh piring mangkoknya yang kotor ke dalam tempat cuci piring sebelum membongkar-bongkar isi kulkasnya untuk mencari sebotol susu.

" aishh.. kenapa habis?!" rutuk Joonmyeon memangut-mangut ketika ia mendapatkan botol susunya hanya tersisa seteguk, dikocoknya sebentar agar endapan susu tersebut merata kemudian ia pun meneguknya hingga tak tersisa.

Merasa tidak cukup, ia pun menatap ke arah jam dindingnya, 50 menit sebelum sekolahnya dimulai, dan waktu yang tersisa tersebut sangatlah tidak cukup untuk membeli sebotol susu Farm Fresh yang hanya dijual di supermarket yang letaknya cukup jauh dari apartmentnya.

Akhirnya dengan wajah bête Joonmyeon pun kembali menemui Kris yang sudah menyelesaikan sesuap nasi goreng kimchi terakhirnya, pemuda tampan itu kembali menatap bingung Joonmyeon, yang terlihat seperti yeoja PMS, sebentar-sebentar tersenyum sekarang merengut tidak jelas. " ada apa?"

Joonmyeon memonyongkan mulutnya tanpa sadar " susuku habis"

Jawaban terlampau jujur itu hampir membuat Kris tersendak nasi karena menahan ledakan tawa yang berada di ujung lidahnya, ia tidak menyangka Joonmyeonnya dapat menjadi kekanakkan seperti ini hanya karena sebotol susu—_aigo! benar-benar menggemaskan_.

" yah! Jangan tertawa… aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah kalau belum meminum susu tau!" ditinjunya kesal lengan kekar Kris yang masih menekan perutnya menahan tawa yang akhirnya tidak mampu dibendungnya, bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya Kris melihat sisi lain dari seorang Joonmyeon dibalik sifat dingin nan perfeksionisnya yang selalu ditopenginya.

" ishhh.. kau membuatku tambah kesal! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Awalnya Joonmyeon hanya berniat main-main saja dengan Kris dengan memukul-mukul lengan dan dada Kris, berniat untuk meredakan tawanya, namun karena tawa namja itu bukannya berhenti tetapi semakin terpingkal-pingkal, membuat urat malu Joonmyeon menghantarkan seluruh darah hingga ke ubun-ubunnya, sehingga ia tidak sadar untuk bermain lebih kasar dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

Sialnya karena Kris hanya menggunakan bathrope untuk menutupi tubuhnya, rontaan kecil Kris yang berusaha mengelak dari tinjuan maupun gelitikkan Joonmyeon membuat tali bathropenya mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas, membuat Kris terkesiap lantas menghentikan tawanya saat tubuh atletisnya tampak bugil dihadapan Joonmyeon.

" wahhh!" reflek Kris mengencangkan bathropenya kembali tanpa mengikat balik tali putih tersebut ke pinggangnya, tubuh yang masih terduduk di lantai itu segera mengunci kedua tangannya di antara selangkangannya, menutupi bagian pribadinya secepat mungkin. Meskipun Joonmyeon sudah sering menatap tubuh polosnya, tetap saja ia masih memiliki rasa malu kalau tubuhnya tiba-tiba terekspos jelas.

Joonmyeon menyeringai kecil melihat bagaimana kelakuan Kris berubah 360 derajat, ia menggunakan jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk kecil sebelah pipi Kris yang agak merona " dasar nappeun.. pagi-pagi sudah ereksi eoh?"

Pipi mulus itu makin mematang ketika Joonmyeon jelas-jelas menyentil harga dirinya, digelengkan kepalanya secepat mungkin " j..just an usual morning wood.. aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok.. sungguh!"

Namja manis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat menantang bagi Kris. Joonmyeon mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sebentar tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari selangkangan Kris yang terasa semakin menggembung di dalam persembunyiannya, merasa turn on karena ditatap seintens itu oleh joonmyeon. " hmm.. boleh juga… bagaimana kalau aku meminum susumu saja? Apalagi milikmu ini.. sepertinya perlu ditenangkan…"

Dihalaunya kedua tangan Kris agar benda panjang tersebut dapat terlihat jelas olehnya, bagian private Kris yang belum berdiri sempurna itu pun langsung mengundang Joonmyeon agar segera memanjakannya. Pemuda tampan itu reflek mengigit pipi dalamnya ketika penisnya yang tidak terbalut apa-apa itu mulai dielus sensual oleh tangan halus Joonmyeon, membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang ketika kulit penisnya semakin terasa gatal dan panas, meminta friksi lebih pada seluruh batangnya.

" hnnggghhh… haahh.." Mulai terdengar nafas tidak teratur dari bibir tebal tersebut, pemuda tampan yang semakin horny itu mulai melebarkan kakinya dan menaikkan pinggulnya sedikit, membalas lingkaran tangan Joonmyeon yang semakin erat menyelimuti batang penisnya yang mulai berdiri kaku, keras dan menantang.

Mata sayu Kris terus memandang wajah serius Joonmyeon yang fokus memberikannya kepuasan sexual kemudian beralih pada selangkangannya sendiri yang dipermainkan oleh kedua tangan Joonmyeon. Kris paling menyukai handjob Joonmyeon yang expert, tidak terlalu buru-buru namun terlihat percaya diri, tidak ragu untuk menaik turunkan permukaan tangannya dengan cukup kuat namun terkesan sensual, tiap sidik jari Joonmyeon pada permukaan organ vitalnya membuat hasratnya semakin membara, kian menyiksa namun tidak ingin segera dikeluarkan.

" ohhh.. hahhhh… mas..terrh" pemuda manis yang ahli memanjakan penis lelaki itu pun meneteskan salivanya ada kepala bengkak Kris yang mulai memerah, kemudian meratakan salivanya pada sekujur batang besar tersebut agar mempermudah kocokannya, membuat Kris mengelinjang nikmat saat penisnya terasa slick hingga sebulir pre cum pertama mulai menetes indah dari lubang kencingnya.

Joonmyeon yang daritadi duduk di sisinya itu pun mengganti posisinya, ia berlutut di belakang Kris yang duduk mengangkang di atas lantai, menurunkan bathrope dari kedua lengan kekar Kris hingga tiada sehelai kain pun menutupi tubuh atletis tersebut.

" kau sungguh membuatku horny Kris" bisik Joonmyeon dengan nada rendah pada telinga kanan Kris, lalu mengigit daun telinganya dengan gemas sedangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih berbalut piyama itu ditekannya pada punggung Kris, membuat namja tampan itu menyadari bongkahan ereksi yang terhimpit kain celana tersebut. Kedua tangan Joonmyeon kembali bekerja, dipijitnya sebentar kedua nipple Kris yang telah mencuat, tegang dan mengundang siapapun untuk segera memelintirnya.

" eummhhh!" erang Kris tidak nyaman karena dua kacang kecoklatan yang jarang dipermainkan kini ujungnya digaruk-garuk kecil oleh jari telunjuk Joonmyeon, dadanya reflek membusung saat Joonmyeon menarik kedua nipplenya ke depan, bersamaan dengan lidah Joonmyeon yang mengelitik liang telinga kanannya.

Merasa tangannya menganggur, Kris pun menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang dan membalas mengelus pelan ereksi Joonmyeon dari luar celananya, tidak mendengar adanya protesan ia pun segera memasukkan tangan kanannya pada waistband celana dalam Joonmyeon dan menarik penis putih tersebut keluar, mengocoknya dengan tempo teratur membalas perlakuan masternya pada tubuhnya yang kini bergerak mengelus absnya yang mengetat dan mengendur, terangsang hebat menunggu tangan kecil itu kembali memberi perhatian pada pusat kenikmatannya.

" ma..masterr… don't tease.. me.. please" pinta Kris menggerang rendah saat Joonmyeon mengelus-ngelus kedua paha dalamnya yang penuh urat sensitif, bukan hanya paha Kris yang bergetar hebat melainkan seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar menahan hawa nafsunya, meski joonmyeon sering melatihnya untuk menahan orgasme, tetap saja tubuhnya sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya dibawah rangsangan masternya.

" a.. ahh.. shittt! Anhhh.." dicubitnya sekali sebelah paha dalam Kris yang paling dekat dengan organ kemaluannya yang berkedut manja sebelum akhirnya tangan kanan Joonmyeon menaik turunkan tangannya pada batang yang terasa jauh lebih bengkak itu, merasakan bagaimana urat-urat pada batang panas Kris berdenyut tiap digesek selagi tangan kirinya memijit kedua scrotumnya, mengelus dan merolling biji pelirnya keluar masuk, dengan ujung jari tengahnya sesekali menekan perineum Kris.

" ohhhh! Your hands feel.. shh.. so good master.. hahh" racau Kris semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Joonmyeon membalikkan lingkaran tangan kanannya, menggunakan kelima jarinya dari pangkal kemaluannya mengocok naik ke atas dan menyisakan ketiga jari terakhirnya mengusap lembut kepala penisnya yang mengkilap, lengket oleh cairan precum, dan lingkaran ibu jari serta telunjuknya memijit memutar area diantara batang dan kepala kemaluannya, mempermainkan frenulum Kris yang lemah.

" rasanya sangat nikmat bukan? Handjob yang baik tidak hanya dengan mengocoknya saja.."

" anghhh! Noo.. not the tipp.. anhhhh!" Kris menghentakkan pinggulnya tidak tahan, ia merasa orgasme nya semakin dekat saat tangan kiri Joonmyeon meninggalkan scrotum beratnya dan beralih melingkarkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya pada pangkal penis Kris, sedangkan tangan kanannya berulang kali mengocok memutar pertengahan batangnya hingga ke atas dengan cukup erat, lebih fokus menyerang kepala penisnya yang lubang precumnya semakin terbuka lebar, siap menyemburkan sperma, batang kejantanan Kris mulai berkedut kuat membalas seluruh rangsangan pada pertengahan dan kepala penisnya yang terus dipelintir seperti ditarik-tarik " mas…terrrrhh … akuu tidakk tahannnhh! Hahhh.. Cummmmh!"

" hmm? it's good that i can control it" berbeda dengan Joonmyeon yang tenang, ia dengan mud'ahnya menahan orgasme Kris yang sudah di depan mata dengan menarik turun kedua testis Kris dan meremas kulit scrotum di atas biji nya, memastikan tiada setitik cairan putih pun yang keluar dari lubang kesejatian yang berdenyut keras menahan rasa nyeri di bijinya tersebut.

" duduklah di atas meja, aku mau mengambil sesuatu untukmu" perintah Joonmyeon sambil menepuk pelan testis berkedut Kris yang sensitif, sakit dan tertahan, memohon untuk dikeluarkan hasratnya.

Pemuda tampan yang terkulai lemas di atas lantai itu pun mengangguk seraya menghirup udara sebisanya, titik keringat telah memenuhi tubuh tegapnya hingga membuat aroma jantannya semakin menguar, dengan dada kemerahan yang masih naik turun Kris pun mendudukkan dirinya di sisi meja Joonmyeon, dengan pose mengundang yang mengangkang lebar mempersilahkan masternya untuk menatap ereksi basah dan manhole yang sudah kembali sempit.

Pemuda tampan itu meneguk ludahnya gelisah ketika tidak lama kemudian Joonmyeon kembali membawakan beberapa sextoys yang jarang dilihatnya, namun tetap memposisikan dirinya terbuka di hadapan masternya. Joonmyeon menatap puas slavenya yang patuh " aku membawakan hadiah untukmu Kris.. kau pasti akan menyukainya…"

"… tapi sebelum itu aku mau menagih susu ku dulu" lanjutnya seraya duduk di atas kursinya, membuat wajah manisnya berhadap-hadapan dengan ereksi besar Kris yang mengacung tegak.

" w… whaaa.. wait!"

namja tampan itu tersentak kaget ketika Joonmyeon memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya, dimulai dari menghisap lembut kepala kemerahannnya, memijitnya sebentar dengan belah bibirnya baru memasukkan separuh hingga keseluruhan ereksi tebal Kris hingga ujung kepalanya yang tebal itu pun terdorong masuk ke ujung kerongkongannya dan melengkung melewati rongga kerongkongan Joonmyeon, tanpa tersendak melebarkan rahangnya mendeepthroat penis lelaki tersebut, bahkan hidung mungilnya terbenam seluruhnya pada rerimbunan pubic hair Kris.

" hmmmmhhhhh?" tanya Joonmyeon sengaja menggetarkan penis besar itu di dalam mulutnya, menghasilkan Kris yang kembali mengumpat pelan tak tertahankan menerima blowjob yang berhasil mengetatkan scrotumnya tersebut. Kris dapat merasakan permukaan lidah Joonmyeon mulai menggerayangi kulit penisnya, terasa basah dan lembut, hangat diseluruh permukaannya sebelum kepala Joonmyeon bergerak naik turun berirama tanpa melepaskan keketatan pada bibir dan mulut yang sengaja dicekungnya.

Kedua tangan Kris diletakkannya di atas kepala Joonmyeon, terkadang tanpa sadar meremas surai hitam tersebut sebelum melepaskannya kembali, menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak menyodokkan ereksinya pada mulut kecil Joonmyeon yang terasa sangat sempit itu ataupun mendorong kepala Joonmyeon di antara selangkangannya " shh.. su..ck me moreeehhh pleaseee.. angghhh.."

Kris menengadah, belah bibirnya terbuka lebar hingga setetes saliva mengalir hingga ke dagunya saat Joonmyeon akhirnya mempercepat naik turunnya pada batang yang sedikit berkedut-kedut tersebut, menggaruk pelan urat kebiruan yang tercetak jelas pada sekujur batang kemaluan Kris dengan deretan giginya, menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang meletupkan nafsu dalam diri Kris, belum lagi ketika Joonmyeon menggerakan mulutnya dari sisi ke sisi seperti menyikat gigi, membuat kepala penis Kris tergesek dengan pipi dalam Joonmyeon atapun rahang atasnya.

Tidak pernah ada di benak Kris kalau suatu hari Joonmyeon akan memblowjobnya, dihisap oleh namja yang dicintainya dan mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam mulutnya, membayangkannya saja membuat Kris semakin merinding nikmat.

" ma…masterrrhh.. ahh..aku dekatthh" ujarnya memperingati ketika Joonmyeon kembali mendeepthroatnya dengan getaran-getaran hebat dari rongga kerongkongannya, penis besarnya semakin berdenyut-denyut nyeri menahan cairan cintanya yang akan meledak dalam hitungan detik.

Joonmyeon secepatnya melepaskan batang tersebut dari mulutnya yang sudah penuh dengan pre cum lengket Kris, memperhatikan lubang kejantanan kris yang merah dan sangat terbuka itu dengan seksama lalu dengan kedua ibu jarinya melonggarkan lubang penis yang terus meneteskan precum bening tersebut.

" o..ohhhh myyy!" dapat dirasakan Kris kalau pemuda manis itu memasukkan sesuatu yang berdiameter cukup besar ke dalam lubang penisnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, tidak terlalu sakit namun rasanya sungguh sangat aneh seperti sesuatu merenggangkan dinding penisnya dari dalam, ia menatap horror masternya yang menanamkan hampir keseluruhan pipet plastik ke dalam penisnya yang semakin berdiri tegak menantang karena disangga kuat.

" cum kapanpun kau mau Kris" ujar Joonmyeon memberi izin, ia mengocok penis keras Kris naik turun dengan cepat seraya menyedot ujung pipet tersebut, mengecap rasa pre cum yang mulai kembali mengalir keluar ke dalam mulutnya sedangkan tangan kirinya kembali mem-palming scrotum Kris, memberi tekanan yang cukup bagi pelir Kris untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isinya.

" noooo moreee.. arrrgghhh!"

susu sperma yang kental itu pun keluar seluruhnya melalui pipet tebal tersebut, mengalir deras dan tertampung ke dalam mulut Joonmyeon yang sigap menerimanya, pemuda manis itu masih setia menyedot isi penis Kris sesuai dengan lingkaran tangan kanannya yang naik turun dengan friksi yang tepat, membuat kejantanan kris dilanda nikmat luar dalam, rasanya seperti diblowjob namun jauh lebih intens karena dihisap dari dalam.

Joonmyeon menarik keluar pipet lengket tersebut hati-hati lalu menghujamkan ujung lidahnya pada lubang kencing Kris yang sekelilingnya berlelehan cairan cum yang dikeluarkannya, menjilatinya hingga bersih titik oversensitive Kris yang tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas di atas meja itu terhentak-hentak kaget tiap kepala penisnya dielus.

" a.. akhh…" rasa nyeri yang tajam pada lubang anusnya terasa seperti neraka ketika Joonmyeon mulai mempenetrasikan jari tengahnya pada manhole Kris yang belum dijamahnya, kering dan penuh luka oleh penyiksaannya semalam.

" sakit?" tanya Joonmyeon mengiba melihat slavenya mengepalkan tangannya mengerang kesakitan, wajah tampannya berubah pias dan mata elangnya sedikit berkaca-kaca—_apakah kemarin aku terlalu keterlaluan?_

Pemuda manis itu melebarkan anus Kris dari luar, mengecek lubang senggama Kris yang terlihat lumayan memerah perih, sedikit terkoyak beserta luka-luka lecet pada dinding anusnya karena terlalu direnggangkan secara paksa oleh double penetration.

" hhh.. apa hari ini kita berhenti sampai disini saja?" terdengar lantunan nada kekecewaan dari bibir tipis tersebut.

Kris menurunkan penglihatannya pada selangkangan masternya yang sangat menggembung, bengkak karena belum berkesempatan untuk menuntaskan hasratnya, dan yang jelas terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Joonmyeon yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar lubang surgawi Kris yang sedang terluka.

Pemuda itu meneguk salivanya yang agak memenuhi rongga mulutnya seraya menguatkan mentalnya untuk menerima rasa sakit, meskipun ia sangat ingin mengiyakan pertanyaan Joonmyeon, di sisi lain ia merasa sangat bersalah bila dirinya sebagai seorang slave yang tidak menuntaskan kepuasan masternya, apalagi tadi ia sudah 'datang' sekali tanpa menunggu Joonmyeon.

" a..aku tidak apa-apa masterh.. lanjutkan… I will make it ready for you master" jawab Kris mantap, ia melumasi jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dengan salivanya lalu sedikit menaikkan pinggulnya dan semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya, memasukkan jari tengah kanannya sendiri pada lubang anusnya sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik serta merenggangkan holenya dari luar, mempermudah sliding jari berlumuran ludah pada liang perihnya.

" shhh.. arkkhhh… khh.." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan berupaya menahan rasa sakit yang semakin membara di dalam holenya, meski ia berupaya melebarkan lubang senggamanya dengan selembut mungkin, air matanya tetap mengalir setetes demi setetes dari ujung kedua matanya.

Joonmyeon membantu pemuda tampan itu melupakan kesakitannya dengan kembali memberi friksi nikmat pada penis layunya, sedangkan lidahnya dihujamkannya pada nipple kanan Kris, menjilatnya mesra kemudian menghisap kacang kecoklatan itu dengan cukup kuat, memijit sekelilingnya mengendur dan mengetat dengan kedua belah bibirnya. Setelah membuat titik sensitif itu benar-benar basah, ia mengambil dua buah vibrator kecil dan direkatkannya di atas kedua ereksi mungil tersebut.

RRRRRRRR

" hahhhhh!" Kris hampir tersendak ludahnya sendiri ketika kedua vibrator itu mulai bergetar cepat, tubuhnya membusur membalas rangsangan sextoys yang berbentuk seperti cup mini tersebut, dengan tengahnya bersilinder yang bertugas menggetarkan pucuk nipplenya, dan cupnya yang seperti nipple suction menyedot tanpa jeda seluruh permukaan kacang yang semakin sensitif tersebut, lingkaran merah mulai merata pada sekeliling kedua nipple Kris yang mulai memar dan bengkak.

" jangannnhhh.. ahhhh… pentilkuhhh.. hentikannnhh!" tubuh jangkung itu mengeliat tidak karuan, mencoba melepaskan diri dari siksaan sextoys tersebut dengan menariknya, namun nipple suction itu tentu tidak akan terlepas malah semakin menguatkan hisapannya pada kedua organ lemahnya. " masterrr anhhh.."

" nikmati sajaa.. penismu sudah tegang lagi Kris" pemuda tampan itu reflek melihat selangkangannya sendiri, benar saja, penisnya yang berada di dalam genggaman Joonmyeon mulai ereksi kembali, mengerang tertahan ketika masternya membelai memutar lubang pre cum Kris yang masih merenggang dengan ibu jarinya.

" hari ini aku akan bermain-main dengan uretramu.. aku akan membuatmu gila dengan hadiah ini"

Perut abs Kris mengenjang kaku, nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal oleh hawa nafsu itu sedikit terhenti ketika Joonmyeon kembali memasukkan sesuatu pada lubang penisnya. Pemuda tampan itu tidak berani bergerak banyak takut dinding penisnya akan terluka saat 'sounding rod' tipis berbahan metal itu tenggelam hampir keseluruhan di dalam ereksinya.

" bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Joonmyeon yang mengocok pelan batang Kris yang lubangnya hanya tersisa ujung dari sounding rod berwarna metallic itu saja.

Kris baru menyadari dirinya menahan nafas dari tadi " lu..lumayan master... nhhh.. tidak lebih nikmat dari penismu ahh.. master… fill me pleaseee"

Dilebarkannya kedua pantat sintalnya di hadapan masternya dengan kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan anus yang terbuka lebar siap di pre pare tersebut, berkedut-kedut meminta untuk segera diisi membalas rangsangan dari kedua nipplenya.

" harrrrghh!" jerit Kris sekeras mungkin saat masternya tidak membuang waktu menenggelamkan keseluruhan penisnya di dalam liang hangat Kris yang langsung menjepitnya erat, seolah melupakan rasa sakitnya, kedua betis Kris langsung dikalungkan pada pinggul masternya meyakinkan seluruh organ kelamin Joonmyeon telah terbenam diantara dinding rectumnya.

" arkkhhhh… anhh.. ahhhh.. ahhhhh!" tubuh Kris terhentak-hentak sesuai dengan pergerakan pinggul Joonmyeon yang mulai bergerak maju mundur berirama, mengarahkan penisnya ke arah kanan dan mulai mencari-cari sweetspot Kris yang tidak terlalu dalam tersebut, sesekali melenguh rendah menahan rasa nikmat pada pusat kenikmatannya karena rectum sempit Kris yang begitu mengigit, memeras-meras erat penisnya seperti biasanya.

" ahhh yahh! Disanahhh ohhh!" desah Kris vocal tepat di telinga kanan Joonmyeon, rectumnya semakin mengetat bertepatan dengan sodokan pertama yang akurat oleh kepala penis Joonmyeon pada prostatenya.

Joonmyeon menyeringai puas, ia sengaja mengarahkan penisnya ke arah lain, membuat Kris semakin frustasi karena kini batang penis Joonmyeon hanya menggaruk prostatenya saja. Tangan Joonmyeon yang menopang tubuhnya kini kembali menggapai ereksi kris yang terkulai kaku di atas perut abs sang empunya, ia kembali menarikan tangannya ke atas dan bawah tanpa menghentikan sodokan kecilnya pada rectum Kris yang semakin gatal karena tidak terpuaskan tersebut.

KLANK…

" hwwwahhhh!" tubuh Kris mengenjang sekali saat dirasakannya tangan halus itu menarik keluar sounding rodnya dan mengeluar masukkan silinder tipis itu ke dalam penisnya, sesekali memutar-mutarnya dan menyentil ujung silinder itu hingga mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian metal yang nyaring, membuat sounding rod itu bergetar dan menghantarkan getaran-getaran kecil itu ke dalam dinding penisnya.

Klank.. klank… klank…

" I bet it feels so good to have this thing fucking your dick" sentil Joonmyeon berulang kali pada silinder bergetar tersebut.

" hiahhhh! Tooo..muchh… ahhh.. masterrrrhhh!" jerit Kris memohon ampun, ia tidak menyangka rasanya akan begitu nikmat hanya dipermainkan uretranya saja, sungguh sangat gatal ketika seluruh dinding kelaminnya digaruk-garuk lembut dengan gerakan memutar bersamaan dan berlawanan arah jarum jam, bulir-bulir pre cum merembes keluar dari cela-cela silinder tipis itu membasahi batang kelaminnya sendiri, membuat sounding rod itu semakin licin dan mudah keluar masuk ke dalam liang kemaluannya.

" lebih nikmat yang mana? Penisku atau benda ini hah?"Joonmyeon lantas menusuk kembali prostate Kris dengan kuat, merangsang sweetspotnya berulang kali sedalam-dalamnya.

" Annnnhh! Akuu tidakk tahuuu.. masterhh! Hahhh.. ahhhh… AHHHH!" kedua mata kris memutar ke atas, kedua tangannya mengapai-gapai tubuh masternya yang semakin mendominasi di atasnya, saliva bahkan menetes-netes hingga ke leher jenjangnya, menjerit-jerit keenakan saat Joonmyeon menghantamkan sounding rodnya lebih dalam hingga ujung benda itu menekan sweetspotnya dari dalam kelaminnya, mengalami prostatenya ditusuk oleh dua benda secara bersamaan dari lubang yang berbeda tentu membuat puncak sexual Kris semakin tak terkendali.

" masterrrr… akuu kelu—AHHH! FUCKKK!"

Tubuh Kris seketika membusur kuat, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar keras karena orgasme kering yang dicapainya, kedua scrotumnya berdenyut kasar penuh kesakitan namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan cumnya sebab seluruh jalur spermanya tertutup oleh sounding rod yang masih tertusuk sempurna diantara dinding kelaminnya, yang mampu dikeluarkannya hanyalah lelehan pre cum yang bocor tanpa bisa dikendalikan, menghasilkan genangan cairan bening yang lengket di atas perut absnya.

" jangan malas… ketatkan lagi rectummu Kris.. buat aku cum baru aku akan mengizinkanmu keluar lagi" ditepuknya pelan sebelah pantat Kris seolah menyadarkan pemuda jangkung itu dari disorientasinya.

Dibalikannya tubuh tegap Kris, melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda dengan gaya doggy style, ia terus memukul-mukul mesra pantat Kris hingga agak memerah, mengingatkan pemuda tampan itu terus memijit batang penisnya dengan dinding anusnya berirama seseuai dengan sodokan pinggulnya— gigit-ketat-renggang.

" akhh! Mas..ter jangan ..disanaa.. sensitifff hyaanh!" kris menggerakan pinggulnya gelisah ketika Joonmyeon kembali memanjakan kepala penisnya, titik terlemahnya setelah post orgasmnya, sebelah tangannya memijit manja kepalanya untuk melebarkan uretranya, sedangkan ibu jari tangan kanannya mendorong masuk sounding rod itu sepenuhnya ke dalam ereksi bengkak tersebut, setelahnya ia pun memasukkan vibrator kecil menyerupai pil obat dan menyelipkannya pada ujung lubangnya, mendorong sounding rod itu agak dalam hingga menyisakan seutas tali vibrator yang belum nyala itu.

Kris menghela nafas lega ketika nipple suctionnya dihentikan dan dicabut dari dadanya, tetapi sepertinya ia salah prediksi karena kedua tangan jahil Joonmyeon malah memilih kedua organ kecoklatan yang bengkak dan oversensitive itu untuk dicubit, ditarik-tarik serta dipelintirnya. " aku akan membuatmu lebih gila lagi Kris"

Tanpa mengindahkan gelengan pasrah Kris, Joonmyeon mengambil penyala vibrator yang sudah tertanam utuh di ujung penis Kris kemudian menyalakannya.

RRRRRRRRRRR…

" Hannnnngghhhhhhh!"

Kenikmatan hebat tidak mampu dijabarkannya, kedua kaki Kris yang bergetar keras itu diapit seerat mungkin berusaha melawan pusat kenikmatannya yang kini digetarkan tanpa ampun, ujung penisnya yang oversensitive itu membuatnya terasa sakit namun sangat nikmat, dengan sounding rod yang ikut bergetar keras menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan pada sekujur dinding dalamnya dan prostatenya hingga terasa sangat geli, nikmat tak tertahankan.

" ampuunn! Ahhhh.. ampunn masterrrrh! Akuu tidakk kuathhh! Hikssss.. ahhhh! Let mee cummm! Please.. pleaseeeee.." rengek Kris seperti mengucapkan mantra, air matanya nya mengucur deras sesekali kesegukkan tidak mampu menahan cairan kenikmatannya lebih jauh lagi.

Kris yakin penis bengkaknya yang penuh urat itu akan meledak sebentar lagi kalau tidak mengeluarkan hasratnya, dimana scrotum memarnya terus berbalas mengetat memproduksi sperma berkelebihan karena ikut tergetar-getar dalam skala kecil, berupaya mendorong cairan kental tersebut dari satu-satunya jalur yang terblokir.

" jangan berhenti! Gerakkan pinggulmu palli!" dipukulnya kedua belah pantat kris agak keras menyuruhnya bergerak, Joonmyeon menutup matanya menggeram kecil ketika rectum yang semakin erat memeras penisnya, menandakan pemuda tampan itu akan mencapai ketinggiannya sebentar lagi.

" ahhh! Masterrr! Hikss.. Aku akan gilaaa! Akkhhh!" racaunya sambil membalas pergerakan pinggul joonmyeon berlawanan arah, dimana prostatenya yang kian membengkak kini semakin mudah ditemukan Joonmyeon dan tersodok brutal tiap detik, ia mempercepat pergerakannya ketika dirasakannya penis bergetarnya semakin berdenyut nyeri, scrotumnya terasa sangat ketat dan penuh menandakan orgasme mulai mendekatinya kembali.

Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah kaki Kris ke bahunya, menyenggamahinya dengan gaya silang, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih sextoy terakhir yang akan digunakannya pada penis Kris, berniat mengeluarkan cairan cintanya bersamaan dengan slavenya.

Dihisapnya kuat nipple kiri Kris yang masih membengkak dan melapisinya dengan salivanya, lalu digigitnya gemas kacang oversensitive itu seraya menyalakan portable hitachi magic wand yang sudah di ditambah ujungnya dengan lubang plastic panjang, di design untuk memanjakan sebuah penis.

RRRRRRRRR

" Ohhhh hahh! Jangann lagiihhh!"

Dengan kedua tangan bergetar ia memeluk erat kepala Joonmyeon yang masih setia menghisap nipplenya, pinggulnya kini naik ke atas mempersilahkan sextoys yang bergetar itu mengetarkan seluruh kulit penisnya, dengan gerakan pelan Joonmyeon memasukkan ereksi Kris yang bergetar dari dalam itu ke dalam liang plastik tersebut, mengetarkan kepala penisnya selama dua detik kemudian membawanya turun hingga ke pangkal kejantanannya lalu menaikkannya lagi dengan irama konstan, tanpa berhenti menyodok sweetspot Kris dengan cepat.

RRRRRRRRRR

" ahhh! Hiks.. Peniskuuu akan meledaakk masterrrhh.. hahh! cummmh! Aku dekathh lagiiihh.. hahhh!"

" cum kris… shhh.. cum for.. your master.."

Joonmyeon semakin menghisap kuat sebelah nipplenya, menggerakan magic wand itu sedikit lebih cepat pada batang penis Kris, membuat pinggul Kris menyodok kuat liang plastic yang terus bergetar memanjakan isinya. Perut cekungnya semakin mengenjang desperate merasakan bagaimana penis sensitifnya digetarkan hasratnya luar-dalam—_sedikit lagi_.

" shhh.. AAAAANGGGHHHHH!"

SPLURT…

Penis bergetar Kris yang terlalu membengkak itu pun akhirnya memaksa mengeluarkan isi scrotumnya dalam jumlah banyak, orgasme intens yang diterima Kris langsung mendorong kuat vibrator beserta sounding rod yang sempat tertanam di dalam penisnya ke udara, beserta dengan semburan-semburan kuat tali sperma kentalnya selama empat kali yang melandas jauh hingga ke tubuh dan wajahnya sendiri. Bahkan setelah selesai ejakulasi pun, penis Kris yang sudah berhenti bergetar itu masih berdenyut-denyut keras menahan nikmat.

" hnghh!" Joonmyeon yang merasakan anus slavenya sudah terlalu mengetat itu pun mencabut paksa penisnya kemudian mengocoknya cepat demi mengeluarkan tali cairan cintanya di atas tubuh kris yang memang sudah sangat kotor oleh spermanya, tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan anus Kris—yang ia harap tidak infeksi— dengan membenamkan bibitnya.

.

.

Blink… blink…

Kris perlahan membuka matanya yang agak kunang-kunang ketika mendengar suara air dalam kamar mandi, ia bangkit dengan keadaan letih untuk menemukan tubuhnya masih berada di atas meja, sudah bersih dari lelehan sperma – _oh rupanya aku pingsan_

Tidak lama kemudian ia menemukan pemuda manis yang dicarinya sudah keluar berpakaian seragam yang lengkap, dengan titik-titik air yang sedikit menetes dari dagu dan leher putihnya. Joonmyeon yang sudah bersiap diri itu menatap Kris sekilas " ahh.. akhirnya kau sudah sadar"

Kris mengusap tengkuknya malu, ini kedua kalinya selain di ruangan UKS, ia pingsan di hadapan Joonmyeon karena orgasme kuat yang jarang didapatkannya, pemuda manis itu terlalu ahli mempermainkan titik kelemahannya yang bahkan tidak pernah ia ketahui.

" bisa bantu aku mengobati kembali luka ini Kris?" tanya Joonmyeon menyodorkan peralatan p3k nya di meja.

" tentu saja Ho.."

Pemuda manis itu duduk di atas kursinya membiarkan tangan lebar Kris mengusap rahangnya, menjenjangkan lehernya untuk meneliti sebuah luka lebar yang terlihat basah dan lengket, butir-butir berwarna putih—nanah sedikit menonjol di permukaan yang masih sangat perih tersebut, membuat darah Kris berdesir menahan gejolak emosi sesaat mengingat perlakuan Chanyeol kepada namja manis di hadapannya.

" shhh" desis Joonmyeon tidak nyaman saat lukanya dipoles alcohol hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih mengigit dari semalam. Melihat alis tebal Joonmyeon yang tertaut menahan sakit, kris melonggarkan tekanan kapasnya yang sudah ditenggelamkannya ke dalam obat merah.

" hey…" pemuda tampan itu reflek mengalihkan fokusnya dari luka tersebut ke wajah Joonmyeon yang tidak berani menatap wajahnya, malah menarikan hazelnya ke bawah seolah kedua tangannya yang saling meremas gelisah itu jauh lebih menarik perhatian daripada wajah tampan di hadapannya. " itu… kau tidak main-main.. dengan perkataanmu.. yang kemarin kan?"

Kris yang baru menempelkan kain kassa ke leher Joonmyeon pun beralih menarik tangan kanan Joonmyeon, mengelus permukaan mulus itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya hingga Joonmyeon dapat merasakan kedua tangan lebar Kris yang selalu terasa hangat itu menghimpit sebelah tangannya yang jauh lebih kecil " aku selalu serius dengan setiap perkataanku kepadamu Ho.. beribu kali pun kau menanyakannya aku tetap akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.. dan aku akan selalu menunggumu membukakan pintu hatimu untukku"

Joonmyeon mengigit pipi dalamnya lantas perlahan menengadah membalas menatap kedua binar obsidian Kris yang menghanyutkan, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya seraya mengusap-usap sayang punggung tangan kanannya—apapun yang dilakukan Kris selalu menunjukkan betapa besar kasih sayangnya pada Joonmyeon—dan itu membuat Joonmyeon memantapkan hatinya, ia tidak ingin lari lagi dari perasaan hangat yang bergejolak hebat di dadanya, pun membalas menggenggam tangan Kris menghentikan usapan lembutnya.

" m..maukah kau menungguku Kris.. ka..lau aku mengatakan.. aku akan belajar.. untuk membalas.. perasaanmu?"

Kedua mata elang yang tadinya bersinar lembut itu kini melebar, pemuda tampan itu menatap Joonmyeon yang terlihat malu-malu itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. " k.. kau serius?"

" ne.." balas Joonmyeon yang berusaha tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Kris, hatinya berdetak terlampau kencang hingga tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan semburat manis di wajahnya, belum lagi merasakan ujung jari-jari tangannya yang membeku layaknya anak remaja yang baru mengalami letupan cinta pertamanya.

Mendengar ungkapan hati Joonmyeon, Kris tidak lagi membendung gelora kebahagiaannya, wajah tampannya mengembangkan senyum lebarnya serta tekanan pada kelenjar air matanya membuat obsidiannya agak berkaca-kaca menahan haru, kemudian ia pun membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam rengkuhannya, yang akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah pelukan balasan dari pemuda yang paling dicintainya, dambaan hidupnya " terima kasih Suho.. sungguh... terima kasihhh"

Joonmyeon menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kris, menghirup aromanya yang sukses membuat jantungnya semakin menggila namun terasa sungguh sangat nyaman di dalam rengkuhan eratnya. Baik Kris maupun Joonmyeon dapat mendengar suara detak jantung satu sama lain yang berpadu harmonis, menandakan dua perasaan yang berhasil terhubung setelah melalui berbagai cobaan hidup.

.

.

* * *

**##################### **

Pemuda manis itu akhirnya berangkat seorang diri ke sekolah, disebabkan oleh Kris yang tidak membawa seragam maupun tas sekolahnya itu tidak mungkin ikut bersamanya. Meskipun namja tampan itu sempat menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarkan (calon) kekasihnya ke sekolah, Joonmyeon tetap bersikeras menolaknya dengan alasan ' kau bisa diskors kalau ketahuan membolos' atau ' kita kan masih bisa ketemu besok'.

Saat kaki kecilnya melangkah masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang sekolahnya, ia menemukan siswi-siswi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sambil berbisik lalu tertawa setelahnya. Para siswa juga ada yang terang-terangan menatap tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah seolah menelanjanginya, menepuk pundaknya ataupun bersiul mesra ketika ia berjalan melalui koridor. Teman sekelasnya pun menatap kaget kearahnya saat ia membuka pintu, ricuh gossip-gosip yang tidak dapat didengarnya membuat telinganya memanas, ditambah dengan pilox hitam yang bertuliskan ' go die fucker' besar di atas mejanya.

" ada apa lagi ini?" batin Joonmyeon menggerutu, hidup di sekolahnya tidak pernah tenang.

Saat ia sibuk membersihkan mejanya, kedua teman barunya, Sehun dan Kai saling bertatap-tatapan sebelum akhirnya saling dorong mendorong untuk memperebutkan posisi terakhir, mereka ragu untuk membuka mulutnya pada Joonmyeon yang kini menatap keduanya dengan alis tertaut bingung.

" ini.. bisakah kalian memberitahuku apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Joonmyeon menuntut penjelasan, ia melirik dengan ujung matanya pada segerombolan siswa siswi di kelasnya menatap ke arahnya sambil berbisik—_ada sesuatu yang tidak beres_.

Joonmyeon pasrah saja ketika Sehun menarik tangannya ke luar kelas disusul oleh kai, keduanya jelas tidak ingin digosipkan yang tidak-tidak oleh penghuni kelasnya karena terlihat berhubungan dekat dengan Joonmyeon. Pemuda berambut pink itu menatap sekelilingnya yang sepi sebelum membuka mulutnya penasaran.

" kau beneran tidak tahu apa yang terjadi myeon?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

Pemuda manis itu menatapnya sebentar kemudian menggeleng polos " apa ini menyangkut tentangku?"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya sendiri, sumpah ia ingin sekali mencekik Joonmyeon sekarang dengan seluruh kekuatannya " bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu kalau ada sebuah video yang merekam seluruh kegiatan sexmu dengan kris?!"

" v..video?" Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya terkesiap mendengar jawaban frontal Sehun, videonya dengan kris? bukankah mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan menyebarkan video tersebut—"_sial mereka melanggar perjanjiannya" _

Kai menepuk punggung Sehun berusaha menenangkan kekasih emosinya yang hendak mencekram kerah Joonmyeon, Sehun memang tidak akan cuek kalau sesuatu yang terjadi berhubungan dengan sahabatnya.

" apa itu benar myeon? Yang aku dengar video itu sudah diketahui oleh satu sekolah, meski aku belum melihatnya tapi aku yakin kepala sekolah sudah mendapat kabarnya" tanya kai yang meminta kepastian, meski tampak tenang suaranya pun terkesan berat di tengah keseriusannya.

Bagaimana pun gossip tersebut beredar, Kai berharap itu bukanlah fakta. Ia berharap video tersebut merupakan editan dan Joonmyeon segera membantah tuduhan tersebut. Sungguh ia tidak ingin sesuatu menimpa sahabatnya maupun Joonmyeon sendiri, namun pemuda yang paling kecil itu hanya menundukkan kepala diam, sama sekali tidak menolak pernyataan yang cenderung memberatkannya.

" ya myeon! Kau mau kemana?" jerit Kai dan Sehun bersamaan ketika namja kecil itu tiba-tiba berlari menjauhi mereka, diikutinya teman sekelasnya yang berlari semakin kencang menuju ke gedung selatan, dimana seluruh gedungnya merupakan kelas para senior.

Joonmyeon menarik sebuah pintu kelas dengan kasar ketika ia mendapatkan orang yang dicarinya itu berada di dalam kelasnya, malah dengan tenangnya bersenda gurau dengan teman sekelasnya.

" yaaa! Kau dendam apa denganku? Dasar sialan!"

Lay yang kaget mendengar makian Joonmyeon jelas belum sempat menangkis sebuah pukulan keras yang melayang di wajahnya, ia menyentuh hidungnya yang mulai mengalirkan darah.

Seketika suasana kelas yang ricuh itu pun menjadi senyap, seluruh tatapan senior itu memperhatikan adegan yang mulai memanas itu tanpa berniat membantu, berani-beraninya jalang itu memukul seniornya secara terang-terangan.

Joonmyeon yang murka itu segera mendorong tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dinding dan memojokkannya " kenapa kau melanggar perjanjiannya hah? Kau ini tidak puas atau apa!? Bukankah aku sudah melayanimu semalam? Kalau kau minta tambah katakan! Bukannya mempersulitkan keadaanku seperti ini!"

Lay menahan sebelah pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon yang semakin membabi buta memukulnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang satu lagi, rupanya namja kecil itu memukulinya dengan sekuat tenaganya hingga luka lebam tidak terelakkan dari wajahnya, meskipun beberapa kali lay mencoba membalas perlakuannya, tetap saja ia kalah lincah dibandingkan tangan Joonmyeon.

" jalang! Kau pikir aku rela mengunakan tubuh kotormu? Cih! aku hanya melakukan apa yang disuruh mantan pacarmu saja!"

Senior itu menendang tulang kering Joonmyeon hingga membuat namja yang lebih pendek itu terjatuh lalu menahan kedua tangannya di atas lantai, namun Joonmyeon membalas menggunakan kedua kakinya mengapit pinggang Lay dan memutar posisinya di atas perutnya, dihajarnya kembali wajah yang semakin membuatnya emosi.

Sehun dan Kai yang berhasil menemukan Joonmyeon yang bergumul di lantai itu pun ikut memasuki ruangan seniornya, dengan Kai yang susah payah menahan kedua tangan Joonmyeon agar berhenti melakukan aksi brutalnya dan Sehun yang menghimpit ketiaknya menahan pergerakan Joonmyeon yang masih menendang-nendang ke sembarang arah.

_**Kim Joonmyeon dan Kris Wu dari kelas XI-D, diharapkan untuk menemui ruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Saya ulangi, Kim Joonmyeon dan Kris Wu dari kelas XI-D…**_

Kedua teman Joonmyeon perlahan melonggarkan pertahanannya dari tubuh Joonmyeon yang sudah melemas, tidak lagi memberontak ketika menyadari namanya dipanggil melalui radio sekolah. Sesuatu yang paling ia takutkan ternyata benar-benar terjadi, dan ia merasa sangat beruntung Kris tidak mengikuti kelasnya hari ini.

" aishhh! ini semua karena kamu senior brengsek!"

" ARGGHHH!"

Seluruh pasang mata itu melotot lebar ketika Joonmyeon dengan kesal menendang selangkangan Lay dengan seluruh kemampuannya—persetan dengan scrotum lay yang pecah, lebih baik segera diamputasi saja— terutama Sehun dan Kai yang menganga lebar melihat pemuda manis itu mengarahkan jari tengahnya kepada Lay sebelum berlalu dari hadapan seniornya yang masih mengerang kesakitan di atas lantai, Joonmyeon mereka benar-benar sadis kalau sudah semurka ini.

.

.

.

* * *

" jadi bisa kau jelaskan perihal video ini Kim Joonmyeon? aku tidak akan memberimu toleransi lagi seperti dua tahun yang lalu, kau terlalu banyak mencemarkan nama baik sekolah ini" ujar kepala sekolah yang berusia 60an tahun itu dengan tegas, ia menatap tajam anak didiknya yang sekarang duduk membantu di hadapannya, mata angelic itu melirik sekilas video yang terpampang di layar computer di hadapannya.

Video tersebut terekam dari atas, mungkin dari sudut kelas tingkat 3 yang berseberangan dengan jendela UKS yang lupa ditutupnya tersebut, karena dizoon tingkat resolusinya tidak terlalu jernih dan Joonmyeon berterima kasih atas hal tersebut, wajahnya sendiri masih tampak lumayan jelas dari samping namun wajah Kris yang berada di bawahnya tertutup oleh tubuhnya sendiri, sehingga sama sekali tidak terlihat bayang-bayang pemuda yang didominasinya itu selain kedua kaki panjangnya yang terkalung di pinggul kurusnya.

" aku tidak akan membantah kalau orang tersebut bukan diriku saem.. tapi orang yang lain itu bukan Kris"

Kepala sekolah itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan Joonmyeon yang terlihat seperti tidak berbohong, begitu lantang dan menjawab dengan lancar. " bukan kris? lalu kenapa orang yang mengirimkan video ini menuliskan namanya hah.. jangan berbohong kepadaku Joonmyeon!" bentak pria itu menghantamkan permukaan tangannya ke meja.

" itu bukan kris.. mereka hanya membawa-bawa nama Kris karena dia teman sekelas yang paling dekat denganku akhir-akhir ini. Kalau saem tidak percaya, lihat saja daftar absensi kelasku pada jam tersebut" bantah Joonmyeon sekali lagi, ia berusaha membersihkan nama baik Kris meskipun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk dihukum kepala sekolahnya.

Pria itu menatap Joonmyeon tidak senang kemudian beralih mencari data siswa di layar laptopnya, dimana memang benar adanya daftar absensi Kris berwarna hijau, menandakan kris memang berada di dalam kelasnya saat kegiatan sex itu berlangsung, sedangkan absensi Joonmyeon berwarna merah— karena Joonmyeon tahu Sehun selalu membantu Kris mengisi tanda tangannya pada kolom namanya sedangkan Joonmyeon yang juga absen pada waktu yang sama itu terlalu malas untuk membubuhkan tanda tangannya sebelum cabut kelas—sehingga terbukti kalau namja yang berada di video tersebut bukanlah Kris.

" lalu siapa lelaki yang ada di video itu Joonmyeon?"

" itu…"

.

.

.

" hunn ah.. apa kau bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Kai yang ikut meletakkan sebelah telinganya di depan pintu kepala sekolah.

Sehun menggeleng lemah sambil mengigit kukunya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Joonmyeon di dalam sana, tepatnya mengkhawatirkan hasil yang akan Joonmyeon dan Kris dapatkan. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah membolos kelas selama dua jam demi menjadi orang pertama yang akan mendengar kabar buruk ataupun kabar baik (diskors) Joonmyeon nantinya.

KREKKK

Sepasang kekasih itu pun reflek menoleh ke arah pintu yang akhirnya terbuka, menampakan pemuda berwajah angel yang ditunggunya, mereka segera berlari ke arah Joonmyeon yang sepertinya kaget dengan keberadaan mereka

" bagaimana hasilnya? Bersih?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum getir, memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Kai yang tidak sengaja menangkap pucuk kertas yang berada di tangan Joonmyeon pun segera menyambarnya tanpa merasa bersalah. Setelah membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam sana, seketika itu tatapannya berubah mengiba, keduanya menatap sendu teman sekelasnya. " k.. kau…"

Pemuda manis itu memaksakan tawa kecilnya lalu mengelus tengkuknya serba salah " begitulah… tapi tenang saja.. kris bersih dari kasus ini"

Joonmyeon mengambil kembali surat official drop out yang mencantumkan namanya disertai dengan tanda tangan kepala sekolah serta cap yayasan, berisikan bahwasanya ia dikeluarkan secara tidak terhormat dari sekolah SM. Ia sudah sangat membuat murka kepala sekolahnya yang terkenal terperamental sehingga membuat pria itu menelepon walinya, karena selain melanggar peraturan sekolah, ia juga tidak mau membuka mulut perihal identitas namja yang berada di video tersebut, hanya mengatakan kalau namja itu adalah korbannya yang satu angkatan dibawahnya.

" j..jadi mulai besok kau tidak datang lagi ke sini?" tanya Sehun yang sudah melenyapkan seluruh emosinya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunduk meningat hari ini merupakan hari terakhir untuk bulan ini. Ia segera memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam ranselnya dan memikulnya kembali, tidak berani menatap mata teman sekelasnya yang membuatnya malu, membayangkannya saja membuat matanya memanas.

" be..sok kalau Kris datang.. jangan katakan apapun padanya yah" pinta Joonmyeon dengan suara bergetar untuk terakhir kalinya, ia tidak ingin namja tersebut menarik kembali hasil yang sudah diperolehnya hari ini, mengingat sifat Kris yang dipastikan tidak akan diam setelah mendengar dirinya di Drop Out.

Kai menengadahkan wajah sendu Joonmyeon lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya lembut seolah menyemangati dan menenangkan namja tersebut " gwenchana myeon na?" Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut lalu menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, tidak sanggup menyuarakan suaranya yang serak menahan tangis, juga tidak sanggup membendung air mata yang melimpah ruah ketika Sehun dan Kai bergantian memeluknya erat.

Joonmyeon pulang ke apartmentnya dengan keadaan lesu, tempat tinggalnya sepi dan gelap tentu saja karena Kris pasti pulang ke rumahnya untuk berbenah. Ia menekan tombol 'kotak message' telepon rumahnya, kebiasaannya setiap ia pulang dari sekolahnya, sambil membongkar kulkasnya untuk mengambil sebotol air dingin.

Piip— _Selamat siang, ini badan pengelola apartment no 49, tuan Kim Joonmyeon, saya sudah mengirimkan sebuah email yang cukup mendadak, ini perihal dicabutnya kontrak penyewaan apartment tuan untuk bulan mendatang dari Ms Kim beberapa jam yang lalu, deposit akan segera dikembalikan bertepatan dengan jadwal check out tuan, jadi sangat diharapkan bagi tuan untuk segera mengosongkan apartment tersebut maksimal dalam batas waktu tiga hari. Terima kasih_.—piip.

Seketika air yang digenggam Joonmyeon pun jatuh, ia menatap nanar telepon yang tidak lagi berbunyi tersebut.

"_Dikeluarkan secara tidak terhormat dari sekolah, juga diusir dari apartment sendiri—apa ada hari yang lebih buruk dari ini? – lalu dimana aku harus menetap sekarang?" _air mukanya kini berubah semakin pias.

Inilah hasil dari jalan yang dipilihnya sendiri, suka tidak tidak suka, Joonmyeon harus dapat dipermainkan oleh gelombang takdir hidup yang merengut seluruh kepemilikannya sekali lagi dalam hari yang sama.

**TBC~ (ingat Reviewnyaa yah^0^/ uda mau tamat nih) **

**WELCOME NEW REVIEWERS**

**MOGA2 PUAS YAH CHAPTER INI, AKU KETIK INI TERBURU2 KARENA MAU CEPAT-CEPAT BELAJAR. **

**OH YA, CHAP DEPEN N SELANJUTNYA BUKAN PWP, NGGA TAU BAKAL ADA NONGOL NC SCENE ATO NGGA, KALO ADA PUN HANYA SEKEDAR. SO DON'T MINTA HOT NC PLEASEE.. NGGA NYAMBUNG NTR CERITANYA :) OH YA, NO MORE KRIS!UKE JUGA.**

Okehhh! Jgn kejar aku lagi.. ini Ff terakhir yang kuupdate buat November ini, aku sah **hiatus **sampai ujian finalku berakhirrr -.-" wish me luck readerssss! :*

Mulai desember pertengahan aku akan update ff lagi, mungkin setelahnya aku akan lebih banyak update ff ini sama **" SORRY JOONMYEON, BUT I LOVE YOU"** karena dua ff ini sudah hampir tamat soalnya, dukung aku yaaa~ ^^

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

_**Parkchu**_(dl aku bt ff ini jg krna greget ngga ad yg nulis ff bdsm, tapi aku hrs sadar ini ff bkn PWP -3- sama gua jg demen, kris uke itu sexy.. baekyeol? 0.0)_**, guest**_( wah.. terhura* me pencinta bdsm huwa)_**, syxo671**_( ini lbh byk fluffny)_**, slave hun**_(boyeh! Bagi parang*)_**, fushigina pokke**_(sbnrny gak sadis amat sih, tapi klo btny kesadisan ntr bnrn PWP, hah! Requestnya org tuh, hidup SUKRIS ^.^)_**, hyun seung 9809**_(kcian pan kris uke mulu kkk)_**, winter park chanchan &amp; aisyahmardiyah777**_ (mksh dukungannya)_**, eminnnchoi**_( liad aja ntr :P yoi, mkch semgtnya!)_**, hikma**_(bntr lg jg bkl happy endg kok^^ yeol? Bunuh aza #plak ini sdh mlai krisho momentny)_**, soobabybee**_(wait 4 th next chap :P iya chap dpn ngga gt byk ncnya kok mau focus ffny dl)_**, blendmelpoze**_ (okeh, nunggu tanggal main scenenya #eh, ini uda kuperbanyakn fluffnya :P)_**, tie**_( iyah.. aku ngga bs menggambarkan dgn baik, uda kucoba edit, well ttp saja kurng.. tapi kris sbnrny g sedingin itu kok, kan masa tiap mereka ngomong trs aku nulis kris: asdfghjkl di tiap deretan gt weqs, kris seme chap trkhr, yupssie mksh doany ^^)_**, ELFindo**_ (kris seme chap tkhr say)_**, QWERTY, siapasaya**_(mksh commentny)_**, lu shixun**_(ngga suka bdsm? Just know it o.o chap lalu mah byk typosnya ngebut gt, jgn2 chingu pnya kink preg sex? xD though I never read one be4.. iya kaihun itu buatnya terpisah.. makasihh semngtny pal!^^)_**, nam mingyu**_( jgn dijambk, ntr qlu botak ngga cakep lg)_**, 13613**_(masih panas dingin? :P)_**, avs1105**_( jiah! Emosinya ke kris masa -3- aku doakan deh chingu suatu hari bs pny slave kek kris #heh.. itu di chap akhir anw)_**, Zelu**_( ingt kok! Cuma aku lupa klau aku ada kasih kamu namaku xD anw kok u-name dganti?)_**, laurenna liu**_(yah kan ngga smua org bisa jjr chingu.. aplg berhub dgn org yg dsukai)_**, novisaputri09, urikaihun**_( myeonnie gua x u.u #ditabok, nasib myeon? Pulang sendiri dengan gaya kepiting ehh)_**, deerLu200490**_(chap terakhr, hehehe)_**, UtariLA**_(gak jg la, karena dimarhi org tu lama updet wkwk.. 1 bulan kekny.. makasihhh say.. amin u.u)_**, asachindesu**_( abis kalo lama updet dikejar mulu sih xD makasiii bgt chingu doanya #chu)_**, Lia**_( sesuatu yang membahagiakan harus melewati masa penderitaan dl, bahasa gue -.-")_**, Little dark wolf 99**_( banget, knp pake capslog coba :P aku ngakak pas baca papi/mami kris lol, ngga setua itu lah si sehun, msh ganteng kok -3-)_**, laurenna liu**_( jangan marah keles, emosi itu g baek -.-)_**, emmasuho**_( nah chap ini mulai ada krisho feelingnya kan?)_**, nadia**_ ( aaa T.T ngga ada skrip bt hunkai nc lg)_**, sita ainin**_( xD kelihatannya senang chingu)_**, ayumKim **_(yes cas! Sayangnya ini eps terakhr kris bottom T.T iy sih bagian tu bikin galau dah, setuju! Hdp hunkai! Tapi sehun sbnrnya juga manis sih xD)_**, FMAloveEXO, suhoismybias, berlindia (**_berasa nano nano eaps xD heoh, jgn2 penggemar sulay?)_**.**_


	11. Please Just depend on me

**SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE**

**Warning: YAOI, typos, mellows, alur agak membingungkan n kecepatan, EYD berantakan, bahasa kurang baku, mood are quite off but I did try my best. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

a/n: membosankan, dan tidak ada fluff nya, akan kuberi fluff di chap depan =.=

.

**~^^happy reading ^^~**

**#Don't be silent please #**

**dan plis jangan ngerahkan bom granat atau apapun itu.**

**Please Just Depend on Me**

**CHAPTER 11 **

Pagi itu, Kris Wu dengan sabar menunggu di depan pintu putar apartment Joonmyeon. Sesekali lelaki berperawakan Canada itu menoleh ke arah kaca pintu, berharap dapat menemukan seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu selama hampir dua puluh jam tersebut, namun orang yang ditunggunya belum kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kris sempat menerobos masuk ke dalam namun apa daya ia terlebih dahulu dicegat petugas keamanan yang bekerja paruh hari tersebut. Namja tampan itu untuk kesekian kalinya mengusapkan telapak tangannya berulang kali untuk meredakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, sekelebat hujan deras pada petang tadi membuat udara kian menusuk.

Dikeluarkannya lagi sebuah smartphone dari kantung celananya untuk mengecek adanya notifikasi yang masuk.

" apa dia sudah berangkat ya?" Kris yang belum merasakan suatu keanehan hanya menautkan kedua alisnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada layar smartphonenya yang telah mengirim puluhan chat pada kekasihnya yang belum terbalas.

" apa lebih baik aku telepon saja?" pikirnya setelah melirik jam tangan Gshock yang terlingkar di tangan kanannya, tinggal empat puluh menit lagi bel sekolahnya akan segera berbunyi, ia tentu harus segera berangkat secepatnya bila tidak ingin terlambat.

Dengan hati yang semakin berdetak kencang, Kris pun akhirnya menekan tombol hijau di layar tersebut. Dilonggarkannya sedikit dasi sekolahnya untuk meredakan degup jantungnya meski giginya tetap bergemeletuk, entah karena kedinginan atau dilanda kegugupan.

Sudah sejak tadi Kris ragu untuk menelepon kekasih barunya, belum terbiasa mungkin, maklumkan saja.. ini pertama kalinya ia memiliki seorang pacar, apalagi seseorang itu adalah belahan hatinya yang selama ini hanyalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan saja. Sangkin terlalu bahagianya, Kris sampai-sampai susah tidur semalam hanya karena mendapatkan chat pendek yang bertuliskan "_jaljayo Krisseu, tidur yang nyenyak ^^"_ dari Joonmyeonnya, yah.. meski sebenarnya Krislah yang terlebih dahulu mengirimkan ucapan selamat tidur kepadanya.

Bip..

Bip…

Kedua lututnya serasa melemas, ujung jari-jarinya serasa membeku, tak pernah Kris sekaku ini sebelumnya. Namja tampan itu sepertinya sangat bingung harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang atau apa yang harus dikatakannya, harus memanggilkannya dengan sebutan apa- darling, maniss, baby, honey, cinta? Tersayangkuu?— Kris menyerah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti biasa saja _"

Terlebih ketika tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar seseorang yang dirindukannya itu akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya di seberang sana.

" Pagi Krisseu"

Glup!

Kris serasa mati kutu, apakah cuma perasaannya atau suara Joonmyeon terdengar lebih berbeda, lebih berat dari biasanya, meski kedengarannya masih sangat manis-sexy-sayu-serak-serak-basah di telinganya hingga kelimat yang baru saja disusunnya di dalam otaknya itu pun menguap begitu saja _(a/n: bayangkan saja suara suho pas di interview baskin robbins ft kai)_

" ehh! ahh… pa..pagi ho.. err..begini.. aku tiba.. sudah.. di depan apartmentt.. Ouch!"

Namja jangkung itu dapat membayangkan wajah Joonmyeon yang sedang menahan tawa di seberang sana, mana sudah ujung lidahnya tergigit, bahasa koreanya terbalik-balik lagi, sama sekali tidak keren, ia sangat persis seperti anak perempuan yang grogi berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya.

" eer.. maksudku.. aku mau.. mengajakmu ke.. sekolah.. bersama-sama.. begitu"—_terlalu formal bodoh! Begini saja sudah gugup, bagaimana saat kau melamar Suho nantinya? Loncat dari patung pancoran?! _– rutuk Kris facepalming pada dirinya sendiri, nah jangan tanya mengapa Kris terlihat lancar saat menembak Joonmyeon sebelumnya, itu karena ia sudah terlalu sering menyatakan cintanya di depan layar ponselnya yang berwallpaperkan Joonmyeon, dengan bercucuran keringat dingin tentunya.

Sedangkan namja mungil di seberang sana, Joonmyeon, yang mendengar bahasa korea Kris yang cenderung lucu tersebut mau tidak mau pun mengulum senyum tipis— sangat tipis, setidaknya mendengar suara lelaki polos itu dapat memengaruhi suasana hatinya. Wajah manisnya yang sejak tadi terlihat suram tersebut kini menjadi agak cerah, ia menurunkan syal merah yang menutup bibir pucatnya lalu menghembuskan gumpalan putih dari mulutnya.

"mwo? Kamu sudah lama menungguku disana?"

Kris sedikit menyerngitkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon, yang suara seraknya semakin ketara dan terdengar tidak bersemangat.

" a..ani! tidak begitu lama juga, tapi sepertinya.. kamu.. sudah berangkat ke sekolah duluan ya?" Kris berusaha menutup nada kekecewaannya meski gagal ketika ia samar-samar mendengar suara deru mobil yang berlalu lalang di seberang sana, ia berfikir bahwa Joonmyeon telah terlebih dahulu pergi ke sekolah.

"…"

Karena sepertinya Kris masih belum tahu perihal situasi yang dialaminya di sekolah—yang paling Joonmyeon takutkan kalau sempat dibocorkan oleh sahabat terbaik Kris, Kai dan Sehun—namun sepertinya pasangan sejoli itu benar-benar menjaga janjinya pada Joonmyeon, maka dengan suara yang dibuat seriang mungkin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Joonmyeon pun menyusun sebuah alasan untuk mengelabui Kris, meski ia yakin cepat atau lambat kekasihnya tersebut pasti akan menyadari kebohongannya.

" ahh.. mian Kris.. aku lupa memberitahumu kemarin, untuk beberapa hari ini aku tidak akan masuk, soalnya aku harus menemani temanku dari Jepang yang datang berkunjung hari ini" Joonmyeon akui ia memang sangat pandai berakting, lihat saja Kris dengan mudahnya menelan mentah-mentah white lies tersebut.

Kris tanpa sadar memasang ekspresi cemberutnya, imut memang, tapi sayangnya Joonmyeon tidak dapat melihat ekspresi menggemaskan tersebut.

" yahh :( kelas akan sangat membosankan tanpamu.. kalau begitu! nanti malam aku akan datang lagi kesini deh" ngototnya keras kepala, ia tentu berharap ia dapat menemui sang kekasih barunya yang menghilang setengah hari ini.

" andwae yo! tidak.. tidak.. aku akan tinggal di hotel temanku, jadi percuma kau mencariku disana" tolak Joonmyeon dengan tegas, ia tidak dapat membayangkan bila Kris menerobos ke dalam apartmentnya yang sudah kosong, lelaki itu pasti akan sangat panik mencarinya.

" mwo? Dimana hotelnya? jadi kapan temanmu akan pulang?" pertanyaan kekasihnya yang beruntun membuat Joonmyeon menutup matanya lelah, rupanya untuk mengusir naga yang satu ini memang membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra, rupanya begini rasanya kalau memiliki pacar yang possessive.

Tapi sebenarnya kelakuan Kris sekarang sangat normal, sebagai sepasang kekasih yang baru saja berpacaran, tentu saja Kris akan merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam dan ingin bersama dengan Joonmyeon kalau bisa 24 jam penuh, kemudian melakukan dating pertama seperti kekasih-kekasih pada umumnya.

" astaga.. kau banyak tanya, berhentilah merajuk kris! ini tidak akan lama kok, paling juga seminggu"

Lelaki mungil itu semakin kesal ketika ia tidak mendapat respon dari Kris, pemuda jangkung itu memang harus belajar untuk tidak menempel padanya hampir setiap harinya, karena setelah ini, Joonmyeon juga tidak tahu kapan lagi dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan Kris, seminggu? 2 minggu? Sebulan? Setidaknya setelah ia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri terlebih dahulu: mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru dan sebuah pekerjaan tentu saja.

"… arra! Bersenang-senanglah Ho.. jangan lupa untuk selalu memakai mantel, terutama saat malam, ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dan aku tidak ingin kau terserang flu nantinya" akhirnya Kris membuka suaranya setelah beberapa detik keheningan melanda, namja tampan itu mengerti kalau ia harus lebih banyak mengalah meski jujur ia lebih kecewa pada Joonmyeon yang tidak mau memberi sedikit waktu luang untuknya.

" nde.. It goes for you too, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu karena aku tidak bisa merawatmu kalau kau sakit dan jangan skip class selama aku tidak ada. Awas kalau aku dengar kau membolos dari Sehun dan Kai" balas Joonmyeon yang lebih seperti seorang ibu yang menasihati anaknya, cerewetnya menunjukkan kalau namja kecil itu senang diperhatikan. Kris sepertinya terlalu memperhatikannya dulu sehingga ia mengetahui bahwa Joonmyeon selalu mudah terserang flu dan sangat susah sembuh tiap musim dingin.

Kris membungkus setengah wajahnya dengan syal sebelum menaiki sepedanya kembali. Dikayuhnya sepeda tersebut dengan kencang, menerobos angin dingin yang menerpa wajah tampannya, dengan smartphonenya yang masih melekat erat di telinga kanannya.

Biasanya hanya dengan mendengar suara Joonmyeon yang terkesan menghanyutkan tersebut akan membuatnya tenang, tapi tidak dengan kali ini. Tidak dapat dipungkiri hatinya kini terasa bercampur aduk, ia muram, sedih dan kecewa, ia merasa tertampar, mungkin karena Joonmyeon lupa memberitahunya, mungkin karena dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang berarti bagi Joonmyeon sehingga ia dengan begitu mudahnya tuk dilupakan, terlebih Joonmyeon tidak ambil pusing untuk meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk bertemu dengannya. Namun di sisi lain, naluri tajam Kris mengatakan itu bukanlah segalanya, suara Joonmyeon yang agak lemah tersebut menjadikannya sebuah firasat buruk, tapi Kris berusaha untuk tetap berfikir positif.

"…aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu.. Ho" ucap Kris jujur sekaligus mengakhiri percakapannya, ia tersenyum lembut seolah Joonmyeon berada di hadapannya. Jangankan untuk seminggu, sekarang saja Kris sudah sangat rindu kepada namja mungil tersebut, bahkan dengan membayangkannya saja Kris seperti dapat menghirup aroma manis Joonmyeon.

" hahaa.. cheesy seperti biasanya.. kau bisa memeluk seragamku saat kau rindu.. sudah dulu ya, bye Kriseu!" _(note: seragam yang dimaksud adalah blazer sekolah Joonmyeon yang lupa dibawa pulang setelah sesi panasnya, yang masih berada di rumah Kris)_

" bye.. see you next week" suara lemah kris terdengar tidak rela, ia sebenarnya ingin berbicara dengan Joonmyeon lebih lama lagi namun mirisnya kekasihnya dengan dinginnya langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kris pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah—_apanya yang belajar untuk mencintaiku, kau bahkan tidak berusaha sama sekali Suho ah—_Kris melirik layar smartphonenya yang kembali dari layar kontak ke home, menampilkan Joonmyeon sebagai wallpaper. Kris menatap sedih wajah angelic yang tersenyum indah itu sebentar sebelum mengantongi gadget tersebut dan mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

_apakah aku yang salah.._

_karena mengharapkan sebuah ucapan " aku juga merindukanmu" dari bibirmu? _

**.**

**.**

**Disisi lain…**

Namja manis yang memasang wajah datarnya—cenderung sedih itu berdiri di sisi jalan kecil dengan tangan kanan menarik kopernya yang berukuran kecil serta sebuah lanser. Joonmyeon memang hanya membawa benda yang menurutnya dibutuhkan saja, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia menggenggam erat smartphonenya yang telah berlayar hitam kembali tersebut, kedua manik hitam yang indah itu memandang kosong ke layar yang sewarna dengan hatinya kini.

Ia dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya, ego nya yang terlalu tinggi itu pasti lagi-lagi menyakiti hati Kris karena sampai sekarang Joonmyeon belum bisa sepenuhnya jujur terhadap pemuda tersebut.

Sebenarnya untuk apa ia berlagak sok kuat, untuk apa ia berbohong dan menciptakan segala alibi palsu yang nantikan akan mengurangi kepercayaan Kris padanya—ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti. Ia tidak ingin Kris khawatir padanya, namun ia juga ingin meruntuhkan tembok pembatas yang telah ia buat selama ini. Di saat seperti ini, Joonmyeon ingin bisa menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya, dengan mudahnya melepaskan semua masalah yang menjadi beban pikirannya dan mempunyai wadahnya untuk bersandar, dan ia juga ingin dengan jujur membalas ucapan Kris…

"a..aku akan jauh lebih merindukanmu.. maafkan aku kris" bisiknya pelan, hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya.

_jangan berhenti mengharapkanku… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ting Tong…_

_Ting Tong…._

" nuguseyo?"

Seseorang berperawakan montok dengan wajah yang agak chubby membuka pintu rumahnya, wajahnya langsung terlihat sumringah saat ia melihat tamu yang datang ke rumahnya tak lain adalah sepupu yang sudah sangat lama tak dijumpainya.

" wahhhh! Junmyeoonnieee!" jeritnya riang dan tanpa basa basi segera membuka pintu perkarangannya, sepupunya itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh ringkih tersebut tuk melepas rindu. Joonmyeon yang mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari namja baozi itu, Xiumin, langsung membalas pelukan tersebut.

" ahhh! Aku rinduuu! Kenapa kau jadi kurus seperti ini? Mukamu juga semakin pucat! Makanlah yang banyak seperti aku! Jangan sampai sakit… eh ngomong-ngomong tumben kau kemari? Ada apa?" cerocos Xiumin panjang lebar, ia meneliti sepupunya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, sepertinya lumayan shock dengan tubuh joonmyeon yang berubah drastis, bahkan betis Joonmyeon pun terlihat sangat kecil, seperti tulang yang hanya dibalut dengan kulit. Tetapi fokusnya segera berubah setelah melihat koper kecil yang dibawa Joonmyeon.

" begini.. sebenarnya aku.. umm.. butuh tempat ting…"

" Minseokkie! siapa yang datang?" potong ibu Xiumin yang kini menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan, alangkah kagetnya ahjumma tersebut ketika ia mendapati wajah seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Dengan segera ia berjalan ke arah anak semata wayangnya dan menarik lengan Xiumin.

" Umin! Bukannya sudah ibu bilang jangan dekati dia, ibu tidak suka melihat kamu berteman dengan pelacur seperti dia, menjijikan! Apalagi dia juga sudah bukan sepupumu lagi, dan kau! Jangan pernah memperlihatkan mukamu di hadapanku, jangan bertemu dengan Minseok, aku tidak mau anakku terkena virus pelacur gay sepertimu" ibu Xiumin dengan kasar menarik tangan anaknya kembali ke dalam rumah, tanpa belas kasihan melemparkan tatapan sinis sekaligus jijik kepada Joonmyeon, yang sepertinya tidak begitu kaget lagi mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

Namja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu kembali menarik kopernya menjauh dari rumah megah tersebut, ia melirik notes kecil yang merupakan daftar alamat teman-teman lamanya yang dituliskannya semalam, meskipun harapannya kecil tetapi ia tetap berharap salah satu dari temannya akan memberinya tumpangan dan sambutan hangat, sampai ia berhasil menemukan pekerjaan dan rumah kos yang pantas ia tinggali.

" huft! Minggu ini akan menjadi minggu yang panjang…"

**#######KRISHO######## **

Kris yang sudah memasuki area sekolahnya pun segera bergegas memarkir sepedanya dan menuju ruangan kelasnya, ia perlahan membuka pintu kelasnya dan melirik ke arah tempat duduknya, terlihat Kai dan Sehun telah duduk manis di belakang tempat duduknya, dengan Kai yang curi-curi membaca majalah yang Kris yakini berated M+ di dalam lacinya, sedangkan Sehun yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja kebosanan. Namja paling tinggi itu akhirnya memantapkan hatinya, ia perlahan berjalan ke arah mereka dan berhenti tepat di sebelah meja Sehun.

" pst! Ya!" Kai reflek menyiku kecil pinggang kekasihnya, membuat namja berambut pink itu reflek menengadah dengan mata sipitnya yang mengantuk. Kedua mata segaris itu lantas menjadi agak membulat ketika Sehun mendapati Kris menatap ke arahnya dalam diam.

" uh? Ada apa yah?" tanya Sehun tak tenang, tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketakutan ketika ia berusaha membalas tatapan datar Kris, bahkan elusan tangan Kai pada tangan kanannya tak sanggup menenangkan degup jantungnya. Melihat tatapan dalam itu Sehun otomatis berfikir entah hal apa lagi yang membuat sahabatnya itu kesal padanya.

" itu.." Kris perlahan melarikan jemari kanannya pada tengkuk lehernya, semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan ragu memutuskan tatapan matanya pada Sehun, yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya " itu… a… aku mau minta maaf, sepertinya… ucapanku yang waktu itu sedikit keterlaluan, aku jadi melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu.. jadi um… kau tahu kan.. emosiku sering tidak stabil.." jelas Kris yang pada akhirnya meminta maaf.

Kris tampak jeda sebentar, mengatur emosinya yang semakin ketara pada wajahnya dengan rona merah pada kedua pipinya " dan… a.. aku ingin berterima kasih.. soal malam itu… Suho menceritakan semuanya padaku, maaf.. dan terima kasih sekali.. sudah berbaik hati menolong Suho untukku"

Lelaki tampan itu akhirnya membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, tidak memperdulikan Kai yang melongo seolah tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, serta beberapa pasang mata yang menatap penasaran sekaligus menggosip ke arah mereka bertiga.

Kedua mata bening Sehun berkedip sesaat, ia berusaha memproses kalimat panjang Kris sayangnya sepertinya otaknya benar-benar mumet pagi ini, namun sepertinya hatinya dan tubuhnya seakan tahu bagaimana bereaksi atas ucapan permintaan maaf tersebut. Namja yang berumur paling muda diantara ketiganya itu lantas berdiri dan dengan barbariknya meloncat serta bergelantungan erat pada tubuh jangkung Kris sambil menangis haru, persis koala yang bergelantungan pada pohon bamboo kesayangannya.

" hikssss.. akhirnya kamu mau bicara juga denganku! Aku sampai susah tidur gara-gara memikirkan bagaimana caranya meminta maaf padamu.. hiks.. kenapa kau tega sekali mendiamkan sahabatmu iniiii? Huhuhu.. Aku pikir aku gak bisa meminjam video yadongmu lagi buat selamanyaaa.. huweeee!"

Kris hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena berat badan Sehun yang hampir menyamai berat badannya, magnae yang satu ini tidak kira-kira dengan panjang badannya yang identik dengan jerapah. Beginilah karakter asli magnae tersebut, dibalik sifat sok cuek dan dingin, Sehun sebenarnya dapat merengek dan manja, serta dapat merusak image kerennya sendiri di hadapan sahabatnya.

" please cadel… kamu pada malu-maluin tahu, lihat tuh teman sekelas pada lihatin" lihatlah bahkan Sehun dapat membuat seorang Kai hampir illfill padanya, untung saja Kai masih mengingat kalau Sehun pacarnya, kalau tidak mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mau mengenali bayi besar yang kini menangis dengan tampangnya sungguh tidak enak dilihat tersebut.

Sindiran itu akhirnya dibalas dengan cengengesan Sehun, yang akhirnya menyadari beberapa teman sekelasnya terlihat menahan tawa pun segera melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada leher Kris.

Dapat terlihat betapa menyedihkannya seorang Kris yang atasannya sekarang kusut karena tarikan Sehun ditambah dengan air mata dan ingus yang mengotori seragamnya. Namja paling tinggi itu masih berdiri mematung sedangkan Sehun berdeham sejenak dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya lalu mengusap kedua matanya yang masih agak basah, setelah itu ia berlagak seolah tidak ada peristiwa memalukan yang terjadi.

_Tsunderenya kumat lagi_— batin Kris.

" Hnn.. aku.. terima permintaan maafmu saja.. daripada aku harus insomnia lebih lama lagi karena kebanyakan memikirkanmu.." jawab Sehun dengan volume suara yang kecil, semakin mencicit hingga ke akhir kalimat, namun telinga elang Kris masih mampu samar-samar mendengar jawaban Sehun karena imbuhan setiap kata yang agak cadel.

Kris menghela nafasnya lega kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar, ia menunduk lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu sesaat dari samping dan membisikan "thanks chingu ya" pada telinga kirinya.

" Hiks.. huweeeeee…!"

" Kris! kau membuat Hunnie menangis lagiii!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prittt…

"good job guys!" beberapa suara tepuk tangan memenuhi lapangan sekolah.

Kris, Sehun dan Kai menghembuskan nafas lega secara bersamaan, akhirnya eskul basket mereka hari itu berakhir juga. Biasanya Sehun dan Kai akan membolos kelas eskul tersebut, dating as always, namun seniornya yang merupakan kapten basket mengancam akan mencoret nama mereka dari daftar anggota bila mereka mencoba membolos lagi, apalagi sekolah mereka akan mengikuti lomba penyeleksian yang diadakan bulan depan.

Namja paling tinggi itu seperti biasanya langsung mengganti seragam basketnya dengan seragam sekolahnya kembali lalu beranjak ke kelasnya untuk mengambil ranselnya yang tertinggal.

Ketika membuka pintu kelasnya, Kris mengerutkan alis matanya, bingung melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh wali kelasnya.

" mejanya mau dikemanakan saem?" tanya Kris yang perlahan berjalan mendekati wali kelasnya, sambil menunjuk ke arah meja milik Joonmyeon—yang penuh gambar coretan dan beberapa makian kasar dengan bekas samar tip ex, smartpen dan stabilo — yang kini sedang diangkat wali kelasnya.

" loh.. kau belum tahu Kris? Joonmyeon kan sudah tidak sekolah lagi disini jadi meja ini sudah tidak digunakan lagi" ucap wali kelasnya dengan tenang, mengabaikan wajah tampan Kris yang tiba-tiba memucat, namja tampan itu segera menekan meja Joonmyeon dengan kedua telapak tangannya hingga menghasilkan suara bedebum yang cukup keras serta menahannya dengan berat badannya, Kris menatap dalam kedua mata wali kelasnya seolah menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

" ke.. kenapa tiba-tiba? Saem jangan bercanda, dia.. dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku!" balas Kris hampir menjerit, kedua mata elangnya terlihat bergetar menahan gejolak yang tiba-tiba membuncah, ia tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya karena terdengar berkontradiksi dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Joonmyeon padanya. Memang pada awalnya Kris sudah merasa agak aneh sebab wali kelasnya tidak menyebutkan nama Kim Joonmyeon saat absensi tadi pagi.

Sehun dan Kai terburu-buru memasuki ruang kelas tersebut setelah mendengar suara bedebum yang menggema hingga ke koridor, dengan gesit mereka pun menahan kedua lengan Kris dari belakang, takut kalau Kris tiba-tiba berubah kalap meski mereka belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Namun mereka terlambat menahan Kris untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan wali kelasnya selanjutnya kepadanya.

" itu memang benar Kris, Joonmyeon sudah di drop out sejak kemarin sore.. mengingat kau absen kemarin, jadi mungkin dia malu untuk menceritakannya kepadamu" jawab wali kelasnya sambil tersenyum pasrah, menepuk bahu anak didiknya kemudian berlalu sambil membawa meja Joonmyeon, meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri mematung dengan Kai dan Sehun yang masih enggan melepaskan kedua lengan Kris.

_d.. drop out… _

_aku tidak salah dengar kan…_

_Suho di drop out?_

" Yaa! Kalian pasti tahu sesuatu kan? Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku?!" jerit Kris murka, ia menghentakkan kedua tangannya sehingga cengkraman Sehun dan kai terlepas, kemudian berbalik dan menatap keduanya dengan penuh amarah.

Siapapun akan menciut jika ditatap seperti itu oleh sang naga, termasuk kedua sahabatnya yang pasrah menerima luapan amarah dari Kris.

" b..bukan begi..tuu.. errr.. Joonmyeon.. yang menyuruh kita.. untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu" – _maaf Myeon_—bisik Sehun dalam hati, ia tidak ingin membuat naga di hadapannya semakin mengamuk " aku tidak berbohong, sungguh!"

" ja..di kemarin itu… videomu making out mu dengan Joonmyeon di UKS beredar sampai ke tangan kepala sekolah… aku tidak tahu bagaimana Joonmyeon menanganinya, saat dia keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah.. dia sudah menerima surat drop out, jadi yah… mungkin.. ini menurutku saja sih.. Joonmyeon dikeluarkan juga karena untuk melindungimu" Kai membantu kekasihnya untuk meneruskan penjelasannya, ia sudah siap siaga menerima bogem mentah dari Kris, karena namja itu mempunyai kebiasaan tuk melepaskan amarahnya pada orang-orang disekitarnya, melihat wajah Kris yang sudah sangat merah padam dengan urat-urat lehernya tercetak jelas menahan kemarahan yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Lelaki jangkung itu langsung berjalan melewati Kai dan Sehun dengan bahu kanannya yang menabrak bahu kiri Kai. Sehun dan Kai saling bertatap-tatapan sejenak, butuh beberapa saat untuk mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kris selanjutnya, namja berdarah panas itu pasti akan menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah, kemungkinan besar juga akan mengakui kebenarannya, atau malah berbalik melindungi Joonmyeon dengan mengotori namanya sendiri, namun tentu saja Kai dan Sehun mati-matian menahan lengan dan kaki Kris dengan segenap tenaga.

" pabbo! Jangan gegabah Kris, tenangkan pikiranmu!" Sehun sampai harus setengah bergelayut pada tubuh Kris, dengan segala cara untuk menghentikan naga itu untuk berbuat ulah.

" Joonmyeon sudah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri agar kau tidak dikeluarkan juga dari sekolah Kris, karena itu jangan sia-siakan perjuangan Joonmyeon!"

Namja tampan itu tampaknya berhenti bergerak, hanya terdengar suara nafas terengah-engah dari hidungnya, menunjukkan dirinya berusaha meredakan luapan amarahnya yang kini menutup pikiran jernihnya.

_Benar, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Joonmyeon kepadanya_.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Kris yang bergetar mengepal erat di kiri kanan pahanya, menggigit erat bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Sehun dan Kai yang merasa Kris sudah agak tenang pun melonggarkan kuncinya dengan was-was, meski namja berambut pirang itu masih belum mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"… Joonmyeon pasti kecewa kalau kau juga di drop out Kris, dan.. kalaupun kamu mengaku juga tidak bisa membuat kepala sekolah untuk mencabut surat pernyataan tersebut.. ehh.. Kris?!"

BAM

Dipukulnya keras tembok koridor terdekat selama beberapa kali dengan kepalan tangan kanannya hingga memerah dan mengelupas, tak ayal mengeluarkan beberapa percikan darah, namun Kris sama sekali tidak peduli, ia menyiksa dan melukai dirinya sendiri seolah berharap dapat mengurangi penyesalannya, tidak.. ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

" Sial! Tidak berguna! Kris kau sungguh tidak berguna!" erangnya pilu, rasa bersalah yang mendalam kembali menyergap hatinya ketika menyadari dirinya sendiri kembali gagal melindungi Joonmyeon tuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kris tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Joonmyeon melewati masalah tersebut seorang diri kemarin.

_takutkah ia? _

_menangiskah ia? _

_Ataukah dirinya yang sok tegar mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja seperti biasanya? _

Kris memukul tembok tersebut hingga tangannya melemah, ia bersandar pada tembok koridor tersebut dengan wajahnya yang ia benamkan pada lengan kirinya, tangan kanannya ia biarkan jatuh terkulai di sebelah pahanya, membiarkan titik titik berwarna merah segar terlukis indah di bawahnya.

Tidak perlu suara isakan bagi Kai dan Sehun untuk mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang menangis, pasangan ini menatap punggung yang bergetar tersebut dengan iba, seperti dejavu, mengingat Joonmyeon juga menangis di tempat yang sama kemarin. Seandainya kalau Kris dapat melihat bagaimana rusaknya Joonmyeon saat menangis pilu di pelukan KaiHun, ia pasti akan lebih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Selang beberapa saat, Kai mencoba kembali untuk membujuk Kris, ia mengelus surai pirang tersebut " sudahlah… semuanya sudah terjadi Kris.. lebih baik kita segera mengobati tanganmu setelah itu kita bisa pergi menemui Joonmyeon, ne?"

Perlahan Kris membalikkan tubuhnya, tidak menatap balik ke arah Kai namun perlahan ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan, membiarkan kedua sahabatnya mengelus punggungnya menguatkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di basement apartment Joonmyeon, sepanjang perjalanan dari sekolah, baik Kai dan Sehun tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara, melihat sahabatnya yang duduk di kursi penumpang memasang muka sendu sambil menatap ke arah jalan, warna merah masih meninggalkan jejak pada kedua mata elang Kris.

" Hunnie kau tunggu saja disini, aku dan Kris yang naik ke atas, Kris kajja!" ucap Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan lantang menarik tangan Kris.

Kedua namja tampan itu akhirnya sampai di depan pintu apartment Joonmyeon, Kris masih terdiam mematung dengan telunjuk kanan yang berada beberapa cm di depan bel bertombol merah tersebut, keraguan itu membuat Kai memutar bola matanya, dengan tidak sabar akhirnya Kai yang menggantikan Kris menekan bel tersebut.

" heyyy!" protes Kris tidak senang sedangkan Kai cengengesan di sebelahnya tanpa rasa bersalah, sepertinya ia belum memantapkan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya kepada Joonmyeon nantinya.

Tidak lama setelah bel berbunyi, pintu bernomor 49 tersebut perlahan terbuka " nuguseyo?"

Keduanya reflek terkaget melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenal keluar dari apartment Joonmyeon " nugu?" pikirnya bersamaan, terutama Kris karena ia tahu Joonmyeon tinggal seorang diri selama ini.

" permisi kami teman sekelasnya Joonmyeon, anu… Joonmyeonnya ada ahjumma?" tanya Kai dengan ramah ketika melihat Kris yang tidak kunjung membuka mulut, bisa jadi ahjumma yang di depannya merupakan walinya Joonmyeon.

Ahjumma itu melihat kedua murid SMA itu dengan tatapan bingung " maaf anak muda, saya baru saja pindah kemari tadi siang, kalau yang kalian cari adalah pemilik apartment ini yang sebelumnya, mungkin kalian bisa bertanya lebih lanjut kepada manager operationnya" ujar ahjumma itu ramah sebelum menutup pintunya kembali, meninggalkan pertanyaan besar pada kedua anak remaja tersebut.

" jadi dimana Joonmyeon sekarang?" tanya Sehun yang ikut-ikutan panik mendengar kabar kehilangan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

" entahlah, kita coba menanyai managernya tetapi mereka tidak memiki track mengenai keberadaan Joonmyeon, yang kita ketahui hanyalah waktu check outnya yaitu jam 6.21, nothing more" Kai ikut-ikutan sibuk mengutak atik smartphonenya, mencoba menemukan adanya clue lain mengenai keberadaan Joonmyeon.

Sehun melirik ke belakang kursi penumpang, terlihat Kris juga tidak kalah paniknya, namja itu untuk kesekian kalinya meletakkan smartphonenya pada telinganya, mencoba menghubungi Joonmyeon namun sepertinya namja manis itu mematikan smartphonenya, bahkan puluhan hampir seratus chat dari berbagai social media juga tak ia baca, namja tampan itu sampai harus bertebal muka menghubungi namja-namja yang dulunya sempat ia pukul—karena melecehkan Joonmyeonnya tentu saja—namun tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang bersama Joonmyeon atau tahu menahu tentang berita kehilangan namja angelic tersebut.

" bagaimana kalau kita coba cari saja di sekitar sini dulu guys, mungkin saja dia masih belum jauh" ucap Sehun menenangkan, meskipun hatinya tidak kalah bergemuruh, ia menancap gas ketika langit mulai berubah menjadi hitam, malam hari tentu akan semakin menyulitkan mereka untuk mencari Joonmyeon.

_Suho ah.. _

_Takkah kau tahu bahwa kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon terduduk lemas di pojokkan lantai subway yang dingin, namja bermata sayu itu mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk dari MRT, yang mungkin hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Joonmyeon tersenyum miring, masa lalu sesaat terlintas di benaknya, tentang bagaimana ia masih memiliki sebuah rumah untuk ditinggali, keluarga yang masih utuh serta kekeluargaan yang penuh kehangatan, pesta ulang tahun yang masih dapat dirayakan bersama-sama di sela-sela jadwal kesibukan kedua orang tuanya.

_kruuuk…._

Kemudian menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, dielusnya perut rata yang mulai mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian aneh.

" ahh.. aku lupa makan hari ini" batinnya bermonolog, ia tidak sadar telah menempuh jarak sana sini untuk mencari pertolongan, namun dari 10 rumah yang dikunjunginya, tiada satu pun yang sudi memberikannya bantuan.

Joonmyeon melirik isi dompetnya, yang kini tersisa 55000 won, yang habis karena menaiki MRT, taxi dan bus kesana kemari hari ini. Karena tabungannya telah dibekukan, ia bahkan tidak dapat lagi menarik uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, hanya itulah sisa uang yang tersisa untuk bulan ini.

Namja manis itu pun mengisi persediaan air dari tapwater gratis ke bottlenya, setidaknya air dapat membantu mengenyangkan perutnya yang sedang kelaparan. Setelahnya, Joonmyeon pun merebahkan dirinya di atas keramik dingin subway tersebut sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia harus bisa hemat bila ingin bertahan selama beberapa hari ke depan, jadi sangatlah tidak mungkin ia menggunakan sebagian uangnya hanya untuk sebuah tempat tidur.

" uhhh.. dinginnya.." namja manis itu semakin menggulungkan tubuhnya yang menggigil dan membenamkan sebagian wajahnya dan hidung merahnya pada syal tebal tersebut, semakin meringkuk ketika AC terasa semakin dingin menghantam tulangnya. Dipeluknya ranselnya yang berukuran lumayan besar untuk meredam dingin tersebut hingga sesuatu yang nyaring terjatuh dari resleting tas yang tidak terkunci erat miliknya. Joonmyeon dengan malas meraba permukaan keramik yang ditidurinya untuk menemukan sebuah…

benda kecil yang dingin dan bulat…

_cincin?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Suho menatap kedua mata yang tertutup itu tanpa rasa bosan, dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah imutnya, sesekali ia coba mengesampingkan surai poni pirang yang jatuh menutupi dahi dan mata elang yang enggan terbuka tersebut. Dengkuran pelan yang teratur milik pemuda Canada itu menjadi melodi tersendiri yang indah bagi Suho, terkadang namja mungil itu menahan tawanya ketika terkadang Kris mengecap-ngecap mulutnya lalu melanjutkan tidurnya setelah tersedak dengkuranannya sendiri. _

" _humphhh.. lucunyaaa" tidak jarang Suho menampakkan muka gemasnya, ia merasa beruntung melihat sisi Kris yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain.. dirinya merasa istimewa… _

_Suho akhirnya bangkit berdiri setelah hampir satu jam menatap pemilik wajah cool dan tampan tersebut dengan hati-hati, ia perlahan menarik kembali blazer miliknya yang tadinya menyelimuti punggung lebar Kris, namun kali ini sepertinya dia kurang hati-hati hingga blazernya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dari laci Kris. _

_Suho panik. Ia segera menatap Kris dalam-dalam, meyakinkan bahwa namja tampan itu tidak terbangun… dan bersyukurlah Suho kalau harapannya terkabul. Naga itu masih tidur dengan dengkurannya yang khas. _

_Lelaki mungil itu segera menunduk dan mencari sesuatu yang terhempas tersebut, hingga disadarinya sesuatu yang bersinar berkilau… sesuatu yang sering dipakai kris hampir setiap waktunya, cincin sederhana metallic berukirkan nama wu yi fan di dalamnya, yang hanya Kris lepaskan ketika ia bermain basket. _

_Suho dengan segera mengambil cincin tersebut, digenggamnya erat-erat benda kecil tersebut, dengan perlahan-lahan namja cantik yang terlihat ragu itu berbalik kesana kemari, lalu dengan gesit memasukkan benda kepunyaan Kris yang selama ini begitu Suho ingin miliki ke dalam kantong celananya. _

" _biarlah… Kris pasti dengan mudahnya membeli cincin yang baru" begitu pikir Suho setelahnya._

_Siapapun pasti ingin memiliki setidaknya satu buah benda dari seseorang yang dicintainya bukan? _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Joonmyeon menatap cincin itu lama, mengenang masa lalu, mengenang kepolosannya, menertawakan sifat kekanakannya dan keinginannya yang sederhana, kemudian wajah yang seharian muram tersebut menggembangkan senyum yang indah. Ia memasukkan cincin yang ukurannya lebih besar dari diameter jari-jarinya itu ke jari manisnya kemudian dengan perlahan, permukaan bibir cherry itu menyentuh permukaan benda dingin itu dengan penuh perasaan, dengan begitu ia seperti merasakan Kris seakan menggenggam erat jemarinya serta memberi kekuatan kepadanya.

" yoksi Suho! Yang semangat! Kau pasti bisa!"

sepertinya cincin itu mampu menguatkan hati Joonmyeon yang hampir melemah.

**#######KRISHO########**

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Kabut tebal menyelimuti kota Seoul pagi itu dikarenakan hujan lebat terus mengguyur hebat hampir setiap malamnya, tak menghiraukan seorang pemuda yang harus menahan hempasan angin dingin pada tubuhnya yang hampir membeku dalam tidurnya.

Namja berkulit pucat pasi itu tampak menatap sebuah apartment mewah dari kejauhan, Joonmyeon melirik sejenak kertas notenya yang berisi daftar-daftar yang keseluruhan namanya telah tercoret, kecuali satu nama, lalu mengucek-ngucek kertas kumuh tersebut. Gumpalan putih ia hembuskan dari bibirnya yang kering dan agak pecah, lalu dieratkannya kedua tangannya pada tas ranselnya, ia bahkan tidak lagi membawa kopernya yang menurutnya menyusahkan untuk dibawa kemana-mana.

" hhhh… tidak ada cara lain" dengan berat hati Joonmyeon pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati apartment tersebut, menekan tombol lift yang sudah dihafalnya luar otak sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu berornamen mewah.

Joonmyeon menganalisa pintu yang membawa banyak memory indah tersebut—_sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak kemari_—namun nostalgia itu harus terhenti ketika seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap keluar dari ruangan apartment tersebut, yang meliriknya dengan pandangan kaget.

" .. h..hyung…" panggil Joonmyeon tergagap, tidak kalah kagetnya karena kakaknya membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba.

Ya, kakak kandungnya yang sudah lama ini tidak pernah ia temui dan selalu ia rindukan, tentu saja karena kedua orang tuanya melarangnya untuk berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga besar Kim. Apalagi terakhir kali yang diingat Joonmyeon, kakaknya, Siwon, masih seorang mahasiswa, dan sekarang kakaknya tampak jauh lebih dewasa, rahang dan kontur wajahnya jauh lebih tegas dan beribawa, dada dan bahunya juga jauh lebih lebar dan kekar, mirip sekali dengan ayahnya.

" joon?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum cerah, merasa adanya secercah harapan ketika mendengar kakaknya tanpa sadar mengumamkan namanya tidak yakin, menatapnya dengan alis mata mengerut.

" iya.. ini joonnie, hyung!" anak remaja yang tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil itu tanpa ragu menubruk tubuh bidang di hadapannya, membenamkan kepalanya pada dada tersebut dan merengkuhnya erat, membiarkan dirinya terlarut sejenak dengan pheromone hyungnya yang sudah lama tak dihirupnya. " Syukurlah.. hyung masih ingat joonie, joonie rindu banget sama hyung" Joonmyeon menengadah kemudian menampilkan senyum lembutnya, belum menyadari ekspresi hyungnya yang terlihat kaku, melirik adik satu-satunya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

" hyung.. joonie boleh tinggal sama hyung? Sebentarrrr saja… boleh ya? Papa mama pasti tidak tahu joonie disi… hyung…?" Wajah manis itu kehilangan senyumnya, berganti dengan ekspresi tanda tanya ketika kakaknya dengan tegas mendorong kedua bahu mungilnya menjauh dari tubuhnya, menahan tubuh kecil itu untuk tidak memeluknya.

Lelaki tampan tersebut merasa risih, terlebih ketika ia melarikan kedua matanya pada wajah adiknya yang memiliki kontur wajah yang hampir serupa dengannya, wajah cantik dan lugu dengan tatapan memohon itu semakin menambah kebenciannya, kebencian yang dari dahulu kala sudah terpendam di hatinya.

" hyung.. hyung… hyung.. Siapa yang hyungmu? kau bahkan bukan adikku lagi" Joonmyeon tersentak mendengar suara Siwon yang dingin, dengan ragu namja manis itu menatap balik manik obsidian tersebut, hitam kelam yang memiliki tatapan tajam, seolah menusuk berbanding terbalik dengan manik hazelnya yang kini bergetar.

Tidak.

Joonmyeon bahkan tidak mengenali hyungnya yang seperti ini, tanpa ada aura kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang dulu dipancarkannya, hyungnya telah berubah, sangat berubah… tapi karena apa?

" ta.. tapi kenapa.. hyung kenapa jadi seperti ini? kenapa hyung juga ikut benci sama joonie? Memangnya joonie salah apa?" tanya Joonmyeon parau, kerongkongannya terasa kering dan kian mencekiknya, kedua matanya masih mencari-cari sinar kehangatan dari manik pria yang dirindukannya tersebut, berharap lelaki yang masih sedarah dengannya itu akan tertawa dan mengatakan kalau ia hanya bercanda kemudian memeluknya dengan penuh kasih.

Siwon dengan santainya memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya, mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya ketusnya setara dengan wajah pucat yang berada di hadapannya. Memaksa kedua bola matanya untuk menjumpai hazel indah yang mulai berair tersebut.

" joon.. aku ini tidak berubah, kau saja yang tidak tahu kalau aku sudah sangat membencimu dari dulu, kau dengar.. aku begitu membencimu hingga aku sangat muak hanya dengan mendengar namamu saja" balas Siwon dengan smirk tampan di wajahnya, tidak peduli dengan perasaan adiknya yang kini luluh lantak mendengar kejujuran tersebut—_tidak itu bohong! Siwon hyungku yang dulu selalu membelikanku eskrim ketika aku menangis, hyung selalu menghiburku dan melindungiku ketika aku dijahati oleh anak-anak lain karena tubuhku yang kecil dan lemah, hyung yang selalu membuatkanku teh herbal dan merawatku yang sedang jatuh sakit ketika mama dan papa sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hyung yang selalu memelukku yang menangis ketakutan akan bunyi halilintar._

Betapa inginnya Joonmyeon membalas semua perkataan hyungnya, namun kenyataannya ia hanya dengan pasrah berdiri menunduk menerima kalimat-kalimat kasar yang harus didengarnya.

" kau memiliki segalanya yang aku tidak punya.. kepercayaan dan kasih sayang orang tua, dimanjakan, juga dielu-elukan karena kau pintar dan sopan, kau juga ramah dan pintar mengambil hati orang lain, setiap hari pasti akan ada seseorang yang akan memujimu kemudian mama pasti akan mengatakan betapa beruntungnya dia karena memiliki anak sepertimu.. jujur saja, aku muak sekali mendengarnya.." cerita Siwon datar dengan pikiran menerawang, mengingat kembali iri dan betapa dengkinya ia di masa lalunya, dengki yang semakin membuat hatinya tertutupi oleh kebencian yang mendalam, lelaki itu masih mengingat dengan jelas ekspresi bahagia kedua orang tuanya saat menghadiri acara kelulusan Joonmyeon di sekolah dasar sebagai siswa dengan nilai terbaik di sekolahnya, sedangkan dirinya harus meminta mati-matian agar kedua orang tuanya dapat hadir hanya pada sebuah acara sekolahnya. " Dan ketika aku melihat kau diusir dari rumah.. aku merasa puas, aku bahagia sekarang dengan semua yang kumiliki, perusahaan, uang, harta dan warisan yang sepenuhnya milikku, aku bahkan berharap tidak akan pernah lagi melihat wajahmu Joonmyeon"

Kerongkongannya terasa semakin tercekat menerima hantaman keras tersebut, kedua matanya terasa memanas saat mengetahui semua kebaikkan Siwon hanyalah ilusi semata. Namja manis itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat ketika ia merasakan sebulir air mata akan tumpah dari mata kanannya, tidak.. ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan hyungnya, ia tidak ingin mengakui kekalahannya demi memohon sebulir rasa kasihan.

" o..oh.. geurae… maaf kalau selama ini selalu menjadi batu penghalang buat hyung.. maaf kalau selama ini ke.. keberadaanku membuat hyung menderita… a..aku… hyung tenang saja.. aku.. tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan diriku.. lagi di hadapan hyung.." ujarnya terbata-bata dengan suara yang semakin pecah, ia menggigit pipi dalamnya sekuat mungkin hingga ia dapat merasakan rasa amis pada indera pengecapannya, pemuda menunduk itu dengan kasar menghapus air mata yang sempat merambat membahasi pipi kanannya dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian menengadah dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tersenyum hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya yang khas, namun Siwon terlalu tidak peduli untuk melihat keperihan dari kedua mata indah tersebut.

"semoga harimu menyenangkan..a.. aku tetap akan menyayangimu hyung"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###KRISHO#######**

" Kris Wu…. Saya ulangi Kris Wu!"

Tidak mendengar adanya jawaban, lelaki berusia setengah baya itu menggelengkan wajahnya

" Kai, apakah Kris masih sakit?" namja berkulit tan itu mengiyakan dengan cepat, terlalu cepat malah, membuat wali kelasnya itu melirik tidak percaya kepadanya namun tetap menuliskan tanda "-" pada daftar absensi siswa yang dipegangnya.

" ufft.. dia tidak masuk lagi" Kai melirik bangku sahabatnya yang kosong selama 4 hari ini, Kris tidak masuk kelas sejak saat itu, namja tampan itu bersekukuh untuk mencari Joonmyeon sampai dapat, tidak peduli pagi ataupun malam, bahkan Kai dan Sehun hampir tidak pernah lagi melihat batang hidung Kris sejak dimana Joonmyeon menghilang. "ottoke cineseyo?"

" mollayo" Sehun menggumam tidak jelas menjawab pernyataan retorik Kai karena terlalu fokus pada smartphonenya kini sedang dimainkannya didalam laci meja, berkomunikasi dengan Kris tentu saja.

**Se94hun oh: Yaaa, eodigani? Mau berapa lama lagi kau cabut, ujian tinggal dua bulan lagi. ¬.¬ Read 7.33**

**Krisgalaxyfanfan: uhh.. I think I get lost somewhere in apgujeong (=.=") Read 7.40**

**Se94hun oh: mwoh? o.O Pabbo ya… Bisa-bisanya kau pergi sejauh itu? Kau kan buta arah Krisss! Gak cuman Joonmyeon, aku tidak mau mendengar nantinya kau juga menjadi gelandangan di Gangnam sana. Read 7.42**

**Krisgalaxyfanfan: gwenchana, waze ku masih berfungsi dengan baik (._.)v. Anw, I know you are a good friend… ingat kopikan semua materi ujiannya untuk hari ini juga dan tolong kelabui wali kelas botak itu.. Love u broh ( -3-) 3 **

"Ewwwww… alaynya" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya merengut jijik, apa itu.. ada emo love nya lagi, please ingatkan Sehun untuk menjedukkan kepala Kris ke tembok bila ia bertemu dengan naga itu, manatahu saja kadar kealayannya dapat berkurang drastis.

Tentu saja wajah berekspresikan najis itu tidak bertahan lama ketika sebuah kapur melayang tepat di dahinya. " Owhh!" Sehun reflek terpekik sambil mengelus dahinya.

" Oh Sehun! telepon genggammu kusita, akan kukembalikan nanti sore setelah kau menulis di buku penyesalanmu sebanyak 50 lembar" suara bass itu terdengar galak.

Glek!

" Kris! Kau berhutang banyak padaku" umpat Sehun tidak rela dalam hati, ia paling malas menjalani hukuman tidak berguna seperti ini, untung saja ada Kai, kekasih manisnya itu pastinya bersedia membantunya menulis punishment yang akan menyita energinya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" huuh.. sepertinya aku sudah melewati jalan ini dua kali" pikir Kris kebingungan, ia menatap tulisan ' Apgujeong Rodeo Exit 6' berlatarkan hijau tersebut tidak yakin. Tanpa arah dan tujuan, namja tampan itu akhirnya menepikan sepeda yang dinaikinya sejenak, menatap sekeliling yang terlihat sangat asing baginya. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan mall-mall megah bertebaran di kawasan elit tersebut.

Untuk menemukan Joonmyeon memang tidaklah mudah, ia sudah mencari di area yang diketahuinya, tempat yang ia duga Joonmyeon akan berada di sana, namun hasilnya nihil, namja manis itu tetap tidak dapat ditemukan, karena itulah Kris mencoba untuk mencari di daerah yang jauh dari jangkauannya, apalagi Kris mendapat informasi bahwa beberapa keluarga dekat Joonmyeon memang tinggal di kawasan sekitar daerah Gangnam, menunjukkan betapa kaya seluruh keluarga besar Kim. Untuk sekedar informasi, Kris ini hanya dari keluarga menengah ke atas, karena itulah ia dapat berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal dengan mudahnya, lahir di kanada, pernah bersekolah di China dan akhirnya terdampar di negeri gingseng tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah berputar-putar tidak jelas, Kris yang lelah berhenti di depan sebuah mini market, terbersit di pikirannya untuk membeli minuman sebab di cuaca yang sedingin ini membuat bibirnya semakin muda pecah-pecah dan kerongkongannya pun terasa kering, sekaligus untuk mereleksasikan betisnya yang kini mati rasa karena mengayuh terlalu lama.

Namja jangkung itu berputar-putar di area minuman dengan kebingungan ketika melihat minuman kesukaannya 'coke' berada di pendingin

" hell! Siapa yang akan minum minuman yang dingin di cuaca se ekstrim ini" pikir Kris kesal, ia menyerah untuk membeli coke dan beralih ke area makanan saja, hitung-hitung sebagai pengisi perutnya yang mulai keroncongan. Namja Canada itu hendak mengambil noodle cup sebelum mata elangnya sempat melirik dengan ujung matanya seseorang beransel yang terlihat gugup, namja bertopi hitam yang terlihat pendek di mata Kris itu langsung memasukkan beberapa bungkus roti ke dalam ranselnya, mupung tidak ada camera CCTV di area belakang.

" ck! Anak jaman sekarang bisanya mencopet saja" batin Kris tidak nyaman, bukan Kris namanya kalau membiarkan namja tersebut berlalu begitu saja. Dengan gesit Kris menahan pergelangan tangan kurus tersebut, membuat makanan yang ada di tangan namja pendek itu terjatuh. Kris bahkan dapat mendengar suara _gasps_ yang samar darinya serta menangkap tubuh yang langsung menegang kaku.

" Neo! Mencuri itu perbuatan criminal kau.." suara bass yang dalam itu langsung membisu ketika namja bertopi hitam itu reflek menengadah dan menatap ke arahnya, bola hazel bening nan polos yang awalnya menatapnya dengan ketakutan sepersekian detik berubah menjadi kekagetan.

" K..kris" namja mungil itu mencicitkan nama pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya itu tanpa sadar.

" Su..hoo.." Kris masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari ketegunannya, matanya tanpa berkedip membalas pernik obsidian indah yang sayu tersebut kemudian beralih perlahan menyusuri senti demi senti wajah malaikat yang ia cari selama ini.

Terlarut dalam kerinduannya selama beberapa hari ini membuat seluruh tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak, suara tercekat di tenggorokkannya. Sungguh, daripada melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Joonmyeon, Kris lebih ingin menyusuri ibu jarinya pada pipi mulusnya, memeluk erat tubuh namja mungil itu sekarang, meyakinkan dirinya kalau Joonmyeon takkan lari lagi dari dekapannya, memastikan bahwa namja di hadapannya kini bukanlah suatu ilusi, memastikan kalau Tuhan kini mendengar doanya dan mengabulkan permintaannya untuk segera mempertemukannya dengan Joonmyeon.

Melihat Kris yang bergeming karena belum pulih dari shocknya, Joonmyeon yang segera sadar itu segera memalingkan tubuhnya, menghentakkan tangan kanannya hingga terbebas dari genggaman Kris yang daritadi telah melemah lantas berlari keluar sekuat mungkin menghindari namja jangkung tersebut.

" Ya! Tunggu!" Kris reflek mengejar bayangan kecil yang berlari cepat tersebut, untunglah Kris memiliki kaki yang panjang sehingga dengan mudahnya menangkap kembali pergelangan tangan kanan Joonmyeon dari belakang, agak erat sehingga membuat Joonmyeon reflek menggertakkan giginya nyeri.

" ada apa Suho ya? Kenapa kau lari saat melihatku?"

Joonmyeon berusaha melepaskan diri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras ketika Kris berhasil membalikkan bahu mungil Joonmyeon menghadapnya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon yang satunya. " k.. kau salah orang.. lepaskan aku"

" kalau aku salah orang kenapa tadi kau menyebutkan namaku?" Joonmyeon perlahan merasakan telinganya memanas, kepalanya terasa kosong dan berat.

Ya.. mungkin saja ia tak sadar memanggil nama _Kris._

_Kris… _

_Kris…_

_._

_._

_Kris…._

Hanya nama itu saja yang terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya selama beberapa hari ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan berpasang-pasang mata menatap aneh ke arah mereka berdua, namja jangkung itu langsung menarik tubuh Joonmyeon ke dalam pelukannya, terasa hangat.. terasa nyata.. dan Kris merasa kekalutan hatinya musnah begitu saja. Begitu juga dengan Joonmyeon, tubuhnya merasa sangat ringan dan aman di dalam rengkuhan tersebut, namja manis itu perlahan tidak lagi memberontak, seluruh tulangnya terasa seperti luluh lantak dan ia memilih untuk menutup matanya yang berat lalu menenggelamkan wajah meronanya pada dada bidang Kris, menghirup kembali aroma Kris yang amat disukainya.

" aku merindukanmu Ho.. sungguh.. jangan pernah menjauh dariku lagi…" ketulusan dalam suara bass itu menjadi alunan music merdu bagi Joonmyeon, perlahan suara lembut itu terdengar

menjauh…

…

….

Namja itu pingsan di dalam kehangatan tersebut,

Melepaskan seluruh beban pikiran yang akhirnya tidak sanggup dipikulnya seorang diri dan menyerahkannya kepada pelabuhannya.

Pelabuhan terakhirnya.

**TBC  
**

**Remember to leave your Review**

**Gamshahamnida :) **

**Selama aku belum delete suatu ff, artinya aku pasti akan melunaskan ffnya. **

**Seharusnya chap depan uda tamat, tapi sepertinya aku salah tafsir, ini belum apa2 uda 21 halaman =.= 2 chap lagi berarti.**

Buat readers yang tetap setia sama ff ini…yang ngemesage aku, yang terus minta ffku update dr fb, twitter apapun itu, **gomawooo yah^^ **

Aku kena writer block, kena internet positif.. terus situasiku juga gak mendukung dan byk hal yg terjadi, jd moodku jadi susah dapat feelnya meski idenya ada :(

**Maaf sekali kalo aku lama banget updatenya -.-" **

**Btw, kenapa krisho writersnya makin sedikit y T^T WAEEEE?!**


End file.
